Familia
by melcanoa
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si la fuga de la academia hubiera estado mejor planeada y respaldada con ayuda del exterior? Volverán ocasionalmente a tener contacto con su viejo mundo, pero ¿hacia dónde les llevara la vida? Rated:M solo para algún capitulo que se indicará principio un poco lento, dale una oportunidad!
1. Chapter 1

RESUMEN: ¿Qué ocurriría si la fuga de la academia hubiera sido mejor planeada y respaldada con ayuda del exterior? Volverán ocasionalmente a tener contacto con su viejo mundo, pero ¿hacia dónde les llevará la vida?

RXD,RXA,RXC

Disclamer: Richelle Mead es la creadora de vampire academy, yo solo he tomado prestados sus personajes y adaptado sus vidas a mi historia. Solo me pertenecen nuevos personajes que poco tienen que ver con la historia original

NOTA: tengo toda la historia escrita, solo me falta corregir los capítulos. Intentare publicar a buen ritmo, siempre que alguien esté interesado, si no, lo haré cuando pueda. Los primeros capítulos serán más lentos, se debe a que debo adaptar bastantes datos para que luego cuadre la historia. Espero que disfrutéis la lectura, aunque poco tenga que ver con el original. Si no te gusta no leas

Capitulo 1

Hola, me llamo Maria Sokin, aunque en realidad respondo de mucha otras formas, la más popular últimamente seria Mai o Maia, debido a la gran dificultad que parecen afrontar mis sobrinos al pronunciar mi nombre... por otro lado, a mis hermanos les hace gracia, insisten en que si ellos me dieron un apellido nuevo, está bien que sus hijos elijan el nombre… sí, he dicho me dieron, imagino que para que esto tenga sentido igual debería contarte algo más acerca de mi vida...

Podría empezar contando que no soy exactamente humana, soy una dhampir, que es la descendencia de un moroi bien con un dhampir o con un humano. Y un moroi es un vampiro, no uno de los de crepúsculo o los de Anne Rice, digamos que un moroi es un vampiro ya que necesita consumir una cierta cantidad de sangre periódicamente, también tienen sensibilidad al sol pero más como el típico guiri que aterriza en Mallorca y luego parece un cangrejo, además les molesta mucho a la vista, y tienen capacidades chulas como sentidos más desarrollados, y ah! si, también está la magia. Ojala fuera tan guay como Harry Potter, pero solo se ciñe al manejo de los elementos, y no de todos, cada uno de ellos domina uno... o hace lo que puede con él. A los cuatro elementos conocidos tierra, fuego, aire y agua hay que sumarle uno recientemente descubierto, al menos por mi familia, que es el espíritu, se supone que lleva siglos cundiendo por aquí, pero chico, nadie parece haberse dado cuenta, pero ya me estoy liando, así que volvamos. Sangre, sol y poderes, bien, la pega, que salvo por eso, se parecen mucho a los humanos, nacen, crecen, enferman, envejecen y también mueren, aunque sí que es cierto que sus cuerpos tiene más resistencia que los humanos tanto física como inmunológicamente, aunque no tanta como nosotros (por ello somos sus guardianes). Además, bien debido a que la mayoría opta por vivir de noche o porque es propio de la especie, suelen ser bastante pálidos, la mayoría superan el atractivo medio de los humanos, y también los delatan sus cuerpos delgados y estirados, lo que no deja de ser injusto cuando tú mides 1.60 m y te ves obligado a vivir entre ellos. Como soy medio vampiro, tengo los sentidos más desarrollados y más fuerza, resistencia y flexibilidad y curamos rápidamente, pero ahí terminan las semejanzas, ya te he dicho que no soy muy alta, soy morena, a mi favor, tengo más curvas que la mayoría de las estiradas moroi, y afortunadamente no tengo que beber sangre, ni siquiera soporto la carne poco hecha la verdad. Supongo que me sigues hasta aquí, ¿qué más hay por ahí fuera? pues que yo conozca nos quedan los strigoi y los alquimistas, claro que no descarto que haya brujas, y hombres lobos visto lo visto.

Los strigoi son una especie de vampiro que no nace, sino que se crea, a raíz tanto de morois, dhampirs y humanos. Puede ser a raíz de un moroi que bebe voluntariamente hasta matar a su víctima, o si un strigoi bebe y obliga a beber de su sangre a la víctima. Durante la transformación el alma de la víctima parece ser destruida y en su lugar surge un vampiro tan carismático como nosferatu, más guapo eso sí y reconocibles por los ojos rojos, pero con el único objetivo de hacer tanto daño como sea posible, destruyendo tantos moroi y dhampir como encuentre, ya que parece ser que nuestra sangre es más atractiva que las de los simples humanos. Por si eso fuera poco, estos tipos sí que son súper fuertes y rápidos e inmortales de manera natural, solo mueren por estaca de plata en el corazón (tradicionalmente la más efectiva), cortándoles la cabeza o incinerándolos, a lo que afortunadamente ayuda también la exposición al sol, y por suerte en el caso de los moroi pierden su magia durante la transformación, lo que está bien, porque de verdad que son un verdaderas máquinas de matar.

Para terminar están los alquimistas, que físicamente son humanos, pero supongo que durante la edad media podían ser considerados brujos. Son capaces de obtener mejores resultados que un químico tradicional al manipular los elementos, tipo maestros en pociones, y tienen como misión en la vida proteger a los humanos de las terribles fuerzas de la oscuridad, en cuyo saco nos meten indistintamente a los strigoi, moroi y dhampir. Si, saben que los moroi no atacan a nadie, existe gente que dona su sangre voluntariamente (resulta que durante la mordedura se liberan endorfinas que dan un auténtico colocan, y causan adicción, así que no faltan voluntarios/yonquis) y saben que los dhampirs solo somos guardianes, pero supongo que es lo que pasa cuando te lavan el cerebro desde que naces y ha sido costumbre durante siglos... normalmente nuestros caminos no se cruzan, como mucho para ayudar limpiando los desastres causados por las luchas con los strigoi. Todos tenemos como objetivo estar lejos del radar humano, lo que nos conduce a puntuales relaciones profesionales... o así era hasta que llegamos mi hermana y yo, y luego mis hermanos, y la liamos...

Supongo que mi historia propiamente dicha comenzó hace casi 20 años. Tampoco tengo muchos datos solo sé que nací a finales de octubre, me llamaron Rosemarie (solo se usa cuando viene bronca, normalmente me lo acortan a Rose) y herede el apellido de mi progenitora, la infalible y respetada guardiana Hataway, cuya única, o al menos la más notoria, mancha de su expediente es una servidora. No me contó cómo conoció a mi padre, si fue uno de sus cargos, si fue amor a primera vista... si fui un accidente o me buscaban y simplemente luego se arrepintieron... nunca ha tenido tiempo de contarme mucho la verdad ni encaja en el molde clásico de mama. De cualquier forma, cuando tenía cuatro años, la guardián Hataway decidió retomar su carrera profesional, para lo que me ingreso en uno de nuestros más elitistas internados, San Vladimir, en Montana, donde me podía codear desde dhampirs como yo a los reales moroi, herederos de las 12 casa reales que gobiernan nuestro mundo bla bla bla.

Afortunadamente para mí, ahí conocí a mi hermana, con la que llego mi familia. Creo que fue amor a primera vista, o eso es lo que nos gusta pensar a Liss y a mí. Liss es la princesa Vasilissa Dragomir, la última heredera de una de las 12 familias reales. Desde el día que nos conocimos hemos sido inseparables. Como ya he dicho, con Liss llego el resto de la que fue mi familia, fui integrada rápidamente para mi infinita felicidad. Nuestro hermano mayor era Andre, un rompecorazones, cuyo pasatiempo favorito en la vida fue hacerme chinchar empezando por tirarme de las coletas, con los años de las trenzas, y así progresivamente, nuestros padres Eric y Rhea, unos padres cariñosos que nos inculcaron el respeto y el amor por la familia. Es cierto que los tres estábamos como internos en San Vlad, pero raro era el fin de semana que permanecíamos en la escuela. Los viernes solíamos irnos a casa, que estaba a 1 hora de camino. Así además podíamos jugar con nuestros vecinos Jhon y Sara. Jhon era de la edad de Andre, y para mi gran suerte, compartía su afición de hacerme rabiar, por suerte Sara era una gran aliada en todas las bromas que Liss y yo ideábamos para devolvérselas. Su padre, Spencer Mcaan, era un famoso abogado que al quedarse viudo no dudo en reducir su volumen de trabajo para atender correctamente a sus hijos, supongo que por eso había tan buena relación entre nuestras familiar, sin importar que ellos fueran humanos. Supongo que en algún momento llegaron a saber de nosotros, si no todo, al menos lo esencial, a fin de cuentas, Spencer era el abogado de los Dragomir, o uno de ellos. Probablemente hay otros más en la corte moroi, pero nuestra familia siempre ha estado bien integrada en ambos mundos, y nos han enseñado a defendernos en ambos.

Como sea, no recuerdo todos los detalles, pero sé que fueron buenos años, tengo memorias que incluyen barbacoas, parques de atracciones, chapuzones en la piscina de Jhon y Sara, sesiones de pelis con chuches, batallas de cosquillas... supongo que no muy diferente de otras familias. Pero supongo que como tantas veces le habrá ocurrido a tanta gente, nuestra feliz historia se vio truncada. Una noche cuando tenía 14 años y Liss ya había cumplido los 15, es que nos llevamos casi 8 meses, íbamos volviendo de una cena en el coche, creo que Andre y yo intentábamos convencer a madre de cambiar la emisora por una más moderna, y de pronto todo cambio. Todo se volvió negro. Poco después u horas después, volví un poco mí y Liss me estaba abrazando sobre un motón de cristales y sangre, después volví a despertar en el hospital. No he estado más desorientada en toda mi vida. No tengo ni idea del tiempo que tarde en conseguir reunirme con Liss, y descubrir que éramos las únicas supervivientes. Los días después de eso son un absoluto borrón. La única constante como siempre en mi vida fue Liss, no nos separamos, nos llevaron a casa, Sara, Jhon y Spencer estuvieron con nosotros, el tío Victor nos llevó a la corte, donde se realizaron los rituales y volvimos a San Vlad, pero ya nada fue lo mismo.


	2. Chapter 2

Además de los cambio más brutales y evidentes, hubo otro más progresivos como las visitas cada vez más escasas a casa y a nuestros amigos, y otras menos sutiles pero totalmente espeluznantes momentos en los que no solo llegaba a intuir como Liss se encontraba, sino que era como si me deslizara en su cabeza, lo que era un total shock. Sin embargo eso no fue lo más raro, pensé que había perdido la cabeza por completo cuando empecé a ver fantasmas. No ocurría muy a menudo, pensé que solo cuando bajaba la guardia, después de todo, solo ocurría cuando el tío Victor, otro real moroi y primo lejano de Eric, venia para echarnos un ojo e intentar distraernos llevándonos al cine, teatro, cenas... supongo que Natalie su hija y nuestra compañera en la escuela le iba informando de cómo lo íbamos llevando... se sentía bien saber que al menos alguien seguía cuidando de nosotras.

No fue hasta un día durante la misa, igual deberías saber que en San Vlad asistir a misa es como asistir a un Brunch en Gossip Girl y nadie se lo pierde, en la que para variar estaba prestando atención a las palabras del padre Andrew cuando una bombilla se encendió. Probablemente era aferrarse a un clavo ardiendo, pero de pronto vi similitudes entre la situación de San Vladimir y su guardiana Anna y nuestra situación.

Al terminar la misa arrastre a Liss para hacerle saber mis intenciones y tardé poco en comenzar a interrogar al padre. No tenía respuestas para todas mis preguntas, pero nos dio carta blanca para examinar la biblioteca de la capilla. Así fue como fuimos extrayendo la información. Durante un tiempo, todo el mundo había estado nervioso porque parecía que Liss iba a ser uno de esos raros casos en los que la magia no se manifiesta. No ocurren con frecuencia, y por norma general acaban siendo unos bichos raros un poco tocados del ala, como la siempre peculiar señorita Krapp, una maestra un tanto… curiosa...

Pero si se analizaban los datos, tampoco San Vlad llego a manifestarse como usuario de ningún elemento. En cambio, había bastante documentación de los milagros obrados durante su vida, y de su vinculación con Anna. Y cada vez más estábamos convencidas de que Liss era usuaria de una magia algo distinta, una magia que sin duda me salvo la vida durante el accidente y creo el vínculo que ahora compartimos. De lo poco que pudimos recopilar, quedamos en clasificar dicha magia como el Espíritu

Nos llevaría más tiempo descubrir que otro efecto secundario era la aparición de los fantasmas, no cualquier fantasma, concretamente eran avistamientos imprecisos de Andre o papa o mama lo que nos producía una inmensa tristeza, aunque probablemente Liss, al menos al principio, pensaba que solo era mi forma de lidiar con el dolor, y costo aún más relacionar su visión con la ausencia de salas mágicas. Esto... sí, creo que no lo había mencionado. Las salas son una protección mágica que rodea la academia San Vlad para protegernos de los Strigoi. Son frecuentes en instituciones moroi como la corte y las academias, y rodeando residencias de familias importantes y/o adineradas que podían permitírselo. Son una combinación de magias vinculadas a una estaca que inicia y cierra el círculo protector. Un poco parecido a la magia con la que se ungen las estacas de los guardianes para hacerlas más eficaces.

Poco a poco fuimos resolviendo algunos de los misterios, pero eso no resolvió situaciones extrañas que se iban produciendo como un pájaro casi inconsciente por donde tenía que pasar Liss, la abrumadora sensación de que alguien estaba observándonos... esta situación estaba afectando a mi hermana quien seguía muy tocada después del accidente y cada vez estaba peor. A ratos, ni las visitas de Victor conseguían distraerla. Por ello cuando me despertó a través del vínculo en mitad de la noche, es decir, al medio día para el resto del mundo, con tal sobrecarga de miedo y angustia, decidimos que estábamos en peligro y algo teníamos que hacer o no estaríamos honrando la memoria de nuestra familia si no poníamos remedio. Así fue como la semana en que cumplí los 15 nos convertimos en fugitivas

Aprovechamos la excusa que nos daba Halloween, para visitar nuestra casa, hacernos con todo lo que nos pudiera ser útil, y desaparecer con la ayuda de Sara y Jhon (quien ya estaba en la universidad estudiando derecho) a los que comunicamos nuestras intenciones antes incluso de ponerlas en práctica. Tampoco se quedó al margen Spencer, quien se sumó a nuestra empresa. A diferencia de la mayoría de adultos, no nos tachó de locas, ni lo achaco a la pérdida sufrida, acepto lo que para nosotras era una realidad, ayudándonos a estar ilocalizables, por poco más de un año.

Creo que se me ha olvidado mencionar una capacidad común a la mayoría de los moroi, aunque no todos la desarrollan en la misma proporción. La llaman la coacción o compulsión, y consiste en la capacidad de implantar ideas o pensamientos en otras personas. Por supuesto, está totalmente prohibida usarlo, al igual que usar la magia de manera ofensiva, por ello lo único que se enseña es a controlarla para no ejercerla inconscientemente. De normal, suele ser solo efectiva sobre los humanos. Salvo si se es un usuario del Espíritu, cuando al parecer tienes capacidad sobre moroi, dhampir y humanos, y por lo que he podido ver de primera mano, resulta mucho más sutil y es más difícil detectar su presencia. ¿Por qué lo menciono?... ya nos habíamos dado cuenta con qué facilidad los profesores solían ir fácil con las sugerencias de Liss, podía parecer que era por su carismática actitud, pero conforme íbamos encontrando semejanzas con San Vlad y lo fácilmente que sus palabras eran escuchadas y aceptadas más seguras estábamos que de alguna forma era capaz de imponer su voluntad a los demás sin que el receptor se sintiera perjudicado, sino más bien todo lo contrario, si mirabas fijamente en esos momentos, la persona bajo coacción parecía estar en total paz consigo mismo. Por si teníamos dudas, me convertí voluntariamente en su conejillo de prácticas y verificamos positivamente nuestros descubrimientos.

Estábamos desesperadas y teníamos quince años, así que nos la jugamos yendo a ver a la directora Kirova. Allí Liss obro su magia convenciéndola de lo injusto que sería privar a la escuela de dos de sus guardianes durante un fin de semana, siendo que al llegar a la residencia familiar estaríamos protegidas por las salas. En cuanto a la regresar, siempre podíamos volver a la academia en compañía de Victor y sus guardianes por lo que solo era necesario que alguien se ocupara de llevarnos hasta ahí. La misma excusa tuvo que ser repetida al guardián que nos escolto hasta casa, pero al menos, la primera fase del plan funciono, y estábamos en casa.

Tan pronto como traspasamos el umbral fue tal el agobio y el dolor que nos golpeó que las dos caímos. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos consolándonos hasta que Sara y Spencer vinieron en nuestra ayuda. Poco a poco nos serenamos, y de lo primero que fui consciente era de la presencia casi tangible de nuestra familia. Esta vez no tenía duda, estaban ahí, y querían comunicarse con nosotras, solo que no parecía que fuera sencillo. No sé cómo soportaron la situación Liss, Sara, Spencer y Jhon que había llegado poco después, pero a base de esfuerzo y desesperación y de juntar preguntas cuya respuestas fueran afirmativas y negativas, que parece ser lo único que podían manejar los fantasmas, dedujimos que definitivamente estábamos en peligro probablemente por los poderes de Liss, y la amenaza venia de nuestro propio mundo, lo que dificultaba saber en quien se podía o no confiar (por desgracia no supimos dar con las preguntas apropiadas para descubrir la amenaza o ni si quiera los fantasmas la conocían). La buena noticia: no estaba soñando ni volviéndome loca, la casa había estado casi un año sin reforzar las salas, así que no era un lugar seguro ya que quedaba solo un pequeño reducto de magia, pero gracias a ello podía ver a los fantasmas. Por último descubrí que todo este proceso me estaba generando un inmenso dolor de cabeza. Cuando no pude soportarlo más, o bien el agotamiento o la autodefensa me impidieron seguir viéndolos. Con el paso del tiempo aprendería a levantar escudos y filtrar quien podía comunicarse conmigo, ya que sorprendentemente el mundo está poblado de espíritus en sus propias misiones y no es agradable estar al alcance de todos ellos.

Teníamos poco tiempo y aunque nos habíamos comunicado con nuestros amigos solo dos días antes, no te imaginas las maravillas que puede hacer un buen abogado. Nos costó menos de lo que penábamos hacer una batida por casa para ver lo que nos llevábamos y lo que iba a ser puesto en custodia, ya que imaginábamos que la casa sería el primer sitio en el que nos buscarían. Creo que funcionábamos un poco en piloto automático, intentando distánciarnos del dolor que nos hacía recoger las fotos del comedor, el libro favorito de Andre de su mesilla... eran tantos y tan buenos recuerdos... era abrumador. Habían llegado amigos de Jhon y Andre para embalar lo que iría a un almacén tras nuestra partida, y también gracias a ellos organizamos nuestro transporte. Haríamos un par de viajes en coches antes de tomar el autobús en una estación en la que no había cámaras para llegar lo más anónimamente posible a nuestro destino final, la soleada Florida. Adivina! si quieres estar protegida de los strigoi que mejor que mudarte a uno de los estados más soleados!


	3. Chapter 3

Desgraciadamente, no estábamos ni de vacaciones ni fuera de peligro, así que si nos estabas imaginando de vacaciones y de juerga en la costa, te equivocas. Terminamos en Orange Country, ingresando como alumnas transferidas a una escuela, no tan exclusiva como San Vlad, pero con un buen programa, en el que estaba incluida una buen formación física, ya que si íbamos a ir por nuestra cuenta, íbamos a tener que estar las dos preparadas para defendernos, y la posibilidad de ir a clases en turno de tarde-noche, lo que nos evitaba enfrentarnos a las horas de más luz que hubieran molestado demasiado a Liss. Esto último no era lo único que había convencido a Spencer de ubicarnos ahí, sino que otros dos alumnos de dicho centro eran dos peculiares hermanos Sean y Amber Adams, curiosamente un dhampir y una moroi. Sean era un par de años mayor que yo, y Amber estaba un curso por debajo, pero era apenas dos meses menor. Los dos vivían con sus padres un guardián dhampir y su protegida moroi, que habían decido desvincularse del mundo moroi en integrarse entre los humanos, y que durante un tiempo se convertirían en nuestra familia de acogida. Que Amber fuera una moroi era algo que nos descolocaba un poco, pero parecía un tema tabú probablemente vinculado a su abandono del mundo moroi, por lo que mejor que podíamos hacer era respetar el asunto

Parece ser que eran conocidos no solo de Spencer sino también de nuestros padres, a fin de cuentas, parecía que había cierto parentesco, lo que podía explicar el parecido entre Amber y Liss. Supongo que por eso no dudaron en darnos amparo y protegernos de la búsqueda que sin duda iba a dar comienzo, no por nada, estábamos escondiendo a la princesa Dragomir, una posible futura reina.

Antes de separarnos, Spencer nos había proporcionado nuevas identidades, ahora sí que éramos oficialmente hermanas, Sandra y Elisabez Smith. Busco el apellido más repetido de la historia supongo. Supimos que eran los nombres reales de las hijas de un cliente del bufete de Spencer. Vivian en california así que no era muy probable que nuestros caminos se cruzaran, sobre todo porque pensábamos mantener un perfil más bien bajo. Copiar las identidades hacía más sencillo duplicar el expediente académico para facilitarnos el ingreso en la nueva escuela. Lo único difícil iba ser acostumbrarse a ser llamada Sandra...al menos podía seguir llamando a Liss por su nick, suerte que nunca me gusto el otro por el que la mayoría la llamaban en la escuela Lissa, habría sido más difícil de explicar. Al cabo de una semana en la que seguía sin responder a Sandra, y sin problemas al Rose, se me ocurrió una gran idea. Liss tendría que convencerme de responder a Sandra o Sandy como se empeñó en llamarme, y no mostrar ningún reconocimiento cuando me llamaran Rose. No es que quiera echarme flores, pero fue una brillante idea, funciono tan bien, que a día de hoy seguimos haciendo distintas modificaciones de este encanto, para no meter la gamba en algo tan elemental como no reconocer tu propio nombre.

Resulto un poco extraño acomodarnos en la vida de la familia Adams, dicho así cuesta no pensar en Morticia y compañía, pero fueron un verdadero encanto acogiéndonos, y apoyándonos. Nos integraron con facilidad en la rutina de la casa. Se nos asignaron tareas que compartíamos con Sean y Amber, y se nos incluyó en el programa de entrenamiento diseñado por su padre. Al igual que nosotras, teniendo que defenderse en el mundo real en el que sus padres habían decido habitar, lejos de la corte, y el mundo moroi, Amber tenía que saber cuidar de sí misma, independientemente de ser una moroi. Evidentemente, teníamos mejor predisposición física Sean y yo, pero no había excusas, todos entrenábamos a la salida de la escuela para ganar flexibilidad, resistencia y técnica.

Y cuando ya estábamos agotados, tocaba estudiar. Nunca he sido una fan de los libros, pero por primera vez, veía la necesidad de ponerme a ello. Fuera de un mundo donde mi vida habría estado destinada a cuidar y ser la sombra de mi moroi, tenía que velar por nuestro futuro, y pocas puertas se abrirían sin un simple certificado de enseñanza básica. Amigo, ese si fue un descubrimiento que golpeo fuerte. Sean estaba claro que tenía la forma física de cualquier guardián. Podía defenderse a sí mismo y su hermana y a nosotras, pero no tomaría la marca de guardián, representación del compromiso adquirido por un guardián, ya que entre otras cosas nuestro mundo (aunque viva al margen, creo que siempre lo considerare mi mundo) ni siquiera sabía de su existencia, y en pocos meses estaría camino de la universidad para estudiar periodismo. Tenías que verlo cuando te hablaba de sus planes, ese entusiasmo que ponía, la intensidad con la que te explicaba cualquier acontecimiento que viéramos en las noticias… pensaba que nosotras por nuestra educación sabíamos del mundo, pero estaba claro que habíamos tenido una visión bastante infantil de la vida.

A veces parecía que desde el accidente nos hubiéramos montado en una montaña rusa de emociones... y nunca sabias por donde iba a llegar la siguiente subida o bajada y siendo totalmente sincera, no sé si estaba preparada para bajarme. Todo era nuevo y desconocido, pero tan atractivo, me sentía viva y libre, como si hubiéramos salido de una jaula, una de oro, sí, pero un mundo que nos asfixiaba y en el que ya estaba decidida cual iba a ser nuestra vida. Liss iría a la corte, pasando antes por la universidad si tenía suerte, y yo habría estado siempre a su lado como su guardiana. Y habría estado bien, supongo, pero ahora... Liss soñaba con estudiar Literatura y trabajar en una editorial o dar clases o trabajar en algún centro cívico con los niños... y yo… no sé ni que quería, pero quería descubrir que tenía el mundo para ofrecernos!

Pasaron los meses. Habíamos tenido muy poca comunicación con Sara, Jhon y Spencer, ya que imaginábamos que las comunicaciones estaban vigiladas, aunque fueran a través del bufete. Pero eso no impedía que nos mantuviéramos al día, nos contaban lo que sabían de nuestra búsqueda, e informábamos de nuestros progresos. Muy lentamente habíamos ido avanzando en cómo funcionaba el vínculo, y el poder de Liss, pero era evidente que necesitábamos ayuda. Se estaba acabando el verano, uno bastante divertido donde habíamos celebrado la graduación de Sean, habíamos aprendido a hacer surf, y navegado en lancha, tomado el sol (Amber y Liss con litros y litros de protección)... y por descontado, habíamos seguido entrenando. Creo que hubo días que tenía agujetas en las agujetas... ni te cuento como debían acabar Liss y Amber. Por desgracia, siendo realistas, aunque fuéramos capaces de mantenernos en pie delante de un strigoi con la estaca en la mano, estábamos lejos de tener una posibilidad real. En parte por eso y en parte porque nos pareció brillante habíamos estado intentando algo diferente. Basándonos en la habilidad de los morois usuarios del fuego, y tras una noche de soltar tonterías después de haber cenado, se nos ocurrió ir armadas con pistolas de bengalas. No sabíamos a ciencia cierta si serian efectivas pero esperábamos ganar con ellas algo de tiempo, y aunque no éramos ninguno experto en explosivos, pensamos que se podría hacer algo para que los cartuchos expandieran el fuego rápidamente variando la cantidad de fosforo de los cartuchos, con lo que incorporamos un nuevo y permanente accesorio a todos nuestros bolsos

Fue por entonces cuando nos llegó la noticia. Supongo que no fue fácil, y espero llegar a saber la historia completa algún día… íbamos a conocer a los alquimistas. Lo poco que sabía de ellos era lo extraído de los rumores, pero entiendo que Spencer y los Adams pensaran que en la situación estancada en la que estábamos ellos podían aportar algo de luz a nuestra investigación u orientarnos hacia dónde tirar.

Era septiembre cuando conocimos a Peter y Sidney Lacer, antes de presentarse era claro que eran hermanos, los dos compartían rasgos físicos eran altos yo diría que 1,85 y 1.75, calcule que el seria 4 años mayor que yo y ella podía ser dos o tres, y de un rubio más oscuro él que ella.

Como te he dicho antes, para un alquimista somos la encarnación de todo mal, pero tío, no te imaginas el vistazo que nos lanzaron, sobre todo Peter, el día que nos conocimos. Entramos en la cafetería en la que habíamos quedado, en uno de los barrios más populares y a plena luz del sol por supuesto. Sean venía con nosotras, y probablemente se ganó la mayor cantidad de odio de Peter, supongo que con sus 1.90 y su aspecto de jugador de futbol americano podía incomodar un poco, aunque Peter no se quedase muy atrás con su 1.85. aun así, y después de superar la sorpresa de ver aparecer a dos adolescentes detrás de Sean, todavía les quedaba oscuridad para la mirada que nos lanzaron, en especial a Liss. Agg, casi le salto de verdad, pero como no, Liss me sujeto, no literalmente, pero en serio, no veas que grito me pego por el vínculo, que bien había aprendido a hacer eso! Supongo que ella tenía razón, necesitábamos ayuda pero... quien se creían que eran, tío, eran un…...agg!

Creo que ese primer encuentro, se puede calificar de cualquier cosa, menos productivo. Todo el rato consistió en una tanteo por ambas partes, nadie quería dar más información de la necesaria, no había ninguna confianza, eso era palpable, y creo que mi crispación alcanzo algún nuevo record. Claramente Sean era mucho más diplomático que yo, y Liss mucho más optimista, y creo que si no fuera por esa combinación todo habría acabado en nada, pero aunque ese primer día no fue como esperábamos, quedamos para una segunda entrevista una semana más tarde, en la que intentaríamos avanzar algo mas. Tenía que pensar cómo explicarles lo que había pasado desde el accidente sin que fliparan más de lo que ya lo hacían por estar sentados con nosotros.

Quizá porque ya sabíamos dónde nos metíamos o porque todos estábamos haciendo un esfuerzo extra, la segunda vez no fue tan horrorosa como la primera. Seguíamos lejos de estar a gusto en presencia unos de otros, pero al menos esta vez hubo una mejora en la comunicación. Habían empezado a investigar a partir de los datos que les habíamos ido proporcionando, y de momento no nos traían nada que no supiéramos ya, pero al menos confirmaban por su propia documentación y canales de información distintos de los nuestros, que lo que habíamos ido descubriendo tenía sentido. No era mucho, pero nos hizo conservar la esperanza. También les dimos más información sobre mis habilidades adquiridas de las que les dí el primer día, ya te digo que ese día no estaba en mi mejor momento, pensando que en la próxima reunión podríamos hacer algún progreso real.

Afortunadamente, por decirlo de alguna forma, así fue. Es cierto que avanzamos, aunque no se puede decir que nos trajeran buenas noticias. Habían pasado dos semanas mas, estábamos ya a finales de septiembre. Las clases habían seguido su pauta, y aunque ahora Sean iba a la universidad, los entrenamientos seguían su ritmo. En esta tercera entrevista descubrimos varias cosas. En cuanto al Espíritu, nos llegaron con la noticia de la oscuridad, que al parecer era la parte chunga de usar esta habilidad. Lo cierto es que poco había practicado Liss desde que salimos de la academia, pero ahora que nos explicaban que el uso de la magia estaba unido a una aumento en la oscuridad en el alma, se podía explicar ese estado depresivo en que había vagado Liss antes de irnos de la academia. Al parecer este efecto podía pasarles a todos los que usaran el espíritu, lo que explicaría por qué algunos moroi que no habían manifestado su magia, que probablemente serian usuarios de espíritu, acaban afectados psicológicamente. En si, era una de las peores noticias que podían darnos, y no venía sola si no acompañada de otras igual de alegres. La única explicación del vínculo, es que yo realmente había muerto con el resto de la familia aquella terrible noche, pero al haber llegado Liss hasta donde estaba, había utilizado su magia para traerme de vuelta. Ese milagro venía acompañado de otros regalos, como el ver los fantasmas, estar atada a las sensaciones de Liss, deslizarme a veces en su cabeza, y ahora al parecer, ser una vía de escape a la oscuridad de su alma. ¿Cómo funcionaba eso? Nadie parecía tener ni idea

Nos dijeron que no éramos los únicos intrigados en esta historia. Cuando nuestros nuevos aliados habían iniciado su propia investigación descubrieron, ademas de que los alquimistas ya habían estudiado el caso de San Vlad y Anna, que nuestras sospechas de que estábamos siendo buscados no eran fundadas. De hecho, tal era el alcance de nuestra fuga, que al parecer las altas esferas de los moroi habían decidido contactar con la cúpula de los alquimistas para pedir su colaboración. En ese momento te juro que falto un tris para salir zumbando de la cafetería donde estábamos y no parar hasta la frontera con Canadá, afortunadamente, Peter y Sidney se percataron de la situación y corrieron a tranquilizarnos. Parece ser que ellos tampoco estaban entre los más populares de los alquimistas, ya que por sus ideas progresistas (eran más partidarios de tomar la acción por su cuenta y no se oponían a la destrucción de los strigoi que se encontrasen) se le consideraba una especie de rebeldes. En ese arranque de sinceridad nos reconocieron que sabían que no todos los moroi y dhampir eran demoniacos como se les había inculcado desde su más tierna infancia, ya que para nuestra consternación, sabían de un alquimista que después de enamorarse de un moroi habían fundado su familia, dando lugar a los dos primeros dhampirs alquimistas. Una cosa que también descubrimos ese día es que se puede saber quién es alquimista y a que familia pertenece, ya que solo si la magia los reconoce pasan de ser simples humanos a alquimistas, y dicha magia es visible en forma de tatuajes que recorren su piel. En cada uno de ellos es distinto y abarca distinta zona, pero siempre tienen en común que pasan por encima del corazón cuando la marca viene por nacimiento, y que toda la familia compartirá el entramado. Muestra de ello nos enseñaron como el tatuaje de Peter trepaba por el hombro, y el de Sidney bajaba hacia la cadera. En ambos casos era de un blanco brillante, y parecían formar unas intrincadas ramas. Mucho tiempo después descubriríamos que no solo los hermanos comparten el tatuaje que los relaciona como familia. Cuando un alquimista se casa, sella su unión en una ceremonia íntima en la que después de hacer el amor, la pareja comparte sus tatuajes para hacer saber al mundo que están juntos para siempre, en este caso el tatoo no tiene por qué pasar por el corazón, sencillamente aparecerá en alguna parte el cuerpo. Al parecer esto solo es posible si la magia lo autoriza, dicha magia solo reconoce si el amor es de verdad, así que supongo que los divorcios no se dan entre los alquimistas... digo yo. Tampoco exige que los dos contrayentes sean alquimistas. Basta con que uno de los dos lo sea

Volviendo al tema, los dos dhampirs alquimistas se contaban entre sus amigos, lo que volvía a situarles en una posición delicada en su comunidad, ya que por su condición de dhampir eran una mancha en la historia de los alquimistas, que solo los soportaban porque la magia los había reconocido. Posiblemente por eso no me sorprendió que de hecho, fueran los que los estaban ayudando en nuestra investigación. Al parecer también habíamos despertado su curiosidad e incluso querían conocernos.

Para ese momento estábamos un poco fuera de juego, después de celebrar tantas buenas noticias, léase la ironía, no sabíamos para dónde tirar. Insistían en que no corríamos peligro, y creo que sentían verdadera curiosidad por conocer nuestra historia, y supongo que estábamos tan perdidas en ese momento, que nos pareció la mejor solución. Las cosas estaban avanzando a la siguiente estación y tanto es así, que el siguiente encuentro se programó en el gimnasio del que eran dueños la familia Adams, para darnos la intimidad y protección que se necesitaba si se iban a poner las cartas sobre la mesa.


	4. Chapter 4

Llego octubre y con ellos lo hermanos Daniel y Miguel Sokin (sí, he dicho Sokin). Como ya he mencionado eran dhampirs, desconocidos por el mundo moroi por lo que tampoco tenían la marca de guardianes, pero si el tatuaje de alquimistas. A diferencia del de Sidney y Peter, el suyo era de un rojo oscuro e intenso, y su forma tenía un diseño más tribal. Probablemente si no supiéramos que eran alquimistas habríamos creído que era un tatuaje común y corriente. Otra diferencia con el primer encuentro con Sidney y Peter es que ni Miguel ni Daniel conocían definitivamente la timidez. No sé si alguna vez conoceré a alguien más desinhibido que ellos. Su primer saludo fue barrernos en un abrazo seguido de un bombardero constante de preguntas. Casi sin darnos cuentas nos habíamos contado mutuamente toda nuestra vida y milagros, cualquiera pensaría que nos habíamos conocido de siempre, como si fuéramos familia.

También ayudaron a que viéramos otra versión de los hermanos Lacer, quienes también contaron como sus vidas habían quedado enredadas. Cuando Miguel empezó la universidad en Oxford, Daniel había ingresado en un instituto cercano. Había sido compañero de colegio con Peter, no iban al mismo curso, pero coincidían en los vestuarios y no tardaron en reconocer los tatuajes. Eso les llevo a presentar los respectivos hermanos y conocer sus respectivas historias

Superada la primera impresión de conocer la historia de cómo una moroi y un alquimista se habían unido, no era tan sorprendente que hubieran recibido la formación alquimista con ciertas variantes que incluían un intenso entrenamiento físico ya que estarían en la primera opción del menú de los strigoi, eso por desgracia lo sabían de primera mano, pues sus padres habían fallecido en un ataque. Su padre era el objetivo, y claramente se habían defendido, pero no había sido suficiente. Conocer la historia solo fortaleció la unión entre ellos, animando a Peter a sumarse a su programa de formación, seguido poco después de Sidney.

Siendo Miguel de 23 años el mayor de todos, fue quien acabo tomando un poco la pauta de la conversación cuando esta derivó a lo que nos esperaba por afrontar. Entendían nuestra situación, parecían juzgar muy positivamente que hubiéramos dejado el mundo moroi atrás, pero tampoco estaban seguros de la idoneidad de nuestra estrategia. Quizás por ser mayores que nosotros, o porque por sus propias circunstancias personales, que les habían hecho crecer en un ambiente para nada ortodoxo (hace unos siglos habrían sido unos piratas sin duda ya lo iras viendo), consideraban que el asentamiento con la familia Adams podía acabar siendo una trampa. No había nada malicioso en su afirmación, sencillamente expusieron que siendo Liss una princesa no escatimarían medios para buscarla, incluso habían recurrido ya a los alquimistas, era de suponer que en algún momento pudieran encontrarnos. El hecho de no poder contactar con nadie sin delatar nuestra posición tampoco nos favorecía ya que podían estar dando palos de ciegos y estar buscándonos en California, como tenerlos en Palm Beach…

Estaba empezando a pensar que cada reunión con los alquimistas traía cada vez peores noticias, hasta que nos ofrecieron su ayuda y participación en la empresa. Empezando por diseñar un plan de emergencia, contando con mi sistema de alarma, o sea la velocidad con la que mis fantasmas nos avisaran del peligro, el plan podía ser solo de huida o también contener una pequeña caza de brujas. Para ello, había que contar con la participación de todos, ya que se basaría en el parecido existente de Amber con Liss. Físicamente podrían pasar por gemelas o mellizas, eran altas, pelo rubio rizado largo, siendo la mayor diferencia lo ojos verdes de Liss y azules de Amber, bueno, eso y el carácter. Amber se parecía más a mí, con más paciencia. Solíamos ir juntas, así que si alguien llegaba a observarnos, podríamos hacer pasar a una por otra, sobre todo, si como se decidió, a Liss le cambiábamos el look. Fue curiosa la transformación que sufrió al cortar el pelo, introducirle mechas en dos tonos de caoba y alisarlo. No creo que nadie fuera capaz de reconocerla.

Los días fueron pasando. Entre los chicos sobre todo, dejándonos poco que opinar, organizaron toda la logística de la operación, lo que incluyó que todas aprendiéramos a conducir correctamente tanto coches como motos. Peter y Miguel acabaron al mando del entrenamiento ya que valoraban nuestra iniciativa de manejar la estaca, pero habían concluido lo mismo que nosotras. Consideramos que si nos enseñaban su técnica, basadas en las técnicas japonesas y tailandesas de luchas con palos, tendríamos más posibilidades. Al contar con armas más largas podíamos evitar tener que estar tan próximos al strigoi como para estacarlo. Prueba de cuanto habíamos madurado, sobre todo yo, se encuentra en la aceptación de toda esta situación, incluso acabe aceptando mi nuevo nombre, que fue kiddo (ya te he mencionado que respondo a casi cualquier cosa). Aunque objetivamente la pequeña de nuestro grupo fuese Amber, a Miguel y Daniel parecía divertirles que comparada con todos yo pareciera la más cría así que empezaron a llamarme kiddo, y a Peter y Sean les faltó tiempo para verle la gracia.

Cosas como esas hicieron posible que un año antes no conocíamos a nadie, y ahora… prácticamente teníamos una nueva familia, estábamos inmersas en intensas formaciones que aceptábamos, algunos días mejor que otros, no nos iba nada mal en la escuela, y con la ayuda de Sidney que prácticamente compartía nuestra obsesión con todo el tema del espíritu y el vínculo, habíamos descubierto y desarrollado las habilidades de Liss en la curación (muy útil con todas las heridas que nos producían las nuevas técnicas), mientras que yo había conseguido mejorar la comunicación con los espíritus. Sus respuestas seguían siendo prácticamente afirmaciones y negaciones, pero de alguna forma, me resultaba mucho más sencillo dar con la pregunta adecuada, como si leyera lo que quisieran decirme. Y habíamos descubierto que la mejor forma de lidiar con la oscuridad que acompañaba al uso del espíritu, era que Liss lo canalizaba hacia mí, y yo lo quemaba a base de dar vueltas a la pista de atletismo, o aporreando el saco de boxeo. Porque sinceramente, con el subidón de energía y rabia que me proporcionaba nadie se sentía con ganas de lidiar conmigo en ese momento. Solo una vez Dani había intentado comprobar si podía derrotarme. Fue un completo desastre. Le partí un brazo que por suerte Liss pudo sanar, y me sentí fatal durante un montón de rato, no importaba que me repitiera mil veces que no era culpa mía.

Pasó mi cumpleaños, Halloween y acción de gracias. Durante este tiempo, un par de semanas se habían ido unos hermanos, y otra vez se fueron los otros. Parece que tenían que cumplir con sus deberes de alquimistas. Aunque no habíamos vuelto a ver en persona a Jhon, Sara y Spencer, se podía decir que éramos felices con nuestra vida.

Cómo no, algo tenía que cambiar.

Empezó siendo una idea. Los alquimistas tenían que seguir con sus negocios, los que en estos mementos los mandaban de vuelta a Europa, su base de operaciones, a Rusia para ser más exactos. Como te he dicho, estoy segura que en los genes de los Sokin hubo restos de piratas, y prueba de ello es que su medio de transporte consistía en un carguero que tardaría entre tres cinco semanas en llegar a su destino, pasando por las Azores, la costa de España, Normandía, Dinamarca… Teniendo en cuenta que nada nos retenía en EEUU comenzaron a ver las ventajas de que nos uniéramos a ellos en la expedición. Contando que nadie sabía por cuanto tiempo seguiríamos en peligro, que aún faltaba poco más de un año para que Liss fuera mayor de edad y poder reclamar su posición y herencia en la sociedad moroi (con lo que estaría más protegida al contar con guardias y la protección de la corte), que en Rusia podíamos encontrar muchos otros asentamiento de dhampirs, morois y también podíamos seguir juntos en las sedes de los alquimistas si quisiéramos continuar con ellos, y que en toda Europa podíamos encontrarnos con fantásticas universidades, no había forma de sacarles pegas a estos planes. Por ello fue decidido que después de Navidad no volveríamos a la escuela, en su lugar embarcaríamos el diez de Enero, por lo que celebraríamos el cumple de Liss en alta mar.

Ja! ¿No te ha ocurrido nunca que lo tienes todo bien organizado, y llega alguien y te lo desbarata todo? Pues justo después de celebrar el año nuevo, mi sistema de alarma hizo acto de presencia.

Era día dos de enero, y como las fiestas ya habían terminado, estábamos de vuelta en el gimnasio. No se puede decir que habíamos echado de menos a los alquimistas, ya que habíamos crecido tan cercanos, que celebramos el año nuevo comiendo todos juntos, ya que ellos, por diferentes causas también estaban lejos de sus casas.

Estábamos totalmente sudados necesitando una buena ducha con urgencia, cuando siento un escalofrió que me deja casi sin aire, y de pronto están ahí delante, mis tres queridos fantasmas. Sus expresiones no dejan lugar a duda. Estamos en peligro, ¿cuán inmediato? Toca averiguarlo.

Es evidente que todos han captado que algo se cuece, porque en un momento, soy el centro de todas las atenciones.

¿Nos han encontrado? -Tres negaciones, y dejo salir el aire que estaba reteniendo -¿están cerca? - Tres afirmaciones. – mierda

Jugando a las 20 preguntas descubrimos que están en la zona, y que la forma para localizarnos está siendo inspeccionar los archivos, bases de datos, y anuarios de los institutos. No van a llegar a nuestra puerta esta noche, así que todos nos vamos a asear, y se decreta asamblea en media hora. Treinta minutos en los que no creo que nadie haya dicho una palabra después de haber llamado a los padres de Sean y Amber para que estén también presentes; todos parecemos perdidos en nuestros mundos.

Como otras veces Miguel toma la palabra:- ¿desparecemos? O - volviéndose hacia Amber - ¿ponemos en marcha el plan b?

Ciertamente, todos deberíamos opinar al respecto, pero realmente, recae en la decisión de Amber intentar obtener información o no. Esta familia ya ha hecho suficiente por nosotros, y al vivir al margen del mundo moroi, siempre hemos supuesto que no tomaran represalias con ellos, pero no tenemos forma de saberlo con total seguridad.

Amber tarda solo segundos en mirar a sus padres y dirigirse a todos – Vamos con ello!

Que comience el juego. Estamos embalando lo que nos llevaremos con nosotras, no será mucho, pues lo que tiene de bueno estar huyendo es que descubres que solo unas pocas cosas son significativas, el resto se pueden dejar atrás sin mucho problema. Puede ser una incomodidad pero nada que no se resuelva. Comienza la horrible despedida, sin duda, es la parte que más odio, dejar atrás a los que queremos, deseando que llegue ya el momento de volver a reunirnos.

Liss se marcha ya con Miguel y Daniel al barco, siendo dhampirs podrían ser detectados por los otros guardianes, y no queremos que sospechen. Si todo va bien, mañana ya habrán embarcado y nos esperaran al resto. Al menos llegaron buenas noticias desde el barco, y aunque habíamos adelantado la fecha de embarque ya tenían cargados los suministros de sangre para Liss. Si hubiéramos seguido juntas no habría sido tanto problema, pero teniendo que separarnos había empezado a preocuparme. Todo el tiempo que habíamos estado con los Adams habíamos tenido ese aspecto cubierto, y en los días que pasamos hasta llegar a ellos Liss solo necesito un par de tomas. No es que tenga nada en contra de los alimentadores, pero en mi caso no fui mordida, simplemente me hice un corte y Liss succiono. Hasta ahora no te había dicho, pero básicamente en nuestro mundo a los dhampirs se les clasifica de dos formas, guardianes o putas de sangre. Como te puedes imaginar este segundo grupo no está muy bien considerado por la sociedad, a pesar de que es prácticamente gracias a ellas que no desaparecemos como especie. Un dhampir no puede procrear con otro dhampir, una broma de bastante mal gusto de la naturaleza, así que solo podemos reproducirnos con morois, o humanos, pero eso suele ir acompañado del abandono de nuestro mundo. Por otro lado, mientras que la unión de una moroi con un guardián masculino no se fomenta, pero se admite, la unión de un moroi con una dhampir suele verse con muy malos ojos, ya que desde el momento que no nos ven como guardias nos ven en el mejor de los casos como amantes buscando a quien las mantenga. Como se supone que una forma de hacer el sexo aún más alucinante es que durante el acto el moroi se alimente de la dhampir, se acuño el degradante termino de puta de sangre. Personalmente, me parece todo una soberana gilipollez que nos hace parecer unos retrógrados. Por no mencionar que con semejante mentalidad, no son pocas las dhampirs que son forzadas, sin que haya mayores represalias para los morois. No me sorprende que los Adams abandonaran el mundo para poder criar a sus hijos en un ambiente más tolerante. Volviendo a la situación actual… no fue por ello que no le dejara a mi hermana morderme, por ella haría lo que fuera, pero durante la huida no me podía permitir el lujo de estar fuera de juego por las endorfinas.

Amber ya se ha puesto las gafas de cristales amarillos para poder disimular sus ojos, y la verdad le quedan bien. Mañana iremos al instituto, intentaremos dejarnos ver en todos los espacios abiertos, mientras que Peter y Sidney nos vigilan desde una cierta distancia. Sean es el que peor lo va a llevar. Sabe que no puede dejarse ver pero dejar a sus pequeñas, como nos llama, por nuestra cuenta le corroe por dentro. Sabe que vamos a estar todos en red, que tan pronto sepa que nos tienen localizadas se lo haré saber a todos, pero lo veo, y sé que sus nervios son incontrolables. Pasamos la noche en la misma camba, Amber, Sean y yo. No creo que ninguno duerma más de diez min, pero necesitamos este rato juntos, para calmar los nervios, y para afrontar lo que venga mañana.


	5. Chapter 5

Ya es mañana, y aquí vamos. Hoy venimos en autobús, ya que igual no terminamos ni siquiera el día, y de paso, dificultamos un poco más la localización del gimnasio Adams. Imagino, sobre todo por la fuerza con la que se está aferrando a mi mano, que Amber tiene el mismo nudo en el estómago. Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para transmitirle que todo irá bien, que no hay de qué preocuparse, pero creo que ni yo misma termino de creerlo. Durante las primeras clases no me he enterado de una sola palabra. Voy a agotar la batería del móvil comprobando si alguien ha dicho algo, no se la de veces que me he deslizado en la cabeza de Liss comprobando que ya están llegando y está todo en orden, y escaneo a mi alrededor cada dos por tres deseando ver aparecer alguno de los fantasmas y saber que está pasando.

La segunda hora la tenemos cerca de la puerta, así que en el descanso hemos aprovechado a salir a la puerta y dejarnos ver. Para el rato de la merienda, en vez de ir a la biblioteca como tenemos costumbre, nos reunimos en el jardín delantero. No somos las únicas, ya que a diferencia de Montana, aquí el invierno se afronta con una sencilla cazadora. No le hemos dicho a nadie que salíamos, dejando atrás a nuestros pocos conocidos y "amigos". Igual imaginan que como hemos dicho que Elisabez estaba enferma hemos ido a comprobarlo.

Estamos sentadas en un banco bastante visible desde los alrededores del insti, y podría pasar por moroi, porque a diferencia de mi habitual apetito, me limito a picotear las galletas que he traído, y creo que Amber no pude ni con eso, ya no sé si será cierto o no pero me siento observada. Como tenemos planeado, Amber va hacia la máquina de refrescos, y yo aprovecho a gritarle: - Hey Liss, una coca cola porfa! Rezo para que nadie mire extraño o trate de corregirme. Por suerte, ninguna de las tres ha interaccionado demasiado con el resto de compañeros y parece que nadie nos ha prestado atención. Termina el receso y nada ha pasado. Tras un vistazo hacia donde suponemos que nos observan Sid y Peter regresamos adentro.

No han pasado más que unos minutos de la siguiente clase cuando Andre aparece delante de mí. Supongo que a causa de los nervios me veo enferma, porque cuando me excuso para ir al servicio no recibo una mala cara, parece que el profesor entiende que necesito salir urgentemente. Esta vez las preguntas estaban bien ensayadas ya que en nada descifro que nos han encontrado, durante el almuerzo han verificado que éramos nosotras. No sospechan de Amber, ya que para ellas somos Rosemarie y Vasilissa haciéndonos pasar por Sandy y Elisabez, y de momento solo están esperándonos. Cabe imaginar que lo que sea pasará a la salida de clase.

En cuestión de segundo pongo a todo el mundo a corriente. Acordamos que iré a recoger a Amber a la salida de la clase y junta saldremos al patio. No podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien llame a Amber por su nombre, así que nos entretendremos preguntando alguna tontería al profesor. Normalmente cuando salimos ya es de noche, por lo que la gente no se entretiene tan apenas, y el horizonte se despeja bastante pronto.

Que comience el show. Como estaba previsto, al retrasarnos un poco no queda casi nadie a la vista. En vez de salir corriendo hacía la parada del autobús finjo que estoy buscando algo en la mochila, a la señal de los fantasmas, le explico a "Liss" que no estoy segura de haber cogido una carpeta, que puedo haberla dejado en la taquilla… y ahí es cuando los vemos. De refilón puedo ver que se acercan 4 guardianes rodeándonos, no queriendo defraudarlos no voy a fingir que no los he visto, sencillamente actuó como si fuera una verdadera emboscada. Trato de proteger a Amber mientras que la empujo hacia el frente, hasta descubrir que un guardián más viene hacia nosotras, y tío, por la pose de este, se quien está al mando. Entre tanto se han ido acercando los otros, así que como estaba ensayado, tiro de Amber hacia una lateral para empezar una pelea. Imagino que al margen de los nervios y aunque no sea tan fuerte como yo, ella se sumaría a la batalla, pero tiene que fingir que es una frágil moroi y limitarse a fingir que está entrando en pánico.

No sé si dejándome llevar por el instinto y lo aprendido este tiempo podía haber tenido alguna posibilidad. Desde luego, que ciñéndome a la formación de la academia para no descubrir nuestro entrenamiento, y sin intención de ganar la batalla, no les cuesta demasiado a dos de ellos reducirme contra el suelo. Mientras el resto han rodeado a Amber.

\- Soy el guardián Belikov y soy el responsable de la seguridad de la princesa Dragomir. Podemos hacer esto fácil o difícil depende solo de ti - Dice el que está al mando habiéndose agachado para dejarme claro su opinión y su posición hacia mí. Tío, el colega es un bombón ruso, por su acento, como Sean de alto, y con un buen físico, pero que a gusto le estamparía mi puño en su hermosa cara.

\- Por favor Rose! No puedo ver que te hagan daño! Por favor - Y con esta frase llena de sentimiento Amber gana al menos el globo de oro

\- Está bien, me rindo, tú ganas… - ¡Como me jode dejar escapar esas palabras...!

Antes de terminar de hablar estoy en el aire para caer en mis pies. Tengo los brazos firmemente sujetos atrás, y no puedo evitar mirar a mis dos escoltas – Ya podréis, entre dos inmovilizar a una chica de 16… sois auténticos héroes

No dicen nada, pero veo en su expresión que les gustaría arrancarme la cabeza de su sitio, sobre todo al que le he conseguido dar una buena patada. Lástima que Belikov ha hecho valer su autoridad y vamos camino de dos Suv que identifico fácilmente después de haberlos visto tantas vece en la academia. Es posible que tuvieran intención de separarnos pero una vez mas, Amber esta rápida y sorprendiendo a sus guardias enrosca nuestras manos, no dando mucha opción. Ante esto, y antes de que la cosa se alargue y llamemos la atención, Belikov ordena sentar a la princesa atrás entre dos guardias, y ponerme a mí a su lado como copiloto. En cuanto me siento unimos nuestras manos de nuevo. Con la otra mano e intentando que no me pillen, pongo el teléfono en altavoz, lo que tengo que hacer a un ritmo desesperadamente lento perdiendo un tiempo bastante valioso.

\- ¿Dónde nos estás llevando? - Pregunto con un tono seco, que no parece impresionarle demasiado. No me voy a rendir tan fácilmente - Oh! Vamos camarada! ¿No podemos saber al menos a quien vamos a tener que hacer frente?

No sé qué es, pero algo le ha hecho gracia, no es que haya reído, tiene puesta la fachada de guardián y eso no sería profesional, pero he visto una chispa en sus ojos.

\- Tengo órdenes de llevaros de vuelta a la academia. Ya se verá desde ahí.

Vaaaale... Sonsacar información a este tipo no va a ser nada fácil, pero en caso de que surja algún problema Sean ya sabe hacia dónde tirar. No puedo verificar si nos está siguiendo, ya que en el coche fliparían si me pongo a hablar con los fantasmas, pero supongo que es así. Como si madre entendiera que me está pasando por la mente asiente con la cabeza… espero que tenga razón.

\- ¿Cómo nos habéis encontrado? No hemos hecho nada para llamar la atención de nadie. Y ¿Quién te ha ordenado perseguirnos?

Silencio, tic, tac, tic, tac…

\- Nadie te ha dicho nunca que es de mala educación no contestar una pregunta directa… -Reconozco que me estoy comportando como la adolescente impertinente que supone que soy, pero es que de verdad, que me está cargando aún más que Peter en nuestro primer encuentro, y yo creía que eso era imposible.

Afortunadamente Amber no podía gritarme a través de la unión, pero después de vivir juntas un año había aprendido a ver llegar una tormenta y lidiar con ello. Por ello no me sorprendió cuando me llego su

\- Rose! Esas no son formas! - Se volvió hacia Belikov, y con mucho mejor tono - Has dicho que estabas al mando de mi protección. ¿Puedes explicarme que significa eso exactamente y quien te ha dado esa orden?

El cambio operado en Belikov fue visible, y creo que tenía más que ver con el rango que ocupaba la princesa en la escala moroi, que por el dulce tono utilizado. Pobre tonto, otra víctima de los convencionalismos sociales, pero si va a contestar a nuestras dudas, por mi está bien.

\- Desde que decidieran no regresar a la academia y marchar por su cuenta (chico con esa mirada sé que debería estar retorciéndome, pero a quien vamos a engañar, no me arrepiento, así que ruedo los ojos y me encojo de hombros, él sigue como si nada) son muchas las personas que se han preocupado por su bienestar princesa. Tengo experiencia de campo y estoy bien considerado. Aprovechando que había terminado mi último trabajo en Europa fui llamado por la reina quien me nombro su guardián y me puso al mando de su búsqueda y su seguridad

\- Si bueno, vamos a aclarar un par de cosas camarada, si la princesa no hubiera corrido peligro NUNCA nos tendríamos que haber ido por nuestra cuenta, y lo más importante, yo soy su guardiana no importa quién te haya nombra qué.

\- Peligro! Oh por favor! ¿a quién quieres engañar mocosa? Además, lo has hecho tan bien que mira donde estas sentada - interviene el mismo imbécil que me ha sujetado antes al suelo. Me vuelvo y le pongo mi mejor cara de desprecio absoluto. Que nuestros amigos me llamen kiddo vale, que este idiota me llame mocosa sí que no

\- Bueno, no lo habremos hecho tan mal cuando la elite de la elite ha necesitado un año para encontrarnos- Me ha faltado un pelo para sacarle la lengua... aggg

Amber me está intentando calmar apretándome la mano, pero no está funcionando muy bien la verdad. Mirando hacia fuera por la ventanilla me voy a la cabeza de Liss. Por lo que veo ya está instalada a bordo, se siente preocupada, pero al menos está a salvo, y ni Miguel ni Daniel dejaran que le pase nada. No puedo verlo a través de la mente de Liss, pero padre esta con ella, y si algo la amenazar me informaría inmediatamente. Hemos pasado casi media hora en silencio. En un intento de seguir la conversación Amber pregunta

-¿Qué va pasar ahora con nosotras?

Miro atentamente, pues tengo firmes sospechas de que la respuesta no va a ser divertida. Belikov parece pensar muy detenidamente su respuesta

-Se espera que la princesa termine su educación para que en el futuro pueda hacer frente a sus responsabilidades - No parecía que fuera a decir mucho más, así que no pude evitar preguntar

-¿y conmigo? No pienso dejar a mi hermana por su cuenta

Pasa el tiempo y cuando pienso que ya no tendré ninguna respuesta, y me estoy preparando para seguir responde

-No se me ha informado de cuáles serán las medidas a adoptar en tu caso. De cualquier forma creo que sus acciones serán evaluadas y traerán consecuencias

… forma elegante de decir que estoy jodida. No necesito que nadie me diga que hoy por hoy si hay un expediente con mi nombre éste contendrá en destino profesional: puta de sangre!

Parece que no soy la única que piensa que hemos llegado a un callejón sin salida, cuando suena un mensaje en el teléfono de Amber. Lo abre, lo lee y dice para que todos se enteren – Parece que el avión de Lissa ya ha despegado y está todo en orden. ¿Puedes verificarlo?

Ante el asombro de todo, dejando que me vean bien, me deslizo de nuevo a la mente de Liss. Sabemos que cuando esto ocurre, mis ojos tienen un pequeño cambio de tono, y me veo como si estuviera mirando al vacío. Después de un momento continuo

-Si todo en orden. Está en el aire, un poco nerviosa, pero veo en la pantalla que van en hora y aterrizara dentro de unas horas

Volviéndome a Belikov, quien está flipando como todos, pero con un atisbo de entendimiento como si lo que acabo de hacer no le resultara del todo desconocido, añado:

-Si no te importa camarada, estaría bien si vas parando para que mi amiga pueda volver a su casa. Seguramente sus padres están bastante preocupados. Y aunque afortunadamente para nosotras se parece a la princesa, me temo que de poco os va a servir cuando la llevéis a la academia

Se le cae la máscara de tutor y es una lástima no tener una cámara a mano para plasmar su asombro. No sé si queriendo o por causa del estupor que se está apoderando de los tres guardianes en el coche deja de pisar el acelerador, y va saliendo al arcén. Lo que facilita que termine de frenar cuando la pick up de Sean se pone delante de nosotros y nos obliga a detenernos del todo. Conforme frenan los suv, Sean se cruza para que no puedan seguir adelante. Por suerte es una carretera sin mucho tráfico, también ayuda que sea de madrugada, así que no hay nadie para maldecirnos. En un momento estoy fuera del coche y con la puerta abierta tengo una pistola en cada mano apuntando hacia Belikov y hacia el coche de atrás. Mientras tanto oigo como Sean ha bajado, ha abierto la caja y está poniendo la rampa. Sin dejar de mirar a Belikov añado

-No queremos que nadie resulte herido, así que muy lentamente vais a bajaros del coche, y lo mismo los de detrás.

Al terminar de decir eso Sean ya está del lado de Belikov apuntando a ambos coches. Les cuesta un poco entender la idea, supongo que en parte porque no se esperaban que lleváramos armas. Me habían confiscado la estaca que llevaba como señuelo, y por suerte, tal como imaginábamos que ocurriría, no habían verificado más, ya que llevar una pistola de fuego no es normal en un guardián (piensa el ladrón que todos son de su condición) y supongo que menos sí solo tienes 16 años. También es cierto que llevo dos armas pequeñas que entran fácilmente en los pantalones de bolsillos que llevo, no muchos habrían imaginado que estaban ahí.

En cuanto Amber está fuera, se une a nosotros, para que no quede ninguna duda al respecto se retira las gafas, con lo que todos pueden comprobar el color de sus ojos. Y para que no haya más sospechas les explico:

-Estos son unos amigos, me quedaría más rato para las presentaciones, pero gracias a vosotros, tengo muchos kilómetros por delante para reunirme con mi hermana - Mientras voy diciendo esto, le paso las pistolas a Amber, ella me pasa la mochila que contiene mis cosas y me encaramo a la pick up para coger la moto de Peter y poder regresar. Girándome hacia el guardia bocazas añado - Al final, para ser unas simples mocosas parece que no lo hemos hecho tan mal, no te parece? - Volviendo de nuevo a Belikov - Os diría que nos dejaseis en paz, no nos va nada mal por nuestra cuenta, pero imagino que no vais a hacer caso.

En un momento me abrazo rápidamente a Amber y luego Sean. Entre anoche y esta mañana ya hicimos la despedida oficial con toda la familia, en la que no faltaron las lágrimas, ahora era tiempo de la separación no sabíamos por cuanto tiempo. Vuelvo a comprobar con Andre

-Esta todo despejado de momento, pero no tardéis. Si tengo novedades (Andre se quedara con ellos hasta que lleguen a casa, mientras madre se viene conmigo) os aviso

-Ten mucho cuidado pequeña, y cuida también de Lissa, recuerda familia siempre lo primero - Asiento a las palabras de Sean. Me pongo el casco y voy a arrancar la moto cuando Belikov avanza un paso - No puedes hacer esto. Vuelve a la academia y podemos ayudaros

-¿En serio? Si mi hermana hubiera estado a salvo ahí no tendríamos que haber huido

-Aun no eres una guardián, y sigues siendo una menor de edad!

-¡Ya! ¿y? – dejo que el hielo se filtre en mis palabras - ¿me vas a sorprender diciendo que mis progenitores estaban tan preocupados por mí que han ido corriendo y solicitado mi custodia?

Creo que el puñetazo que antes le quería dar no habría tenido tanto efecto como las últimas palabras que le había escupido. Y bien mirado, el mismo me había dicho que no había futuro para mí en la academia, no siendo guardián y no teniendo a nadie respondiendo por mí, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber lo que me quedaba. Arranco la moto y salgo disparada. Sé que Sean y Amber estarán bien.

Habíamos estado casi una hora en el coche, así que aún tengo un rato de regreso. Por suerte, puedo tomar otra salida de la carretera que me deja más cerca del punto de reunión con Sidney y Peter. Cuando llego me informan que Sean y Amber ya están de camino. Aparentemente no les están siguiendo, pero por si las moscas, se dirigen al campus universitario, donde podrán pasar más desapercibidos. Mañana cuando hable con Andre veremos cómo va todo. Metemos la moto en la furgoneta, y creo que antes de tocar la cabeza el asiento ya estoy durmiendo. Demasiadas emociones en 24 horas


	6. Chapter 6

Llegamos al barco antes del amanecer, y como sigo completamente dormida, me quedo dentro de la furgo en la bodega de carga hasta que los nervios de Liss al no verme junto a Peter y Sid me sacan de mi letargo. Todavía estoy tratando de ubicarme cuando estoy rodeada por los brazos de mi hermana. Estamos a salvo, y todo parece haber salido bien. Casi cuesta creerlo. Ahora además, podemos poner cara a 5 de los guardianes que nos buscan, quienes con un poco de suerte se habrán creído lo del avión y nos harán a cientos de kilómetros de aquí. También es hora de darles el pasaporte a Sandra y Elisabez Smith. Comenzamos un nuevo capítulo de nuestra historia

El día comenzó con un nuevo reajuste de identidad. Ya habíamos decidido que en cuanto dejásemos atrás a Sandra y Elisabez, cambiaríamos de identidad. Liss seria Elisa, y yo me quedaría con Maria, que me recordaba a mi nombre completo. Una vez más, Liss utilizo la compulsión conmigo para asegurarnos de que respondía si alguien me llamaba. De momento nuestras identificaciones, conseguidas por los alquimistas nos conservaban el apellido Smith, pero sabíamos que podría ir variando según donde decidiéramos quedarnos cuando llegáramos a tierra.

Íbamos a la cantina supuestamente para hacer las presentaciones oficiales, pero no te voy a mentir, tengo un hambre que me muero ya que casi no he comido en un día, y necesito un buen café y unos donuts para volver a ser yo misma. A juzgar por el recorrido que hacemos estamos en un buque enorme, claro que es la primera vez que piso uno así que no tengo con que comparar, pero observo que está muy automatizado, por ello no es sorprendente que la tripulación conste de 15 miembros en total. Un cocinero, de quien me convertiré en su mejor amiga a juzgar por las galletas que hay para desayunar, el capitán, el contramaestre, el radio, dos oficiales de puente, el jefe de máquinas y dos mecánicos y siete marineros, que cubrían una amplia gama de ocupaciones. Nada más mirar al capitán tenía dos cosas muy claras, nos íbamos a querer, y era innegable el parentesco con Miguel y Dani. Y así era, este enorme hombre que tenía delante (bien podría ser descendiente de los vikingos), con unos ojos que delataban su sentido del humor era el abuelo de los alquimistas. Había sido en otro buque en el que había conocido a la que sería su mujer. Una alquimista en activo que se rindió a sus encantos. Nos enseñó el tatuaje, fruto de su matrimonio, a la vez que nos revelo que ahí terminaba su parte alquimista, dice que le pillo muy mayor y muy curtido en alta mar para interesarse en esa formación. Sin embargo, no se opuso a la formación de su hija. Quien cada vez tenía más claro que tuvo que ser todo un personaje. Criada en alta mar, con formación en alquimia, y enamorada de un moroi…

Las únicas nuevas a bordo éramos nosotras, no quedaban dudas de que los alquimistas estaban totalmente integrados en las funciones del barco. Parece ser que además de uno de sus transportes habituales, y lo más parecido a un hogar para Dani y Miguel, también hacia las funciones de base de operaciones, normal, ya que contaban con buena tecnología, una buena comunicación vía satélite, y como vimos en el recorrido, había una plataforma donde descansaba un helicóptero. Creo que me enamore de él nada más verlo, pensando que me habría gustado saber pilotarlo, solo podía imaginarme la sensación de volar sobre el mar… nada más lejos de mi imaginación estaba que en la mente de mis autoproclamados tutores estaba planificada no solo el entrenamiento como hasta ahora, sino que pretendían que aprendiera a manejar cualquier medio de transporte que pudiera caer en mis manos, a fin de cuenta, nunca se sabía cuándo sería necesario un rápida huida.

Habíamos dejado atrás la escuela y la futura graduación. Sin embargo, esto solo significo una reorientación en nuestra formación. Miguel sería ingeniero mecánico en pocos meses, y Dani estaba estudiando aeronáutica. Peter esperaba licenciarse en físicas y químicas en un año o así, imagino que es una carrera lógica para un alquimista, y Sidney estaba empezando a estudiar ciencias políticas y Literatura. Todos ellos estudiaban a distancia ya que tenían que estar siempre al servicio de su deber, y porque probablemente, estarse quietos en un mismo sitio durante mucho tiempo les habría derribado. Aunque de vez en cuando, Sid y Peter se quedaban unos días con sus padres cerca de Oxford.

Como nosotras no teníamos ningún certificado académico, y ni siquiera habíamos terminado el bachiller, estábamos teniendo una reunión para tomar algunas decisiones. Podíamos intentar seguir el temario de nuestras clases por lo que quedase de curso, y luego o bien buscar una escuela en Europa, o pedir formación a distancia…

Yo: En todo el tiempo que hace que salimos de la academia no nos hemos vuelto a sentir amenazadas, pero no estamos más cerca de descubrir quién estaba detrás de la amenaza, y si algún día podremos volver, ¿me equivoco?- La pregunta salió casi sin darme cuenta, y sin dirigirme a nadie en concreto. No es que quisiera empezar un debate, andará depre ni nada. Sencillamente estaba pensando en el presente y el futuro en voz alta. Liss pensando que necesitaba consolarme y que tenía que decir algo termino contestando - Cuando seamos mayores de edad podremos volver, reclamar mi herencia y retomar nuestra vida si eso es lo que queremos - Podía sentir por la unión que creía cada una de sus palabras, por lo que era más doloroso decir lo siguiente. Me alargo para cogerle la mano: No cariño, solo podemos creer que esa es una posibilidad, pero lo cierto es que reclamar tu lugar en la corte solo hará más sencillo tenerte localizada. No sabemos los medios a disposición de nuestros enemigos. Y aunque soy la primera que quiere verte heredar tu lugar en las cortes, porque estoy segura de que lo vas a hacer mejor que nadie, y vas a llevar a nuestro mundo un paso más allá de sus arcaicas tradiciones, cuento con el apoyo de toda la familia para intentar por todos los medios permanecer a salvo antes de dejar que algo te pase. - Volviéndome ahora hacia todos - Entendedme todos, no estoy diciendo ni que me rinda ni nada por el estilo, y si cuando estés lista quieres que volvamos a ver cómo están las cosas sabes que estaré a tu lado sin dudarlo. Pero también quiero ser sincera con todos y la verdad, no tengo ningún interés y tampoco creo que fuera capaz de volver a esa jaula de oro. Me gusta la vida que llevamos ahora, me quedo incluso con la parte de incertidumbre que conlleva, y me encanta todo lo que he aprendido con vosotros. Sé que no siendo alquimista tenéis prohibido formarnos en esa disciplina, pero me gustaría aprender todo lo necesario para poder estudiar una carrera no se en que, aunque se me da mucho mejor las técnicas que las humanidades - Me vuelvo a Liss - creo que me entiendes, ya que sabes que si te dieran libertad, te encantaría estudiar Literatura y Filología, tienes que ver como se te ilumina la cara cada vez que hablas con Sidney. Te conozco y piensas que tienes una responsabilidad por haber nacido princesa, pero ten presente como nos educaron. Siempre te dieron la opción de elegir cual querías que fuera tu futuro, y lo mismo con Andre, si no hubiera querido, podía haberse ido con Jhon a la universidad. Y si tienes dudas puedes preguntarlo, pero estoy seguro que para padre es mucho más importante verte a salvo y feliz, que obligándote a ti misma a un lugar en la corte.

Y este había sido mi discurso más serio y sincero que había pronunciado en toda mi vida. Tan sorprendidos estaban todos que le siguió un incómodo silencio, que como no! rompió Miguel: Guau kiddo! No sabía que pudieras ser tan profunda - evidentemente, le saco la lengua.

No negaré que Peter es intuitivo: ¿Podemos saber si tienes algo más en mente a cerca de la formación?

Yo: Pues... si no queda más remedio seguiremos con la formación básica, pero teniendo en cuenta que toda nuestra documentación siempre va a ser falsa y bien podría incluir cualquier certificado, me gustaría una formación más específica. Se me dan bien las ciencias, y me gusta el enfoque que le da Sean a la información contrastándola con lo que nos enseña la historia, pero si puedo evitarlo, no me apetece gastar tiempo con la filosofía, literatura… mientras que si no me equivoco Liss preferiría avanzar en humanidades- Me vuelvo a ella- se lo que está sintiendo, pero creo que es mejor si el resto saben en qué punto estamos

Liss: Sabes que las ciencias no son mi fuerte –sonríe - y cómo has dicho antes, si pudiera elegir estudiaría literatura. No tenía ni idea de que sentías lo que has dicho acerca de la corte y nuestro futuro (siento por la unión que hay más entendimiento que resentimiento en esa afirmación) pero veo tu punto. Aun así, creo que es mucho en lo que tengo que pensar todavía. No solo se trata de nuestro futuro, no puedes negar que vamos trastocando la vida de todos los que nos rodean, creo que me gustaría ver hacia donde nos lleva este viaje, aún falta un año para tomar cualquier decisión drástica, y si a Sid no le importa, sí que me gustaría ir viendo lo que estudia.

La sonrisa de Sid es genuina, no cabe duda que es emocionante para ella tener a alguien con quien compartir sus intereses, pues definitivamente, los chicos no parecen tener muy desarrollada la vena artística.

El capitán había estado en silencio hasta ahora: Bien, por lo que veo, el tema de la educación va a tener que ser reevaluado. En cuanto al entrenamiento, ya sabéis que siempre que no os pongáis en peligro, ni estorbéis en las labores del barco no voy a poner inconvenientes - Girándose hacia nosotras - Ahora haremos un tour guiado para que podáis empezar a conocer el entorno, y os enseñaremos vuestro camarote. Y me gustaría hablar con vosotras a ver en qué tareas podemos asignaros, ya que todo el mundo en este barco colabora en lo que puede.

Traducido, no estamos de vacaciones.

El día pasa recorriendo los recovecos del barco y aprendiendo acerca de su funcionamiento. Me encanta ver el funcionamiento de la cabina, y el puesto de Radio, al parecer, casi ni él recuerda ya su verdadero nombre todos le llaman siempre Radio, aunque el lugar donde más rato voy a pasar si me lo permiten es en el cuarto de máquinas. Miguel también está aquí en su salsa, empieza a explicarnos un montón de cosas de las que no entiendo ni la mitad, pero ya estoy deseando aprenderlas. Si alguno de mis viejos profesores me viera no me reconocería. Yo, la siempre polémica Rosemarie hataway deseando aprender cosas! En cambio Liss es en las salas destinadas a las reuniones y adaptadas a los estudios de los alquimistas donde le suben las pulsaciones. Una de las salas es la de la cartografía/ biblioteca donde Sid nos enseña algunos mapas muy antiguos, que son bonitos, pero no me dicen mucho más, y sin embargo no tengo duda, de que cuando yo me pierda entre maquinas, mi hermana estará probablemente aquí. Terminamos el tour en nuestro camarote. Hasta ahora era el camarote de Sid, que alguna vez compartía con Peter, pero normalmente los tres chicos duermen en uno, y Sid se quedaba sola en el otro. Cada camarote es de cuatro literas, supongo que está contenta de no tener que estar aquí sola… aunque por otro lado, si se ha acostumbrado a esto… no sé cómo será la convivencia. Habrá que verlo.


	7. Chapter 7

Ha pasado una semana. Me encanta vivir aquí! Cuando nos levantamos (estamos readaptándonos a los horarios más humanos, dejando las horas de estudio para cuando el sol está más fuerte para que Liss no sufra) empezamos con Tai Chi. Esto ha sido idea de Sidney aprovechando que el jefe de máquinas, comúnmente conocido como Jefe, quien es un maestro en estas artes y las lleva practicando desde su más tierna infancia ha aceptado enseñarnos. Acostumbrados al entrenamiento intenso, es toda una novedad, y sin embargo, nos está resultando gratificante. Aunque a veces cuesta mantener la compostura con las tonterías de los hermanos. Después toca el desayuno… oh! Si Mark el cocinero no fuera tan viejo creo que le propondría matrimonio para poder disfrutar siempre de su cocina. No creo que nadie haga unos dulces más ricos. Mientras hacemos la digestión nos toca práctica de tiro. De momento estamos afinando la puntería con dianas fijas, y con pistolas de perdigones, ya que como todavía estamos amarrados, practicamos en la bodega. Llevan idea de que seamos capaces de darle a los blancos en movimiento con la misma precisión que si fueran fijos, pero hasta que no estemos en alta mar, no podemos practicar en cubierta. Entre la tripulación (que además son un grupo de los más ecléctico y variopinto) tenemos expertos en armas y municiones, que a raíz de oírnos las explicaciones de como suponíamos que la pistola de bengalas podía ser de ayuda en la defensa contra strigoi están intentando diseñar una pistola que nos sirva tanto contra strigoi como contra el resto. Consideran que existen monstruos de todo tipo, por eso deben servir para matar y para incendiar, en lugar de tener que llevar diferentes armas. La idea nos encantó, y entre los conocimientos de todos están intentando desarrollarlo. Por mi parte procuro no perderme detalle, lo que no es poco ya que a ratos parece que hablen chino, literalmente dos de ellos de hecho lo hacen, pero de momento no hay nada más que pueda hacer. Antes de comer nos toca la tarea de turno, que acaba yendo desde ayudar con la limpieza de la cubierta, o hacer inventario, a engrasar algún motor… es evidente que siempre hay algo pendiente, más cuando tenemos que soltar amarras en cuestión de horas. Eso sí, sea como sea, la tarea nos toca asignadas a Sid y a uno de los marineros rusos. Teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de la actividad de nuestros amigos se desarrolla en Rusia y de momento ni siquiera se cuestiona que vamos con ellos, han decidido que tendremos que saber defendernos con el idioma. Liss está emocionada con la idea, yo al principio también, pero de momento lo único en lo que me defiendo es con los tacos. Jesús que idioma más complicado, y solo estamos en la parte hablada, cuando tengamos soltura empezaremos a escribirlo. Es decir, nunca llegare a esa fase!

Tenemos un rato después de las comidas para descansar, o en mi caso para seguir investigando el barco. Ya he localizado un par de rincones que me encantan, pero estoy empeñada en descubrir todos sus secretos

Por la tarde toca formación, seguimos puliendo esta parte, y entrenar. Como ya nos vamos defendiendo en la lucha con palos, vamos a ir introduciendo las espadas. No son espadas al uso, sino que a los palos les han incorporado las hojas. De esta forma se puede llegar a cortar la cabeza del strigoi manteniendo la distancia. De momento vemos como sobre todo Miguel y Dani practican, ya que Peter y Sid solo van un poco más adelantados que nosotras, y nosotros reproducimos movimientos, lentamente y en vacío. Aunque Liss ha demostrado ser muy buena curando, no estamos seguros si sabría unir de nuevo extremidades, y nadie tiene especial interés en averiguarlo.

Como te puedes imaginar, para cuando el día acaba caemos como sacos de piedras en la cama hasta el día siguiente.

Lo mejor de todo ha sido que Radio, quien es un genio y se merece un monumento, utilizando las comunicaciones vía satélite a las que puede acceder nos ha permitido establecer videoconferencias con Skype con Jhon, Sara y Spencer, a quienes echamos terriblemente de menos, y con la familia Adams. Siempre que no sobrepasemos el tiempo que nos indica se supone que estamos a salvo de que localicen el origen de la señal, así que la comunicación es casi diaria, con unos u otros. Pensarás que solo somos Liss y yo delante del ordenador, pero de eso nada. Raro es el día que no estamos todos presentes, por eso Sara, Jhon y Spencer, que hasta ahora estaban un poco aislados del resto, van conociendo no solo a los alquimistas, sino también a base de sesiones compartidas a toda la familia Adams.

Hoy hemos tenido uno de esos momentos. Teníamos la sesión compartida y como ha sido justo después de comer, estábamos todos presentes. Cada uno contaba lo que hemos estado haciendo, todos han estallado en carcajadas cuando Dani se ha puesto a presumir de cómo ha barrido el suelo conmigo durante el entrenamiento, y ahí estaba, me gustaría poder congelar el tiempo y dejarnos a todos ahí. Todos riendo, tranquilos, disfrutando del momento. Y entonces lo sé. No importa donde estemos, si estamos todos juntos o nos tenemos que separar, todas estas personas son impresionantes, voy a luchar siempre por ellas y a su lado, y lo mismo harán por mí, no se puede ser más afortunada. Sé que la unión funciona solo en una dirección, pero a veces tengo dudas. Justo ahora Liss me está mirando fijamente, y me está dejando saber que sabe cómo me siento, y esta tan feliz como lo estoy yo. No se da cuenta, pero esta radiante, y un poco inclinada sobre Peter, quien no es la primera vez que la mira con una chispa de adoración en sus ojos. Supongo que es pronto todavía, pero no creo que a nadie le extrañe que estos dos acaben siendo algo más que amigos, aunque siendo Liss casi cuatro años menor supongo que Peter se lo tomará con calma. Miguel me está mirando y me guiña el ojo. Si, él también lo sabe. Claro, que a fin de cuentes, es el quien nos ha empezado a llamar sis a Liss, y sisy (rematando que en todo caso soy pequeña hermana) junto con kiddo para mí, seguido de cerca de Dani. Sid se ha sumado a llamar a Liss sis, a veces creo que con la doble intención de dar a Peter su apoyo con su elección. Sin embargo, Peter que rápidamente les siguió con kiddo y a veces se le cuela el sisy, jamás utiliza el sis, no es difícil imaginar que no quiere ver a Liss en ese rol.


	8. Chapter 8

Tardamos cuatro semanas en llegar a Riga. Durante el viaje el buque se había convertido en nuestro hogar, y los alquimistas en nuestros hermanos. Con el transcurro de los días fuimos compartiendo ratos con todos pero también pasamos muchos ratos a solas con unos y otros.

Conocimos la parte más social y tierna de Pet sobre todo cuando con Sid nos contaban historias de su infancia. Solo su padre era alquimista, por eso solo tenía un tatoo, pero antes de tener que ir a secundaria, toda la familia solía acompañarle en sus misiones, así que antes de cumplir los doce conocían ya medio mundo. En parte eso explicaba un poco que estuvieran tan unidos, y que sobre todo Pet fuera tan cauto al conocer gente nueva. Claro que saber que tu vida te va a llevar dando tumbos por el mundo puede que también influya en que crear lazos no ocupe tus prioridades…

En cuanto a Miguel y Daniel, ya nos habían adoptado como hermanas antes de zarpar. Pasaba muchos ratos con uno y otro. Me enseñaban de todo, mecánica, matemáticas, química (que se me daba fatal) y me daban soberanas palizas jugando videojuegos, lo que a ellos parecía divertirles mucho… Nuestro tiempo a solas era curiosamente al amanecer y anochecer. Queriendo ver la salida del sol descubrí el lugar favorito de Miguel, y queriendo ver la puesta me encontré con el de Dani. A veces hablábamos y otras solo observábamos, sobre todo durante el amanecer no estaba yo para muchas conversaciones. Lo que siempre ocurría es que me sentaba sobre ellos, para que me envolvieran en sus brazos, que es el lugar más seguro del mundo. Es el único rato en el que no me importa ser la pequeña

Nuestro rato favorito con Sid era por las noches. Resulto que estaba encantada de compartir el cuarto, por no mencionar que nunca antes en su vida había tenido tanto trato con chicas. La mayor parte del tiempo le contábamos viejos chismes de la academia, fiestas que recordábamos cada vez menos, juegos y apuestas que en perspectiva no tenían ningún sentido… algunos días eran totalmente frívolos tocaba hacernos la manicura o pedicura, o probar peinados… y otros momentos eran más íntimos. Solo Sid había tenido novio el último año de instituto, había sido por poco tiempo pero lo recordaba con cariño. Antes de partir cada uno por su lado habían hecho el amor, lo que la convertía en nuestro gurú personal. La verdad, no me veía hablando de eso con ninguno de los chicos

Desembarcamos en Riga casi a mediados de Febrero. Si todo iba bien, volveríamos a encontrarnos en Abril, lo que parecía lejano en el momento de la despedida. Luego conociendo las distancias que hay en Rusia acabo siendo más comprensible. La primera parada fue en Moscú. Durante el día y mientras los alquimistas cumplían con sus deberes, que incluían reuniones con sus superiores, Liss y yo hacíamos turismo, afortunadamente, Liss ya se defendía bastante bien con el ruso, a mí se me seguía resistiendo. Solo si me hablaban muy muy muy despacio pillaba algo.

La siguiente parada era Baia, donde los Sokin tenían su casa familiar. La habían heredado de su padre, aunque nunca habían residido de forma permanente en ella, solo cuando eran muy niños. Antes incluso de ser huérfanos el buque era su hogar, pues cuando su madre estaba de misión, ellos se quedaban a salvo ahí. De más mayores habían seguido manteniendo la casa, sobre todo porque en Baia había una amplia comunidad de morois y dhampir. Que hubieran elegido ser alquimistas no quitaba que no tuvieran curiosidad por su legado. En un extremo del pueblo estaba la academia San Basilio, muy parecida a nuestra academia, pero está contaba con alumnos internos y externos, como lo había sido su padre hace muchos años

Como Baia estaba en plena Siberia, incluso en la época de veranos, la gente suele ir tapada, por lo que en esta zona nadie había visto los tatoo ni sabían que eran alquimistas. Eso les hacía pasar inadvertidos e integrarse más fácilmente. Ni siquiera Sid y Pet llamaban mucho la atención, pues a diferencia de la corte o la academia, por aquí no era tan raro ver humanos. Todos parecían convivir bastante bien, puede ser por total ignorancia de lo que les rodeaba o plena aceptación…

La casa donde estaríamos el próximo mes necesitaba una limpieza a fondo con urgencia, por nuestra culpa llevaba meses sin usarse, pero salvo eso, parecía muy cómoda y acogedora. Con un poco de esfuerzo por parte de todos la teníamos en marcha al día siguiente de llegar. Habíamos ventilado, sacudido de arriba abajo, y aprovisionada. Faltaba salir a recorrer la ciudad. Liss y yo estábamos bastante emocionadas. Hacia año y medio que no estábamos con morois y dhampirs, salvo los Adams. Según sabían los alquimistas, podríamos incluso encontrar algún alimentador para Liss, quien lleva siglos tomando sangre embolsada. Debe ser por eso que nos está persiguiendo a todos para que estemos arreglados cuanto antes. Vamos apareciendo poco a poco y antes de que estemos listos para salir suena el timbre. Nadie esperaba visita, así que algo tan simple nos pilla un poco por sorpresa. De inmediato busco a los fantasmas que están tranquilos, así que no debe haber problemas. Abro la puerta por ser la más próxima a ella, para encontrarme a un niño delante. Rápidamente lo identifico como un niño dhampir. No sabría darle una edad, para esas cosas soy pésima. Es desgarbado con pelo y ojos color chocolate, tiene algo que no me es del todo desconocido, aunque estoy segura de que es la primera vez que lo veo. Al menos el chaval parece simpático, tiene una sonrisa preciosa: hola, soy Paul. ¿están Dani o Miguel?- aunque me habla en ruso entiendo parte de lo que dice, sin embargo me pilla tan de sopetón que le contesto en inglés – perdona ¿qué? – él debe suponer que no le he entendido la primera vez porque vuelve a preguntarme ahora en inglés-¿busco a Dani o Miguel?-sí, perdona. ¿Paul? Pasa pasa – volviéndome hacia atrás- chicos tenemos visita!

Miguel que ya venía hacia la puerta: hola hombrecito! ¿Cómo has estado?- a la vez que pronuncia estas palabras lo está levantando en el aire haciéndole girar, cosa que definitivamente le encanta. Me parece que ni siquiera toca el suelo cuando lo atrapa Dani y repiten la operación. Cuando aterriza también recibe los saludos de Sid y Pet. Ellos ya habían estado aquí antes, y parece que conocen a Paul. Su saludo no es tan efusivo aunque a veces se me olvida que siguen siendo alquimistas, supongo que cuando vienen por aquí no lo pasan especialmente bien, aunque están sonriendo como el resto, así que debe caerles bien. Me gusta el chaval y sin darme cuenta me he ido acercando hasta estar entre Dani y Miguel. Parece que repara en mí y recuperando la sonrisa me pregunta: ¿eres su novia? – señalando a Dani. Joer con el chaval!- no que va! – digo yo – es Maria mi hermanita- tenía que añadir lo de pequeña… le aclara Dani – encantada de conocerte – le alargo la mano fingiendo seriedad. Me ha calado echando virutas, chico listo, y me da un buen apretón que parece sellar una nueva amistad. No me veo pero estoy segura de que reflejo su sonrisa- y aquí tenemos a Liss- añade Miguel acercando a Liss- alaaaaa!- exclama Paul – pareces un ángel!- nadie puede evitar reírse. Liss: muchas gracias! Pero me temo que no lo soy, lo siento – no pasa nada! –Exclama con total frescura y admiración- sigues siendo muy guapa- claramente Liss ha ganado un fan. Tengo que morderme la lengua para no bromear con Pet diciéndole que le ha salido competencia. Sid a quien rara vez se le escapa nada me mira con aprobación por haberme callado.

Dani: íbamos a salir para enseñarles los alrededores, ¿nos acompañas? – Paul ya está asintiendo

Miguel: creo que deberíamos empezar saludando a tu familia, podemos pedirle permiso a tu madre primero, ¿no te parece colega? – se lo dice a Paul con una voz firme y a la vez llena de ternura- de hecho – mirando a Pet y comunicándole algo que no atrapo- Maria, Dani y yo te acompañamos – Pet le toma la palabra - mientras nosotros llegamos a la farmacia- es decir a buscar alimentadores- no queremos que la cierren

Algo está pasando, de lo que ni Liss ni yo tenemos ni idea. No hay mucho que podamos hacer sin embargo, y antes de darme cuenta:

Paul: vale! – me coge de la mano sin previo aviso y se me lleva hacia la puerta. Parece que le han entrado las prisas. Oigo que el resto nos siguen, mejor, porque Paul ha puesto la directa y además no calla: te voy a presentar a mi mama, mi abuela y las tías, y verás mi habitación. ¿juegas videojuegos? Miguel me regalo uno el año pasado y soy bastante bueno. Si no sabes te enseñare… - parece que le hayan dado cuerda. Sencillamente me encanta! Supongo que si vivieran un poco más lejos me sabría toda su vida antes de llegar a la puerta, la cual empuja con ambas manos y entra gritando a pleno pulmón- ¡tenemos visita!

Me he detenido junto a la puerta, esperando a estar todos, en parte porque no sé si debo seguirlo. Rápidamente aparece en el umbral una mujer a la que nada más vernos se le ilumina el rostro: ¡Habéis vuelto! ¡Han pasado meses!- está repartiendo abrazos a los chicos. Entonces repara en mi- Miguel me está rodeando con el brazo- hemos tardado un poco más de lo normal pero por una buena causa. Olena, te presento a Maria, nuestra hermanita.

Esto le pilla por sorpresa, aunque rápidamente se recupera y me está abrazando con cariño. Supongo que como Miguel ha empezado en inglés ella también lo sigue: encantada de conocerte y bienvenida a la familia. Pasad, pasad, están Yeva y Karolina, Sonya y Victoria no tardaran!- gracias! – es lo único que puedo decir. Siempre que estoy en brazos de Dani o Miguel me siento protegida… pero ha pasado mucho tiempo, desde el accidente, que un abrazo significaba estar en casa. Por un segundo siento una envidia enorme por sus hijas. Miguel me empuja hacia dentro, al tiempo que Paul regresa arrastrando la que imagino es su madre. Igual que Olena y Paul es morena y muy guapa, será como Liss de alta. Llega sonriendo, contenta por la visita y por la actitud de su hijo. Se nota que en esta familia los Sokin son apreciados. Se están saludando cuando Paul, cuya paciencia se parece a la mia interrumpe: esta es Maria, le voy a enseñar a videojuegos, se me vuelve a coger de la mano cuando su madre: ei ei ei,¿dónde crees tú que vas? Va a ser la hora de cenar, así que a donde vas a ir directo es a la ducha y sin rechistar – jo mama! Le he prometido que iba a enseñárselo…-me da que este puchero ha sido usado muchas veces – estoy segura de que Maria puede esperar hasta mañana. ¡Marchando a la ducha! – por si el tono no dejara dudas un vistazo a su cara le convence de ir al baño- ¡iré ahora mismo así que no se te ocurra hacer trampas!- algo en la forma de decir las cosas me es totalmente familiar es como un deja vi… antes de que pueda ubicarlo se gira hacia mí- disculpadnos, pero parece que este niño le tenga alergia al agua. ¡Encantada de conocerte! Soy Karol por cierto, la mama de ese hombrecito. Si te molesta demasiado no dudes en decírmelo –Qué va! Si me encanta! –me mira contenta por mi comentario y termina: me parece que el aprecio es mutuo...

Una señora muy mayor aparece por el pie de la escalera – ya me parecía a mí que oía voces conocidas. Dani va enseguida hacia ella – ¡Yeva!¡ Cuantas ganas tenia de verte! – la acompaña hacia nosotros donde antes de que Miguel le salude esta delante mío. Es más bajita que yo y ya es decir, pero incluso así, desprende un aura de seguridad que pasaría por un gigante. Capta toda mi atención, sobre todo cuando a modo de saludo dice: parece que tenía razón. Os habéis traído un tesoro de vuestra última aventura- y que lo digas! – replica Miguel. No sé muy bien qué hacer con esa información, y tampoco me da tiempo- ven niña, dejame verte bien – me acerco e inclino un poco sobre ella para mirarnos a los ojos– una vida interesante sin duda… la oscuridad te rodea pero te protege… mejor…faltan tantas aventuras aún por venir…

Karol se adelanta para hacer las presentaciones: Yeva, te presento a Maria, Yeva es mi abuela. No ha querido molestarte, es que a veces dice cosas así…

Yeva la mira brevemente, evaluando si replicarle o no, antes de seguir hacia la cocina. Karol nos invita a seguirla hacia la enorme mesa que une el cuarto de estar con la cocina donde está Olena: contadnos, ¿qué tal os ha ido? ¿hasta dónde habéis llegado está vez?

Miguel parece muy ocupado estando pendiente de Karol así que es Dani quien responde: fuimos hasta EEUU, donde nos quedamos hasta el regreso del capitán

– oh! Dimka también está destinado ahora a EEUU pero no recuerdo exactamente donde está su escuela – intento seguir la conversación, aunque no tengo ni idea de quién es Dimka, igual es su marido, creo que Paul no lo ha mencionado antes.

Dani está contestando: nosotros no nos movimos de Florida, no es zona de morois

Pero como si leyera mi mente Yeva que está sentada de frente añade: Dimka es mi nieto. Como yo lo fuera una vez es un guardián, uno de los mejores. La mismísima reina ha solicitado sus servicios para estar al cargo de una princesa – su voz está llena de orgullo que apenas noto porque una arcada me está subiendo, creo que ahora mismo tengo el mismo color que Andre que se ha venido conmigo y parece igual de conmocionado. Las piezas acaban de encajar cuando la mano de Dani está sujetándome a la silla para que no salga disparada. Me imagino que estaría dando la nota si Paul no hubiera elegido ese preciso instante para gritar a pleno pulmón MAMA! ...en un instante Karol se dirige hacia el baño, Miguel se vuelve para vernos sin entender que pasa, y Daniel se pone en pie anunciando: Deberíamos irnos, se está haciendo tarde… vosotras tenéis que cenar y tenemos que llegar al encuentro de Sid y Pet.

Yeva nos está observando con gran atención, lo que me da un poco de grima, pero Olena que ha quedado ajena a todo replica: oh! Pensaba que os quedaríais a cenar…o al menos hasta que llegasen Vika y Sonya

Dani: te lo agradezco mucho Olena, pero no queremos causarte ningún trastorno. Mañana volveremos con todos para que puedan saludaros

Olena: prepare la cena para todos, ¿os parece bien?

Miguel: solo si nos dejas traer las bebidas y el postre

Olena: no es necesario que traigáis nada. Nos encanta teneros aquí

Por suerte parece que nos despedimos ya porque no sé cuánto más voy a poder aguantar antes de que me dé un mal. En cuanto salimos Dani me sujeta para que no me caiga: Vamos a casa, tenemos mucho que contaros, aguanta hasta ahí porfa- y no identifico si lo dice porque no me ponga a gritar o porque no me ponga a vomitar….Miguel parece ponerse al día, me toma por el otro lado y entre los dos me llevan a casa. Les oigo llamar a los otros pero no presto atención

Llegamos en cinco minutos. Los otros aún no están evidentemente pero da igual, salgo disparada al baño. Creo que no estoy mucho rato cuando oigo agitación fuera y salgo. Sid está en la puerta esperándome con un vaso de agua helada que me pasa mientras me retira el pelo hacia atrás acariciándome a la vez: ha sido malo, no?… sabía que tenían que deciros antes de ir…ven, vamos a sentarnos, luego te ayudo si quieres a darles una paliza –probablemente lo dice solo por animarme, pero se lo agradezco. Me lleva rodeándome la cintura con un brazo hasta el sofá, esta vez me siento en frente de mis queridos hermanos. Liss viene a sentarse a mi lado

Liss: ¿alguien sería tan amable de explicar qué demonios está pasando aquí?- tío, si que debo tener mala pinta para que Liss este jurando. Fíjate tú si es raro que tardan varios segundos en reaccionar.

Dani: antes de nada sisy lo sentimos mucho. Ahora es evidente que os teníamos que haber dicho esto antes, pero te juro que no sabíamos que ibas a reaccionar tan mal… bueno, eso y que teníamos la esperanza de que no fuera él

Liss: ¿Quién es él?

Miguel: veréis cuando sisy contó todo el encuentro con los guardianes lo que más nos llamó la atención fue cuando identificó al que estaba al mando como un ruso llamado Belikov. Tenéis que saber también que Belikov no es un apellido tan extraño por Rusia, y que por el clima de este país, este no es el único asentamiento que hay de Morois y dhampirs…- lo miramos con mala cara porque la clase de geografía es muy interesante pero poco nos importa- Lo que no os dijimos es que tenemos relación con una familia de dhampirs cuyo apellido es Belikov. Ni tampoco que uno de los miembros es un guardián.

Liss que sigue sin tener las cosas claras: ¿y todo esto que tiene que ver con que Maria se encuentre así?- hago que me mire a la vez que le cojo las manos intentando que se calme – veras, cuando le he abierto la puerta a Paul algo en él me ha resultado familiar. Al principio no lo he identificado, pero luego en la casa, su familia ha empezado a hablar de un tal Dimka. Ha sido cuando han explicado que era un guardián que había sido llamado por la reina para proteger a una princesa cuando me han fallado las fuerzas - ¿estás diciendo que has estado en casa del guardián Belikov? – solo me da tiempo de asistir antes de que se vuelva al resto -¿pero es que habéis perdido el juicio?¿en qué estabais pensando?- en su voz hay más miedo y angustia que reproche

Curiosamente es Pet, que está a su otro lado el que pasa un brazo por sus hombros para tranquilizarla: ya has oído a Dani. Teníamos la esperanza de que no fueran familia, porque la verdad, son grandes personas a las que apreciamos de verdad – ya lo creo que deben serlo, para que Pet hable así de otros dhampirs- Tú misma lo comprobaras cuando las conozcas. Por otro lado, no contábamos con la llegada de Paul, la idea era averiguar si existía parentesco antes de que os conocieran. Paul ha precipitado las cosas por eso no hemos dejado que fuerais las dos. En el remoto caso de que estuviera aquí, nosotros hace años que venimos y nunca lo hemos visto, a ti no habría llegado a verte. Sid y yo te habríamos evacuado, mientras que kiddo estoy seguro que le habría pateado el culo, con las ganas que le tiene – me acaricia el hombro, en parte pidiendo disculpas en parte dándome su apoyo.

Yo: muy bien pues ¿Ahora qué? ¿Cuál es el plan? Antes de que nadie diga nada los fantasmas, que no han perdido detalle de la conversación llaman mi atención. Voy a preguntar qué ocurre cuando señalan la puerta y llaman. Como antes, no muestran alarma, por lo que permanezco donde estoy mientras Miguel va a abrir.

Casi se me salen los ojos cuando veo a Yeva en la puerta. Entra sin esperar invitación mientras todos nos levantamos del sofá: no os preocupes por mí, sentaos otra vez…- como antes, esta mujer irradia poder, consigue que todos volvamos a sentarnos sin rechistar- solo venía a deciros que no tenéis nada de qué preocuparos – se detiene delante de Liss. Parece que la está analizando antes de seguir- puedo suponer que tú eres la princesa – Liss solo atina a asentir- por lo que veo mi nieto no lo está haciendo muy bien…

Nadie tiene una réplica para eso. Realmente, ni para eso ni para nada, estamos todos mudos. Por lo que ella sigue: mis sueños me habían mostrado detalles que no tenían mucho sentido y sabía que algo se estaba cociendo, pero hasta que Maria no ha reaccionado a mi explicación de antes no terminaba de ver la relación. Creo que mañana deberíais venir para aclarar las cosas. Encontraremos una solución no os preocupéis, estamos destinados a compartir muchas cosas en el futuro- se levanta para empezar a marcharse cuando se vuelve- Os estaremos esperando… - y se va. Esta mujer me da miedo, por algún motivo la aprecio de verdad, pero me da muy mal yuyu.

Ni idea del tiempo que estamos ahí mirándonos. Una vez más es Liss la que reacciona: parece que me repito pero…¿qué ha sido eso?

Yo: eso ha sido la abuela del guardián Dimka Belikov, quien creo que debe ser bruja o así, porque antes ha adivinado que me rodean las sombras, ahora que tú eres la princesa, y habla también del futuro…- me mira con cara de asombro: que sabe de las sombras?- ha dicho que me protegen. La mujer es un poco criptica, pero hay que reconocerle que sabe de qué habla.

Miguel: bueno, pues parece ser que ya tenemos plan para mañana. Según Yeva podemos confiar en ellas

Dani: el problema no es confiar en ellas, el problema es que puedan guardar el secreto, a fin de cuenta es su hermano, hijo y nieto…

Yo: en el peor de los casos, Liss puede obligarles a hacerlo – añado encogiéndome de hombros. Tengo claro que todo vale para protegerla. Tampoco estoy sugiriendo nada que los vaya a perjudicar:- Liss puede conseguir que nos borren de su mente. Con no volver a vernos cada uno por su camino

Miguel que no parece muy feliz con la idea: podemos esperar a ver cómo van las cosas… mejor si no nos precipitamos- me parece a mí que esto tiene que ver con su interés con Karol, vaya vaya!


	9. Chapter 9

Decir que al día siguiente estamos ansiosos es quedarse corto. Desde ayer por la noche llevan todo el tiempo contándonos recuerdos y anécdotas que han vivido desde que conocen a las Belikov. Nos han informado de que Karol es la mayor con casi dos años más que Miguel. Paul tendrá unos ocho, de lo que se deduce que Karol fue madre con dieciséis. Como ya te he dicho, las dhampirs que no son guardianas no están muy valoradas en nuestra sociedad, y tampoco bien protegidas, por lo que el origen de Paul puede ser un poco escabroso. Si Daniel o Miguel lo saben no dicen ni pio, si Karol lo estima oportuno ya nos lo dirá.

Sonya es de la edad de Dani pero no recuerda haberse conocido en el colegio, claro que Dani era muy joven cuando terminaron viviendo en el Buque. A Victoria la conocieron hace unos años cuando volvieron por aquí. Tiene mi edad al parecer y es la única de ellas que se está preparando para guardiana. Al parecer adora a su hermano mayor y quiere seguir sus pasos. Lo extraño de todo esto es que nunca hayan coincidido con Dimitri. Eso también lo hemos descubierto, el diminutivo de Dimitri es Dimka… mira tú que cosas. En la escuela suponen que iba un curso detrás de Miguel aunque se deben llevar pocos meses, pero no guarda ningún recuerdo. Como desde que se graduó ha estado siempre al cargo de morois las visitas a casa no son muchas, y no se han visto nunca. Lo poco que saben de él es por las historias que cuenta su familia.

Nos estamos arreglando para ir a cenar, aunque ni siquiera yo tengo mucha hambre y mira que es raro. Aprovechando que estamos las chicas solas Liss y yo tratamos de interrogar a Sid. Nos hemos dado cuenta que cuando hablaba Miguel salían muchas referencias a Karol y cuando hablaba Dani muchas a Sonja. No es que seamos mal pensadas, pero si a eso le sumas las caras que iban poniendo… Sid no puede ni confirmar ni negar nada, aunque nos confiesa que ella opina exactamente igual… quien sabe…no me apetece mucho ir, pero tengo mucha curiosidad por conocer a Sonja

Antes de que lleguemos a la casa se ve un movimiento en la cortina. Un segundo después se abre la puerta y Paul sale corriendo hasta abrazarme: ¡te estaba esperando! ¡Mamá ha dicho que hoy sí que podremos jugar! – me contagia su entusiasmo y olvido mis nervios- pues claro chaval, verás que paliza te voy a dar – lo que parece hacerle inmensamente feliz.

Mientras tanto estamos todos delante de la puerta cuando sale Olena a recibirnos: entrad, entrad… os estábamos esperando. Yeva dijo que vendríais antes de la cena para contarnos vuestro viaje

Vamos entrando mientras de detrás de Olena vienen desde la cocina dos chicas que aún no conozco, solo de oídas. Como Karol son altas y morenas, pero rápidamente identifico el tono muscular de Viktoria, no es tan alta como su hermano, pero está en buena forma, y rezuma energía, seguro que va a ser un miedo de guardiana…

Durante las presentaciones, donde todos se han sorprendido de que Liss sea una moroi, aparece Yeva, quien nos dedica una sonrisa. Olena nos ofrece asiento, pero Paul ya ha esperado suficiente: vamos Maria, una partida antes de cenar – me apetece tanto quedarme a charlar que estoy por aceptar la propuesta, claro que Yeva debe intuir mis intenciones y se me adelanta: ahora no Paul. Tenemos que hablar, después de la cena tendrás tiempo, hoy es viernes y mañana no tienes colegio- no parece muy feliz, pero empiezo a entender que a Yeva no se le lleva la contraria. Por otro lado mañana no tiene cole: ¡Después de cenar entonces! - ¡trato hecho colega!- no consigo librarme mecachis!

Todos nos sentamos. Después de las palabras de Yeva la conversación trascendental ha dejado de ser una opción, por lo que nadie parece muy seguro de por dónde tirar.

Olena – por algún motivo soy yo quien toma la palabra – antes de nada creo que tenemos que pediros un favor. Te agradecemos mucho que nos hayas invitado a tu casa, pero antes de poder seguir adelante, tenemos que pediros que prometáis que todo lo que aprendáis de nosotras se mantenga en secreto.

Miguel: sabéis lo mucho que os queremos, pero tenemos motivos justificados para pediros esto. Antes de contaros nada más os puedo garantizar que nunca os pondríamos en ningún peligro, pero es muy importantes que nadie, absolutamente nadie fuera de esta sala sepa lo que os vamos a contar.

Todas nos están mirando atentamente con miles de preguntas acechando. Sin sorprender a nadie es Yeva la que toma la palabra: puedes contar con nuestro silencio, y por supuesto os ayudaremos en lo que podamos. Nuestras familias tienen un futuro junto que veo más claro cada día – se gira hacia nosotras- ahora niñas, es tiempo de que conozcamos vuestra historia

Liss siente que puede confiar en estas personas, por eso no duda en contarles nuestra vida. No entra en todos los detalle por no alargarse pero no deja ningún dato importante…hasta que hace dos meses fuimos encontradas en Florida y tuvimos que volver a huir- concluye su parte

Me mira mientras me dice por la unión que es mi turno – Como ayer dijo Yeva y os ha contado un poco Liss las sombras me rondan, eso me permite ver fantasmas, en concretos los de nuestra familia. Ellos nos avisaron de que nos habían encontrado.

Con ayuda de nuestros amigos les tendimos una trampa, llevábamos un año sin información y necesitábamos saber. Liss se fue con Miguel y Dani al barco y el resto nos quedamos. Lo que descubrimos fue que quienes nos buscaban eran guardianes de la academia y el guardián al cargo de la princesa, el guardián Belikov….- todas están es sock menos Yeva que juega con ventaja

Pet: ahora entendéis porque la promesa que os hemos pedido antes era tan importante. Creemos que podemos protegerlas de cualquier peligro, pero hasta que Lissa no se mayor de edad y pueda decidir por sí misma su futuro, no podemos permitir que la lleven de vuelta a la academia

Les dejamos rato para que vayan asimilando la noticia. Pasan los minutos cuando Vika pide: ¿Qué paso con mi hermano?- hay un tono de urgencia en su voz que pone a todas nerviosas -¿Cómo te escapaste de él?

Entiendo que está preocupada por su salud, por lo que rápidamente contesto: él está perfectamente, bueno o lo estaba la última vez que lo ví – cuando empieza a relajarse me atrevo a añadir- los únicos que recibieron un duro golpe fueron sus egos me temo. Dudo que se esperasen que las mocosas como nos llamaron fueran a dejarles con dos palmos de narices

Karol: me parece que habría pagado por ver eso. Mi querido y siempre eficiente hermanito puesto en evidencia por una adolescente…

Olena: Karolina! Un poco más de respeto por tu hermano

Sonya:¡venga mama! Sabes que adoramos a Dimka, pero en serio, dejarse engañar por Maria, está claro que vamos a tener que enseñarle algo sobre las mujeres bonitas…

Me sonrojo un poco por su comentario: realmente el plan era de ellos –señalo a los chicos- nosotras solo cumplimos con nuestra parte.

Olena: muy bien. Esto es mucho para asimilar, vamos a servir la cena y seguiremos hablando.

Después de todo la cosa no ha ido tan mal. Durante la cena, que está deliciosa, les contamos como ha sido la vida a bordo del buque, el tiempo en Moscu… Para cuando llegamos al postre saben nuestra vida y ellas también nos han ido contando cosas de la suya. De los trabajos de Karol y Sonja, de la escuela de Vika…incluso Paul nos cuenta de su cole. Lo más interesante de todo es cuando Yeva nos comenta que nos llevara a conocer a una pareja que vive cerca. Ella es una moroi y el un dhampir, y según afirma, tenemos mucho en común. Liss ya está emocionada y convencida que hemos encontrado otros usuarios de espíritu!

Cuando ya estamos en el café es Olena quien retoma la batuta: me alegro mucho de haberos conocido y de que hayáis compartido vuestra historia con nosotras. Si mi madre dice que tenemos un futuro juntos no seré yo quien lo discuta, pero no puedo ocultaros mis dudas. No acerca de vosotras eso por descontado, sino sobre nosotros. Hablamos muy pocas veces con mi Dimka, y solo viene una o dos veces al año… pero ¿y si se nos escapa algo?…no sé si sabré mentirle a mi hijo la verdad-A lo largo de la mesa todas están asintiendo. Paul no porque no se entera muy bien de qué va la jugada…

Yo: es posible que tenga la solución para eso. Liss ya os ha hablado de su poder el espíritu. Una de sus manifestaciones es la supercompulsión, que funciona incluso en morois. Podría utilizarla sobre vosotros si queréis para que o bien no podáis hablar de nosotras o si decidís que nos preferís fuera de aquí, podría hacer que os olvidéis de nosotras – todos me están mirando un poco raro- os prometo que no duele, lo sé de primera mano. A mí me lo hace de vez en cuando, por ejemplo para responder al nombre correcto, no creo que nunca hubiera llegado a responder a Sandy sin su ayuda – veo sonrisas que ayudan a aligerar el ambiente

Yeva: ¿cómo funcionaría exactamente?

Liss: depende de lo que os pida. Realmente, aquí nadie nos va a relacionar con Rosemarie y Vasilissa, el único problema sería que se os escapara nuestra descripción o algún detalle sobre nosotros al hablar con Dimitri. Puedo simplemente pediros que no nos nombréis en ninguna conversación con él hasta nuevo aviso.

Miguel: tampoco es algo que tengáis que decidir ahora mismo. Podemos dejarlo para otro día

Olena: confío en vosotras, para mí ya formáis parte de esta familia. Si esto ayuda a protegeros por mí no hay problema. Se miran las hermanas y Vika responde: por nosotras tampoco.

Al momento todo está arreglado, y mientras los demás se quedan en la mesa, me voy al sofá con Paul para la primera de muchas partidas.

El chaval es bueno incluso me está ganando. Cierto es que no me estoy esforzando y que no había visto este juego nunca. Pero solo ver lo feliz que le hace lo compensa con creces. Para cuando terminamos el juego Karol está a su lado para indicarle que ya es hora de ir a dormir. Intenta protestarle en mitad de un enorme bostezo, lo que no es muy convincente que digamos: a la cama señorito, marchando – señala el pasillo para Paul mientras me dedica una sonrisa de complicidad

Paul se vuelve hacia mi: ¿vienes a contarme un cuento?

Karol: Maria tiene que irse con sus hermanos, ve a cambiarte y ahora te cuento yo uno

Paul: porfaaaa, uno cortito, porfa porfa – Karol me mira como preguntándome.. a mí ya me había convencido la primera vez, si en el fondo soy una blanda…

Karol: uno corto y que no se te olvide darle las gracias a Maria

Paul: vamos – se levanta tirando de mi –buenas noches a todos- ni se detiene, enfila directamente hacia su cuarto.

KAROL POV

Estamos de sobremesa después de una tarde-noche como mínimo interesante, pero es hora de que Paul vaya a dormir, así que me acerco al sofá para esperar que termine la partida mientras voy pensando en todo lo sucedido. Ha vuelto Miguel que hacía meses que no venía, y al que debo reconocer echaba de menos, con su hermano, los humanos y dos chicas, una moroi y una dhampir. Ayer nos presentó a Maria, y aunque solo sea por el amor con el que mira a Paul ya es una de mis personas favoritas. Y hoy nos han presentado a Lissa, quien tengo que estar de acuerdo con mi hijo parece un ángel. Cuando nos ha estado contando su historia se notaba que además de bella por dentro lo es también por fuera. También salta a la vista, que no serán hermanas por sangre, pero son hermanas de corazón. Tanto lucharía la una por la otra, no importa quién sea moroi o dhampir.

Es la primera vez que veo una relación así, aparte de la de Mark y Oksana, pero ellos son pareja. Aunque igual tiene que ver con el tema del espíritu. No había caído hasta que Yeva ha comentado de llevarlas a conocerlos. La parte más surrealista ha sido cuando han contado el encuentro con mi hermano. No es posible que de todos los guardianes elijan a mi hermano para encontrarlas, y que justo cuando huyen de él, terminen en su casa. A quien se lo cuentes no se lo cree, claro que eso tampoco pasará ahora. No he sentido nada raro cuando Lissa nos ha convencido para que no hablemos de ellas a Dimitri, espero que funcione. Después de saber sobre su vida se han ganado a pulso un poco de tranquilidad

Tan pronto terminan mando a mi hijo a dormir. Intenta negarme que tenga sueño mientras bosteza de puro agotamiento. No parece que esté muy dispuesto a despedirse de Maria, así que al final tengo que dejarle que le lea un cuento. Por suerte imagino que en la primera hoja estará ya frito.

Me acerco a la mesa donde se están preparando para marchar. Lissa está haciendo planes con Yeva para ir a ver a Oksana, parece muy emocionada por conocerla, no ha debido ser fácil lidiar con su magia….

Miguel: donde se ha metido sisy – no puedo evitar sonreir cuando llama a una adolescente casi mujer como si fuera una niña de dos años.

-tendremos que ir a rescatarla de las garras de mi hijo. Se la ha llevado para que le lea un cuento. Ven si quieres, no creo que dure más de una pagina

Me sigue por el pasillo al cuarto que comparto con Paul. No oigo nada cuando nos acercamos, lo que me extraña un poco, pero todo tiene su explicación cuando entramos. Están los dos en la cama, Paul debajo de la ropa apoyado sobre María que está encima. Los dos están plácidamente dormidos, Maria todavía con el cuento en las manos. La imagen que presenta es entrañable, y ni Miguel ni yo nos atrevemos a decir nada. Se le nota en la mirada que adora a esta niña… y no es la primera vez que pienso que ha nacido para ser padre. Me ruborizo un poco cuando me pilla mirándole pero igual porque solo está la lámpara de noche no lo nota: será mejor que me la lleve a casa, debe estar agotada-Veo como se agacha para recogerla en brazos con toda ternura. Me acerco para arreglar a Paul y le sigo por el pasillo

Cuando sale con ella en brazos todos la observan con ternura en sus ojos, pero la verdad que se le ve linda. Nos despedimos en voz baja para no despertarla y quedamos para el día siguiente.


	10. Chapter 10

Han pasado varios meses desde que conocimos a la familia Belikov. En este tiempo han pasado bastantes cosas. Empezaré recordando el encuentro con Mark y Oksana. Fue aún mejor de lo que esperábamos. Como imaginaba Yeva, Mark también era un besado por la sombra. Oksana era una usuaria del Espíritu que como Lissa podía curar, pero también había descubierto que podía leer las mentes de las personas si se concentraba mucho y tenía contacto visual. Como te imaginarás, estos descubrimientos emocionaron tanto a Liss que casi la tienen que adoptar porque no había forma de llevárnosla… Para mí lo mejor de todo fue cuando Oksana nos habló de los anillos cargados con espíritu. Habían descubierto que de esta forma Mark podía absorber su oscuridad sin sufrir efectos secundarios. Rápidamente me hizo uno a mí que funcionaba a las mil maravillas, al menos mientras le duraba la carga. Toda una suerte teniendo en cuenta que Liss se había propuesto aprender a leer mentes. Lo que de momento… no pintaba muy allá…tampoco es que al resto nos importará. Una cosa era haber renunciado a la intimidad física, perder también la mental era otra cosa.

Nuestra relación con los Belikov también se ha afianzado. Olena es una madre para todos que siempre tiene una palabra amable y está atenta a todo. Con las hermanas también me lo paso genial, sobre todo con Vika, que tiene tanta energía que después de la escuela se viene a entrenar con nosotros. Yeva sigue dándome respeto. Pasamos ratos juntas, me encanta preguntarle de su vida de guardiana, aunque ella parece más orgullosa de sus logros como madre y abuela. No puedo evitar preguntarme que hubiera sido de mi vida si Janine Hataway hubiera sido como Yeva… una vez le pregunte si se arrepentía, si elegiría distinto si tuviera oportunidad. Me miro durante un rato, en parte porque probablemente sabía el motivo subyacente. Cuando me contesto me llevo de vuelta al último momento antes de dejar atrás a Sean y Amber: nunca me he arrepentido y nunca lo haré. La familia siempre, siempre es lo primero. Me había cogido la barbilla mientras decía estas palabras para remarcar su importancia. Como pude asentí. Había entendido claramente el mensaje

Por ultimo estaba mi niño preferido en el mundo. Paul. A los pocos días de conocernos me gane el título de tía, para envidia del resto que tardaron un poco más, pero tiene sentido ya que pasábamos montones de ratos juntos, jugando partidas, haciendo recados y bastantes veces durmiendo. No sé ni si llegamos alguna vez a terminar ningún cuento ni quien caía primero, si él o yo…

La despedida cuando nos tocó volver al barco fue horrorosa. Menos mal que conseguimos convencer a Karol para dejar uno de los portátiles en su cuarto, así al menos podíamos llamarnos todos los días.

De camino a Georgia donde nos esperaban para embarcar, esta vez partíamos del Mar Negro, paramos en la capital. Los chicos tenían algo que hacer y Sid quería buscar un manuscrito en la biblioteca general. Como no, Sid y Liss en una biblioteca tienen mucho peligro, por lo que sin darnos cuentas se nos hizo un poco tarde. Avise a los chicos que salimos hacia el punto de encuentro cuando conseguí sacarlas. De verdad se había hecho tarde, tanto que ya no había luz. Encima los fantasmas estaban nerviosos, debían presentir que algo nos acechaba, lo que me ponía todavía más nerviosa. Nos habíamos alejado un poco de la biblioteca cuando Andre señalo hacia el frente frenéticamente. Avise justo de alarma cuando me dio una arcada. Y al momento un strigoi apareció frente a nosotras. Era terrorífico, tenía los ojos de un rojo intenso, nos observaba como un depravado…no se ni como lo conseguimos pero las tres empezamos a disparar. Suerte que gracias a Andre habíamos sacado las armas, si no igual no lo contamos. Si le acertamos una u otra, no tengo ni idea, Sid saco una bengala y se la lanzo justo en el momento que los chicos llegaron corriendo, y le seccionaron la cabeza. En un momento Pet saco algo que le echo por encima para disolverlo. Luego nos enteramos que los chicos alertados por la hora venían a nuestro encuentro cuando oyeron los disparos. Aceleraron para llegar justo a ver como Sid le prendía fuego. También nos contaron que lo que había echado Pet es una pócima de los alquimistas para no dejar ni rastro. Hacen lo mismo para los morois y los dhampirs cuando mueren, no parece muy buena idea dejar resto que los humanos puedan analizar.

De ahí fuimos directo al buque sin hacer más pausas. Si estábamos cerca o lejos, dudo que ni Liss ni yo te podamos responder. Acabábamos de matar a un strigoi, una humana, una moroi y una dhampir de 16 años, pero de lo único que me sentía algo orgullosa era de no haber vomitado. Ni siquiera cuando lo hizo Liss. Tan pronto como estuvimos a bordo fuimos corriendo a tomar una ducha, pero por más que lo intentaba, era como si parte de su repugnante mirada se hubiera adherido a nosotras. Lo único que ayudo fue el tiempo y los chicos, que en todo momento nos demostraron lo orgullosos que estaban. Por descontado, después de esa experiencia, el entrenamiento fue recibido con renovadas energías. También sirvió para seguir trabajando en el tema de las balas. Disparar nos ganó algo de tiempo, pero no había sido suficiente. Lo primero que se sugirió a raíz de eso fue utilizar balas de punta hueca y/o perforantes, para hacer un mayor destrozo. La pega, que para conocer su efectividad habría que cruzarse con otro strigoi. Y seguíamos sin tener solución para evitar llevar las bengalas.

Esa vez el recorrido del barco nos llevó a pasar por Estambul, Atenas, Dubrovknic, Venecia (donde Sid y Pet nos dejaron para ir a visitar a sus padres) San Marino… y medio Mediterráneo. Volvimos a Baia a mediados de mayo para que los chicos pudieran terminar de preparar bien sus exámenes, que eran a finales de junio. Además, habíamos prometido a los Belikov celebrar con ellos los cumpleaños de Dani y Miguel ambos eran de inicios de Junio

Habían insistido una y otra vez que no querían nada especial por su cumpleaños, pero de poco sirvieron sus protestas. El cumpleaños de Liss había sido al poco de partir de Florida, te puedes imaginar que después de salir corriendo y demás, lo celebramos pero de aquellas formas. Así que si pensaban que íbamos dejar pasar esta oportunidad estaban locos. Nos lo pasamos en grande adornando la casa de Olena. Como en la nuestra estaban estudiando, Olena nos ofreció la suya. Lo llenamos todo de globos guirnaldas y farolillos. La cenar iba a ser en el patio trasero y también estarían Mark y Oksana. Llegado el momento se portaron los dos muy bien, se emocionaron como niños pequeños y disfrutaron como enanos. Todos les cantamos el cumpleaños feliz, milagro me parece que no lloviera, y les dimos sus regalos. Las ventajas de viajar tanto es que descubres cosas interesantes, así que había de todo, desde colonias y sudaderas, ha ediciones de libros rarísimos. Sin embargo la que nos volvió a ganar en cuanto a originalidad fue Yeva. Cuando ya se retiraba les dijo: mi regalo tendrá que esperar hasta mañana. Me gustaría hablar con vosotros a solas, venid cuando tengáis un rato, os estaré esperando.

Ale, ahí queda… nos dejó intrigadísimos, lo que dio lugar a todo tipo de elucubraciones, teorías y sobre todo tonterías varias… había sido una noche fantástica

MIGUEL POV

Después de las palabras de Yeva tengo que reconocer que me acongojo un poco. Si no fuera porque en teoría hablaba de un regalo de cumpleaños, que digo yo, no puede ser malo, no sé yo si me habría podido relajar. Claro que la sarta de tonterías que llegamos a decir después intentando averiguar que sería nos puso a todos de bueno humor…

Aquí estamos, ya es mañana, Dani está a mi lado, me da que con las mismas ganas que yo. Nos miramos a ver quién llama a la puerta, cosa que nos resuelve Paul: hola hombrecito, estamos buscando a Yeva

– si lo sé! me ha encargado que os diga que os espera en el huerto y que os lleve si no sabéis llegar

– Tranquilo, creo que sabremos encontrarlo

– genial, ¿Está despierta tía Maria?

\- si no lo está lo estará pronto, ve si quieres. Lissa estaba ya abajo y te puede abrir la puerta

\- adiós! – milagro parece que se haya despedido

Sale zumbando, de verdad, lo de este niño es adoración por sisy. Claro, que ella tampoco se queda atrás. Los dos lo estamos viendo alejarse mientras sonreímos. Dejo escapar un suspiro: será mejor que vayamos…

Dani no contesta, solo se pone en marcha

Cuando llegamos al huerto vemos a Yeva sentada en un banco en el extremo más alejado. Desde luego que si lo que está buscando es intimidad lo está consiguiendo

Dani: buenos días Yeva! ¿Cómo estás? – Él siempre la trata como a su propia abuela, y Yeva siempre tiene una sonrisa para él.

Yeva: muy bien hijo, pero no perdamos tiempo, sentaos- hacemos como manda – hace un tiempo tuve un sueño. Al principio no lo podía descifrar, era un poco lioso, pero ahora ya lo tengo – esta capacidad suya es una de esas cosas que siempre me hacen sentir nervioso. Teniendo en cuenta que mis propios tatuajes son una prueba de que la magia existe, no debería sorprenderme tanto, pero aun así no puedo evitar revolverme un poco- Antes de seguir hay algo que os quiero preguntar. Creo que conozco la respuesta, pero quiero asegurarme ¿Qué sentís por Maria?

Definitivamente, no me esperaba esa pregunta. ¿Está preguntando si estamos enamorada de ella o algo así? – debe ver mi confusión porque me aclara: solo te estoy pidiendo que me expreses con tanta sinceridad como puedas lo que significa para ti

Es Dani quien empieza, con toda solemnidad declara: puede que no compartamos la sangre, pero ella es a todos los demás niveles nuestra hermana. Creo firmemente que estábamos destinados a encontrarnos

Yeva asiente y se vuelve hacia mí: estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Dani. Desde el día que las conocimos es como si se hubiera llenado un hueco aquí dentro – señalo mi corazón- que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Mirando atrás es imposible imaginar un tiempo en el que no formarán parte de nuestras vidas

Yeva: ¿que os parecería conseguir lo único que habéis dicho que falta?

Dani: ¿qué quieres decir Yeva?

Yeva: he descubierto como pedirle a la magia que reconozca vuestra unión. También he visto que dará su bendición

Se me cae la mandíbula. Creo que mi mente no da para abarcar lo que está diciendo. Si he entendido bien, existe una forma de que la magia reconozca a sisy como nuestra legitima hermana... evidentemente es algo que nunca me había planteado, y sin embargo ahora, no hay nada que más desee. Miro a mi hermano quien refleja todos mis sentimientos

yo: lo dices de verdad Yeva, ¿es eso posible? - asiente y sin darme cuenta estoy de rodillas delante suyo cogiéndole la mano- si es cierto lo que dices es el mejor regalo de toda mi vida

Dani que como yo tiene lágrimas en los ojos se apresura a darle las gracias: ¿qué tenemos que hacer?¿cuándo lo podemos hacer?

Yeva: me parece que el mejor día seria el solsticio de verano. Es el día en el que más protegidos estamos por el sol y además será luna llena. Ahora solo os falta decírselo a Maria, creo que debería saberlo...

Tan pronto como nos damos cuenta de que tiene razón otra idea se abre camino en nuestras mentes ¿qué pasará con Lissa?

Yo: Yeva, nos has preguntado sobre Maria ¿qué hay de Lissa? También la queremos como hermana, y definitivamente, es la hermana de Maria.

Yeva nos mira un poco abatida: he hecho todo lo posible por ver más allá, pero siempre obtengo el mismo resultado en el ritual solo estáis los tres. Creo que igual tiene que ver con la raza... no os puedo dar más razones

Hace un momento éramos las personas más dichosas de la tierra ahora mismo no tanto. No se me ocurre como darles la noticia sin herir a Lissa. Menos aún como conseguir después de eso que Maria acepte...

Nos despedimos medio perdidos en nuestros asuntos. Sin ser consciente del camino llegamos a casa. Nos encontramos a todos entre el salón y la cocina. En cuanto estamos dentro nos rodean quitándose las palabras unos a otros ¿qué ha dicho?¿cuál es el regalo?¿qué tenéis?¿son mala noticias?

Dani: no, no son malas noticias, lo cierto es que aparentemente son muy buenas noticias, pero...- me mira pidiendo auxilio

yo: pero no estamos seguros de cómo dar la noticia

Nos están mirando totalmente confundidos. Hoy es el día de las cosas inesperadas

Peter que suele ser el más eficaz en momentos así: ¿qué os parece si todos nos sentamos y tratáis de explicárnoslo?

Yo: cuando nos hemos ido Paul venía de camino, ¿dónde se ha metido?

Sisy: Karol ha venido a buscarlo, tenían que ir a comprar o algo así. Iré después de comer para que podáis estudiar. Venga va, ahora que ya estamos sentados, contadnos!

RPOV

Estamos sentados esperando que uno de los dos nos cuente que ha pasado. Madre mía que dramáticos se pueden llegar a poner, que lo digan de una vez!

Dani parece que por fin se decide: lo que nos ha dicho Yeva no solo nos concierne a nosotros, también os afecta a vosotras- dice señalándonos a Liss y a mí – ¿nosotras? - soy yo quien da voz a los pensamientos de las dos

Miguel: si porque antes de nada, tenéis que saber que os queremos muchísimo a las dos, sois nuestras hermanas pequeñas pase lo que pase

Liss: vaaalee, ahora sí que me estáis preocupando. Habéis dicho al entrar que eran buenas noticias, así que por favor, al grano

Miguel: Yeva ha descubierto un ritual por el que podemos solicitar a la magia que reconozca nuestra unión como hermanos...

yo: que! - esa es la mejor noticia de mi vida.

Dani: pero Yeva solo ve que funciones contigo -dice mirándome – supone que es por las razas.

Yo: ¡qué! Perdona, ¡qué?

Miguel que está mirando a Liss: ¿entendéis ahora?, que exista la posibilidad es algo que nunca hubiera soñado, que no se nos permita unirnos a los cuatro es lo que nos destroza

Sid nos pasa un brazo por encima a cada una. Siento de primera mano el esfuerzo que le cuesta a Liss decir las siguiente palabras: os quiero a los dos con toda mi alma, tanto como quiero a Rose. Los tres sois mis hermanos, independiente de la sangre o la magia. Debéis hacer el ritual no importa que yo no pueda. De verdad – estoy abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas – Rose, toda tu vida has soñado con una familia propia. Es cierto que nosotros somos tu familia, pero que la magia pueda reconocerlos es una oportunidad que de verdad te mereces

La amo más todavía si es posible por sus palabras, pero sobre todo, porque conozco el miedo que está enfrentando, la remota posibilidad de que esto nos pueda llegar a separar

La miro a los ojos: no hay nada ni nadie en este mundo, magia incluida que me vaya a separar jamás de tu lado

Quizá como todo huérfano, formar parte de una familia tiene un valor esencial para mí. Afortunadamente, primero con los Dragomir, y después con mis hermanos y amigos, siempre me he sentido amada y arropada. Sin embargo, la declaración de Yeva diciéndonos que la magia aprobaría la unión con Dani y Miguel me llena de emoción. Solo tenemos que hacer el ritual durante el solsticio de mañana cuando la luna llena esta alta. Siento que Liss está emocionada porque sabe cuánto significa esto para mí, pero también se siente un poco mal, más bien un poco insegura. La estoy consolando, porque no es que quiera que ella lo crea, es que de alguna forma, desde que me recupere de la impresión inicial, he sabido que esto no solo no nos va a alejar, sino que algo en mi interior quiere gritar que cuando todo acabe, vamos a estar más unidas que nunca.

Me he ido a la cama con Paul, pero no podía dormir, así que asegurándome de no despertarlo me he escabullido de casa y estoy en el banco, viendo, como tantas otras veces, como amanece. No importa que este en alta mar o en tierra, parece que tengo algo con los amaneceres y atardeceres.

Hoy va a ser el gran día. En nada todos estaremos desayunando y nos iremos a casa de Mark y Oksana, quienes han ofrecido su casa, que está a las afueras, para que la ceremonia pueda ser intima como deseamos.

Aunque nadie puede dudar que haya un cierto nerviosismo en el ambiente, todos estamos disfrutando del día. Paul que es más ajenos a todo el tema está jugando, haciendo que le persigamos por el jardín y no sé cuántas veces he oído la frases -otra vez! más alto!- si no fuéramos tantos para turnarnos y bien entrenados, este niño terminaría con nosotros

Cuando empieza a bajar el sol entro en casa. Me acompañan las chicas, quienes no quieren perder detalle, y no puedo evitar pensar que algo parecido pasará el día que una de nosotras se case. Solo voy a asearme, no existe un protocolo u etiqueta para lo que vamos a hacer, así que he optado por llevar una falda con una camiseta sencilla de tirantes. No nos engañemos, si todo funciona voy a querer ver los tatoos tan pronto acabemos.

Son las ocho y media. Todavía queda un poco de sol que no tardara en desaparecer por el oeste, pero la luna ya es visible. Estamos todos reunidos en el jardín Dani, Miguel y yo nos situamos en el centro, y todos los demás nos rodean formando un círculo. Cuando Yeva nos dice que ha llegado el momento, ellos se dan la mano, mientras que nosotros cogemos la daga con la que nos hacemos un corte en las palmas. Cogemos cada uno la mano del otro, y hacemos nuestra promesa recitando las palabras que Yeva nos ha enseñado

-Mi sangre con tu sangre nuestra sangre. Esta es mi promesa ahora y para siempre-

Una luz parece que nos envuelve, y de pronto sus tatuajes parecen brillar y cobrar vida, miro mis manos, y en ambos casos es como si sus tatuajes estuvieran corriendo de sus manos a mí, subiendo por mis brazos hacia el pecho. Y entonces viene, es solo un momento pero es un picor intenso casi como si quemara. Miro hacia abajo y veo la luz haciendo un dibujo sobre mi piel, y casi tan pronto como ha empezado ha desaparecido el escozor. La luz va desapareciendo, y en su lugar queda el tatoo confirmando que la magia me identifica a partir de este momento como una Sokin. Aunque no lo veo porque lo tapa la camiseta se que rodea mi pecho izquierdo, pasa por encima del corazón, donde más a escocido, y termina por debajo del ombligo.

Antes de poder mirarlo, antes incluso de reaccionar acabo atrapada entre mis hermanos llorando de alegría, abrazándonos y besándonos, sin poder terminar de creer que hemos conseguido lo imposible. Toda la familia nos imita y nos abraza, salvo Liss. ¿Qué está pasando?¿dónde está mi hermana? Y lo siento, deseaba que estuviera compartiendo mi alegría, y en el peor de los casos podría haberme esperado un cierto temor, pero lo que me sacude es el asombro y la incredulidad. Consigo salir del meollo, es una lata ser la más baja de verdad, y rodeo las manos que tenía sobre su abdomen con las mías obligándola a mirarme -¿Qué está mal cariño? ¿Qué ocurre? Me estas preocupando… - me mira con sorpresa y contesta – somos hermanas

Me siento aliviada, la verdad y no puedo evitar añadir – pues claro, te dije que eso no lo podía cambiar nadie...

-no, no lo entiendes- me corta- Te estoy diciendo que somos hermanas- la miro un momento sin entender y soltando sus manos la veo como se coge el bajo de la camiseta que lleva y la va subiendo. Pienso que me estoy perdiendo algo, hasta que veo el tatoo. Es como el mío, es como el nuestro….- somos hermanas! – nos abrazamos y empezamos a saltar como locas. Llamando aún más la atención de todos. Se vuelven a mirarnos y como si estuviera ensayado nos levantamos las camisetas mostrando los tatuajes y gritamos a la vez – somos hermanas!

La magia ha confirmado lo que nuestros corazones habían sabido siempre. Los primeros en abrazarnos son Miguel y Daniel quienes no dudan un segundo del milagro que ha ocurrido. Quizás porque Liss no es dhampir como nosotros, o porque la unión parte de nuestros sentimientos, no porque hayamos unido la sangre, el tatoo no atraviesa su corazón, pero no hay duda alguna. La magia nos ha unido para siempre.

Seguimos con la celebración y el subidón hasta que poco a poco es hora de retiramos. Sin embargo, antes de que nadie se vaya Miguel y Dani me miran con cara de pillos, y a mí se me pone la carne de gallina. Entonces sonríen y sacando una vara de detrás de ellos y me la tienden. En un primer momento me quedo desconcertada, pero tengo que admitir que es una vara muy ornamentada. No es de madera como las de entrenamiento, sino que está recubierta de metal, que es una aleación con plata, con runas bellamente talladas. Me encanta y los abrazo con fuerza, más cuando me dicen que era de su madre – ahora eres una Sokin, te pertenece por derecho pequeña- dice Dani – queremos que la guardes – añade Miguel- y aún falta lo mejor – dice sonriendo- la separa por la mitad y se convierte en dos espadas!

Es genial, y preciosa. Lo mejor de todo, solo puede ser abierta por nosotros, está encantada y solo reconoce nuestra magia! Y por si todo esto no fuera suficiente, Pet saca de su bolsillo una nueva identificación que me entrega, con mi nuevo y definitivo nombre Maria Sokin, nacida un 21 de junio… - supongo que me pega ser una géminis- y todos estallan en carcajadas. Lo más gracioso, es que como todos saben que no dejaría atrás a Liss, ella también tiene una nueva identificación Lissa Sokin. Llega acompañado del enésimo abrazo de la noche…


	11. Chapter 11

Tan pronto como terminaron los exámenes nos hemos venido a Moscú. Esta vez, en vez de dejarnos haciendo turismo, nos van a llevar a la sede. Como la magia nos ha reconocido tenemos derecho a estar ahí…tampoco nos engañamos y sabemos que no nos van a recibir con los brazos abiertos

Como imaginábamos han puesto el grito en el cielo. Lo mío lo han llevado mal, pero lo de Liss siendo una moroi… Han comprobado que seguimos siendo vírgenes, por lo que no hay ninguna trampa. Eso ha sido más útil en mi caso, que como además el tatuaje pasa por el corazón no saben por dónde pillarme. Pero con Liss se están esforzando por negar lo evidente

Al final, cuando estamos a punto de que alguien cometa una locura, Peter se adelanta a todos. Pide la palabra al consejo de alquimistas: soy Peter Lacer, decimoctava generación de alquimistas. Respondo ante este consejo con mi magia por esta mujer – dice señalando a Liss

Por el silencio que sigue a continuación deduzco que lo que ha dicho tiene algún significado de los gordos

¿Estás dispuesto a hacer ese juramento con sangre?- me sigo perdiendo algo. Liss está igual que pérdida que yo. Sid en un murmullo muy rápido y bajo nos dice- Peter ha ofrecido nuestra magia para demostrar que confía en que Lissa nunca traicionara nuestra misión – a saberse, proteger a la humanidad de las fuerzas oscuras

Pet: sin ninguna duda

Liss se adelante para abrazarse a Pet. Le obliga a mirarla y le dice: No tienes que hacer nada de esto. No puedo dejar que arriesgues tu magia por mí

Pet le acaricia las mejillas con ambas manos: arriesgaría mucho más que mi magia por ti, y creo que lo sabes. Quería darte más tiempo, no quiero agobiarte, pero desde que te conocí sé que te amo, nunca voy a sentir por nadie lo que despiertas en mi… - los otros cuatro estamos haciendo piña contemplando la escena sin respirar-… no te pido nada a cambio, no quiero imponerte nada, aunque no me correspondas seguiría prestando juramento, no creo que tengas pensado pasarte al lado oscuro – se nota que lo dice para quitarle hierro al asunto, Liss aún no se ha movido y debe estar consumido por las dudas

Liss parece que reacciona ante esto último, le rodea el cuello con las manos y lo besa. Se besan con desesperación, sin importarles lo que les rodea, menos mal… porque hemos recuperado la respiración y estamos vitoreando como locos… YA ERA HORA!

Se vuelven un poco avergonzados hacia nosotros. Es Pet quien nos replica: claro ahora todos lo sabíais, ni que fuera tan obvio- lo malo es que todavía se lo cree y todo.

Yo: no qué va! Solo era tan evidente como éste – señalando a Miguel- con Karol y éste- señalando a Dani- con Sonya

Ambos hermanos: ¡qué!¿qué? ¿Perdona bonita?

Yo haciéndome la inocente: uys… perdón. Se suponía que era un secreto – para rematarlo interviene Sid: ¡hombre! para ellos tal vez…

Ni siquiera ellos pueden contener la risa. A lo que Pet acaba añadiendo: os recomiendo que os lancéis – está rodeado a Liss para que no se aleje una pulgada y la mira con adoración- merece la pena…

Ohhh que bonito…

Con todo esto aunque a regañadientes han terminado por confirmar nuestro estatus. Ahora tenemos acceso a sus fuentes de información, a ser formadas en alquimia, cosa que con lo bien que se me da la química va a ser interesante, y cuando seamos mayores de edad tendremos derecho a participar en las misiones. Claro que lo que no pensamos comentarles es que eso ya pensábamos hacerlo antes, sin esperar a la mayoría de edad y sin ser alquimistas

Solo íbamos a estar una semana. Luego nos esperaba un encuentro infinitamente deseado con los Mcaan en Paris! Pero ni eso, ni su nuevo novio distrajeron a Liss de su objetivo. El pase a la biblioteca alquímica pronto estuvo amortizado, de hecho, no solo el suyo. Tengo que reconocer que la acompañe muchas horas, había manuscritos muy interesantes, en particular nos centramos en los escritos sobre runas y su utilización.

Cuando no estábamos en la biblioteca, donde los chicos aguantaban más bien poco, estábamos por algún laboratorio haciendo experimentos. Aquí había todo tipo de ingredientes, la única forma de describirlo sería como el armario de Snape o similar… era una tentación hacer todo tipo de mejunjes.

El entrenamiento estos días era un poco más flojo. A fin de cuentas, estando en la sede de los alquimistas no nos interesaba cabrearlos, por lo que nos limitábamos al Tai Chi y a correr. Tampoco llevábamos todo el equipo, no habrían apreciado vernos con las varas en la espalda, nos limitábamos a las pistolas y las catanas pequeñas. El resto del tiempo lo dejábamos para recorrer la ciudad. Todo estuvo bien hasta la penúltima noche.

Habíamos salido a cenar para despedir nuestro último día por aquí. No nos habíamos entretenido mucho, pero el sol estaba poniéndose. Como al día siguiente estaríamos yendo a Paris, y los Mcaan también volarían desde Montana había pedido a los fantasmas que asegurasen el perímetro. Maldita la hora que se lo pedí.

Íbamos haciendo el ganso por la calle, cuando me atravesó la misma arcada que en Georgia. Me vino el tiempo justo para avisar al resto y ponernos en guardia. Rápidamente estábamos en círculo, los chicos un poco más afuera que nosotras, todos con las armas en la mano. Entonces aparecieron cuatro strigois. Si uno había sido malo, cuatro… no lo pensamos, empezamos a disparar pero los condenados eran rápidos. Dos de ellos consiguieron ganar terreno, lo que nos dificultaba pelear. Uno fue hacia Daniel y Miguel, el otro hacia Pet mientras nosotras manteníamos a raya a los otros, las balas perforantes de Liss parecía hacerles más daño, y las huecas impedían su rápido avance, pero estábamos buscando las bengalas desesperadamente. Miguel acababa de reducir a su strigoi cuando vimos como Pet gritando volaba por los aires hacia atrás aterrizando casi encima mío. Dani rápidamente salto hacia el strigoi, Liss corrió a socorrer a Pet y Sid perdió un poco la concentración, menos mal que Miguel la respaldo, o le habría alcanzado el strigoi. Liss estaba llorando pero a la vez empezó a curar a Pet porque sentí el tirón. Una loca idea pasó por mi mente, me quite el anillo de Oksana y absorbí la oscuridad. Fue todo lo que necesite para sufrir un brote de rabia pura. Empuñando las catanas me encarame al strigoi que había estado repeliendo con la pistola, en un momento me tenía subido a su cuello con una catana estacada en su pecho. Rodé mientras caía al suelo en dirección a Dani que parecía estar sufriendo a manos de su strigoi. Era el que menos munición había recibido y seguía siendo rápido. Esquive un golpe que paso muy cerca de la oreja, agachándome, aprovechando el movimiento para clavarle la hoja en la pierna. Ese momento de sorpresa le dio la oportunidad a Daniel para cortarle la cabeza. La oscuridad se había pasado y volvía a estar bien, bueno, agotada en realidad, pero normal, ya me entiendes.

Miguel también había terminado con el strigoi de Liss y Sid, y con ayuda de Sid estaban haciéndolos desaparecer. Nos acercamos a Pet quien estaba volviendo en sí. Liss estaba sobre el cogiéndole las manos, por lo que no nos extrañaron sus primeras palabras: hola preciosa…

No fui la única en dejar escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo… habíamos derrotado a cuatro strigois y no teníamos que lamentar ninguna víctima… esto había que celebrarlo.


	12. Chapter 12

Ha pasado medio año desde que nos convertimos en alquimistas. Durante estos meses hemos viajado a veces todos juntos y a veces repartidos. Vimos en Paris a nuestros amigos, pasamos una semana fantástica. Todos se conocieron en persona y encajaron de maravilla. También conocimos a Sharon. Había empezado siendo compañera de estudios de Jhon para convertirse rápidamente en su novia. Además de ser muy guapa y un verdadero encanto, descubrimos que era también muy lista, y que a falta de un semestre para terminar derecho se la rifaban varias firmas para ofrecerle las prácticas. Al margen de eso, lo que más nos gusto era la cara de embobado con la que le miraba Jhon, y lo fácilmente que lo manejaba. Con Sara nos partíamos de la risa

En el resto del tiempo hemos vuelvo a vivir dos periodos en el barco y tres en Baia. Durante una de las estancias en el buque que fue de casi dos meses volvimos a parar en Florida, pudiendo visitar a la familia Adams. Sean, como Jhon y Sharon está estudiando la carrera, por eso vive bastante ajetreado, y Amber está empezando su último año de instituto. Sigue haciéndolo lo mejor que puede, pero asegura que era mucho más divertido cuando estábamos nosotras. ¡Naturalmente!

Más cosas… he aprendido, o estoy aprendiendo a pilotar el helicóptero. Solo puedo practicar cuando estoy en el barco, aunque en casa juego a los simuladores. Nuestra formación sigue adelante, ahora también han incluido lecciones de alquimia. Los brebajes no me van mucho, pero las runas me encantan. Hemos practicado sobre todo las de protección y defensa, que ya hemos puesto en nuestra casa y en la de los Belikov. En cuanto se pueda las pondremos en la casa de los Adams y Mcaan. Lo mejor sería no tener oportunidad de probarlas, pero creemos que funcionarían. La mayor pega que tienen es que van unidas a la magia de los que la crean. Al ser los últimos de las ramas Lacer y Sokin caerán si nosotros morimos… seguiremos buscando la forma de hacerlas permanente

También hemos tenido otros encuentros con los Strigoi. Cuando estamos en Rusia vamos todos juntos a sus misiones. Desde aquella horrible noche en Moscú hemos mejorado la estrategia. Para empezar ya sabemos que las arcadas anuncian que los tenemos muy cerca. También que canalizando la oscuridad de Liss soy mucho más rápida. Lo malo que eso solo ocurre cuando está curando, lo que implica que alguno ha sido herido… mejor no tener que usarlo. Y por último estamos utilizando una combinación de cargadores que alternan puntas huecas con balas perforantes, para hacer mucho destrozo, y pistola lanza bengalas, que hemos modificado como pensamos en Florida para que el fuego se extienda mucho más rápido. Hasta el momento la vez que más hemos enfrentado fue cerca de Moldava que nos atacaron unos doce. Por suerte con ayuda de los fantasmas estábamos preparados y ni siquiera hubo heridos. Aunque sí que tuvimos que rematarlos con las espadas, porque el fuego aún es un poco lento en extenderse

Volviendo al presente, ahora estamos en Baia… o mejor dicho, estoy en Baia. Como me quedaba sola me he mudado a casa de Olena. Me ha ofrecido la cama de Dimitri, pero aparte de que eso sería raro, Paul se ha adelantado para ofrecerme compartir la suya. Total, son tantas las veces que ocurre que una más... ¿Dónde están los demás? tengo a Liss y Paul de fin de semana de celebración de cumples, no se cumplen 18 todos los días, así que Pet a secuestrado a Liss durante todo el finde, y el resto están en una reunión con sus superiores alquimistas, como sigo siendo menor de edad, el viaje es un tostón, y aquí ya están las salas puestas, decidimos que mejor me quedaba.

Esta noche Vika me ha convencido para ir a la discoteca. Hemos venido otras veces todos juntos, pero hoy solo somos nosotras dos y sus amigos. Ella está disfrutando de lo lindo, pero yo estoy cansada, me siento como la tercera rueda, porque ella está cada dos por tres con un tipo que esta embobado con ella y me quiero marchar!

-Vika, en serio, nos podemos ir a casa!- digo medio lloriqueando – de verdad, de verdad, estoy agotada, la música es un asco y no quiero estar aquiiiiii, poooorfaaaaa

-ni hablar. La noche es joven, estamos en la flor de la vida, disfruta la fiesta!- grita Vika. Definitivamente esta chica tiene marcha para mucho rato. Y yo estoy destrozada. Tengo que salir.

\- te espero fuera un rato. Si decides quedarte me iré a casa. Tú diviértete

Me cuesta un siglo y medio abrirme paso entre toda la gente hasta que por fin llego a la puerta. Estoy acostumbrada a venir aquí con mis hermanos, y con su tamaño les cuesta menos abrir camino

Salgo a la calle, aunque estemos a finales de enero y haga fresco hace una noche preciosa, creo que sería capaz de contar todas las estrellas del firmamento. Y así, con el abrigo en la mano y empanada con la vista clavada en el cielo es como me encuentro frete a cuatro tipos. Tres son guardianes dhampir claramente, dos están un poco más atrás en el callejón y uno de ellos justo en frente mío, y detrás de él está su Moroi, un tipo bastante curioso todo sea dicho, no solo porque es uno de los pocos morois que he visto en mi vida que no sea pálido, sino por el llamativo pañuelo que lleva enrocado al cuello, supongo que te obliga a mirarlo si o si. Es entonces cuando ato cabos, este tipo es el mafioso conocido como Abe Mazur, aunque por aquí es popularmente conocido como Zmey, la serpiente, y su nombre nunca se dice con cariño precisamente. No es la primera vez que aparece por Baia estando nosotros por aquí. Cuando eso ocurre, ni Liss ni yo salimos de casa, pensamos que tiene relación con la corte moroi y puede saber de nosotras. También es mala pata que me lo tenga que encontrar el día que estoy sola

Adopto mi pose de guardia. Quizá eso incomode a los guardianes, pero el moroi tras un leve carraspeo y después de mirarme durante unos minutos, dice

-así que tú eres la famosa Rose Hataway o igual prefieres Sandra Smith, la temible dhampir - lo deja caer como si nada… y me pone la piel de gallina. Los fantasmas están atentos, pero a pesar de todo, no presiento que esté en peligro – llevo mucho tiempo buscándote, pero permite que me presente primero. Mi nombre es Abe Mazur – hace la presentación con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, como si estuviera genuinamente contento de conocerme - y él es mi guardaespaldas Pavel. Como te decía, hace mucho tiempo que estoy tratando de dar contigo, aunque no ha sido fácil con tantos cambios de ubicación y de identidades…

-no sé de qué me estás hablando, y a pesar de esta charla taaan interesante, me temo que tengo que irme, mis hermanos estarán preguntándose donde me he metido

-si es así como quieres hacer las cosas, no me dejas más remedio- ha desaparecido la sonrisa de su cara y da mejor el perfil de mafioso - Hace casi dos años que te estoy buscando Rosemarie. Tu madre me pidió que por favor te buscara, ella no podía abandonar a su cargo, pero sabía que yo tenía los medios para encontrarte.

Esas palabras fueron como un cubo de agua fría. Una extraña corriente me sacudió e hizo florecer mi peor cara. Pavel se tensa por lo que pueda venir a continuación

-me llamo Maria Sokin, y mi madre murió hace años, así que si no sabes mostrar el respeto que se merece será mejor que te calles Zmey- parece sorprendido porque lo llame así. Me estoy poniendo la cazadora, y sin darme cuenta se me sube la camiseta. Lo pillo mirándome la tripa. Es curioso el cambio que se opera en su cara cuando observa mi tatuaje – ahora si me disculpas, me voy a casa. Si tienes cualquier otra cosa que decirme, será en presencia de mi familia, seguro que mis hermanos estarán encantados de conocerte. Claro, que es posible que ya sepas de ellos, a fin de cuentas, fueron Miguel y Daniel quienes me hablaron de ti.

Parece que no solo Zmey , los tres se han puesto un poco más firmes, reconoce los nombres que unidos al apellido que antes he corregido no deja lugar a dudas. Hace solo unos meses que coincidieron todos a unos cientos de kilómetros de aquí, y si no hubiera sido por el apoyo de los alquimistas, estos no estarían hoy aquí.

-al parecer mis informes no eran del todo fiables, y aunque parece que encajas muy bien en la descripción física, creo que me he equivocado de persona. Lo siento- lo dice mirándome fijamente a los ojos, como si aún buscara algo-…. por favor, envía mis saludos a tus hermanos. Espero verlos en otra ocasión

Ni siquiera me molesto en mirle – como digas viejo - sacudo la cabeza y sigo calle abajo. Resisto la tentación de volver la vista atrás, caminar más rápido o suspirar, no pienso dejarle ver cuánto me ha alterado, y lo verdaderamente cerca que ha estado de su objetivo

Cuando les conté a todos mi encuentro con Zmey te puedes imaginas que no estaban precisamente contentos. Evidentemente tengo terminantemente prohibido volver a hablar con él, como si fuera algo que estuviera deseando… pero si les replico se pondrán más nerviosos si cabe…

En general los siguientes meses fueron tranquilos. Avanzamos una barbaridad con el tema de las runas. Una en particular nos tiene fascinados. Permite vincular dos personas. No es tan potente como la unión que tenemos Liss y yo, pero sirve para que se puedan compartir los sentimientos. En principio la idea de esta runa era conocer las intenciones de la gente, se podía utilizar en acuerdos, interrogatorios… uno puede mentir de palabra, pero las emociones están ahí. El motivo por el que nos interesaba era la posibilidad de que Liss pudiera transferir su oscuridad a alguien más. Hemos hecho un montón de pruebas, de momento la única que ha funcionado fue obra de Dani. Tuvimos que mezclar la sangre de Liss y Pet, de todos parecía la unión más lógica, a fin de cuentas, su relación va viento en popa. Por lo que sabemos la unión es solo temporal, y cuanto más comparten antes se desgasta.

Otro progreso está vez gracias a las pócimas, fue conseguir crear balas que estallan en llamas. Tienen el aspecto de las normales, pero solo parte del casquillo es metálico. Por delante son de cristal muy fino para que estallen al chocar, lo que ayuda a extender el fuego más rápido y con más eficacia. Solo las hemos podido probar una vez pero de momento estamos encantados. Supongo que seguiremos haciendo pruebas para mejorar el fuego. Cuanto antes se quemen mejor

Hay otra buena noticia, los cabezotas de mis hermanos, por fin!, pidieron sendas citas a Sonya y Karol. Ya ves… varios años reuniendo el coraje han dado su fruto. Todos estábamos encantados, el que más creo que fue Paul. Pensábamos que la cosa iría bien y rápida, y Sid y yo ya nos estábamos empezando a plantearnos independizarnos, tanta parejita feliz nos iba a causar caries, pero de momento no hay prisa. Más parecen adolescentes en la edad del pavo que adultos hechos y derechos, van suuuper lento y con pies de plomo. Salta a la vista que están hechos unos para otros, sin embargo malas experiencias en el pasado y una familia tan vinculada como las nuestras deben de ser un poco de lastre… lo importante que ahí van. Lentos pero seguros

Me gustaría poder contarte que todo ha sido fantástico, que la vida es de color de rosa… no estoy diciendo que me queje, que conste, en general mi vida es fenomenal, pero siempre hay cosas que podrían mejorar. Lo triste del caso fue que la bofetada no la recibimos de la corte moroi, o los strigoi, o de la sede de los alquimistas… vino de los padres de Pet y Sid. Fuimos a Oxford, yo emocionada por conocer los sitios donde habían crecido nuestros hermanos, ver donde habían rodado Harry Potter…

Con lo que nadie contaba fue el rechazo de los Lacer. Estaban al corriente de nuestras aventuras y de que habíamos sido aceptadas por la magia, pero eso no fue suficiente. Liss era un vampiro que no estaba siendo bien recibida en su hogar. Esto condujo al cisma familiar, porque Peter estaba dispuesto a dejar atrás a sus padres antes que separarse de Liss. No te imaginas la cantidad de lágrimas que derramaron mis hermanas. Liss intentando entender las cosas, sacrificar su felicidad si hacía falta, no hace falta decir que ni de coña lo iba a permitir Pet. Menos aun compartiendo por la unión la profundidad de sus sentimientos… Sid también estaba inconsolable, trato de razonar con sus padres, hizo todo lo que puedo… pero no fue suficiente. Nos marchamos destrozados, y curiosamente, más unidos que nunca.


	13. Chapter 13

Finales de mayo

Hace dos días hicimos la reserva. Y esta vez utilizamos nuestros pasaportes estadounidenses, se hace raro viajar como Vasilissa Dragomir y Rosemarie Hataway. Otra vez, mi pobre hermana ha tenido que utilizar la compulsión, para que responda a Rose o Rosemarie, y no reacciones a Maria… te dije que el encanto era brillante! No se la de veces que la habría liado si no fuera por esto.

La reserva la hemos hecho en una compañía comercial y con margen de dos días ya que sabemos que siguen buscándonos, pero darle dos días nos parecía más que suficiente. Ahora mismo ya estamos volando rumbo a Montana donde aterrizaremos en pocas horas. Ya verás que emocionante se va a poner todo después… todavía no me puedo creer que estemos haciendo este salto mortal sin red! Evidentemente tengo unas ganas locas de ver a Sara, Jhon y Spencer… pero preferiría que fuera en París como el verano pasado. Si ya, no solo los vamos a ver, sino que vamos a poner en orden los papeles de herencia de Liss, y demás asuntos legales…. Pero es que no quiero volver a saber mucho ni de la academia, ni de la corte, ni aguantar a los snobs y estúpidos morois…. No quiero, no quiero, no quiero…. Encima Liss me está pegando una de sus miradas. -Deja de hacer pucheros y compórtate. Podía haber venido aquí sin ti, pero insististe- me grita por la unión

-si claro, como que te voy a dejar ir sola a ese nido de víboras. La familia es lo primero! – ya hablo como los chicos…

Lo cierto es que ninguno parecíamos especialmente felices antes la perspectiva de este viaje. Sobre todo Pet, que desde que consiguió que Liss saliera con él ha vuelto aún más paranoico… y ya pensaba que eso era imposible. Pero Liss se siente en el deber de cumplir con sus deberes de princesa. O al menos comprobar como pinta la cosa. Estaba decidida, y cuando se pone así… no da el brazo a torcer, solo nos quedó planificar todo lo mejor posible.

No tardamos en salir del avión, ya que lo que tiene que venir no va a ser fácil, al menos hemos viajado en primera clase. Por eso salimos pronto del avión y no tardamos en estar reunidas con nuestras maletas. Antes de salir a la sala de llegadas nos vamos al baño. Ahí nos está esperando nuestro contacto con un paquete para nosotras. No pensarías que íbamos a ir adelante desarmadas, no?. Es cierto que mi vara y las catanas han venido camufladas en la maleta, y la munición ha venido en la de Liss, pero no podíamos arriesgarnos a que descubrieran las pistolas en algún escáner. Por eso nos las han traído por medios más tradicionales, y gracias a tantos favores como se ganan los alquimistas, nos las han podido dar antes de abandonar el aeropuerto. En un momento tenemos las armas cargadas y en sus escondites en la parte de atrás de los chalecos. También me coloco las katanas pequeñas, regalo de navidades a juego con mi vara, en sus amarres en el muslo. No me molan tanto como la vara porque implica estar más cerca del objetivo, pero pasan más desapercibidas debajo de la chaqueta que llega hasta la rodilla de lo que lo haría la vara de más de un metro. Son igual de efectivas esos sí, porque llevan plata en la aleación y también llevan las runas que tiene la vara.

Vamos allá. Si todo va bien, al menos tenemos que encontrarnos con Jhon y seguramente Spencer. Efectivamente, tan pronto como se abren las puertas veo la cabeza de Jhon, por no mencionar que Andre está votando a su lado indicando su posición, menos mal que nadie más lo ve...

Tirando de la maleta salgo corriendo y no puedo evitar soltarla cuando ya estoy cerca de ellos y saltarle encima. Me da vueltas como cuando éramos unos críos y para cuando quiere parar estamos muertos de risa. Spencer y Liss se están abrazando también y nos miran con indulgencia. En un segundo cambiamos de puesto, está genial estar juntos de nuevo. También están aquí padre, madre y Andre, quienes también nos observan con alegría en sus fracciones Vuelvo a colgarme de Jhon y lo bombardeo a preguntas. ¿Cómo esta Sara?¿cuándo la vamos a ver?¿qué tal Sharon?¿ha podido venir estos días?...

-¡Pero que te han dado para desayunar! ¿Te has metido algún tripi? – se queja pero en un momento empieza a contestar. Sara esta fenomenal y deseando vernos tan pronto como podamos. Sharon llegara mañana, ha conseguido un permiso de tres días, y también está deseando vernos… y habríamos seguido pero en ese momento y sin necesidad de que me avisen los fantasmas, acabo de ver a nuestros queridos guardias.

Fácilmente localizo a tres de ellos cerca de las puertas, pero son las dos figuras que se acercan las que captan nuestra atención. Imaginábamos que Dimitri estaría en el comité de bienvenida, pero en lo que ni siquiera había pensado, era en que enviaran también a Alberta. Ella era la jefe de los instructores de la academia. Era una gran profesional, y aunque debido a mis dificultades con las figuras de autoridad habíamos tenido algún que otro desacuerdo, siempre se portó bien conmigo, y si tuviera que clasificarla en algún bando, siempre habría sido en el de los amigos. Por ello, y viendo la alegría que asomaba a sus ojos al vernos, no dudo en adelantarme y abrazarla

-me alegro sinceramente de verte- le digo, a lo que no duda en responder- es bueno verte de nuevo pequeña, te he echado de menos

-sí, seguramente habéis estado muy tranquilos los últimos años- tiene que añadir Jhon. Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambiarían. Con una mala mirada en su dirección me vuelvo, y aunque supongo que visto desde fuera puede ser chocante, ya que al lado de estos cinco sigo pareciendo una cria, tomo la palabra para hacer las presentaciones.

-bueno, dejadme que os presente, el ingenioso de mi derecha es Jhon, no sé si os conocéis anteriormente, al que sí que habréis conocido es a su padre Spencer. Por supuesto Lissa. Y ellos son los guardianes Belikov y Alberta- me ha ido de un pelo decir Dimitri... al final, Liss tendrá que usar la compulsión también conmigo. Acostumbrado a que siempre lo nombren en casa sin el título de guardián, va a ser un riesgo…

Spencer: nos hemos visto anteriormente, no en tan alegres circunstancias, pero es un placer conocerles de nuevo- se nota que es el abogado el que habla.

-es un placer conocerla al fin princesa – comienza Dimitri, y detecto un cierto tono de sarcasmo en su voz remarcando ese al fin- me llamo Dimitri Belikov y durante su ausencia fui nombrado su guardián, estoy aquí para vuestra protección

\- eso había oído – dice Liss mirándome – lo mejor que puede ocurrir es que no necesite de tus servicios, pero me alegro de conocerte. También me alegro de volver a verte Alberta, espero que estés bien.

Me giro a Jhon, cuya paciencia suele correr paralela a la mía, y le hago saber que por mí ya es hora de ir al grano con todo esto. Como suponía, no me defrauda

-bueno, me alegro mucho de que todos estemos tan felices de habernos encontrado, pero imagino que no habéis venido hasta aquí solo para decir hola, así que si fuerais tan amables de indicarnos que estáis esperando…

A pesar de las palabras, su tono no ha engañado a nadie, así que tanto Dimitri como Alberta han retomado sus puestos de guardias, y en el caso de Dimitri juraría que lo acaba de clasificar en mi misma bolsa, niñato inmaduro y refunfuñón. Ah! Sorpresa, esta vez también parece ser que está al mando…

Dimitri: tenemos órdenes de escoltar a la princesa a la academia. Hay una serie de personas que están viniendo desde la corte los próximos días para discutir su situación, y es probable que también ella tenga que ir en algún momento, ya que la reina está deseando encontrarla. En cuanto a la señorita Hataway se espera que acompañe a la princesa durante su estancia en la academia.

Es el turno de Spencer: como bien supondrán, no ha sido por accidente que las niñas (ays! Eso duele) hayan viajado hasta aquí, sino que contábamos que al figurar sus nombres en la lista de embarque, alguien aparecería por aquí a buscarlas. No sé cuánto contacto tienen ustedes fuera de vuestro mundo, pero una de las medidas que hemos tomado, es que han entrado en el país pasando por aduanas e identificándose con su pasaporte, lo que las pone automáticamente bajo la protección de nuestra nación. Es cierto que en nuestro mundo no es princesa, pero la señorita Dragomir está aquí para ejercer su derecho legal de reclamar su herencia ahora que ya es mayor de edad. Por eso mismo, si no quisiera ir con ustedes, no hay nada más que ustedes pudieran hacer, quiero que este punto quede claro antes de continuar.

Como impulsado por una señal, los dos guardianes asisten. Spencer continúa.

-hemos elegido este punto de encuentro precisamente porque es uno de los circuitos de seguridad mejor protegidos, por los que queda constancia de este encuentro- dice señalando algunas de las cámaras que nos rodean.-como esta visita no ha sido improvisada, mi bufete ha redactado este documento –se lo alarga a Dimitri- Mis clientes ya lo han leído y están de acuerdo con él. Ahora es su turno para leerlo detalladamente, verán que no es muy extenso, y tendrá que ser firmado antes de que mis clientas se planteen siquiera seguir adelante con ustedes. Como imagino que pueden necesitar unos minutos, y es posible que alguien más tenga que venir, salvo que puedan demostrarme su nivel de autoridad para firmarlo, estaremos en esa cafetería de ahí enfrente poniéndonos al día. Si es necesario también tenemos los medios necesarios para hacer una videoconferencia (señala su maletín), que será grabada y es admitida por los tribunales.

Ooooleee, creo que no soy la única que tiene que controlarse para no aplaudir. Por suerte sigo enrollada a la cintura de Jhon quien me tira hacia la cafetería antes de que empiece a botar de alegría. Lo mejor será que me pida una tila, cualquier otra cosa puede hacer estragos…


	14. Chapter 14

DPOV

Hace año y medio las localizamos en Florida. Habíamos estado mucho tiempo siguiendo cualquier pequeña pista que encontrábamos, hasta que por una corazonada habíamos terminado buscando en el lugar preciso. Después de que interrogar repetidamente a los conocidos de las niñas, dentro y fuera de la academia, intervenir sus teléfonos y vigilar todas sus comunicaciones no habían dado ningún resultado, habíamos ido formulando teorías para dar con ellas.

Mientras tanto, aprovechaba mis estancias en la academia para ir formando a los alumnos de último curso. Fue durante la dirección de un de estas sesiones, que un grupo igual un año más joven que mis alumnos se pusieron a entrenar por su cuenta detrás de mí. Me di cuenta que no tenían mala técnica, pero no pude evitar corregir un par de posiciones. Los conocía por encima, ya que los había entrevistado anteriormente, eran Castilla y Ashford y en teoría habían sido bastante cercanos a Rosemarie. Supongo que por eso mismo fue que me preguntaron por la búsqueda. No me entusiasmaba hablar de eso con ellos pero viendo autentica preocupación en sus rostros les conteste que no teníamos ninguna pista todavía, que solo podíamos esperar que lo estuvieran haciendo lo mejor posible y siguieran a salvo. A raíz de esa información empezaron a hablar entre ellos, y resulto más efectivo que cualquier interrogatorio. Empezaron que si ellos fueran Rose y conociéndola seguro que se habían ido a un estado bien soleado, california o nevada. Pero que como Lissa es muy tranquila mejor Hawaii … claro que Hawaii estarían atrapados en una isla, entonces mejor Florida… Ashford menciono algo de que se podía imaginar a Rose vuelta y vuelta en la playa disfrutando de la vida, y Castilla le dijo que seguro que Lissa no le dejaba, seguro que la hacía seguir yendo a la escuela…

Ahí los deje y me lance a investigar una corazonada. Por algún motivo, lo que habían dicho entrañaba una aplastante lógica. Si vas a huir que mejor que un estado con mucho sol, y si lo que decían de los estudios era cierto, no era tan descabellado buscar por alumnos transferidos en el último año…

Fue un trabajo un tanto tedioso, pero no era el único emocionado con este nuevo rumbo de la investigación, sobre todo cuando vimos que el número de posibles resultados se reducía, lo que nos podía llevar a un callejón sin salida o al premio gordo.

Siguiendo el instinto de los chicos decidimos empezar con los resultados de Florida. Por desgracia estábamos en navidades y eso dificultaba echar un vistazo a las candidatas de la lista. Justo antes de nochevieja creímos dar con la princesa en un instituto con horario vespertino. Por desgracia su página web era de lo más sobrio y no había ninguna foto que nos diera ninguna pista, por eso el día uno, hicimos un intento de entrar en el instituto para comprobar los expedientes de los alumnos. Al llegar a dos hermanas Smith estábamos bastantes seguros de haber acertado. Desafortunadamente, la dirección que daba el expediente era una de referencia en california, así que habría que esperar a la vuelta a clase de las vacaciones para verificar la información.

Era el día dos. Éramos un equipo de 5 cada uno en su puesto de observación. Según sabíamos las clases comenzaban a las tres, y coincidía con la salida de los del turno de mañana. Por desgracia, en ese momento había bastante gente, y era difícil distinguir entre tanta cabeza. Esperábamos tener una mejor oportunidad durante la hora de la merienda. Durante uno de los intercambios me pareció ver dos niñas que podían ser ellas, pero fue demasiado breve para confirmarlo. Afortunadamente, las dos mismas aparecieron a la hora de la merienda. Aunque el clima era bastante suave, no eran muchos los que salieron y pudimos vigilarlas sin problemas. No cabía duda que eran una moroi y una dhampir, y para rematarlo, la bajita llamo Lissa a la moroi. No queríamos delatar nuestra presencia, ya que había poca gente, pero a plena luz podríamos llamar demasiado la atención. Era mejor esperar a la salida y en el peor de los casos seguirlas a su casa.

Llego la hora y empezaban a salir. No había rastro de ellas y ya pensábamos que se había escapado por algún sitio. En ese momento, vimos a través de una de las ventanas que estaban hablando con un profesor, lo que en realidad nos venía estupendamente, ya que el sitio se estaba despejando de gente con bastante facilidad. Por fin salían por la puerta y justo al final de las escaleras, la dhampir se había detenido. Parecía que estaba buscando algo en su bolso, igual se había dejado algo dentro. No queriendo arriesgar más dí la señal y salimos de nuestros escondites.

Tengo que decir que la niña tenía reflejos, ya que tan pronto aparecimos noto nuestra presencia, y tomo las riendas para proteger a la princesa, intento huir hacia el frente y al taparle esa salida corrieron hacia un lateral. Por suerte no éramos unos strigoi, ya que no tenían mucho que hacer y en breves mis hombres las tenían. Dos sujetaban a la princesa y dos tenían a la otra sujeta sobre el piso. Donde aún presentaba batalla. Tenía que reconocerle que tenía agallas.

Inclinándome sobre ella le deje claro cuál era la situación. No pensaba irme sin mi objetivo, así que mejor que colaborase. Supongo que no le hacía mucha ilusión, pero la princesa parecía más razonable y la hizo entrar en razón. Así conseguimos poner rumbo a la academia.

Me habría encantado un viaje tranquilo, pero la pequeña dhampir hacia honor a su fama, y no parecía muy dispuesta a dejar pasar las cosas. Al final no me quedo más remedio que decirles lo que podía pasar a continuación, y aunque intente suavizarlo lo mejor que pude, las cosas no pintaban igual para ellas. La princesa podía haber huido, pero al fin y al cabo era la última de los Dragomir, pero para una aprendiz sin nadie que respondiera por ella, que encima había sido parte activa en la huida, no cabía esperar un agradable recibimiento. Antes de subirlas al coche, le habíamos quitado la estaca, como medida de precaución, pero no habíamos hecho nada más, así que me extraño cuando de repente sonó un móvil. Todavía fue peor cuando la princesa nos dijo que la princesa estaba a salvo en un avión! ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Por si fuera poco, Rose entro en trance o algo así, sus ojos cambiaron y volvió a decir que el vuelo de la princesa iba puntual y aterrizaría en una horas. Solo había ocurrido una vez hace años, pero yo ya había visto un trance similar, y en esa ocasión había sido a causa de la unión de dos personas. Una de ellas había salvado la vida de la otra. Había leído cientos de veces el expediente de las niñas, así que bien podía haber ocurrido eso durante el accidente de coche en el que murió su familia.

Todo eso paso por mi mente en un segundo, aunque es cierto que ya no iba acelerando, aún fue mayor mi estupor cuando la niña dijo que ya podíamos ir parando para dejar ir a su amiga. Me estaba tomando el pelo! De la nada apareció una pick up que me freno delante obligándome a parar y ante de saber nada más tenía a Rose fuera del coche apuntándonos con una pistola. De la pick up había salido otro tipo, pude ver al rato que también era dhampir, que también nos apuntaba. Salimos poco a poco del coche, la chica que pensábamos era la princesa se quitó las gafas que llevaba y revelo unos ojos azules, que nada tenían que ver con los verdes de la princesa. Y mientras se hacía cargo de las pistolas, Rose se encaramo a la caja de la pick up y estaba bajando una moto. Se despidió rápidamente de sus amigos diciéndoles que tenían vía despejada de momento, que no tardaran, a saber que significaba eso, y ya se estaba poniendo el casco cuando no pude evitar decir algo, era una locura pero tenía que intentar que se quedara, que volviera conmigo y me llevara a la princesa…. Creo que nunca unas palabras me han escocido tanto como cuando me echo en cara que no había nada ni nadie para ella de vuelta… tristemente, tenía razón, y yo mismo le había dejado entrever que no sería recibida con los brazos abiertos.

Durante el último año y medio me he obsesionado con esa niña. Como pase de pensar que era una mocosa malcriada y consentida, a evaluar su espíritu guerrero, admirar su tesón, admitir que había sabido jugar con 5 guardas hechos y derechos… no sé cómo lo había hecho, pero desaparecieron del mapa y no volvimos a saber de ellas. Buscamos en todos los aeropuertos, luego en los institutos que se nos ocurrió, estados con más o menos sol… nada, hasta que hace dos días, aparecieron sus nombres en una lista de embarque desde Heathrow con destino Montana… no me lo podía crear. Ahí estaban, como si nada

Pocas veces he visto que una noticia corriera tan rápido como en esta ocasión. Diez minutos después de saltar la alarma es probable que hasta la mismísima reina estuviera ya informada. Se decidió que iríamos una escolta de guardianes a recogerlas al aeropuerto y las llevaríamos a la academia. Aquí las podríamos tener protegidas y vigiladas, y vendrían los representantes de la corte necesarios para poner al día toda la documentación y herencia de la princesa, pues a fin de cuentas, hace unos meses que ya era mayor de edad. Quedamos en que los portavoces de la expedición seriamos Alberta, quien probablemente es la persona que mejor haya conocido a Rose, y yo, que sigo siendo el guardián asignado a la princesa.

Llegamos al aeropuerto con tiempo de sobra para cubrir las salidas y situarnos para cubrir la puerta de desembarco. Desde donde estamos veo tres guardias cubriendo la salida, mientras Alberta y yo vemos fácilmente las puertas que tienen que atravesar sin estar a la vista directamente.

Los monitores anuncian la llegada de su vuelo, no pueden tardar mucho en salir. Tantos años de práctica me ayudan a poner mi fachada de guardián para no mostrar cómo me siento, pero debo reconocer que estoy nervioso. No sé cómo se va a desarrollar el encuentro, y no puedo evitar desear volver a ver a Rose. Es increíble cómo se me ha metido debajo de la piel.

Pasan los minutos, y de pronto se abren la puertas, empiezan a salir pasajeros pero no las veo. Imagino que todo dependerá de cuando consigan las maletas, de momento los que aparecen llevan equipaje de mano… sigue saliendo gente, y de pronto ahí están. La princesa no puede evitar destacar como todo moroi por su altura y romántica belleza, pero no puedo evitar que mis ojos se vayan inmediatamente a su lado. Ahí está, la niña que en realidad es ya una mujercita, con sus largo bucles de color chocolate que se mueven ya que su dueña no puede parar quieta, es más, en un visto y no visto, sale corriendo y al momento siguiente esta encaramada a un hombre. No me cuesta reconocerlo de la investigación, pues lo entreviste hace años, si mal no recuerdo se llama Jhon, y ahora debe tener 20 o 21, y justo a su lado esta su padre. Quien con más calma y ocupándose de que las maletas de las niñas estén atendidas está saludando a la princesa. Enseguida se intercambian los saludos, y ahora es la princesa la que está sufriendo el abrazo de oso, mientras el señor Mcaan es abrazado por Rose. Ésta vuelve a estar saltando entorno al hijo y por lo que veo bombardeándole a preguntas, ante la diversión del resto. Realmente cuesta no sonreir al verlos. Es hora de hacernos notar, y tan pronto nos movemos nuestra presencia es reconocida.

Nos estamos acercando, y la verdad no sé cómo interpretar lo que veo en los ojos de Rose, parece que esperaba verme por aquí, imagino que era de suponer, y sin embargo la presencia de Alberta la pilla por sorpresa, al igual que a mí su reacción, antes de decir nada ambas mujeres se están abrazando! Para dar paso a las incomodas presentaciones.

Me descoloca la relación de estos dos, está claro que se adoran, pero Jhon acaba de meterse con Rose, y ella casi lo fulmina ahí mismo. Supongo que me recuerda a como era vivir con mis hermanas cuando era pequeño…

No sé por qué lo hago, pero no puedo evitar pinchar cuando me presento a la princesa, quien me sorprende, pues a pesar de que indiscutiblemente es una moroi, no tiene nada de clásica. Sus rasgos esconden una fuerza que me resulta más normal encontrar en guardianes formados y con más experiencia en la vida. También me llaman la atención sus palabras. Con una sencilla frase, y siendo perfectamente correcta, no deja lugar a dudas de que no es una muñeca de porcelana.

Supongo que si hubiera apostado quien sería el próximo en hacer un movimiento me la habría jugado por Rose o Jhon, claramente los dos parecen haber tomado demasiado café.

Volviendo a nuestro rol de guardián le decimos las instrucciones que hemos recibido. No tardo en suponer que no me va a gustar lo que viene, cuando es el señor Mcaan quien interviene a continuación. En pocas palabras nos deja bien claro que si queremos tener acceso a las chicas vamos a tener que jugar en sus términos, y que si alguien se hacía ilusiones de que iba a ser todo de color de rosa era tonto perdido. No es que me sorprenda después del plan de huida que tenían montado en Florida, pero hay que decir que no me esperaba que me atrapara un abogado con un contrato blindado en el que rápidamente se concluía que si las chicas no tenían total libertad de movimiento desaparecerían de nuestro radar para siempre, haciendo caer a su paso a quien se interpusiera.

Mientras nos dejaban tiempo para evaluar la situación marcharon a una de las cafeterías de la terminal. Ciertamente tanto Alberta como jefa de los tutores como yo, guardián personal de la princesa teníamos autoridad para firmarlo, pero en cualquier caso, debíamos contar con la aprobación de la directora Kirova y de los representantes de la corte, a quienes de seguro no les iba a entusiasmar estar a merced de la princesa.

Fue un poco largo, pero media hora más tarde nos dirigíamos al encuentro con la princesa y su abogado con el contrato firmado. Estaban en medio de la cafetería, la princesa y el señor Mcaan de espaldas a la puerta, y Rose y Jhon enfrente. Aunque no nos veían llegar porque estaban en plena guerra de pellizcos y manotazos. Con nuestro sentido del oído pude apreciar la pregunta del señor Mcaan haciendo referencia a si algún día pensaban madurar, a los que tres cabezas se volvieron para contestar que eso nunca. Sin darme cuenta me perdí en los ojos de Rose, tanta era la alegría que ahora mismo mostraban y prometían una vida llena de entusiasmo. Me hace desear ser a quien va dirigida es mirada o ser responsable de ella…


	15. Chapter 15

RPOV

Estaba en plena guerra con Jhon, quien sigue con la manía de tirarme del pelo! aún pregunta Spencer que si algún día vamos a madurar, por supuesto que no!

Cuando se acercan Dimitri y Alberta, lo dejamos correr y vamos levantándonos. Nos devuelven el contrato firmado como imaginábamos, y nos preparamos para salir de la terminal.

Antes de subir a los Suv, nos despedimos hasta mañana por la tarde, en horario humano, si todo va según lo previsto. Habremos tenido tiempo de situarnos un poco, y como en la escuela seguirá siendo de noche, suponemos que nadie tendrá planes para nosotras.

El viaje es bastante corto, y como estamos llegando justo antes de la puesta de sol no tenemos ningún incidente no deseado. Cuando estamos a pocos metros de la entrada principal no podemos evitar contener el aliento casi sin darnos cuentas. Han pasado tantas cosas y hemos cambiado tanto en estos años, que casi parece que estemos traspasando las puertas a otra vida.

El coche sigue el sendero hasta el edificio principal.

En cuanto bajamos las puertas se abren dando paso a la directora Kirova, quien sigue aparentando ser la misma bruja que dejamos atrás… se acerca a saludar a la princesa con su hipócrita sonrisa en la cara, y tiene a bien dirigirme una agria mirada que transmite lo mucho que me aprecia. Con ella está un moroi con pinta de venir directo de la corte, que no puede evitar mirarme por encima del hombro, y tampoco hace mucho por disimular lo mucho que le disgusta tener que tratar con Liss

Nos dirige a su despecho. Supongo que siempre es bueno librar las batallas en tu terreno. Por desgracia para ella, esta no será ni de lejos la peor situación que hemos vivido y Liss está perfectamente preparada para hacer valer su posición. Antes de que Kirova tenga oportunidad de abrir la boca, mi hermana se adelante

-antes de nada quería darle las gracias por su hospitalidad. Ya habíamos reservado plaza en un hotel, pero nos alegra que se hayan ofrecido a alojarnos, estoy segura que harán todo lo posible para que nuestra estancia sea lo más cómoda y agradable posible- ahí lo deja caer, por si pensaban largarme con los estudiantes o algo peor- También entiendo que están al corriente del contrato que se ha firmado antes de venir aquí. Como no quiero tener que ir cambiando planes de última hora, me gustaría comunicarles que probablemente todas las tarde aprovechando la luz del sol estemos saliendo de la academia para tratar asuntos personales. También aprovecho a decirles que aunque comprendemos sus horarios, esperamos que también entiendan que nosotras estamos perfectamente bien integradas entre los humanos, por ello nos parece adecuado alcanzar un término medio en el que nos levantaremos a lo que aquí se considera la media noche, y daremos por terminada la jornada durante la tarde.

Ahora mismo Kirova puede pasar por un pez fuera del agua buscando oxigeno desesperadamente. Creo que no se lo veía venir por ningún sitio y casi hasta siento curiosidad por saber cuál era el discurso que tenía preparado para recriminarnos toda nuestra insensatez y bla bla bla

Es el representante de la corte el que parece recuperarse antes de la impresión, aunque habría estado mejor calladito – no sé quién te has creído que eres para venir con tus exigencias pero no estás en situación de exigir nada…

Supongo que el resto será súper interesante pero nosotras ya estamos de pie a medio camino de la puerta

-¿dónde vais?, por favor princesa, no puedes marcharte sin mas- es Kirova quien ha encontrado su voz

-para su información soy totalmente libre de marcharme cuando me de la real gana. Ya que además de ser princesa, soy mayor de edad y tengo un contrato firmado en el que se asegura que podre marcharme cuando lo crea conveniente. Y por descontado, considero que si alguien que no ha tenido ni la decencia de presentarse se me pone chulo, mi salida está más que justificada.

Todo eso lo ha dicho mientras que hemos llegado a la puerta y la estamos atravesando. Estoy con el móvil en la mano marcando para que Jhon venga a recogernos, cuando parece estallar el caos a nuestro alrededor. Hay insultos dirigidos al gili, llamadas de emergencias a los guardias y son unos resignados Dimitri y Alberta quienes nos alcanzan para tratar de convencernos de volver.

-cariño, aguarda un segundo que te pongo en manos libres. Ya está. Te resumo, Liss ha expuesto nuestra intención de salir por las tardes y mantener un horario a medio camino entre los dos mundos. Un gili de la corte con demasiados humos nos ha venido a tachar de niñatas y hemos decido dar por concluida nuestra visita. Te llamaba para que vengas a recogernos, pero ahora mismo estamos con Dimitri y Alberta que supongo que tienen algo que opinar

-me gustaría que volvierais un momento al despacho de la directora – dice Alberta- no puedo estar más en desacuerdo con lo que ha dicho el representante de la corte, y creo firmemente que podemos encontrar la forma de entendernos. Si no es así, yo misma os conduciré a donde queráis.

Confió en ella y no creo que nos mentiría. Miro a Liss quien está pensando como yo, por eso dice – siento que te hayamos molestado Jhon. Vamos a ver qué pasa a continuación y luego te llamamos para deciros que hemos decidido. Un beso muy gordo – luego hablamos

Dejamos que nos guíen de nuevo al despacho. Esta vez el gili está sentado en una esquina como quien ha recibido un castigo. Y es la directora quien habla – lamento mucho lo ocurrido hace un momento. Entiendo que todos tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo para adaptar los horarios, y según parece ser mayor de edad le ha dejado con responsabilidades en ambos mundos que tiene que atender. Intentaremos entre todos que las cosas funcionen. Si os parece bien podéis ir a instalaros y refrescaros después del viaje y podemos volver a reunirnos a la hora de la comida.

-eso estaría bien- responde Liss- nos reuniremos en la comida e intentaremos fijar algunas citas. También necesitaré saber si hay algún sitio donde pueda recibir a mis abogados, y con qué medios de transporte puedo contar, por arreglar lo que sea necesario. Ahora si nos disculpa, es cierto que estamos cansadas después del viaje.

Nos estamos levantando para marchar, cuando Kirova se levanta y añade – ah! Rosemarie, casi lo olvidaba, ha llegado esto para ti. Creo que será importante- dice dándome un sobre de telégrafos enviado por la guardiana Hataway. No necesito levantar la vista para saber que todos están pendientes de mi reacción al leerla. Lástima que nunca lo sabrán, junto a donde estaba sentada hay una aparente trituradora de papel así que no tardo ni un segundo en hacer pasar el sobre por ella. Igual debería preocuparme lo indiferente que me deja el tema, pero na…

Sin decir nada más salimos seguidas de los guardias que parecen dispuestos a escoltarnos hasta nuestro alojamiento. No sé si será por las palabras de Liss, o porque es una moroi real, o porque técnicamente ya no somos estudiantes aquí sino invitados, pero tengo que decir que la suite que nos han asignado nada tiene que ver con los dormitorios convencionales. Está adornada con gusto y esmero y tenemos todo lo que podamos necesitar. Alguien se ha ocupado de traer nuestro equipaje, por lo que empiezo por extraer las dos partes de mi vara, camufladas en los laterales de mi maleta y la pongo en su sitio a mi espalda. Mientras tanto Liss está organizando la munición y las armas en las dos mochilas-bandoleras de las que no nos separaremos en los próximos días. Cuando estamos listas vamos a tumbarnos un rato en la cama, y conectar con todos. Pero antes, y mirándome fijamente a los ojos, mi hermana me pregunta – ¿cómo estás? ¿Quieres hablar de eso?- sabemos a lo que se refiere, pero no hay de qué preocuparse. Sin apartar la mirada le contesto – sorprendentemente, estoy bien. No me importa que tiene o no que decir. La única opinión que cuenta es la de la familia. Vamos a dejarles saber que estamos bien – me besa en la frente como siempre que está preocupada por mí, y hacemos la videollamada

Ahora que todos están al corriente de la situación y nosotras hemos descansado un ratillo es hora de salir al espectáculo, no nos engañamos, esto va a ser como un circo de tres pistas. A fin de cuentas, aún quedan por aquí nuestros excompañeros, esta escuela cuenta con un amplio abanico de cotillas y si eso no fuera suficiente, supongo que media corte estará por aquí para darnos la brasa… va a ser divertidísimo!

Antes de salir del edificio, Dimitri se une a nosotras en el hall. Dudo que vayamos a necesitar que nos proteja, pero supongo que es inútil discutirlo, y que nos va a escoltar donde quiera que vayamos. Bueno, espero que al baño no, eso sería incómodo. E incluso puede ser practico, ya que por ejemplo nosotras nos estábamos dirigiendo a la cafetería como habíamos hecho cientos de veces cuando estudiábamos aquí, pero al parecer, los profesores tenían su propia cafetería en su residencia y era ahí donde nos estaban esperando.

Nos hemos puesto en marcha un poco antes de que terminen las clases para evitar cruzarnos con la marabunta, aun así, se empiezan a ver a algunos estudiantes. Ninguno que reconozcamos de momento. Supongo que mis viejos amigos estarán ahora en su experiencia de campo, así que será difícil verlos salvo que coincidamos con el moroi al que deberán estar protegiendo…

Cuando llegamos al salón hay todo un comité de recepción esperando por nosotras. No solo están Kirova, Alberta y el gili, al parecer ya se han dejado caer por aquí viejos profesores y tutores, y caras que no reconozco en absoluto, puede que sean de la corte. Es evidente que la situación se sale de lo normal para todo el mundo, a fin de cuentas, somos fugitivas, en edad escolar, pero estamos aquí en calidad de adultas para tratar negocios. Eso nos hace a todos particularmente patosos, aunque afortunadamente, nadie espera nada de mí, solo tengo que estar aquí para dar todo mi apoyo a Liss.

Tras las presentaciones tomamos asiento y empiezan a servir la comida. Ojala pudiera decir que la conversación es fluida, pero nada más lejos. De entradas empiezan a hacer pobres intentos por averiguar dónde nos hemos metido durante este tiempo. Ahí es cuando Liss haciendo gala de toda su diplomacia les contesta muy correctamente que no es asunto suyo y que preferimos que dejen estar el tema. Durante este intercambio estoy observando a Alberta y Belikov que están sentados justo enfrente y a mi lado. Intuyo que quieren preguntar algo, pero no estoy segura de sí dudan si deberían preguntar o no, o si se plantean si este es el lugar para hacerlo. Liss se está metiendo a fondo en su rol político y está poniéndose al día de lo que ha pasado estos años en la corte, así que aprovecho a volverme hacia mi lado

-hey camarada, hay algo que te gustaría preguntarnos? si quieres puedo intentar resolverlo- se sorprende un poco supongo que por la pregunta, y sobre todo por el tono, lo he dicho con sinceridad, vivir con mis hermanos me ha enseñado cuando lo que ronda sus cabezas me lo puedo tomar a broma y cuando el tema es serio

Parece que entiende que no estoy bromeando, y parece ser que lo que le preocupaba era el lugar en el que estamos, ya que al responderme baja el tono – la guardián Petrov (Alberta para mí) y yo hemos discutido muchas veces tu comentario de nuestro último encuentro, dijiste que si la princesa hubiera estado a salvo aquí, no habríais huido. No hemos avanzado tan apenas en ese aspecto, y nos gustaría tratarlo con vosotras, aunque creo que este no es el mejor lugar

Yo: definitivamente, este no es el mejor sitio – miro a Alberta, quien parece atenta a la conversación en general pero sé que no ha perdido detalle de nuestro intercambio– podemos pasar por la sede de los tutores y discutirlo luego, tampoco es que hayamos avanzado mucho en cuál era la amenaza, aunque sí que suponemos los motivos. Si os parece bien, podemos quedar para la última hora de las clases. Pero seremos solo nosotros cuatro, no confío en nadie más

\- quiere eso decir que confías en mí – pregunta con una sonrisa deslumbrante que no creí que fuera capaz de poseer, pero que he visto miles de veces en mi niño. Por un momento casi me atraganto

-en realidad… confió en Alberta, en cuanto a ti camarada, no estabas aquí la última vez, así que no puedo juzgarte como amenaza – no podría deslumbrarle con una sonrisa como ha hecho él, así que me limito a guiñarle un ojo, y dirigir mi atención al plato.

Intento seguir un poco la conversación general… pero es demasiado aburrida. Todo el bla bla bla solo sirve para comunicarnos que todo sigue exactamente igual. Salvo por la preocupación por el incremento y la frecuencia de los ataques strigoi, pero eso tampoco es una novedad ya que llevamos tiempo lidiando con ellos por nuestra cuenta.

Cuando la comida está terminando y la conversación insulsa va decayendo, surge por fin algo interesante. No procede de los representantes de la corte, sino del claustro de profesores.

Es un viejo profesor de Liss quien se dirige a ella – podría hacerte unas pregunta señorita Dragomir. Ya sé que ha dado por zanjado la discusión de su paradero durante estos años, pero me gustaría saber algo más acerca de vuestra formación académica. Pues si mal no he entendido, habéis estado integradas en el mundo humano – recuerdo a este profesor, parecía sentir genuino interés por los alumnos y su bienestar, y siento a través de la unión que Liss sigue confiando en él. Por eso le sigue la conversación

-así es. Allá fuera nos dimos cuenta enseguida que sin una formación académica no íbamos a tener muchas alternativas, así que durante todo este tiempo hemos seguido los planes formativos estándares – mejor no mencionar aquí que ella se dedica solo a humanidades y yo solo a ciencias, cuantos menos datos tengan mejor- y si todo va bien, en pocas semanas estaremos de vuelta para hacer nuestros exámenes finales y graduarnos (no puedo evitar imaginarnos con birrete y dando el discurso delante de nuestra familia y amigos…a fin de cuentas, esa es nuestra escuela) Nos gustaría poder ir luego a la universidad- como siempre que habla de estudios Liss se enciende, lo que hace mucho más sencillo que todos se entreguen a la historia

\- disculpe princesa, ha dicho que les gustaría ir a la universidad- es mi viejo y querido tutor Stan quien ha interrumpido ahora, como no, que majo. Se vuelve hacia mí – sinceramente nunca imagine que la señorita Hataway tuviera ningún interés en su formación…

-es evidente que todo depende de las circunstancias y de quien está a cargo de la formación. Se obran milagros cuando los adultos responsables al mando muestran verdadera vocación y entrega en sus enseñanzas. A mi hoy por hoy se me hace impensable no querer saber y aprender cada día más – le dedico con mi mejor sonrisa. Intuyo que Liss querría decir algo, pero lo cierto es que está conteniendo las ganas de soltar una carcajada, y de hecho, incluso Alberta se siente orgullosa de que no haya saltado sobre la mesa para estamparlo

Antes de que nadie más se recupere del ultimo intercambio de piropos, el viejo profesor vuelve a retomar la palabra – mi preocupación princesa no está tanto en los contenidos que hayas estudiado, sino en que antes de marcharos no habíais desarrollado ninguna magia si mal no recuerdo, y es imposible que eso lo hayáis aprendido en ninguna escuela humana

Mi hermana deja salir un suspiro, suponíamos que esto tendría que ser explicado, pero pensábamos que tardaríamos un poco mas…

-de hecho, me temo que todos estábamos equivocados, ya que antes de abandonar la academia sí que había dado muestras de mi magia. El problema es que no tengo el control sobre uno de los cuatro elementos, sino sobre un quinto elemento del que muy pocos saben – buah! Se puede cortar el silencio. Antes de que nadie intervenga con alguna tontería, Liss sigue – poco antes de marcharnos lo estuvimos discutiendo con el padre Andrew. Consultando la bibliografía que contiene la vida de San Vladimir, se puede comprobar que el tampoco desarrollo el dominio de los cuatro elementos, pero sin embargo era usuario del Espíritu. Fue a raíz de este elemento, que por lo que hemos ido investigando puede manifestarse de varias formas, que quedo vinculado a su guardiana Anna, como en nuestro caso nos ocurre a Rose y a mí. Sé que cuesta creerlo, y sinceramente, que me crean o no poco me importa, pero sí que me gustaría dejar bien claro que nos fuimos por motivos muy personales, y en ningún momento nos fuimos para disfrutar de unas largas vacaciones, ni movidas por sueños de adolescentes malcriadas. No hemos despistado nunca nuestra educación, tanto es así que podemos cursar la carrera que queramos. Tampoco hemos olvidado el mundo del que procedemos y los peligros que entraña, por eso hemos buscado la ayuda necesaria para estar protegidas, y saber defendernos de las amenazas, al igual que hemos necesitado muchas horas de investigación para poder manejar lo mejor posible mi talento. En nuestra búsqueda hemos encontrado otros morois tachados de inútiles por no haberse clasificado en una de las cuatro magias, que me han mostrado la versatilidad de esta habilidad, que va desde la lectura de la mente, a la capacidad de analizar las auras, hasta la vinculación a otras personas, permitiendo compartir pensamientos y sensaciones. Y lo más importante de todo, hemos aprendido a lidiar con el desequilibrio que puede desencadenar el uso de esta magia. Algo que no está apenas documentado por ningún sitio, y que si no llega a ser por la gente tan maravillosa que nos quiere y apoya y ha investigado para nosotras no habríamos sabido controlar, y me podía haber llevado a la locura.

Cuando acaban están todos con la boca abierta. Dan ganas de decir algo así como –cierren las bocas o van a cazar moscas!, pero entiendo que no es el momento. Hay que dejar que la idea cale hondo en sus molleras, porque por desgracia el caso de Liss no es muy frecuente, pero no es el único, y sospecho que a más de un niño le han hecho la vida imposible por no ser clasificado tradicionalmente

-en todos los años de profesor que llevo aquí nunca había escuchado nada semejante- es el mismo profesor el que parece haberse proclamado portavoz de la sala y lo dice con admiración no como una crítica- sin embargo siempre me ha resultado curioso que los pocos individuos que no desarrollaban la magia presentarán habilidades peculiares que venían acompañadas de algunos desequilibrios mentales. Analizando sus palabras todo parece encajar aunque entiendo que van a ser necesarias muchas más horas de estudio, y por lo que decís, hay que estudiar cada manifestación de esta magia, ¿espíritu?

Asistimos. Liss: En los días que estemos por aquí podemos tratar de ayudar con ello si lo consideran conveniente. También pueden empezar por analizar los libros de la capilla. No tuvimos mucho tiempo antes de irnos pero encontramos cosas muy interesantes en ellos

Kirova interviene – creo que ese sería un buen comienzo, y sin duda no faltaran los voluntarios para participar en esta investigación. Mientras tanto, las clases están a punto de retomarse, así que tenemos que dar por terminado el almuerzo. Por lo que hemos hablado antes en mi despacho deduzco que no tardaran en irse a descansar, por ello me gustaría concretar un nuevo encuentro para mañana si es posible.

Liss: mañana intentaremos ponernos en marcha temprano y cuando estemos arregladas llevamos idea de ir a visitar nuestra casa. Ahí nos esperan nuestros amigos con quienes comeremos. Haremos todo lo posible por estar de regreso antes de la puesta de sol, pero no puedo anticipar el desarrollo de la jornada, así que si no le importa, podríamos posponer ese encuentro para pasado mañana. Después del desayuno podemos reunirnos en su despacho

No es la respuesta que estaba esperando, pero incluso Kirova entiende que enfrentarnos a todos los recuerdos que traerá la casa puede ser más que suficiente – Lo puedo entender princesa, quedamos entonces el domingo digamos de 10 a 10:30.

El almuerzo se da por concluido y todos retoman sus quehaceres. Nos quedamos solas con Dimitri y Alberta. Por un momento nos concentramos en nosotras y a través de la unión Liss hace un repaso de los acontecimientos. Estoy bastante de acuerdo con su resumen. Alberta nos mira un poco raro, pero Dimitri confirma lo que ya sabíamos, sabe cómo funciona la unión, a fin de cuentas, ya conocía a Mark y Oksana.

-¿qué plan tiene para ahora princesa? – pregunta Alberta en un intento por centrar la situación

-llámame Lissa por favor- Alberta no puede evitar poner cara rara, por lo que Liss añade – al menos cuando no tengamos publico alrededor. Realmente no me siento cómoda con el dichoso título. Solo me recuerda que somos huérfanas

\- lo intentare entonces pr…Lissa

Yo: Vamos a intentar adaptarnos a este nuevo horario, así que aunque me dormiría ahora mismo, tenemos que aguantar aún un buen rato. Si nos das permiso Alberta, podríamos estar un rato en el gimnasio, y cuando acabemos nos reuniremos en tu despacho – llevo tantas horas sin hacer ningún esfuerzo que todo mi cuerpo me pide desentumecerme.

Alberta: quedamos así, aunque el guardián Belikov seguirá con vosotras

Yo: cómo no!

Liss: Rose!

Yo: perdón- Me sale algo bajo ya que va en un suspiro de resignación

Liss: lamento mucho los trastornos que podemos causarte – le dice a Dimitri- sé que el horario que vamos a llevar se sale de lo normal, y puede interferir con tus costumbres. Tampoco creo necesario que nos escoltes todo el tiempo, así que no dudes en hacer tus cosas cuando quieras

Dimitri: le agradezco su interés prin... (ve la cara de Liss) Lissa, pero es mi trabajo. Es cierto que el horario no es el acostumbrado, pero desde el punto de vista de la seguridad, es el adecuado si vais a salir de las salas.

Yo: bien! Resuelto esto, nos vemos en 10 min en las pistas, chao! -Me llevo a Liss a rastras, pero no protesta porque en el fondo, su cuerpo le está pidiendo algo de acción tanto como el mío, así que vamos a toda prisa a cambiarnos


	16. Chapter 16

DPOV

Vamos en el coche camino de la academia. El trayecto es bastante breve y como aún está poniéndose el sol no creo que estemos en peligro. Por eso me permito perderme un poco en mis pensamientos y aprovecho a echar algún vistazo por el retrovisor. Cada vez que las observo me cuesta reconciliar la imagen derivada de los archivos en contraste con la realidad. El cambio en la princesa es total, y sin embargo esta vez no hay duda de que es ella. No solo es el pelo y su tono de piel, supongo que vivir en horario humano tiene ese resultado. Acaba de alcanzar la mayoría de edad pero irradia una seguridad y una madurez que no dejan lugar a duda de su autoridad y posición. Y sin embargo, en todo momento se nota el amor que irradia por sus amigos y en especial por Rose. Y que voy a decir de Rose, no cabe duda de que es ya una mujer, atrás quedo la adolescente, y sin embargo… no sé si algún día dejare de verla como mi niña. Un momento, mi niña? No, no puedo pensar así. No puede ser, no solo soy mucho mayor que ella, si todo va como debe seremos guardianes de la princesa y no puedo dejar que mis sentimientos lo estropeen… pero mis ojos se van de vuelta a ella. Es una fuerza de la naturaleza, como un duendecillo travieso que siempre está pensando en su siguiente travesura, irradia confianza, amor y seguridad, y por si eso fuera poco, no puedo evitar admirar sus hermosos ojos de color chocolate a juego con su cascada de rizos que le caen libremente hasta media espalda. Espero que cuando llegue a guardián no se corte la melena como otras guardianes. Hace un tiempo conocí a la guardiana Hataway, quien sin duda es la madre de este duendecillo. Es una mujer dura de verdad y de armas tomar, con un intenso color rojo de pelo, un pelo muy corto para mostrar su nuca con las marcas de la promesa y las molnija que representan los strigoi abatidos. Supongo que no ha tenido una vida nada fácil, ya que ni de lejos sus ojos muestran la chispa de vida de mi niña.

Llegamos a la academia, y el recibimiento no puede ser más frio, y eso que estamos en mayo. Tan pronto como estamos en el despacho me alegro de que las chicas no se dejen amilanar, y la princesa pone las cosas en su sitio. Quien esperase encontrar a la adolescente que salió de aquí hace unos años, va a llevarse una soberana sorpresa, y ni siquiera tenemos que esperar para verlo

Tan pronto como el moroi de la corte empieza a cavar su tumba, Lissa contraataca, las chicas se dan media vuelta y ya están en la puerta cuando queremos reaccionar. El caos se desata en un segundo, Kirova hace lo posible por retenerlas, pero no veo que vaya a tener mucha suerte, por eso vamos la guardiana Petrov y yo. Por suerte parece que Petrov tiene una mejor relación con ellas, en especial con Rose, y consigue que podamos seguir adelante con la reunión.

Ya están al teléfono con alguien a quien Rose llama cariño (agg) luego Liss se despide de Jhon (cada vez me cae peor). Kirova está ahora muchísimo más suave que hace un rato, y pospone cualquier otra acción para la hora de la comida. Nos vamos a acompañar a las chicas a su alojamiento, no sin que antes Kirova alarga un telegrama para Rose. Sé que pertenece a la guardiana Hataway porque estaba en la oficina cuando ha llegado. Llevo muchos años practicando mi cara de tutor impidiendo que mis emociones traspasen mi fachada, pero por eso mismo sé, que en momentos de sorpresa es difícil evitar que se nos caiga esa fachada aunque solo sea unos segundo, por eso precisamente reconozco que Rose no estaba fingiendo su indiferencia cuando paso el sobre sin abrir por la trituradora, más aún después de cómo nos despedimos en Florida. En un segundo ya están en marcha y nosotros las seguimos

Me quedo en el hall leyendo un rato mientras espero a que vuelvan a bajar para conducirlas a la residencia de los profesores. Estoy deseando ver cómo se desarrolla el segundo round. Además, me gustaría encontrar un hueco para discutir lo que dijo Rose acerca de estar aquí en peligro. Alguna vez lo hemos discutido, la guardiana Petrov y yo, y nunca hemos llegado a ninguna conclusión.

Cuando bajan visten correctamente, pero aprecio que ambas llevan sus equipos, no se quien las ha preparado, y tengo mucha curiosidad por ver qué formación tienen, porque creo que ha hecho un buen trabajo. Me levanto para recibirlas y veo por la expresión de Rose que no se extraña de verme quizás por eso parece que no va a presentar batalla. Cuando salimos enfilan hacia la cafetería de estudiantes, no puedo evitar un cierto gusto cuando les indico que nos están esperando en la residencia de profesores. Es tan sencillo hacer rabiar a mi niña, puedo entender un poco mejor a Jhon.

Aunque la comida empieza un poco torpemente, en general va mucho mejor que el primer encuentro. Petrov y yo estamos pendientes de todo lo que ocurre y se dice, a ver si descubrimos alguna pista que nos ayude en nuestro misterio, pero de momento solo están en insulsa charla acerca de los asuntos de la corte poniendo al corriente a la princesa sobre los últimos años. Mientras todos parecen estar entretenidos, Rose se vuelve hacia mí y con genuina sinceridad se ofrece a ayudarme con lo que ronda mi cabeza.

Dudo de si este es el mejor momento, pero tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad, y mientras Petrov tiene un ojo en todo lo que ocurre, le informo de nuestras pesquisas. Sé que no debería pillarme tan de sorpresa cuando me responde que no es el lugar, pero que nos pondrán al día luego, siempre es curioso ver el lado serio y maduro de esta niña. Tampoco puedo dejar pasar por alto su comentario de que confía en nosotros, creo que la he pillado con la guardia baja, pero reacciona rápidamente con su mordaz replica… creo que debería sentirme molesto cuando me llama camarada, pero hay algo… no sé qué es. Esta niña me está calando hondo…

Ahora la conversación ha dado un giro enorme. Están hablando de la formación académica. Que seguían estudiando no era una sorpresa, así las localizamos la otra vez, lo que me deja asombrado es lo mucho que han avanzado en la magia de la princesa. No sé con qué recursos cuentan pero cada vez estoy más seguro de que cuentan con gente sobradamente preparada a su alrededor. Además, mientras escucho el relato tengo la certeza de que están diciendo la verdad, ya que he conocido un caso similar al suyo, pero también están guardando mucha información. Espero que estén dispuestas a compartir algo más con nosotros. Aunque no me hago ilusiones, con estas dos, la confianza hay que ganársela, y no es algo que den por sentado.

El comienzo de las clases marca el final del encuentro. Y como mañana harán su primera escapada la próxima reunión queda retrasada hasta el domingo. Los demás van saliendo hasta que solo quedamos los cuatro de antes. Petrov parece estar un poco incomoda porque no entiende del todo lo que está pasando, pero ya he visto a Rose antes con esta mirada, así que supongo que están comunicándose por la unión, hasta que Petrov las interrumpe.

Me choca cuando la princesa solicita que se le llame Lissa, es probablemente la primera moroi real que conozco que no quiera hacer evidente en todo momento cuál es su posición, y es gracioso cómo por no comprometernos solicita que si no en público al menos cuando estemos a solas le demos el gusto. No hay mucho que discutir cuando nos da su argumento. Es cierto que tan apenas veo a mi familia, pero no puedo ni imaginar lo que habría supuesto perderla con tan solo 14.

Si esa petición ha sido curiosa, que Rose pida permiso para que ambas utilicen el gimnasio no se queda atrás. Una moroi entrenando, será digno de verlo, no me lo perdería por nada. Por eso es gracioso cuando se da el permiso, y se añade mi supervisión. Evidentemente a Rose no le va mucho la idea de tener canguro, y es gracioso verla refunfuñar, aunque es cuando Lissa le regaña cuando tenemos que evitar reírnos, más aún cuando se disculpa por lo bajo. La princesa vuelve a tomar las riendas y se disculpa por imponerme sus horarios y presencia, como si ella los hubiera solicitado, demostrando que tienen un corazón de oro no dudo en restarle importancia. En realidad, no me perdería estar a su alrededor ni aunque pudiera, creo que la vida con ellas es mucho más interesante. Rose parece haber llegado al borde de su paciencia, y sale corriendo con la princesa arrastras para encontrarnos en diez minutos.

Por mi experiencia, cuando una mujer dice diez minutos suele estar pidiendo una hora, sin embargo acabo de llegar al gimnasio y empezado los estiramientos, cuando veo aparecer a las chicas en su traje de faena, y una vez más con sus equipos a cuestas, lo que no hace sino confirmar que durante todo este tiempo han estado recibiendo formación y disciplina. Saludan brevemente y comienzan a estirar, pensaba que igual usarían algún aparato, pero en vez de eso salen a la pista a correr. Que Rose este en forma no es extraño, que la princesa le siga el ritmo con tanta facilidad es asombroso. Ha pasado media hora y no dan síntomas de estar cansadas. Sin embargo están frenando y ahora van a pie. No tardan en volver a hacer estiramiento. Me ofrezco a ayudarles con las máquinas si lo necesitan, pero dicen que después de tantas horas de avión y el día que han tenido, hoy solo toca estirar, por eso dedican la siguiente hora a hacer ejercicios en el tatami. Intuyo que se trata de una mezcla entre pilates, yoga y estiramientos a los que parecen estar bastante acostumbradas.

Cuando acaban me piden 20 minutos para tomar una ducha y reunirnos en la oficina de Petrov. Esta vez no quiero que me pillen así que no tardo en ir a ducharme y dirigirme al encuentro, tan solo dos minutos después de entrar en el despacho llegan ellas.

-no queremos darlo por sentado, así que para que no haya ninguna duda queremos que prometáis que nada de lo que se diga aquí va a salir fuera- es así como Rose rompe el hielo. Me he dado cuenta, que cuando la situación requiere diplomacia, es Liss quien da la cara, pero sin embargo, cuando la situación es informal, las riendas las suele llevar Rose.

-tienes mi palabra de que nada de lo que se diga aquí será discutido con nadie más- dice Petrov – tienes mi palabra de que no diré nada a nadie sin vuestro consentimiento- me apresuro a añadir.

Alberta se dirige a Rose, a quien hace tiempo que deduje tiene un cariño especial- antes de desaparecer del mapa viniste un día y me dijiste que teníais la sensación de que alguien os observaba. No teníais pistas y yo no pude averiguar nada antes de que os fuerais. Cuando conociste al guardián Belikov le volviste a decir que si hubierais estado a salvo en primer lugar no os habríais fugado. Y por lo que has dicho antes, sigues sin saber cuál es la amenaza pero sospecháis la causa. Después de lo que ha dicho la prin…Lissa- dice justo cuando la princesa estaba frunciendo el ceño- puedo deducir que igual tiene que ver con sus poderes. ¿es así?

-eso es lo que creemos. Hubo algunos incidentes un poco raros que pensábamos al principio que estaban dirigidos a molestar a Liss, si recuerdas el último año estuvo bastante baja de moral, dejo de ser tan activa socialmente, y por aquí lo que sobran son perras dispuesta a trepar – no se nos ha escapado su insulto, pero queremos que siga, será mejor dejarlo correr – no fue hasta un domingo escuchando al padre Andrew contando un pasaje de la vida de San Vladimir y Anna cuando encontramos algo a lo que aferrarnos, aunque para que todo esto tenga sentido, me temo que hay mucha historia que tenéis que conocer.

Tan brevemente como pudieron nos contaron lo del accidente, la vuelta a la vida, los poderes que ha desarrollado la princesa, el inconveniente de la oscuridad que acompaña al Espíritu, la sospecha de que alguien quiere usarlos en su propio interés, como Rose se convirtió en Besada por la Sombra y que conlleva. Como absorbe la locura de Lissa pero tiene que canalizarla, y por último, nos revelaron su principal sistema de seguridad. El hecho de que Rose pudiera detectar los strigoi y se comunicara con fantasmas era asombrosos. Cuando ya estaban terminando Rose dirigió toda su atención hacia mí – sé que cuesta creerlo, pero sé que lo haces. Cuando me viste entrar en Liss hace un año y medio te sorprendiste pero no te extraño tanto como al resto la primera vez que lo ven, porque tú ya lo habías visto antes, así que sabes que no estamos mintiendo

-tienes razón. Como habéis dicho antes hay pocos pero sí que existe más gente como vosotras y yo conocí hace años a un matrimonio que compartían la unión. También estoy de acuerdo que si la amenaza no procedía del exterior bien podía ser alguien con más conocimientos que el resto e intereses propios. También deduzco que solo nos habéis contado lo imprescindible que necesitamos saber, y que falta mucha información de lo que habéis estado haciendo este tiempo. Pero entiendo que tendremos que demostrar que somos dignos de que confiéis en nosotros. Mientras tanto sí que me gustaría pediros que contéis conmigo para vuestra protección dentro y fuera de la academia. No pediré explicaciones que no queráis darme, pero sí que os pediré vuestra colaboración.

\- parece razonable – tras haberlo discutido en silencio – no nos escabulliremos ni te daremos esquinazo sin avisar, pero también es posible que te pidamos un momento de intimidad que tendrás que respetar

-parece justo

-hay otro punto que me gustaría tratar con vosotras- añade Alberta- como recordareis, en estas fechas estamos en la experiencia de campo de los novatos. Durante este tiempo se simulan ataques strigoi por parte de los tutores. Puedo dar orden de que en ningún momento que estéis por el campus se os moleste, pero estaba pensando, que contando con que habéis estado entrenado quizás queráis participar. A vosotras os puede servir de entrenamiento, y para nosotros puede ser interesante comprobar nuevas formas de defensa – esto último lo hace señalando la vara a la espalda de Rose. A quien le brillan los ojos ante esta perspectiva aparentando más que un duende un diablillo

-¿lo dices en serio? ¿Qué ocurre si hacemos daño a alguien?¿hay restricciones? – va como una moto y no puedo evitarlo – ehhhii fiera! Respira. Preguntas de una en una…

Petrov continua- la propuesta es totalmente en serio, y no creo que nadie tenga inconveniente en participar. En cuanto a hacer daño a alguien, bueno, todos asumimos los riesgo, en una lucha contra strigoi son más las probabilidades de morir que las de ganar, así que sabemos lo que nos jugamos. También tenéis que considerar que vosotras podéis salir heridas – intercambian una mirada que significa que no es muy probable – y respecto a las restricciones, ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

Toca ser diplomática, así que le ha tocado responder a la princesa. Cada vez me gusta más su iteración – veras, como has dicho, nuestra formación es diferente a la vuestra, bueno, yo diría que no tiene mucho que ver de hecho. Se nos ha instruido en la lucha con espadas, y sobre todo, nos protegemos con armas de fuego, que sin duda no son una opción durante la experiencia de campo…

A Petrov y a mi casi nos da un mal. Definitivamente no están usando pistolas durante las prácticas. Rose que ve nuestras caras se apresuran a añadir

-tengo una idea!- está claro que esta experiencia le interesa de veras- podríamos limitarnos a luchar con las varas, como cuando empezamos a entrenar y no nos dejaban desenvainar, y en lugar de usar nuestras armas, puedo pedir las de paintball, eso sí, el tutor que reciba el balazo si este le da en torso o cabeza debe aceptar que esta fuera de juego, igual que si estocamos hacia el corazón o el cuello. La otra opción es terminar el golpe pero aunque no lleven filo, una estocada con la vara puede tener malas consecuencias.

No sé quién de los dos tienen más ganas de verlas en acción así que aunque acabemos siendo los dos únicos tutores que las la asalten, aceptamos los términos del encuentro. Tan pronto como reciban lo necesario podrá dar comienzo, pero de momento, ha llegado la hora de que las chicas vayan a dormir. Van a necesitar cargar pilas para las emociones de mañana


	17. Chapter 17

RPOV

Me levanto con las energías renovadas. Hoy vamos a ver a Sara y Sharon, que ganas tengo. También veremos nuestra antigua casa. No la hemos vuelto a pisar, aunque sabemos por Spencer que sigue estando en buen estado. Cómo sabía que volveríamos estos días ha sacado todo lo del guardamuebles, para no encontrárnosla vacía.

Son las doce cuando nos ponemos en marcha. Por suerte tenemos una mini cocina en la suite que incluye un frigo bien provisto para hacernos el desayuno, pues dudo mucho que ninguna de las cafeterías estén abiertas ahora mismo. En nada estamos preparadas para ponernos en marcha. Cuando nos hemos levantado hemos avisado a Dimitri, ahora vamos al encuentro.

Nos está esperando junto a un Suv ya listo para partir, y resulta que no es el único. Otro guardián que no reconozco va a venir con nosotros. Lo saludamos sin mucha ilusión, me parece que están siendo un poco exagerados la verdad, pero bueno, ellos sabrán. Tampoco puedo culparlos del todo, pues si bien es cierto que nosotras sabemos que las casas están protegidas por las runas de los alquimistas, no es una información que hayamos compartido. He pedido conducir el Suv, pero no me han dejado. Llevo días sin conducir nada y me habría gustado, pero que se le va a hacer.

Llegamos a eso de las dos a casa, y antes de que apaguen el motor ya estamos saltando fuera del coche. No somos las únicas inquietas, ya que de la puerta ha salido Sara a toda pastilla. Se estrella contra nosotras y acabamos rodando por el suelo muertas de la risa. Más tranquilamente llegan Sharon, Spencer y Jhon que nos ayudan a ponernos de pie, aunque noto que Sharon no se ha agachado para echarnos una mano. Me vuelvo a Liss y veo que está enfocándola también, corro a meterme en su cabeza. Después de haber conocido a Oksana quien le hablo de poderes que había ido conociendo con los años ha estado probando para ver las auras. Lo consigue a duras penas pero esta vez hay suerte, y ahí está el aura de Sharon y justo en su tripita una pequeña luz blanca. Todo esto ha ocurrido en pocos segundos, pero todos se dan cuenta de que ninguna de las dos retiramos la vista de su tripita.

Antes de que la hayamos llegado a saludar, Sharon no tiene más remedio que decirnos – jo nenas, que iba a ser una sorpresa! Pero estáis en lo cierto,¡vamos a ser papas!- siiii, estallamos locas de alegría y la rodeamos, intentando no espachurrarla pero mostrándole todo nuestro amor. Y tan pronto como la soltamos repetimos con Jhon esta vez con menos miramientos –felicidades, felicidades, felicidades, vais a ser unos padres estupendos!

Madre mía, que notición. Quien podría imaginarse que Jhon sería papa!- jo, solo por poder juntarnos ya estábamos de celebración, pero esto, madre mía, esto es una bomba! -¿de cuánto estáis?-¿sabéis sexo?-¿está todo bien?- Liss y yo nos vamos quitando la palabra

Sharon se echa a reír ante nuestra energía desbordante – estamos de tres meses, parece que será niña, pero aún no es cien por cien seguro, y de momento está todo correcto. Si no fuera por la enfermedad de la mañana, que no sé por qué la llaman así si dura todo el día, todo sería perfecto. Estamos encantados con la noticia y nos alegra que os guste. Ahora propongo seguir con la reunión dentro de casa, porque no sé si lo habéis notado, pero seguimos en la entrada!

Y tiene razón. Caigo en ese momento que hemos dejado a Dimitri y el otro guardián ahí plantados sin ninguna consideración, aunque por la mirada que nos dedican creo que entienden nuestro despiste. Es Liss quien intenta solucionarlo – nos gustaría presentaros a nuestros guardianes. Van a estar acompañándonos todo el día por si surge alguna amenaza

Spencer se adelanta y se dirige a ellos – siéntanse libres de recorrer la casa y la propiedad y pedir lo que necesiten. Dentro de un rato comeremos y esperamos que se unan a nosotros.

-no se preocupe por nosotros señor. Vamos a estar perfectamente. Disfruten del día, tienen mucho que celebrar- miro a Dimitri y le agradezco el gesto. Realmente se ha convertido en un gran día

Estamos en el porche delantero, no hace día para bañarnos como hemos hecho tantas otras veces en verano, pero se está estupendamente aquí fuera. Además la comida está siendo barbacoa, el lugar es el idóneo. Antes de sentarnos he compuesto dos platos y cogiendo unos cubiertos y unas servilletas me he acercado a los guardianes. Han decidido no sentarse a la mesa para darnos privacidad, pero eso no quiere decir que tengan que estar castigados viendo como comemos

Ya de vuelta en la mesa, seguimos poniéndonos al día.

Sara está pendiente de las solicitudes que ha enviado, pero si todo va bien, la próxima primavera estará empezando en la Sara Lorens, donde ya estudiara su madre. Espero que salga todo bien, pues siempre ha sido un sueño para ella vivir la experiencia que vivió su madre, ir a la misma fraternidad… y ha luchado mucho por tener un expediente muy bueno. Sharon que está haciendo las prácticas en Chicago está contando los días para que terminen y volver aquí. Así podrán preparar todo los necesario para el bebe, y la posterior boda. Prefieren casarse tranquilamente y compartir las fotos con su hija, que preparar todo deprisa y corriendo y lucir en las fotos con el embarazo…. Eso significa que el año que viene tendremos boda! Yo estoy contenta con la noticia, pero Liss está emocionada. A fin de cuentas, es ella la que adora los bebes – ¿habéis pensado ya como llamarla? ¿Quiénes serán los padrinos?

Es Jhon quien contesta- bueno, los padrinos van a ser el padre de Sharon, y Sara, que será una tía fantástica –mientras le guiña un ojo- Y en cuanto al nombre, después de hablarlo con la madrina, quien ha solicitado reservar el nombre de madre para su hija, hemos decidido que será llamara en honor a sus tías Rosaliss… te juro que se podía haber oído un alfiler cayendo. Liss que esta junto a Sharon abraza a ella y yo asalto a Jhon que está a mi lado. No soy capaz de decir nada, y Jhon que lo entiende no puede evitar picarme – vaya, así que era esto lo que hacía falta para dejar sin palabras al pequeño monstruo. En otras circunstancias le habría pegado, pero va a llamar a su hija como a mí! Mejor me limito a seguir abrazándolo hasta que me voy a abrazar a Sharon. Apoyando la mano sobre su tripita le susurro a mi futura sobrina – Pequeña vas a ser la niña más afortunada del mundo, vas a estar rodeada de una familia que te adora, y te juro que tus tías te van a consentir absolutamente todo! Además te ayudare encantada a tomarle el pelo a tu padre- me giro para sacarle la lengua, pero me parece que ni se da cuenta, está mirando a su mujer con tal cara de tonto que no cabe duda de que está en la gloria.

Decidimos disfrutar de la tarde sin tocar los negocios, pueden esperar a pasado mañana, que volveremos a reunirnos. Estamos de sobremesa hasta que Sharon dice que va a retirarse un ratillo. Jhon decide acompañarla, y nos quedamos con Sara y Spencer. Este parece un buen momento para echarle un ojo a nuestra casa, y antes de cambiar de idea, hemos puesto rumbo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, y antes de avanzar más, tengo que anular una de las runas, para permitir que los fantasmas entren con nosotras, que volveré a poner en orden antes de salir.

DPOV

Hace nada que ha sonado el despertador cuando suena el teléfono. Al descolgarlo es la princesa para decirme que se están poniendo en marchar. Quedamos en encontrarnos en 20 min junto al coche.

No pierdo el tiempo y llego solo unos minutos antes que ellas. En cuanto las veo, me fijo que Rose parece de muy buen humor, ha debido de dormir bien, o es por la visita que van a hacer, no olvido que vamos a ver a Jhon y familia. Prueba de que esta de buenas es que aunque no pone buena cara a que venga otro guardia con nosotros no dice ni pio, ni tampoco replica cuando después de pedir conducir el suv tiene que subirse atrás.

Llegamos a nuestro destino y antes de que el coche frene del todo las puertas de atrás se abren y las chicas salen disparadas mientras que de la casa está saliendo otra joven también disparada. El resultado es tres chicas en el suelo retorciéndose de la risa. Están verdaderamente graciosas. Voy a acercarme pero ya están llegando a ella Spencer, Jhon y una mujer que no reconozco. En un momento están de pie y saludando cuando de pronto hay un silencio, veo que la princesa y Rose no quitan ojos del abdomen de la mujer, quien empieza a sonrojarse hasta que arranca con la noticia de que esta embazada. Es como si hubiese sonado una alarma las niñas gritan como auténticas juligans y se abrazan primero a la mujer y luego a Jhon y lo felicitan porque va a ser papa. Y entonces lo entiendo. Por si me quedan dudas después durante la comida me las disiparan del todo. Sí que hay amor, tanto que casi es palpable, entre Rose y Jhon, pero no es un amor romántico. Se quieren como hermanos, probablemente lo que me haya despistado es que el trato con la chica Sara, y la princesa es el típico de hermano y hermana, pero con Rose es como si fuera su hermano. Es extraño de explicar, sobre todo porque yo solo tengo hermanas, pero entre ellas he visto que existe esa camaradería que no tienen conmigo. Les damos algo de intimidad durante la comida, aunque sea solo aparente ya que al tener mejor oído que los humanos estamos escuchando toda la conversación. Por eso no puedo evitar alegrarme cuando la niña va a ser nombrada en honor a sus tías, confirmando que lo que tengo delante no son amigos, son familia.

Cuando los papas se retiran a descansar deciden pasar a la casa de los Dragomir. No tengo ni idea de que me esperaba, pero desde luego no está como la otra vez que vinimos. Alguien se ha molestado en traer todos los objetos personales que había desaparecido para cuando iniciamos la investigación y le han devuelto la esencia a la casa. Las chicas tardaron en avanzar, supongo que son muchas las emociones. Rose desaparece un segundo y está de vuelta, no sé qué ha hecho, pero está mirando a Liss y afirmando con la cabeza. A partir de ese momento, van repasando las habitaciones con Spencer y Sara a su lado. A ratos recuerdan anécdotas, otros ratos parecen perdidos en sus mundos, y por primera vez atisbo como Rose interacciona con los fantasmas, pues a ratos la veo preguntando a la nada, también Liss se comporta como si estuvieran a su lado, supongo que no los ve, pero sabe que están aquí pues llevan años protegiéndolas.

De pronto Rose se gira a Liss, dice que es Andre que quiere que le siga, no dice más, y todos le seguimos hasta que nos detenemos en el garaje. Cuando estamos todos dentro veo que ahí siguen aparcados los coches como la otra vez, pero no es ahí donde se detiene Rose, va hacia una lona que está cubriendo algo y la retira, para dar paso a una moto. No soy un experto, pero por el silbido de Rose, y el aspecto que tiene, creo que es una Harley. Por si tengo dudas, en el lateral lo pone y Rose lo remata

-es la fxst de Andre! No me acordaba de ella! O dios mío! Liss Liss porfa porfa, nos la podemos llevar, te juro que la cuidare y no permitiré que nada malo le pase, porfa porfa!

Está votando y suplicando. Espero que la princesa le dé permiso porque no veo que vaya a rendirse fácilmente. Sin embargo es Spencer quien contesta – ya sé que hemos decidido dejar los negocios para otro día, pero lo cierto es que adelantándome a los acontecimientos, tengo que decirte que está moto te fue legada por Andre. Según su opinión, nadie sabría apreciarla como se merece excepto tu – y habiendo sido testigo de todas las horas que invertisteis en su puesta a punto, no lo dudo.

Las lágrimas están corriendo por las mejillas de mi niña, y me tengo que contener para no ir a consolarla. Es su hermana quien la abraza y quien la consuela – creo que eso parece ser un claro si, pero te pido antes de conducirla la revises. Lleva mucho tiempo aquí parada y no tienes permitido tener un accidente así de tonto – como mandes princesa- responde Rose. Y me quedo flipado por la colleja que le da la princesa –auch! Que sepas que eso no es nada sofisticado!

Rose se vuelve hacia mí – llamas por fa al otro guardián y me ayudáis a meterla en el coche, no puedo esperar para ponerla en marcha – mientras habla está dando saltitos. Mi primera intención es negarme, pero bien mirado, no tiene caso, sé que voy a terminar cediendo, así que asiento y salgo. Después de cargarla vuelven a la casa para ir cerrando todo, a fin de cuentas, ya está bajando el sol y es mejor ponerse en marcha. Rose vuelve a desaparecer unos segundos, y en cuanto aparece salimos para volver a la otra casa. Ahí empiezan a despedirse, y diez minutos después vamos hacia el coche.

Sin darnos cuenta el tiempo ha empeorado, está oscureciendo rápidamente, y parece que se prepara para descargar. Sin embargo, aunque eso me inquieta, me doy cuenta de que no es eso lo que me está poniendo nervioso, es la iteración en el asiento de atrás. Las chicas no están tranquilas, y cuando ya voy a volverme a preguntar es Rose la que se adelanta – será mejor que aceleres, no te importe para nada que nos multen – imagino que si lo está diciendo es porque ha tenido algún aviso – ¿estamos en peligro?

Rose: no ahora mismo, pero si no llegamos antes de lo previsto vamos a terminar en una emboscada. Hay strigoi en movimiento, y tres dhampir y un moroi va a ser firme objetivo.

Yo: ayudaría si nos desviamos- pregunto intentando ofrecer una alternativa. Tengo que esperar unos segundos mientras que detrás se lleva una conversación en apariencia unilateral

Rose: no lo tengo claro, pero me da la impresión que no. Es como si hubiera controles en lugar de policía de strigoi repartidos sobre el terreno. Lo siento, pero necesito más tiempo para hacerlo bien y ahora mismo no lo tenemos. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es avisaros si el ataque está cerca.

Supongo que el otro guarda ha sido prevenido por Petrov para no alucinar con lo que pudiera ocurrir, porque lejos de dudar de lo que acaba de ocurrir, está en posición de alerta como el resto.

Estamos a punto de tener a la vista la academia cuando Rose avisa que acelere con toda mi alma. Se está retorciendo, lo que significa por lo que nos contó que los está sintiendo. Piso hasta el fondo mientras por radio ordeno que abran las puertas inmediatamente y que nadie salga de las salas. Nos falta un minuto si acaso y entonces oigo el golpe. El choque es justo detrás de mí, que es donde está sentada Rose. Quiero volverme y sin embargo el grito de Rose no da lugar a dudas- ACELERA!, y antes de que tenga tiempo de reaccionar estamos dentro de las salas. Freno en seco, oigo una sarta de juramentos que proceden de detrás. Las dos estaban sin cinturón para poder maniobrar y han aterrizado en el suelo. Salto fuera y me encuentro la ventanilla de detrás destrozada. Abro la puerta, y tan pronto como lo hago salto hacia detrás mientras que acuden los guardias de la puerta. Poco a poco aparece Rose, te juro que si las miradas matasen estaría fulminado – ¡es que quiere matarnos! No lo consigue ese desgraciado, y tu casi consigues que me clave mi propia katana! – ups! No he calculado ese frenazo.

¿Estáis bien? ¿Cómo está la princesa?¿qué ha pasado?... todo el mundo está hablando y todos queremos saber que ha pasado. Mientras tanto, Rose y Liss se han reunido. Liss está sujetando el brazo de Rose, y tratando de no llamar la atención veo como le sana el corte del antebrazo. Los ojos de Rose se oscurecen por un momento, y no es precisamente con el mejor tono que se vuelve hacia mí – me llevo a Lissa a los alimentadores. Nos vemos luego con Alberta- Supongo que esa es la oscuridad de la que hablaban.

Media hora más tarde estamos sentados en el despacho de Petrov. Liss tiene mejor color, y Rose parece que ya está recuperada. Explicamos cómo Rose ha sido avisada de que teníamos problemas, y como hemos llegado a toda prisa, hasta que a nada de llegar a las salas han conseguido saltar sobre el coche. Yo solo he oído como estallaba la ventanilla y Rose gritaba que siguiera. Ella termina de explicarnos que tan pronto ha metido al cabeza el strigoi le ha encajado una patada como ha podido, y entonces hemos pasado las salas. Tan pronto terminan de contarlo piden retirarse a su dormitorio. Yo me quedo a redactar el informe, y a recuperarme… acaba de salvarnos una menor de edad, fugitiva de la escuela que se comunica con los fantasmas… voy a necesitar un trago


	18. Chapter 18

RPOV

Estamos de vuelta en nuestra habitación. No me puedo creer como se ha torcido el día. Con lo bien que ha ido todo, voy a ser tía, y tengo la moto de Andre! Por cierto, luego voy a asegurarme que es tratada como dios manda. Pero de buenas a primera… por un momento me ha recordado tanto al accidente de hace años. El impacto y los cristales… hasta que he visto esos ojos rojos. A partir de ahí he funcionado en piloto automático, hasta que con el frenazo me he caído de bruces y casi me clavo mi propia katana, suerte que eran las cortas...

Afortunadamente ya paso todo, Liss está bien, me ha curado el brazo y no me ha costado mucho lidiar con la oscuridad gracias al anillo, y eso que casi no le queda carga. Ahora va cuando la matan…. Es hora de llamar y poner a todos al corriente… se van a emocionar con las nuevas noticias, pero lo del ataque… no sé yo como vamos a lidiarlo.

Como me esperaba, Pet ya está haciendo planes para estar aquí a primera hora y sacarnos aunque sea a rastras. Por suerte conseguimos convencerle con ayuda de Miguel y Sid para que nos deje continuar aquí. Mientras que estemos dentro de las salas no corremos peligro, y podemos asegurarnos de que hacemos todos los desplazamientos durante el día… media hora más tarde conseguimos tenerlo de nuestro lado, y de momento nos deja quedarnos un poco más. Aunque me apuesto lo que quieras a que lo vemos antes de lo que deberíamos.

Liss está en la ducha, mientras me estoy preparando para descansar un rato cuando de pronto suena la puerta. Me había olvidado de que el sábado acaba de comenzar para los estudiantes, y de que a estas alturas nuestra presencia en la escuela no sería ningún secreto, y los chismosos pronto harán acto de presencia. Por eso al abrir la puerta a los últimos que esperaba ver es a Mase y Eddie – oh dios mío! Estáis aquí! Que hacéis aquí!- lo digo todo mientras nos hacemos un lío de brazos intentando abrazarles – vaya, parece que alguien se alegra de vernos- si parece que nos hayan echado de menos...

Es increíble tenerlos delante – pero que os han dado estos años, si parecéis armarios! – en cambio tú sigues igual de enana – dice Mase mientras me alborota el pelo- ja ja… que gracioso. Pasad, pasad, tenemos que ponernos al día. ¿Estáis libres? ¿Cuándo tenéis que volver a vuestros cargos?

-eh! Tranquila! Tenemos tiempo de sobra preciosa, poco a poco. Empieza por contarnos que has hecho estos años, tienes idea del susto que nos disteis cuando no volvisteis, pensábamos que os habían atrapado. Te juro que no pude dormir de tirón ni una sola noche hasta que Belikov volvió diciendo que estabais a salvo pero habíais escapado.

-perdona Mase, ¿de que estás hablando? Os mande un mensaje para que supierais que estaba bien. Teníamos problemas y por eso tuvimos que huir, pero no quería preocuparos. Aproveche que llegaban Navidades y os mande una bola de nieve que encontré con la ciudad de las vegas dentro y una nota.

-nunca me llego ese paquete… dice con total sinceridad

-no sé lo que pudo pasar, lo siento. Os he echado muchísimo de menos chicos. Son tantas las veces que hacía algo que nos habría gustado, y pensaba en lo bien que lo pasaríamos… me alegro tanto de veros

Liss sale de la ducha y se une a nosotros. Ella no era tan cercana a estos dos, pero siempre han tenido buena relación. Sin darnos cuenta se nos pasan las horas, hasta que es tiempo para ellos de comer y para nosotras de cenar. Todavía no nos apetece mucho enfrentarnos a todos los cotillas así que mientras nosotras nos ocupamos de poner la mesa ellos van a asaltar la cafetería. Y casi se me caen las lágrimas cuando regresan con una caja llena de rosquillas! Estos son mis chicos!

Ha sido un día larguísimo, y estos chicos tienen marcha para horas, pero nosotras tenemos que descansar y estar listas para el encuentro de mañana con kirova. Mis chicos ponen morritos, pero lo aceptan, saben que un encuentro con la directora y los de la corte no es fácil bajo ninguna circunstancia.

He puesto el despertador a la una y media. No tenemos tanta prisa como ayer, ya que no saldremos de la escuela, solo nos toca entrenamiento así que nos dejó un ratito más para dormir. Sin embargo, alguien tiene otros planes, porque de pronto están aporreando nuestra puerta. Tengo la esperanza de que se levante Liss… hasta que me acuerdo que se puso los tapones para dormir…agggg. Aún medio dormida voy hacia la puerta. Me gustaría decir que la visión que tengo delante me despejó de golpe, pero a pesar de que a nivel inconsciente registro que se trata de un atractivo moroi, tengo demasiado sueño y estoy demasiado cabreada para articular palabra, así que me limito a mirarle con la que espero sea una mirada de pocos amigos. Aunque me da que no he tenido mucho éxito

-guau! Eres una autentica preciosidad-lo dice con lo que parece genuina admiración

Me lo quedo mirando – en serio, eso te funciona alguna vez

\- no me mal intérpretes, estaba esperando que la princesa me abriese, pero no estaba preparado para una visión tan arrebatadora

-si bueno, la visión arrebatadora ha visto interrumpida su cura de sueño, y en cuanto a la princesa no recibe visitas hasta después del desayuno como pronto, así que si me disculpas… estoy cerrando la puerta cuando me encuentro con un pie en mi camino – en serio… no estoy de humor para juegos

\- verás ya sé que estas no son horas, habría llegado ayer pero por algún motivo de seguridad prohibieron los traslados durante la noche, y no he podido llegar hasta ahora. Estoy buscando a la princesa, que resulta que es mi prima, ya que yo también creo que soy un usuario del espíritu y tengo tantas cosas que hablar con ella….

Conforme me ha estado dando la brasa lo he ido estudiando. Es un tipo monísimo realmente, alto rubio y con unos intensos ojos verdes. Además tiene un ligero aire canalla, si no tuviera tanto sueño…

-bien veras, te voy a contar lo que vamos a hacer. Tú me vas a decir tu nombre y donde podemos encontrarte, y tan pronto como sea posible iré con mi hermana y discutiremos todo este tema. Pero de verdad te prometo que si no me dejas volver a dormir lo único que vas a conseguir es una paliza. Si?

-ehh, no voy a conseguir nada más ahora, no?- niego con la cabeza – ni siquiera un beso de buenas noches

– va a ser que no

– qué pena! eres una visión increíble de verdad pequeña dhampir. Si no queda más remedio, me marcho. Me llamo Adrian por cierto, y estaré esperando en el piso de abajo. Buenas noches!

No me cuesta nada volver a dormirme, y creo que lo hago con una sonrisa en mi cara… definitivamente es mono.

Tres horas más tarde suena la alarma. Me despierto como nueva, y le cuento a Liss todo lo que ha pasado mientras ella seguía durmiendo. En cuanto se entera de que hay alguien más por aquí que pueda ser usuario del espíritu casi tengo que sujetarla para que no salga corriendo en camisón al piso de abajo. Por suerte consigo meterle algo de sentido común y acepta dejar la visita hasta después del encuentro con kirova.

Empezamos el día como siempre, haciendo nuestro Tai Chi, nos bajamos al patio trasero de la residencia donde da la sombra y Liss pueda estar bien. Media hora más tarde estamos de vuelta para el desayuno. Como vamos bien de tiempo Liss aprovecha a estudiar un rato y yo me voy a recoger la moto de Andre. Luego iremos a entrenar.

Me dirijo al cuartel de la guarda, que es donde se aparcan los Suv. En cuanto me acerco me sale a recibir uno de ellos, que en seguida me reconoce así que no pierdo mucho tiempo – hola, vengo a recoger la moto que trajimos ayer. ¿Me puedes ayudar?, y por cierto, ¿puedo usar vuestro taller?

Cinco minutos más tarde me está ayudando a bajar la moto – vamos pequeña, te voy a dejar como nueva. Tengo tantas ganas de volar contigo!... Me voy detrás del guardia quien está sonriendo por mi comentario, y me lleva hacia el taller. Le agradezco su ayuda, mientras echo una ojeada al sitio. Parece que está bien provisto, pero por aquí las motos no son muy populares, así que supongo que tendré que ir a comprar aceite como mínimo. Me pongo manos a la obra, comienzo comprobando todos los niveles, localizo la grasa y antes de darme cuenta ya tengo las manos negras. En estas aparece Dimitri por las vueltas, imagino que a controlar. Me pilla en ese momento casi debajo de la moto y cuando salgo se hecha a reír, por lo que deduzco que he terminado con grasa por la cara, para variar. –¿ Te echo una mano?- propone. No puedo evitar mi cinismo cuando respondo – ¿tienes idea de cómo funciona siquiera una moto? – parece que le hace gracia – no, no realmente, pero soy bueno con las manos – no puedo evitar detenerme, no creo que sea consciente de lo que ha dicho hasta que me lo miro y un cierto tono color rosa asoma a su cara…decido ser buena – ¿no sabrás si por casualidad tenéis aceite de moto? También es la que se utiliza en motosierras, si no tendré que ir a comprarla – voy a ver si lo encuentro- responde

Creo que tardara un rato en volver… me ha gustado verle así, ha sido lindo! La siguiente vez que viene ya estoy terminando de limpiar una pequeña zona con la dremel. No sé si será por los años que ha estado encerrada, o ya la dejo así Andre. Como imaginaba, no hay aceite para mi chica.

-Bueno, pues ya está. Todo lo que podía hacer ya está hecho. Espero conseguir pronto el aceite- digo mientras la observo. No puedo evitar recordar tantas otras veces que ayude a Andre a ponerla a punto, para que luego me diera una mini vuelta hasta el final de la calle…

Dimitri me ha estado observando, no sé qué estará pensando cuando me he perdido en mis memorias, pero debe ser que me estoy acostumbrando a tenerlo cerca, porque no me importa. Después de recoger todo, nos despedimos, y me voy a buscar a Liss.

Cuando llego está absorta en su libro, pero por suerte desconecta rápido, nos cambiamos y nos vamos al gimnasio, donde mira tú que casualidad Dimitri también está entrenando, no se me ocurre imaginar que esté aquí para vigilarnos, para nada.

Comenzamos con unas cuantas carreras en la pista, y luego nos toca liarnos a palos! Por desgracia nos falta nuestro equipamiento habitual para ensayar la precisión y rapidez, por lo que nos limitamos a repasar todas las posiciones de combate. Suponemos que nos ira bien, ya que a partir de mañana lunes nos agregan a las pruebas de campo. Con un poco de suerte las pistolas de paintball estarán ya aquí, pero si no lucharemos con las varas.

Damos por terminado el entrenamiento y nos vamos a asearnos y comer antes de ir al encuentro con Kirova. Quedamos con Dimitri en el edificio principal, estará bien contar con una cara amiga.

Estamos rápidamente en camino, no puedo disimular lo mucho que me apetece ir a esta reunión. Esta vez además de Kirova, nos hemos librado del gili, y en su lugar tenemos a dos representantes de la corte, una mujer que parece estudiarnos con curiosidad y un real moroi que se presenta como Ivan Ivashkov, y que por algún motivo me resulta familiar. Tengo que admitir que al final no resulta tan mal como me la esperaba. Al parecer el tema del espíritu está pegando fuerte. Todavía están mosqueados por la fuga de Liss, pero parecen bastante compresivos después de haberles contado nuestra historia. También traen a colación algunos de los deberes que tendrá que enfrentar Liss como la última representante de los Dragomir. De momento nos limitamos a recoger toda la documentación ya que hasta pasado mañana no será posible reunirnos con los abogados. Terminamos pidiendo permiso para reunirnos con Jhon y Spencer junto con los abogados moroi durante su visita a la academia. No recibimos una respuesta inmediata, tan solo un tenemos que pensarlo, pero al menos es algo. A cambio de considerar esta petición nos solicitan que nos reunamos mañana con el consejero, ya que podría ser interesante que Liss asistiera a algunas clases el tiempo que estemos aquí. Se da por descontado que yo voy con ella por supuesto

Noto como Liss se está acelerando cada vez más conforme estamos terminando, hasta que me doy cuenta que no ve el momento de salir de la reunión para ir al encuentro con Adrian. La verdad que si tengo que elegir entre esta reunión y la otra yo también quiero salir zumbando. Pero antes de llegar a donde Adrian tengo que pasar por la cafetería para hablar con Mase, ya que en teoría íbamos a pasar un rato juntos. Si lo hubiera pensado mejor, le habría pedido a Dimitri que nos siguiera escoltando en lugar de habernos despedido a la salida de la reunión. Por suerte hoy es domingo y los horarios son bastante flexibles, con lo que cuando entramos en la cafetería no hay tanta gente como otros días. Localizo rápidamente a Eddie y justo detrás suyo a Mase, y supongo que había más caras conocidas pero no estaba muy interesada. Pero claro, una cosa es lo que quisiéramos, y otra lo que el resto querían. En seguida empezaron los cuchicheos y nos señalaban con los dedos, solo algún que otro excompañero saludaba bien por educación o mostrando un mínimo de interés. Hasta que llegamos a la altura del actual grupo de las populares.

Era extraño pensar que en otra vida nosotras habíamos formado parte de él, de hecho, uno de los todavía integrantes era el exnovio de Liss, Aaron, quien me sigue pareciendo un capullo integral. Por no mencionar su novia, una rubia de bote que nos mira con tal cara de asco que parece que este chupando limones. Pensaba que no se podía ser más idiota, hasta que abre la boca – vaya vaya! Que tenemos aquí! La princesa venida a menos decide honrarnos con su presencia!

¿Sabes cuándo te das cuenta del camino tan largo que has recorrido? Cuando oyes un comentario así, observas al grupo que la rodea, y en lugar de querer contestar y enzarzarte en una disputa solo sientes lastima por ellos. Hay tanto allá fuera que desconocen… se creen que están en la cima del mundo… y en realidad están atrapados en un mundo de fantasía… no hay más que verlos. Todos cómo un pincel, para ir dentro de un rato a la misa del domingo…

Ni siquiera necesitamos mirarnos para saber que estamos pensando lo mismo. Seguimos nuestro camino sin mirar atrás hasta reunirnos con los chicos. Parecen un poco decepcionados por la noticia, pero prometemos venir a buscarles en cuanto terminemos para cenar juntos.

Estamos armándonos de valor para salir de aquí cuando afortunadamente Alberta viene a nuestro rescate y con ella salimos de la cafeteria.

-os andaba buscando. El guardián Belikov me ha comentado que os animáis a participar en la experiencia de campo a partir de mañana ¿es correcto? – Asentimos mientras nos hemos puesto en marcha hacia la puerta- también me ha comentado la directora que estaréis viendo al consejero. Debéis saber que los ataques se podrán realizar en cualquier momento del día lo que incluye durante las clases, en la cafetería en cualquier instalación excepto la iglesia por razones obvias. Sé que no estaréis siendo evaluadas, pero sí que apreciaría que os lo tomarais con seriedad, y no perjudiquéis la actividad de otros compañeros que sí que se juegan el futuro

Aceptamos las condiciones y para cuando termina la charla ya estamos junto a nuestro edificio. En tan solo un segundo estamos delante de la puerta de Adrian y Liss está llamando al timbre. No puedo evitar reírme cuando esta vez es él quien parece haber sido arrancado de los brazos de Morfeo, aunque parece mucho más cordial que yo ya que inmediatamente nos invita a pasar.

-pequeña dhampir, te ves aún más bonita que esta mañana- y a pesar de estar medio dormido consigue sonar bastante sexy

-y tú debes ser la princesa Dragomir – viendo la mala cara que pone Liss – aunque supongo que como a mí, tampoco te gusta que nos llamen príncipes. Así que puedo llamarte prima si lo deseas o…

-prefiero Lissa si no te importa. ¿Qué es eso de primos? No tengo que yo sepa.

-lo cierto es que todas las familias reales están emparentadas en un grado u otro, así que eso nos convierte en primos lejanos supongo… pero te llamare Lissa o como lo desees si me cuentas todo lo que sabes del espíritu – y otra vez consigue decirlo con un tono muy sugerente. No me quiero imaginar la lista de amantes que debe tener a su espalda, menudo peligro tiene…

Como nuestra habitación, él también tiene una mini cocina, y ahora mismo está preparando café, que sin duda va a necesitar, y más cuando veo desperdigadas por la sala varios botellines del minibar. – ¿cómo tomáis el café?¿expreso?¿capuchino?...- capuchino!- contestamos las dos mientras nos vamos acomodando en el sofá.

Cuando se sienta con nosotras, y aunque se las ganas que tiene Liss de empezar el interrogatorio, me adelanto porque hay algo que me lleva mosqueando todo el día - ¿cómo has averiguado lo del espíritu? No te ofendas, pero no te ves como los representantes de la corte, que es de momento con los únicos que hemos hablado, y según dijiste habrías estado aquí ayer si no hubieran prohibido los desplazamientos por la noche, demasiado pronto para la difusión de rumores...

-vaya, además de preciosa inteligente. Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para que aceptes salir conmigo – le transmito sin palabras el venga ya! Y por suerte continua – bien, como te he dicho mi nombre es Adrian, Adrian Ivashkov, mi padre es un real en activo en la corte, de hecho hemos volado junto

\- lo hemos conocido, ahora sé porque su cara me resultaba familiar…

Liss que ya no aguanta más me quita la palabra

-perdona que te pregunte, pero ¿Cuáles son tus habilidades? ¿Qué sabes hacer?

-realmente nada que parezca muy impresionante, puedo ver el aura de las personas, a lo que he aprendido a sacarle partido para saber cuándo alguien miente, o esta excitado, o atraído... ya me entendéis. Y también soy capaz de caminar en los sueños de otras personas. Por desgracia no suelo encontrar a nadie muy interesante como para querer compartir horas extra.

\- ¿caminar por los sueños? Es la primera vez que oigo hablar de esa habilidad. Sabía lo de las auras, aunque a mí se me da bastante mal y tengo que concentrarme mucho.

-¿Cuáles son tus habilidades? ¿Es cierto que estáis unidas?

-Mi fuerte es la sanación, por suerte para Rose, así cada vez que se lesiona puedo curarla, y si, desde que se manifestó mi magia estamos unidas. Aunque tiene sus limitaciones. Puedo enviarle mensajes telepáticos, por eso las conversaciones parecen a veces unilaterales y Rose puede acceder a mi mente y tomar conciencia de todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor, pero yo no puedo hace lo mismo con ella.

Adrian-Como te he dicho se cuando alguien me está mintiendo. Sé que no es tu caso, pero por tu nivel de nerviosismo hay algo que no me estas contando

Rápidamente nos miramos, y Liss va a mil por hora, por lo que la cojo de las manos para intentar frenarla…

Adrian-Entiendo que acabamos de conocernos y tampoco es que sepáis nada más de mí, pero os puedo jurar por lo que queráis que solo quiero entender de qué va todo esto. Durante años he sido considerado un fracaso por no haberme especializado – me pilla poniendo cara de será solo por eso - cierto es que mi estilo de vida no ayuda mucho, pero saber de pronto que existe más gente como yo, y que en realidad sí que tengo magia… ya veis que no he dudado en volar hasta aquí, me gustaría aprender lo que sabes hacer si me dejáis quedarme con vosotras.

No tengo su capacidad pero juraría que está siendo sincero. A pesar de eso, aún no estoy lista para contarle que el vínculo se creó cuando mori, lo que sí que podemos es contarle acerca de la oscuridad

Yo: Pareces sincero, y si, hay cosas que todavía no estamos listas para compartir, pero sí que hay algo que deberías saber. Bueno, igual ya lo has notado realmente. Cuando Liss utiliza sus poderes, aunque solo sea para practicar, cuanto más se esfuerza más oscuridad atrae. Eso la desquicia y saca a relucir su peor lado. Y deriva a depresión.

Veo por su cara que los síntomas no le son del todo desconocidos y antes de que pueda continuar interviene – se de lo que hablas. Por eso me auto medico a mi manera – señalando los botellines – si adormezco mis habilidades no tengo que lidiar con la amargura que lo acompaña…

Yo: nosotras por estar unidas hemos encontrado una mejor forma, Liss es capaz de derivarme a mí su oscuridad. En mi caso se traduce en rabia ciega, así que puedo canalizarla fácilmente con el desgaste físico. Lo hemos puesto a prueba en pleno ataque de strigoi y es una pasada, y el resto de veces me lio a puñetazos con el saco o con algún valiente

-Lo dices en serio – no es una pregunta, es una afirmación, aunque claro, él sabe que no miento – eso es asombroso. Que tengo que hacer para conseguir alguien vinculado!

-ehh! Lamentablemente, además de la documentación sobre San Vladimir, solo hemos visto otro caso como el nuestro y el usuario del espíritu también destacaba en la habilidad de sanar – dice Liss – creemos que ahí está el truco.

Eso parece abatirle un poco. Me gustaría poder darla algo más, ayudarle aunque fuera con lo de los anillos… pero Liss está aprendiendo a hacerlo, y no queremos implicar a Oksana

La conversación sigue un poco más, sobre todo sirve para conocernos y para hacer planes para que puedan practicar. Si por ellos fuera empezarían hoy mismo, pero mi anillo ya está bastante cargado y me temo que ya he tenido mi dosis de entrenamiento hoy. Además prefiero reunirme con los chicos que ir a sacudir al saco, así que tendrán que comenzar mañana. Supongo que tiene su gracia que los dos, que son mayores que yo, en edad y tamaño, me miren con carita de cachorro apaleado… - en serio? Que tenéis 5? No va a funcionar. Os diré cuál es el plan, vamos a ir al encuentro con los chicos y podemos ir a cenar/comer todos juntos o montar sesión de cine arriba, pero es domingo día de descanso, así que hasta mañana no se toca el espíritu, ¿entendido?

Si tuviera unas piruletas este sería el momento de dárselas. Por suerte parece que aceptan el plan y en cuanto Adrian sale arreglado nos ponemos en marcha. Supongo que tener su percha ayuda a que cualquier cosa le siente bien va con unos chinos azul oscuro, y una camisa verde claro que hace juego con sus ojos, con su 1.80-85 y su estado físico, más fuerte que la media de los moroi, bien podría pasar por un modelo. Que peligro, que peligro…


	19. Chapter 19

Esta vez parece que la suerte está de nuestra parte, en el exterior hay menos gente, así que aunque o bien por nosotras, o bien por llevar a Adrian seguimos llamando la atención, los cuchicheos no son tan exagerados como antes. Justo cuando vamos a entrar vemos girar la esquina a Mase y Eddie, que ponen caras cuando ven a Adrian, les decimos que es nuestro nuevo alumno, y con poco más parece que es aceptable que se quede con nosotros a cenar. Hace tanto que no hemos podido estar juntos, que la idea de la peli no motiva mucho, pero si la de llevarnos la comida a nuestro cuarto para estar tranquilos. Y en esas estábamos, cargando todo tipo de comida y chuches camino ya de la residencia cuando nos cruzamos a Dimitri. No parece tener cara de muchos amigos, lo que tampoco es tan extraño, pero me doy cuenta de que mira alternativamente al brazo de Adrian sobre mi hombro, y las manos cogidas con Mase. Es Liss quien se adelanta

-Dimitri, hola! Vamos a cenar en la habitación ¿nos necesitas para algo?¿quieres acompañarnos?

-no, solo buscaba a Rose, por saber si quiere salir mañana y a qué hora

Como nadie sabe de qué va la jugada todos me están mirando

-No tenemos ningún compromiso hasta la puesta del sol, así que no es necesario salir tan pronto como el otro día. Además, estoy segura de que con llegar a la estación de servicios que está a 40 millas será suficiente. Podemos salir si quieres a las 5 y estaremos de vuelta a 6.30 o así. ¿lo ves bien?

\- a las 5 me parece bien. Te estaré esperando junto al coche- tan pronto como llego se fue

-vaya, alguien tiene un problema de celos… -Se le escapa a Adrian y no estoy muy segura de que su intención fuera que yo lo escuchara, por eso decido ignorarlo. Además, tengo a los chicos y Liss pendientes de una explicación

-a ver chicos, os acordáis de la moto superguay de Andre – asienten casi babeando quien puede olvidarse de mi pequeña – pues resulta que la tengo aquí y la he estado poniendo a punto, pero necesito aceite antes de arrancarla. Le he pedido a Dimitri para poder ir a comprarla cuanto antes porque sinceramente me muero de ganas de probarla!

-le llamáis Dimitri? Guau... – estos son Mase y Eddie- ha estado formándonos a ratos los dos últimos años y ha hecho de strigoi durante la experiencia de campo, y tía, tienes que verlo luchar. De momento nadie ha podido derrotarle, y te prometo que por aquí todos le llaman guardián Belikov

Solo necesito ver las caras de mis chicos y Liss para saber que me está asomando mi sonrisa de mala perra como dice Dani – no puedo esperar a que le pateemos el culo!- upss, por la cara de los chicos creo que aún no lo saben- a partir de mañana Liss y yo también jugamos en la experiencia de campo- Digo dando saltitos. Durante todo este rato ya hemos llegado y estamos a punto de comenzar a comer. Los chicos se han cogido el sofá de dos plazas, Liss se va a un sofá. Adrian se ha traído el otro sofá y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo me ha sentado en su regazo. Si no estuviera tan metida en la conversación creo que habría protestado. Pero ni los chicos parecen notarlo

-bua! Lo dices en serio! Estoy deseando verte en acción- dice Mase

-ehh! Querrás decir vernos! – añade Liss

-en serio! Habláis en serio!¿Sabes luchar?¿Te van a dejar luchar?- este es Eddie muy emocionado

-¿Cómo que si se luchar? Que te has creído, que soy de porcelana, o qué? – responde Liss levantando los puños. Sería bastante cómico, si no fuera porque su mirada no deja lugar a dudas

-no no! Eres una tía dura, eso segura… es que… estarás de acuerdo que no es lo más normal – responde Eddie tragando visiblemente

-te garantizo que no vas a ser el único que flipe cuando la vean. Y más cuando nos lleguen las pistolas de paintball, Liss con un arma es invencible!

-¿pistolas? – esta vez es Mase –¿sabes que un strigoi no muere por una bala, no?

-ja ja, que listo es mi chico. ¿Quien te ha dicho que disparamos balas normales? Y créenos que son más que efectivos en una lucha real

-hablas en serio!-¿lo dices de verdad? ¿Habéis luchado contra strigois?- Son Mase y Eddie flipando totalmente, aunque Adrian no se queda atrás. Pero una vez más juega con ventaja, ya que sabe que no mentimos

-pues si pequeños. Algún día os contaré toda la historia. Ahora a lo importante. Mañana a primera hora de la noche tenemos cita con el orientador para elegir algunas clases. Así que si queremos que esto sea divertido necesitamos que nos contéis quienes son vuestros morois y que clases tienen. Estaría guay luchar juntos.

Mase- a mí me ha tocado Christian Ozera. Igual os acordáis, es un real de nuestro curso. Es un tipo un poco extraño, aunque no me sorprende con la historia de su familia – el nombre me quiere sonar pero no lo localizo, y me parece que Liss tampoco. Mase debe vernos la cara porque continua – que sí que seguro que lo oísteis. Sus padres se volvieron strigoi voluntariamente e intentaron convertirlo a él también. Fue su tía Nasthasa Ozera quien lo salvo, incendiando su casa con su poder

\- Su tía lady Ozera lleva años intentando que se apruebe en las cortes la formación para la lucha de los moroi. De hecho, por lo que habéis dicho supongo que os llevaríais muy bien- interviene Adrian

Yo- y él ¿qué tal es? ¿Por qué has dicho que es extraño?

Mase: bueno, la gente siempre le rehúye como si fuera a convertirse en cualquier momento en strigoi. Hasta el punto que no comparte habitación con nadie más, lo que está guay para mí, hay algunos que están apiñados con sus cargos… y el tipo tampoco esta tan mal. Es un poco huraño, pero no se mete con nadie y va a su aire

Liss: y tu Eddie, que tal es tu moroi

Eddie:bueno... en realidad ya la has conocido. Se trata de Mia Rinaldi

Yo: no me suena para nada… ahhh! Espera, no! No puede ser! ¿Te ha tocado esa perra? Jo tío, menudo mal karma que debes de tener

Eddie: en general no es tan mala de verdad. Es un poco snob, hace todo el tiempo como si no estuviera ahí, incluso cuando estamos en su cuarto… pero lo llevo bien…

Eddie siempre ha sido un tipo fenomenal. Desde donde puedo recordar siempre ha sido optimista y ha visto el lado bueno de las cosas. Supongo que por eso es fácil quererlo

Liss intenta seguir con la conversación -¿que clases toman? ¿ cuáles nos recomendáis?

Mase-Christian hace cocina y la verdad que parece divertido

-¿en serio? Ese tío ¿hace cocina voluntariamente? - Esta vez es Adrian quien mete baza. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera para las chicas es una clase muy popular, supongo que porque la mayoría de los morois comen como pajarillos.

Yo- el lado bueno es que yo puedo comerme todo lo que preparemos, y que seguro que no hay problemas de sitio- Añado mientras me llevo el último trozo de pizza a la boca.

Mase-hay cosas que no cambian, se puede saber dónde demonios lo metes. Como una cosa tan pequeña puede comer tanto sin engordar?

-te corroe la envidia - Contesto sacándole la lengua.

La velada se alarga un poco más, pero llega el momento de irnos a dormir. Para los chicos aún es media tarde, pero nosotras hace mucho que nos hemos levantado, y tenemos que dar el parte diario. Hacer rato que no le echo una ojeada al móvil, pero imagino que vamos a necesitar un rato para contestar a todos…

Cuándo acabamos me voy a dormir, y lo consigo durante unas pocas horas hasta que me despierto. Supongo que hoy no ha sido tan intenso como ayer. Sin molestar a Liss me pongo unas bambas y me dirijo a mi lugar favorita de la academia. Cuando salgo aún queda algún que otro despistado por el campus, imagino que el toque de queda está cerca, pero como ahora soy una invitada tampoco es algo que me preocupe, pero sí que alguien me dé mal, así que refugiándome en las sombras me dirijo hacia la iglesia. Como de costumbre la puerta está abierta, quien va a cerrar con llave cuando vives dentro de una especie de fortaleza. Me asomo y no veo moros en la costa, sin detenerme cruzo hacia el claustro. Ahí hay una escalera anclada a la pared que conduce a una terraza que ha sido mi lugar de escape siempre que he querido estar lejos de todo. La descubrimos a los 11 o 12 años, cumpliendo un castigo. Junto con Mase nos habíamos metido en una pelea con dos morois, y mientras ellos tuvieron que copiar unas líneas, a nosotros nos toco hacer el mantenimiento de la iglesia. Pensaba que nadie más conocía este escondite, lo que explica el bote que pegue cuando desde la sombras me llega un – hola!

Antes de darme cuenta he desenvainado las katanas y estoy lista para defenderme.

– lo siento, lo siento! No tenía intención de asustarte. Lo cierto es que no pensé que fuera posible pillar por sorpresa a la famosa Rose Hataway, debo ser la envidia de muchos

¿Quien es este idiota?

-gracioso, muy gracioso. No esperaba encontrar a nadie aquí, la verdad… tampoco suelo esperar amenazas dentro de una iglesia.

-en eso te doy la razón. Lo siento. Estaba de sobras mi comentario. Supongo que será mejor que me vaya, no creo que quieras compañía

-no, esto si, espera… no esperaba tener a nadie más aquí, porque de hecho pensaba que nadie más conocía este sitio, pero tú estabas primero, y no parece muy justo que tengas que irte. ¿Quién eres por cierto, y como has llegado aquí?

\- me llamo Christian – con un poco de reticencia añade – Christian Ozera. Estábamos en el mismo curso pero probablemente no te acordarás de mí, no me codeo con los populares

-no la verdad es que no, pero eres el cargo de mi amigo Mase y me hablo de ti. ¿En serio has elegido cocina voluntariamente?

\- pues sí, ya sé que no es la clase más popular, pero me importa un bledo lo que pienses

-ehhh! Para el carro! A mí como si tomas clases de polka, de hecho, si nos dejan nos tendrás a Liss y a mí de compañeras.

Me mira un rato evaluando si lo que le digo es cierto o no…- en cuanto a cómo he llegado aquí, lo cierto es que te seguí una vez

Ahora es mi turno de flipar. Es cierto que aquí no hay luces, pero el cielo ya clarea y tenemos vista mejorada, así que ve perfectamente la sorpresa en mi cara.

-veras, antes de que os fuerais yo solía pasar bastante tiempo en la iglesia, parece que eso tranquiliza a la gente, y me dejan más a mi bola. Un día me había quedado medio dormido cuando entraste. Parecía que no quisieras que nadie te viera, así que me quede quieto y luego te seguí. Vi como subías las escaleras y estuve pensando en seguirte la verdad. Por suerte no lo hice y simplemente espere hasta que bajaste. Estaba escondido y no me viste, y cuando estuve seguro que te habías ido subí aquí. Después de que abandonarais la academia imagine que no había peligro en que viniera cuando quisiera…

Durante el tiempo que ha estado hablando me he ido moviendo por la terraza y he notado algo curioso, por lo que tomo la palabra cuando acaba

-además es un buen sitio para practicar la magia sin que nadie te vea – veo por el rubor de su cara que he dado en el blanco...

-¿Cómo has...?

-no soy tan idiota como pareces crees- señalo las marcas en el suelo- por lo que me han dicho tu tía usuaria del fuego intenta promover que se enseñe a los moroi a luchar, no es tan difícil sumar uno más uno. Supongo que es lógico que te hayas quedado con mi terraza si vas a romper las reglas.

-mira tú quien habla de romper las reglas ¿Cuantas normas te saltaste con la fuga?

-perdona, pero dudo que haya ninguna norma que específicamente prohíba las fugas-Lo digo sin conocimiento de causa, pero no tiene mucho sentido, y parece que le hago callar

\- ¿le dirás a alguien? -Esta vez su tono es duro y exigente

-¿el qué? ¿que practicas magia? – me mira esperando una respuesta

-¿sabes lo que me han dicho? Que nos gustaría tu tía. Estoy totalmente a favor de que sepas defenderte a ti mismo, de hecho, no concibo meterme en una pelea sin tener al lado a mi hermana cubriéndome las espaldas. Tampoco eres el único si te sirve de consuelo. Hay otros morois por el mundo que viven entre los humanos, y no han dudado en formarse en autodefensa. No podemos evitar que nos ataquen pero está en nuestra mano lo que hacemos para protegernos

Después de un denso silencio se despide y me deja ahí arriba. Necesito un rato para desconectar y no es hasta después de ver como amanece que me dirijo de nuevo a mi cama.

Creo que antes de cerrar los ojos ya estaba roncando. Estaba soñando, algo difuso imagino, cuando de pronto me encuentro en medio de una playa y llevo un vestido que seguramente no habría escogido, hace tiempo que no uso escotes tan amplios, y menos desde que llevo el tatoo. Por suerte sigue quedando oculto. Algo tiene este sueño que parece tan poco real, hasta que veo aparecer a Adrian. –hola pequeña dhampir! Tenía la esperanza de poder encontrarte. ¿te gusta donde te he traído? También puedo conseguirte un bikini se vas a estar más cómoda- dice utilizando un tono más que sugerente

-estooo, no gracias! Estoy perfectamente, diría de hecho que se me ve más carne de la que estoy acostumbrada

-yo te veo estupendamente. Mientras hemos ido hablando se ha ido acercando hasta estar justo enfrente

-Adrian… para ya! Los dos sabemos que solo estás jugando, y no voy a ser una conquista más en tu lista.

Parece un poco dolido cuando contesta – espero que no hagas caso de nada que hayas oído de mi pequeña dhampir. Es cierto que me gusta divertirme, pero te prometo que no te veo como una simple conquista. Desde que te vi ahí delante de mí medio dormida, pero aún así preciosa, rodeada de un aura que me hace sentir tranquilo por primera vez en la vida lo único que quiero es que me des una oportunidad...

Parece tan sincero cuando habla…

-no sé de qué hablas, porque hasta hace unas horas no sabía de tu existencia, así que aún no he oído ningún chisme. Por lo demás, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones. No es que tenga nada en contra, y supongo que ya sabes por las auras que te encuentro atractivo... pero no estoy buscando nada más. En unos días volveremos a irnos y ya será bastante duro volver a dejar atrás a gente que nos importa, no quiero hacerlo aún más complicado

-no voy a presionarte, siempre que me dejes estar aquí. Déjame que te demuestre que puedes confiar en mí. Sé que escondes secretos, y solo quiero que sepas que voy a estar siempre de tu lado. Dices que no quieres nada serio… pero me parece que hay algo más

Me pierdo unos minutos en sus profundos ojos verdes, y dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo….- sinceramente, no sé si soy capaz de amar, no un amor romántico al menos. Amo a mi familia con toda mi alma, pero a veces pienso que eso es todo lo que habrá para mí. Veo las relaciones de mis hermanos, y me alegro muchísimo por ellos, pero también les tengo un poco de envidia... - Agacho la vista porque no me siento muy orgullosa de esto

-quizás solo tienes que aprender a amar, quizás solo necesitas la persona adecuada- Dice mientras con una mano me acaricia la mejilla…

-no lo se… me dejas irme por favor – le pido levantando la vista. Igual tiene razón, pero ahora no me apetece seguir dándole vueltas

-por supuesto pequeña dhampir. Dulces sueños.

Lo último que siento es un beso en la frente y entonces me despierto… um, van a ser dos semanas muy largas...


	20. Chapter 20

Le pregunto a Liss si se quiere venir a buscar el aceite, pero no parece muy entusiasmada. Le garantizo que por mí no es problema y la dejo entretenido con un ensayo que le ha mandado Sid. Ya hemos pasado por los alimentadores (se me hace raro acompañarla ahí después de tantos años sin verla morder a nadie) por lo que imagino que cuando vuelva la encontrare donde se acaba de sentar.

Justo a las 5 llego a la zona de los guardias y ya está Dimitri esperándome. Se le ve relajado, está apoyado en el lateral con los ojos cerrados y la cara inclinada hacia el sol, supongo que no ve mucho sol cuando sigue el horario típico de aquí. Lo observo un momento y tengo que admitir que se le ve mejor que con su fachada de guardián. Ahora mismo es más fácil conciliar las historias de Olena. No, mejor no dejarme arrastrar hacia ahí... tenemos mucho que hacer y en dos semanas estaremos de camino a casa. Vika ha dicho que esta todo en orden, y Paul ya está haciendo la lista de deseos para su cumpleaños. Hago un poco de ruido para hacerle saber que llego, y como imaginaba, al momento ya luce su aspecto profesional.

-buenos días camarada! ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que me dejes conducir hoy?- una tiene que intentarlo

-De momento no. Pero si te portas bien me lo pensare para la vuelta

-tú me tienes miedo. ¿De verdad crees que dejaría atrás a mi hermana y me escaparía sin más? Es un poco idiota cuando hemos venido aquí voluntariamente y podemos marcharnos cuando queramos

-para que lo sepas no dudo ni un instante que no te separarías de la princesa, de hecho, me extraña que no esté aquí también. Pero últimamente escucho bastantes historias de la temible Rose, y no te pintan como un ángel precisamente

-eso será porque en el fondo no me conocen - Le dedico mi mejor sonrisa -Si me conocieras sabrías que soy maravillosa - Y sin más me encaramo al puesto de copiloto y espero a que arranquemos

DPOV

Esta niña va a ser mi perdición. Estaba esperando que aparecieran las dos chicas, y disfrutando del sol. La verdad, echo de menos el horario diurno, desde que visite a mi familia hace meses, he estado casi todo el tiempo en la academia, y solo cuando hago alguna guardia puedo disfrutar del sol.

Me he debido de despistar, porque de pronto Rose está a mi lado. Vuelve a llamarme camarada, sigo sin estar seguro de si me molesta o no. Me hace gracia que casi antes de saludar me pida conducir el coche, hay que reconocer que no se rinde. Podría dejarle conducir, pero me dejo llevar y prefiero picarla un poco, y de paso ver si alguna de las historias que circulan tienen algo de cierto. Para lo que no estoy preparado es para la sonrisa que me dedica. Solo cuando cierra la puerta del Suv salgo de mi asombro. No debería ni siquiera pensar en estas cosas, es una niña casi siete años menor… pero esta mujer me vuelve loco.

Tomo asiento y nos ponemos en marcha. Tan pronto enciendo la radio Rose comienza a jugar con los canales. Estamos entre las montañas lo que dificulta la señal así que pronto lo da por imposible, por suerte para mí el canal de música country que tanto me encanta tiene buena cobertura, y no dudo en ponerlo. Por un momento se me queda mirando y estoy esperando que tiene que decir

-supongo que te pega... no debería sorprenderme.

No sé muy bien que significa esto, prefiero dejarlo ahí.

-no es que no confié en vosotras, pero me gustaría saber dónde está la princesa

-sabes que conseguirás cabrearla si la sigues llamando así, verdad? La he dejado estudiando. Le han puesto deberes y tiene que leerse un ensayo. Es bastante largo, y normalmente se los empolla a conciencia, imagino que si todo va bien, cuando volvamos estará en el mismo sitio que la he dejado. Y si pasa algo lo sabré inmediatamente. Antes de marcharme he avisado al guardián de Adrian que está abajo, así que puedes estar tranquilo y disfrutar del paseo.

No puedo evitar molestarme cuando menciona a Ivashkov – no imaginaba que conocierais a los Ivashkov, no se mencionan en vuestro expediente

-en realidad los conocimos ayer. Adrian me saco de la cama para conocer a Liss, ya que él también es un usuario del espíritu. Habría llegado antes, pero imagino que después del ataque prohibisteis los desplazamientos hasta la mañana. Y a su padre lo conocimos en el despacho de la directora. Antes de la cena Liss y yo fuimos a verle y así empezaron a ponerse al día con su magia

Odio sentirme así, pero no puedo evitarlo, incluso aunque no detecte nada en su voz que delate un especial interés. Sé que no debería y no es asunto mío.. – vaya! Pues se le veía bastante cómodo a vuestro alrededor

Noto como se encoje de hombros antes de contestar – supongo que tiene don de gentes. Ni siquiera los chicos tardaron en aceptarlo, y eso que se trata de un moroi real y al menos tres años mayor que nosotros.

Supongo que por los chicos se refiere a Castilla y Ashford. Son los mejores novatos desde mi punto de vista, y lo están haciendo bien durante la experiencia de campo. Eso me recuerda

-¿estas preparada para la experiencia de campo? Me dijo la guardián Petrov que ya os había dado las indicaciones

-si, hablamos ayer con Alberta, y tenemos muchas ganas. Vamos a estar yendo también a algunas clases, así será más sencillo para organizar los ataques. Tengo curiosidad. Supongo que estoy acostumbrada a tener mi sistema de alarma, espero responder bien sin él.

-no lo había pensado, pero supongo que tiene sentido. Por otro lado, si lo piensas bien estarás en las mismas condiciones que el resto, eso parece justo

Medita un momento antes de seguir -en realidad te equivocas - vaya eso no me lo esperaba – mírate a ti por ejemplo. Hace cuanto que eres así de alto. Pongamos que desde antes de graduarte, por lo que siempre has entrenado y aprendido a luchar contando con tu altura. Tanto si la ves una ventaja como una desventaja. Bien, pongamos que de pronto te consiguieran reducir, ya no te digo a mi tamaño, pero pongamos a 1.75 que se considera un poco la media de los dhampir, y te ponen a luchar. ¿Piensas que estarías en las mismas condiciones que los demás por estar en la media de altura? Porque personalmente considero que estarías en desventaja ya que tu entrenamiento no se ajustaría bien a tu nuevo tú

-vaya. No me lo había planteado así... Supongo que tiene su punto. Lamentablemente es así como está estructurado

-siempre os podrías poner unos cascabeles para avisar vuestra llegada- dice sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire

-dudo que eso vaya a ocurrir

-pues habría sido un puntazo-Parece que está de excelente humor.

Aparece el cartel con la salida que tenemos que coger y en pocos minutos hemos llegado. Como no tenemos prisa lleno el tanque y después de aparcar vamos a la estación de servicio.

Tengo poca experiencia con las mujeres, pero he acompañado algunas veces a mis hermanas a comparar. No importa que lleven lista de la compra, siempre que pasan por las revistas tienen que pararse aunque sea a leer los titulares, y otra parada obligatoria suele ser la sección de cosmética. Pues como no, Rose no se parece a ellas, y pone la directa hacia el fondo de la tienda donde se ven latas apiladas de todos los tipos de colores. Debe de saber lo que busca porque no vacila en ir directa a una fila. Personalmente no sabría distinguir una de otras. Veo que esta de puntillas intentando alcanzar una lata que esta sobre su cabeza. Me acerco y se la alcanzo. Temo que la haya molestado, pero hoy debe estar de buen humor, porque me da las gracias bastante cordial. Se va a la caja y cuando ya está pagando algo a su lado llama su atención y luego mira por la ventana y su expresión cambia totalmente.

Miro en la misma dirección y solo veo a una joven que está mirando el móvil. No sé qué ha podido molestarla. Hasta que termina de pagar y veo que se encamina a la chica

Rose: me estas tomando el pelo, verdad? – la cosa no parece empezar muy amigablemente. Me mantengo al margen pero listo para intervenir. Por un momento la chica levanta las manos en son de paz

Sidney: hola cariño! Yo también me alegro mucho de verte – la chica no parece amilanarse fácilmente. Y para mi sorpresa Rose la abraza. Mira alrededor cuando se separan

Rose:¿Dónde está? - ¿Dónde está quién?

Sidney: en realidad…

Rose: en realidad te ha enviado a ti, no? Será…

Sidney: bueno, para serte sincera, me ha costado un buen rato convencerlo de que me dejara venir solo a mí. Ya sabes cómo es, y después de lo del ataque...

Rose: si ya sabía yo que iba a responder así. Si es que es la reina del drama. Suponía que no nos dejaría las dos semanas que acordamos, pero sinceramente, esperaba a veros el próximo finde. Que no llevamos aquí ni tres días!

Sidney: ya... déjalo. No te enfades que no vas a conseguir nada. Además te recuerdo que tú tampoco querías venir, que estabas de su parte. ¿Me vas a decir que ha cambiado para que estés así? ¿Tiene algo que ver con nuevos amigos?- cuando termina esa frase me está mirando, y la verdad es que siento más curiosidad de la que debería por la respuesta

Rose: en realidad tiene más que ver con viejos amigos. Por cierto, ya me has oído hablar de Dimitri, este es Dimitri, ella es mi hermana Sidney- Asumo que prefiere que sigamos donde estamos, así que solo asiento. Con lo que ha dicho que quiere decir, ¿soy un viejo amigo? ¿Uno nuevo? agg, no consigo entenderla

Sidney: encantada – contesta y se vuelve hacia Rose - ¿cómo estáis? ¿Dónde está Liss? ¿Ha pasado algo raro? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Rose: Liss está bien, todo es raro, pero no detectamos ninguna amenaza de momento. Ahora mismo está con el ensayo que le enviaste. Nosotros solo hemos venido a por un poco de aceite, espero que sea suficiente para arrancar la moto de Andre.

Sidney: si, hable ayer con Jefe y me dijo que estabas emocionada con la dichosa moto, y él también espera verla pronto. Ya puedes tener cuidado

Rose: si mama. Bueno, me alegro mucho de verte, pero es hora de irnos – se gira a un lado y la oigo que pregunta- tiene despejado el camino de vuelta? – y volviendo su atención a Sid- parece que esta todo despejado. Luego hablamos.

Sidney: humm si, estaremos esperando tu llamada impacientemente.

Rose: mira que suerte tengo, Liss va a practicar la magia con otro usuario del espíritu, igual aprovecho entonces a llamarle

Sidney: no serás tan cruel! Cariño, sabes que todo lo que hace es porque se preocupa. Ni se te ocurra llamarlo entonces, que sabes que luego te arrepentirás- esto parece funcionar como un bálsamo

Rose: ya ya… pero lo defiendes porque a ti no te trata como a una mocosa. A veces me gustaría sacudirle de verdad. No sé si algún día va a confiar en mí

Sid la abraza y le murmura – confía totalmente en ti y sabe que eres fuerte, todos te hemos visto luchar. Pero sois las pequeñas, y si algo os pasara no nos lo perdonaríamos – le da un beso en la frente y se va hacia su coche – dale un beso a Lissa. Nos vemos pronto

Sin saber muy bien que hacer me voy dirigiendo hacia el coche, y noto que Rose me sigue. Debe estar concentrada en lo que ha pasado porque se sube al lado del copiloto sin pedirme las llaves.

Arranco y nos ponemos en marcha. Espero no mosquearla mucho, pero la conversación anterior me ha dejado con un mar de dudas. Me decido por preguntar: antes, allá atrás, has estado hablando con los fantasmas, verdad?

No parece que le entusiasme hablar del tema – sí, desde que hemos salido de la escuela Andre se ha venido con nosotros. Sabe que estoy con la moto. De hecho en la tienda se ha enfadado un poco porque no he cogido el aceite que él quería. Ese era bueno hace años, pero hoy por hoy es mejor este. Supongo que ha sido por eso que ha tardado en darse cuenta de que nos seguían, y me ha avisado cuando estábamos en la caja. Luego ha comprobado que Sid tiene el camino libre. Sé que es de día, pero no me gusta que vaya sola

-has dicho que Sid es tu hermana, pero si no me equivoco, ella es humana.

-si ella es humana. Y no es la única en mi familia. Por si te has olvidado, si tengo que desconfiar de alguien serian dhampirs y morois, no hay humanos en la academia, así que no tengo nada en contra de ellos- a pesar de las palabras no lo dice con mal tono. Solo parece estar exponiendo un hecho

Su reflexión parece lógica. Que yo sepa, en el mundo humano han estado a salvo varios años, y si llama a uno de ellos hermana está claro que han establecido lazos familiares con los humanos.

-¿Puedo preguntarte como ha sabido donde localizarte?

-por el gps. Por eso estaba mirando el móvil cuando estábamos dentro de la tienda. Estaba comprobando mi posición.

-¿eso significa que hay alguien aquí fuera que sabe dónde estáis en todo momento?

-¿en serio te crees que nos iban a dejar volver sin una póliza de seguros? No solo estamos localizadas, todos los días tenemos que dar el parte diario y recibir tooodas las indicaciones que tiene a bien enviarnos la familia- otra vez sus palabras son serias, pero hay algo en su tono... No está enfadada ni es ira lo que detecto. Es resignación, las cosas tienen que ser así y lo aceptan.

Realmente me acaba de dejar en shock

-vaya! No me imaginaba que pudierais ser tan disciplinadas… si tengo que ser sincero cuanto más os conozco más seguro estoy de que no sé nada de vosotras

-eso ha sonado muy profundo, muy zen. Pero tranquilo, creo que no eres al primero al que hacemos sentir así. Supongo que tiene que ver con la vida que hemos elegido. Si te consuela, tú tampoco dejas entrever mucho. Imagino que también estás acostumbrado a guardar secretos

No volvemos a hablar pero tampoco se crea un silencio incómodo. Cada uno se pierde en sus pensamientos. Tengo que admitir que me encantaría averiguar todos sus secretos, quisiera saberlo todo sobre su vida, pero supongo que eso exige un justo intercambio y no puedo. Llevo toda mi vida dedicada a la misión de ser un buen guardián. Es la única vida que conozco y siempre había creído que no necesitaba nada más, que tenía una vida llena. Ahora sin embargo…tan apenas se nada de estas chicas, y sin embargo, la palabra familia está siempre presente. Yo también tengo hermanas y mi madre y abuela, incluso un sobrino, que si soy sincero, me reconoce solo por las fotografías. Sé que me quieren tanto como yo las quiero, y pensaba que eso era suficiente. Pero la verdad, me gusta la vida de estas niñas. Conviven igual con moroi, dhampir y humanos. Acaba de decirme que todos los días están en contacto con sus familiares, y eso solo porque están aquí, imagino que fuera están con ellos continuamente, yo sin embargo, contacto una vez al mes o más, y suelen ser unas pocas líneas escritas a mi madre, y nos vemos una o dos veces al año.

También es chocante que en cuanto mencionaron el ataque ya han venido refuerzos, y no porque sea una princesa. Es porque son sus hermanas…la niña que tendrán Jhon y Sharon se llamara Roseliss también por ellas… y todo lo que queda por saber. Y aún me extraño de que me sienta atrapada por mi niña… es alguien increíble. Eso me recuerda, y justo a tiempo porque acabo de pasar las puertas de la academia

-antes has dicho que Liss va a utilizar el espíritu. Eso significa que tu absorberás la oscuridad, ¿no? – desde que nos lo contara el otro día es uno de sus secretos que me ha estado volviendo loco, qué es, cómo le afecta…

-sip. Va a ser divertido – ya! va a ser que no…

-¿que harás entonces?

-cuando acaben las clases Liss ira donde Adrian, y yo me iré al gimnasio, donde supongo que me liare a tortas con el saco, o correré como si huyera de una manada búfalos. Por cierto, estaría bien si durante ese rato no hay ningún ataque… en esos momentos no tengo mucho control sobre mi fuerza, y teniendo en cuenta que antes ya he matado strigoi prefiero no averiguar que le pasara a un guardián.

Medios mal que el coche ya está parado o podíamos haber tenido un accidente que, que!, hago lo posible por no sonar alterado -no habías mencionado que hubieras matado a ningún strigoi, estoy seguro que lo recordaría

-será porque no lo hemos mencionado – igual esperaba un tono de chulería, pero le sale más como una disculpa - Pero si, nos hemos enfrentado alguna que otra vez con strigois, como no nos vamos a dejar comer fácilmente hemos terminado con algunos de ellos.

-vaya. Estoy asombrado, la verdad. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan joven que ya hubiera matado a algún strigoi. Supongo que es raro llevar la marca molnija antes que la del juramento.

\- No llevo ni unas ni llevare la otra – levantando sus rizos me enseña su nuca totalmente despejada- no necesito recordar las vidas que he quietado

-lo siento. No era mi intención molestarte

-no pasa nada. Entiendo la importancia de la marcas, tranquilo

Creo que me pierdo algo en esa afirmación, pero prefiero cambiar de tema

-te importa si acudo al gimnasio contigo. Me gustaría ver lo que hace la oscuridad

-es un país libre camarada. Lo único que te agradeciera es que no hagas ninguna tontería. De verdad. Ya deje a alguien mal herido porque quiso hacer una prueba y no me gustaría repetir la experiencia

-descuida. Me quedare al margen. También controlare los ataques para que no interfieran

-gracias. Gracias por todo. Nos vemos luego

Y sale del coche. Pensaba que se iría hacia la residencia, pero veo que va al garaje. Supongo que esa moto realmente significa mucho, ni siquiera toda la conversación la ha distraído de ir a probarla…


	21. Chapter 21

RPOV

Hemos decidido ir a comer antes de que bajen todos a desayunar, asi que armada con mis catanas cortas que usare como varas, y Liss con mis espadas, que usara como vará larga, nos dirigimos a la cafeteria, además de evitar las multitudes también tenemos tiempo de ir al consejero antes de que comiencen las clases.

Comemos rápido y nos vamos. Liss está emocionada, no sé muy bien por qué, si ya tenemos tareas de sobra con lo que nos hemos traído, pero bueno, a ella la escuela siempre le ha gustado. El consejero ha cambiado desde que nos fuimos, afortunadamente, aunque por su reticencia al comienzo de la charla imagino que ha leído los expedientes, más concretamente el mío.

Al poco de empezar parece evidente que no se ha enterado de la jugada, ya que parece pensar que somos como el resto de los alumnos aquí, que Liss asistirá a clase, y yo estaré de guardia por el fondo, por lo que Liss le saca de su error

-antes de que sigamos, no sé exactamente que le han explicado, pero verá, solo vamos a estar por aquí un par de semanas, y a modo de entrenamiento y experiencia vamos a estar participando en la experiencia de campo. Pero me temo que nuestra formación no es la misma que el resto, cosa de la que ya hemos puesto al corriente a las autoridades pertinentes. Por eso mismo, debe saber que vamos a asistir las dos a todo como alumnas, no como moroi y guardián. Le agradecería que dejara de ignorar a mi hermana, ya que resulta bastante ofensivo, la verdad.

Toma ya. Me sorprende que las últimas palabras no vengan acompañadas de escarcha, eso sí, han sido efectivas. El consejero se deshace en disculpas, ya ahora sí parece que vamos a llegar a algo.

Cogemos un pupurri de clases. Nos aseguramos de tener cocina y magia de fuego, para coincidir con Mase. Resulta que como usuaria del espíritu Liss tiene afinidad a los cuatro elementos, aunque no creemos que pueda dominarlos como lo hacen el resto, siempre puede aprender un par de cosillas durante las clases. Por eso mismo también nos apuntamos a las otras magias, lo que nos deja con pocas alternativas para el resto de horas. Como no, nos toca elegir literatura, donde tomare encantada el puesto al final de la clase, y poesía, ¡que habré hecho yo para que me castiguen!. Por suerte para mí, física tambien encaja en el horario, si! Algo que me gusta al fin! Y aunque solo sea a tres de las 4 horas semanales también llegamos a química.

Las dos primeras clases han sido poesía y magia del aire. Y la verdad no ha pasado nada interesante. Ahora estamos en clase de cocina y hemos ido directas a la mesa junto a Christian. Mase está rondando todo el tiempo así que podemos intercambiar miradas todo el rato. La receta del día es un pastel de carne. Liss me hecha un par de broncas, porque si sigo así nos vamos a quedar sin relleno, ¡pero es que esta rico! Acabamos de meter el molde en el horno al final de la clase cuando noto una sombra a mi izquierda, segundos antes de que atraviese la ventana abierta. Por suerte me da tiempo de sacar las varas cortas, y Liss me imita sacando la suya. Como yo estoy delante termino en pocos segundos, primero barro sus pies y lo tengo apuñalado al suelo. Mientras Liss ha cubierto mi espalda ya que por la ventana del otro lado ha entrado otro guardián que ahora mismo está luchando con Mase. Por lo que veo él también ha aprendido un par de movimientos este tiempo. Sin embargo se distrae un momento para vigilar a Christian y el tutor aprovecha para que caiga al suelo. Voy a saltar hacia ahí cuando veo que se levanta con media voltereta que empuja al tutor hacia la pared y le da acceso al pecho. Ha ganado.

Los tutores se quitan las máscaras, los reconozco pero no les pongo nombre, y se despiden. Mientras tanto me he olvidado del pastel, menos mal que Christian se acuerda y vamos a parar cuenta. No te imaginas cuanto apetito despierta una buena pelea.

La clase termina y es hora de ir a comer. No me motiva mucho volver a la cafetería, pero me apetece mucho un chocolate y un donut supongo que estoy contenta, incluso cuando Christian no puede evitar abrir la bocaza: venga ya Rose, es imposible que tengas hambre, te has zampado vuestro pastel y parte del mío! – si, si no llego a estar atento ni lo pruebo- aporta Mase

-oh por favor! Eran dos pasteles pequeños, y ahora solo quiero el postre, un chocolate y un donut, no pido tanto- Por la cara que me ponen todos no parecen muy convencidos, pero me da exactamente igual. Les estoy mirando de frente, así que veo cómo cambian sus expresiones, por lo que me doy la vuelta a la vez que empuño las varas, por lo que consigo repeler el primer ataque con bastante facilidad. Supongo que el hecho de que no estén acostumbrados a nuestra técnica nos va a servir de ventaja un rato. Porque vuelvo a repetir lo de antes, y en breves lo tengo en el suelo y estacado. Esta vez sin embargo el ataque era de tres, otro se ha dirigido a Mase, quien parece que lo está peleando bastante bien, y el otro ha ido directo a por los moroi, llevándose la sorpresa de su vida, cuando Liss le ha dado de frente, girando para usar la inercia lo ha barrido pasándole la vara por detrás y ya en el suelo lo ha estacado. Mase también derriba a su atacante, aunque esta vez ha recibido más golpes y lleva el labio abierto. Los tutores se levantan, los dos nuestros un poco perjudicados y se quitan las máscaras. Uno de ellos, el que ha atacado antes a Mase, ahora se dirige a mí- tenías que proteger a los moroi cuando has terminado con tu atacante en lugar de quedarte mirando. Y de pronto lo reconozco. Es el gili que en Florida se las daba de gallito! Por ese lapso de tiempo llego justo a coger la vara de Liss antes de que le aseste otro golpe esta vez en la cabeza, y solo puedo volverme y añadir – en serio crees que necesitaba ayuda. Yo la veo perfectamente capaz, y si quieres la suelto a ver qué pasa.

No hace falta ser un genio para deducir que le ha ido de un pelo salir con una conmoción cerebral, así que optan por retirarse mientras que nosotros seguimos nuestro camino hasta la cafetería.

Será porque ya se van acostumbrando a vernos, o porque estamos sentadas con Christian o porque la mayoría acaban de ver el ataque de fuera… el caso es que hoy nadie parece tener nada ingenioso que decir, y tenemos la comida en paz.

Por el resto de la tarde también parece estar todo tranquilo, así que en cuanto terminamos las clases, me cambio para ir al gimnasio. Estoy a punto de salir, cuando llaman y Liss responde para encontrar a Alberta en la puerta

-hola, ¿ocurre algo?- no imagino que venga para una visita social

-acabo de recibir un mensaje de la corte. Como estamos teniendo problemas con los transportes durante la noche, los abogados de la corte no podrán estar aquí hasta el jueves. Imagino que esto puede ser un inconveniente, pero si vuestras visitas siguen queriendo venir mañana, la directora Kirova lo ha autorizado. También tienen permiso para venir el jueves- noto como se queda un segundo pensando. Por eso antes de que se vaya añado

-¿hay algo más que te preocupe?

-veréis, aún no es oficial, y solo lo sé porque me tengo que encargar de la seguridad, pero es probable que se os pidan presentaros el viernes en la corte. Supongo que os lo dirán antes para que estéis preparadas, pero pensaba que igual deberíais ir sabiéndolo.

-te lo agradezco mucho Alberta. Supongo que tendremos que meditar al respecto. Luego nos vemos

-ah, por cierto, buen trabajo durante los ataques. No ha estado nada mal!

-gracias de nuevo

Cuando se va nos quedamos mirando por un momento. Estoy a punto de abrir la boca cuando vuelve a sonar la puerta. Esta vez es Adrian por tanto me tengo que poner en marcha.

-luego hablamos hermanita, portaos bien, besos … salgo zumbando, no me apetece encontrarme a nadie cuando empiece a llegarme la oscuridad

DPOV

Estoy ya en el gimnasio cuando Rose aparece. Me saluda y de momento se va a las pistas. Aparentemente no se le nota nada extraño, le dejo un rato y entonces salgo a observarla. Ya le he visto otras veces correr, y ahora puedo notar la diferencia, es como si una nueva fuerza la impulsara, corre no por gusto como otras veces, corre por rabia.

Está durante media hora más o menos, y luego se dirige al saco. Me parece asombroso que una persona tan menuda pueda contener tanta rabia dentro. Viendo como está machacando el saco no me extraña que haya podido enfrentar a los strigoi. Es como si no tuviera intención de parar, y de pronto me doy cuenta, los nudillos le están sangrando, pero ni siquiera se da cuenta, y al mirar su cara, es como si me robaran el aire… sus ojos contienen tanta tristeza… me ha dicho que no hay que acercarse a ella cuando está así pero no puedo dejarla. Me acerco por detrás, y la voy llamando- Rose, Rose... no quiero sobresaltarla pero no estoy seguro de si me ha oído. Voy a intentarlo otra vez cuando- aléjate, te dije que no te acercaras – esperaba la dureza, pero también hay una carga de tristeza que impide que me aleje. Empiezo a rodearla con los brazos pero me aparta con rudeza mientras sigue golpeando al saco hasta que no puedo soportarlo y la atrapo sujetándola por las manos y la rodeo – no lo entiendes, tienes que dejarme – Roza, Roza, sshhh, no puedes seguir así, te estas destrozando las manos pequeña – no puede soportarlo más y grita, y es desgarrador, pero al menos parece que yace agotada. Se gira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- por favor, llévame con Liss, necesito a mi hermana. Sujetándola lo mejor posible me la llevo hacia la residencia. No hay mucha gente por el campus, es una ventaja que estemos a final de curso y estén de exámenes finales, así no hay preguntas incomodas. Cuando llegamos a su habitación abre la puerta y entramos. Adrian y Lissa están sentados al sofá, pero saltan corriendo en cuanto nos ven.

-pequeña dhampir!

Liss es la primera en alcanzarnos

-Rose, ¿que ha pasado? Oh dios mío! tus manos!

\- necesito que me las cures porfa- En todo el rato no la he soltado y la ayudo a ir hacia el sofá. Donde nos sentamos y sigo sosteniéndola.

En un momento Lissa está sujetando las manos de Rose mientras Adrian pone una encima y otra debajo y observa todo casi sin pestañear, y vemos como poco a poco las heridas se curan, es como si nada hubiera ocurrido, si no lo hubiera visto no podría creerlo…

Lisa: cuéntame ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo te has destrozado las manos? Te prometo que no me he esforzado en exceso, Adrian te lo puede decir, solo le estaba mostrando como lo hago, y él lo intentaba luego...- la princesa está llorando cuando termina

Rose: shh. Cariño, el problema no ha sido hoy. Llevas días bloqueándome, y me has estado engañando. Está vez me ha golpeado también la depresión, puedo soportar la ira, con lo que no he podido lidiar ha sido con la angustia por los recuerdos de los papas y de Andre, me tendrías que haber dicho como te encontrabas, te habría ayudado…

Me sorprenden las palabras de Rose. Sigue sujetando sus manos, y en sus palabras se mezclan el amor y la frustración, pero no suena enfadada.

Lisa: lo siento. Lo siento mucho, se suponía que lo estaba absorbiendo Pet. Pensaba que simplemente no podía con todo, pero no quería preocuparte, ya haces bastante… no te enfades

Rose: no estoy enfadada cariño, pero tienes que entender que si esto mismo me pasa entando en peligro puede ser peligroso. Prefiero que me avises y asumirla poco a poca. Imagino que al estar dentro de las salas Pet no nos podrá ayudar, solo serán unos días, podré manejarlo te lo prometo.

Adrian: Prima, deberías ver las auras. Rose te está diciendo la verdad, y veras que es curioso lo que está ocurriendo

Veo como Lissa se concentra, y de pronto Rose tb hace lo de ponerse en trance, curiosamente es ella la que habla – alaaa, que pasada, y ¿qué es ese negro que se va marchando de ti Adrian?.

Adrian: antes de responderte, prima puedes soltar las manos de Rose por favor, quiero ver algo - Las chicas siguen observando, a mí me están matando los nervios – ayer durante la cena no sentí la necesidad de beber o fumar para aliviarme, y hoy, antes de que Rose llegara habría matado por un trago, pero tan pronto como hemos unido las manos, esa necesidad ha desaparecido.

No puedo evitar intervenir – ¿que se supone que significa todo esto?- no me responde a mí, sino que se queda mirando a mi niña – significa que nos guste o no estamos predestinados pequeña dhampir- no puedo evitarlo pero aprieto mi agarre

-Adrian por favor, que no estoy de humor. Ya te dije ayer como están las cosas- Dice Rose

Y antes de responderle Adrian me lanza una rápida mirada – te prometo que no voy a agobiarte, pero tienes que admitir que esto es real, eres la única persona que ha tenido este efecto sobre mis sombras.

-yupi! Por si no era ya bastante rara -Intento trasmitirle que estoy ahí, que puede contar conmigo, aunque no tengo la más remota idea de cómo debe estar sintiéndose

-Adrian- llama Lissa – porque tu aura era rosa cuando se estaba curando.

-si yo también lo he notado- dice Rose

-será porque estoy enamorado –contesta mientras Rose resopla

-y ¿por qué las nuestras era doradas?- Lissa parece seguir a lo suyo

-porque os queréis profundamente. Es muy hermoso veros

Las dos se abrazan. Y entonces es Rose quien habla

-si vernos a nosotras te mola, te recomiendo que mañana madrugues y estés para cuando venga parte de la familia. Me juego lo que quieras a que igual ves fuegos artificiales.

Con esa declaración parece que todo el ambiente se descarga y marca el momento de movernos. Adrian y yo nos levantamos nos dirigimos a la puerta

-¿a qué hora esperamos la visita mañana?

Liss: si todo va bien estarán aquí sobre las tres. No queremos correr riesgos, y tienen que volver a su casa cuando todavía sea de día

Yo: estaré en la puerta a esa hora. Hasta mañana- echo a andar pensado que Adrian irá conmigo, pero se queda atrás, y me parece mal detenerme, aun así le oigo como se despide

Adrian: prima buenas noches y muchas gracias por todo. Pequeña dhampir, espero vernos luego ¿alguna preferencia acerca de dónde encontrarnos?

Rose: lo único que quiero es dormir en paz Adrian. De verdad…

Adrian: prometo ser bueno. Voy a aceptar solo lo que me des, Te lo prometo. Seré feliz con lo que puedas darme

Rose; buenas noches Adrian, hasta mañana.

Desaparezco antes de que Adrian me alcance. Necesito irme a mi habitación e intentar aclararme. No puedo quitarme de la mente la imagen de mi niña hecha polvo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta en ese momento que le he llamado Roza… ese sería su nombre en mi tierra. Me encantaría poder llevármela ahí, y presentarle a mi familia. Creo que encajaría estupendamente. Con todas esas ganas de vivir que tiene…no tengo que hacer esfuerzos para encajarla en mi casa con mis hermanas, y mi madre.

Y sin embargo sé que no me puedo permitirme este lujo. No sería correcto, y por si fuera poco, ahora un Ivashkov pretende conquistarla…

AdrianPOV

El rato que he pasado con Lissa ha sido muy educativo. Dudo si algún día conseguiré desarrollar la capacidad de curar como ella. Sobre todo con lo que significa el desgaste, porque ahora mismo la verdad mataría por un trago y un pitillo.

Cuando pienso que voy a tener que salir zumbando entran por la puerta Rose y Belikov. Rose tiene un aspecto lamentable y su aura tiene más oscuridad de la normal, y Belikov es la viva imagen de la preocupación.

Entonces vemos las manos de Rose. Belikov la conduce al sofá para que Lissa pueda curarlo. Mientras ella se prepara para curarla apoyo mis manos como hemos estado haciendo esta noche mientras practicábamos.

Durante la curación el aura entre ellas vuelve a brillar de color oro, y observo que poco a poco la oscuridad que me envolvía a mí se está retirando, junto con las ganas de beber y fumar. Están hablando de un tal Pet, pero no estoy prestando mucha atención. Ayer ya tuve esta extraña sensación durante la cena... así que me gustaría hacer una prueba, y ahí está, cuanto más contacto tengo con Rose más desaparece la oscuridad de mí. No necesito ver mi aura para saber que me estoy enamorando

Lo que me sorprende es la reacción de Belikov cuando lo hago notar, su aura pasa a rojo intenso casi negro, lo que solo puede significar celos e ira intensa, muy curioso, va a ser que el hombre siente algo por mi chica… la cosa se pone interesante.

Por suerte o desgracia, Rose no mentía ayer, no parece sentir más que amor fraternal por quienes le rodean, pero eso también me da la oportunidad de conquistarla ante que nadie. Empezando por verla en sueños!


	22. Chapter 22

RPOV

Ayer fue agotador, así que he dormido de tirón hasta que ha sonado el despertador. Adrian intento colarse en sueños, pero llevo tiempo practicando las barreras con Liss, más desde que su relación con Pet ha subido de nivel (creeme, no es nada divertido despertarte teniendo sexo con tu hermano, puagg). El principio parece ser el mismo, así que me he salido antes incluso de verlo. No estaba de humor esta noche, ya lo veré luego. Tenemos que estar a las tres en la puerta y son las doce y media, así que nos tiene que cundir el rato.

Empezamos por el Tai Chi, y antes de ir a desayunar toca ir a correr. Si cuando se vayan nos queda rato ya nos entrenaremos entonces. Terminamos de desayunar con el tiempo justo para arreglarnos y salir al encuentro. Cuando estamos bajando aparece un medio muerto Adrian, está claro que esta hora no es la mejor para él. Afortunadamente, la previsión del tiempo se ha cumplido y esta medio nublado, así que estos dos pueden venir hasta la puerta sin miedo a que se fundan o tener que gastar un bote de protección. Allí nos reunimos con Dimitri, quien parecía alegre hasta que ha visto a Adrian que viene por detrás. Tampoco es que sea tan malo, digo yo.

Estoy llegando junto a Dimitri cuando oigo la radio. El coche que se esperaba está aquí. Vienen una moroi, un guardián y tres humanos. Me lo quedo mirando por un momento y como no me ve reaccionar da la orden para que pasen. Liss y yo nos miramos, ¿Qué moroi está viniendo? ¿Será alguna abogada amiga de Spencer?

El coche frena y tan pronto como se abren las puertas reconozco sin problemas a la moroi y el dhampir que corren hacia nosotras igual que nosotras a ellos.

Son Amber y Sean, y justo detrás de ellos aparecen Sara, Jhon y Spencer que también se ganan ronda de abrazos

Nosotras: oh madre mía! ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? Menuda sorpresa!

Sean: bueno, Spencer hablo con papa. Pensó que podía ser una buena sorpresa, y de paso Amber tenía ocasión de conocer la academia con dos guías de lujo

Rápidamente volvemos a abrazar a Spencer- gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Eres un genio.

-deduzco que he acertado con la sorpresa- responde

-ya te digo!- nos sale a coro.

Liss entra en su papel. Dejadme que haga las presentaciones. Ellos son el guardián Belikov y un primo lejano mío Adrian, quien también es un usuario del espíritu. Ellos son Sara, Jhon y Spencer, que ya conocéis a Dimitri, y nos han traído esta gran sorpresa que son Amber y Sean.

-quienes en realidad también conocen a Dimitri, aunque en peores circunstancias- Añado rezando porque no pase nada malo.

Es Sean el primero en hablar: no creo que nadie lo haya olvidado. Debo disculparme por apuntarte con un arma, pero cuando se trataba de la seguridad de mis niñas… en esos casos, no hay nada que no haría por ellas. -Alarga la mano hacia Dimitri

-tengo tres hermanas, te entiendo.- Termina Dimitri dándole la mano

Amber: yo también tengo que disculparme por mentirte y apuntarte. Tenía la oportunidad de ganar algo de tiempo para Lissa y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad

Dimitri: fuiste muy valiente la verdad. No muchas personas se habrían arriesgado tanto-. Es un detalle que dé así por terminada la discusión. Todos terminan poniéndose al día y nos dirigimos hacia la residencia. Contar con Adrian, que lleva practicando toda su vida el arte de ser un niño mimado, tiene sus ventajas, y en lugar de tener que ir a buscar nada, ha conseguido que nos traigan de todo para poder tomar café y refrescos e ir picoteando. Ya que estamos adoptando a Adrian en nuestro grupo, me ha parecido oportuno avisar a Alberta, quien a fin de cuentas, hasta el momento ha demostrado siempre su preocupación por nosotros. Por eso no me sorprende cuando oigo la puerta y es ella quien aparece. Repetimos las presentaciones, y durante un ratillo seguimos con la charla intrascendente. En la que muy por encima todos se ponen al día sobre quien es quien.

Aprovechando que aún es de día y no hay prácticamente nadie por el campus, y ya que Liss tiene que estudiar la documentación que nos dio Kirova con Spencer y Jhon, propongo un paseo para Amber y Sara al que Adrian se suma rápidamente. Sean, como buen periodista siente curiosidad por cómo funciona la burocracia de la corte y pide quedarse.

Me da la sensación de que Dimitri y Alberta también se lo plantean, por lo que me adelanto a ellos y Liss que sabe lo que voy a hacer porque ya lo hemos hablado antes se viene a mi lado: sé que no tenemos ningún derecho a pedíroslo. Pero por favor, nos gustaría contar con vuestra opinión y vuestra experiencia. Ya hemos leído toda la documentación que nos entregaron, y mucha parte no tiene ningún sentido para nosotras. Los Mcaan creen que tienen la idea general, pero seguramente vosotros podéis ayudar con los detalles propios de nuestro mundo. Voy a estar monitorizando a Liss, y si es necesario volveré enseguida. Estaremos dentro de las Salas y falta mucho hasta que el sol se ponga, no vamos a correr peligro. Por favor

-Confiamos plenamente en vosotros, aunque si nos decís que no queréis saber nada del asunto lo entenderemos. Tampoco queremos de ninguna forma interferir en vuestras obligaciones – añade Liss

Ambos parece que se lo piensan un rato, pero parece que están de acuerdo en quedarse.

-muchas gracias! Las dos respondemos, y será que es el día de los abrazos, pero las dos los abrazamos brevemente, Liss a Dimitri y yo a Alberta. Ahí es donde los dejamos, mientras que los cuatro nos vamos a recorrer el campus, y no te sabría decir que les emociona más a Sara y Amber, si visitar la academia, o hacerlo en compañía de Adrian. Me parece que ha ganado dos nuevas fans.

Damos vuelta por el campus, y les vamos contando historias y viejos recuerdos. Hacemos una pausa en la cafetería. Todavía es temprano para la actividad habitual, pero encontramos algunas chuches y cogemos algunos refrescos. También me doy cuenta de que Sara no para de echar ojeadas a Amber – te entiendo. Si no fuera por los ojos y el cambio de pelo, sería como estar viendo a Liss- le digo a Sara, pero todos nos oyen y la sonrisa es general.

Al rato volvemos a la residencia. Según parece y salvo alguna sorpresa, Liss tiene derecho a toda su herencia, y podrá reclamar su lugar en la corte, pero no podrá participar en las decisiones mientras no tenga un hijo, por no sé qué cláusula que le impide ese derecho mientras siga siendo la única de su linaje. En teoría ante esta perspectiva no deberíamos preocuparnos de que nos sigan dando mal, podríamos hacer nuestra vida en paz, pero resulta que mi hermanita podría convertirse en la nueva reina, solo necesita que otro linaje real apoye su candidatura…. No vamos a librarnos de pasarnos por la corte, y no vamos a salir del punto de mira por más que queramos…

El día humano está cerca de terminar, y si no queremos que corran riesgos es hora de que vuelvan a casa. A Jhon y Spencer es seguro que los veremos pasado mañana, y cuando volvamos de la corte iremos a comer para volver a ver a Sharon y Sara, pero no tenemos ni idea de cuándo podremos volver a ver a Sean y Amber así que la despedida es bastante intensa, y ni siquiera Sean puede evitar un par de lágrimas traidoras. Adrian nos está rodeando a Liss y a mí, y Dimitri está a mi otro lado con una mano en mi espalda. Supongo que entiende lo que es despedirse de hermanos. Le miro un segundo y asiento, no quiero hablar, porque no creo que pueda. Antes de ir a clase lo que necesitamos ahora mismo es refugiarnos y estar un rato a solas, cosa que todo el mundo parece entender y nos dejan irnos.

Llegamos a clase por los pelos, no queríamos mover del sofá. Y para cuando nos hemos puesto en marcha hemos reparado en el paquete que nos ha traído Jhon. Para nuestro deleite son las pistolas de paintball! Ohh sí! El día acaba de mejorar definitivamente. Y salimos a todo gas.

No sé si Dimitri ha dado alguna orden a los tutores, pero durante todo el primer tramo de las clases no tenemos ningún ataque. La última clase ha sido magia del aire, así que no tenemos ni idea de donde estaban ni Eddie ni Mase. Por lo que ponemos rumbo a la cafetería. Es durante el camino cuando nos vemos asaltadas por tres tutores, que gracias a las pistolas los dejamos fuera de juego en cero coma, no parecen muy felices con esta regla, y la gente que se ha detenido a ver el ataque parece un poco fuera de juego, sin embargo nosotras estamos contentas y chocando los 5 nos vamos eufóricas a la cafetería, lo que dura hasta que nos cruzamos con Eddie y su encantador encargo Mia, si las miradas matasen… Eddie se disculpa en un gesto, y le hacemos entender que no es necesario, no es su culpa

Antes de ir a clase pasamos por los alimentadores. De ahí nos vamos a clase de física. Siento como Liss se desespera porque no se entera de casi nada, pero yo estoy disfrutando como una enana. Sobre todo por las caras del profesor cada vez que respondo correctamente a lo que pregunta, que no es poco ya que están de repaso previo examen. Teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que nos vimos iba directa a un muy deficiente, te imaginas su mosqueo. Y no es el único, compartimos la clase con Mia y compañía y no parecen estar llevando bien el asunto. Yo estoy eufórica. Para rematar el día tenemos poesía, y alguien debe estar hoy velando por mí. Volvemos a tener un ataque, que aunque dura unos segundos sirve para distraernos de este sufrimiento.

Parece que Adrian nos echaba de menos, porque nos está esperando cuando salimos. Con la teatralidad que le caracteriza nos saluda, con más recato a Liss y con una reverencia a mí. Hubiera sido gracioso, pero justo en ese momento salían Aaron, Mia y su sequito. – vaya vaya, supongo que no es ninguna sorpresa, no? A fin de cuentas a que otra cosa podríais dedicaros ahí fuera que no sea como putas de sangre, hasta el cambio de look ayuda, verdad? Y todo eso de ir de chicas duras… supongo que os ayuda, pero eih, ahora os ha tocado el premio gordo, ¿no es así? Nada menos que un Ivashkov, si tenéis suerte os podrá mantener un par de añitos … -La mataría ahí misma, pero es Adrian quien se ocupa de la situación

-¡Jesús criatura! No te alteres así, entiendo que estés celosa, sé que mi fama me precede, y bueno… si este es tu novio – dice señalando a Aaron – comprendo que estés necesitando un hombre de verdad, pero por desgracia, tengo el listón bastante alto para ti bonita. Mi prima lo alcanza sobradamente – lisonjea a Liss- pero hasta yo reconozco que sería raro, y la única otra mujer por aquí que merece la pena es mi encantadora Rose. Voy a rondarla tanto como ella me lo permita, así que espero que no sea un problema y sepas controlar un poco mejor tus hormonas nena, porque sinceramente, arrebatos como el de antes… tienen muy poca clase – le sale todo con ese aire de real canalla, que lo hace todo aún mejor.

Se vuelve llevándonos a Liss de la mano, y a mí rodeándome con una brazo… y si no fuera a echar por tierra todo su discurso, le habríamos saltado encima. No es hasta que giramos la esquina que reaccionamos...

Liss: buaaalaa. ¡Eso ha sido…

-una pasada! – Termino yo – te juro que iba a estamparla, pero tío, tú… tú la has dejado cao.

Adrian: vaya me alegra haber sido de utilidad lindas señoritas! Imagino que eso significa que me he ganado un beso

Nos miramos un segundo y cada una le da un beso en la mejilla. Claro que a diferencia de Liss, yo tengo que utilizar el brazo de Adrian para auparme.

Liss: pero que no se te suba a la cabeza, primo!

Esa es la señal para irnos corriendo al gimnasio. Ya ni nos extraña que Dimitri nos esté esperando, a la que no esperábamos era a Alberta. Creo que me asalta el recuerdo de anteriores ocasiones, porque antes de ser consciente ya estoy hablando

-sea lo que sea te prometo que no hemos hecho nada. Ha ido de un pelo, pero hay un montón de testigos de que no he llegado a tocarla

\- ¿de que me estás hablando? – interrumpe Alberta

-supongo que Mia ha corrido a quejarse…- me interrumpo por la cara que me están poniendo –… o no, si no estás aquí por eso, ¿qué ocurre?

-veréis, sé que habíamos quedado que podíais usar las pistolas, pero parece ser que algunos tutores no están muy contentemos con esa decisión, y me preguntaba si podríamos seguir como el primer día. Lo hicisteis muy bien…

Se me hace raro ver a Alberta en este papel. Entendemos lo que está diciendo, de hecho, lo extraño es que lo aprobaran antes, es turno de Liss – no te preocupes, lo entendemos. Solo varas, pero sí que seguiremos entrenando con ellas si no te importa.

Alberta: claro claro, no hay problemas con eso. Y muchas gracias chicas. Nos vemos luego alrededor. Os dejo que entrenéis. Hasta luego

Espero a que se haya ido antes de girarme hacia Dimitri

-déjame adivinar camarada. El amigo Stan – he visto a mi querido tutor en el ataque de la cafetería – no ha sabido encajar muy bien que lo haya derrotado tan fácilmente, no?

Dimitri: no sé a qué te refieres…

\- bueno- me encojo de hombros- entiendo que tengáis un código. No problema. Vamos Liss, seguiremos apaleándonos!

Después de entrenar nos hemos vuelto a la residencia, y luego a la cama. Supongo que hoy ha vuelto a ser un día light, porque vuelvo a despertarme cuando solo han pasado unas horas. Vuelvo a dirigirme a mi querida terraza. Esta vez al menos la presencia de Ozera no me pilla por sorpresa.

-¡hola! ¡Me preguntaba cuando volverías! Ayer no pareciste

-vaya, ¡no recuerdo que hubiéramos quedado! Estabas practicando, ¿te importa enseñarme que sabes hacer?

-claro, toma asiento y procura no quemarte

-¡más quisieras Pyro!

Me cae bien. Nos podemos saltar toda la parte cívica e ir al grano. Se parece a mis hermanos, pero sin sentido del humor

Se está un rato más y puedo ver que tiene muy buena puntería. Habría que probar su resistencia y reacción ante un ataque de verdad, pero tiene potencial. Cuando clarea el cielo se marcha. Yo solo me quedo hasta que amanece del todo


	23. Chapter 23

RPOV

El jueves tiene lugar por fin el esperado encuentro con los abogados de la corte. Vienen los representantes de la familia Dragomir y también los del consejo. Ninguno parece muy entusiasmado a su llegada, claro que hacerles funcionar en horario humano no debe hacerles ni pizca de gracia. Pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Jhon y Spencer también han vuelto y no hay forma de que estén moviéndose cerca de la academia durante la noche.

Comemos con los Mcaan tranquilamente y luego nos reunimos con los abogados de la familia. Parece que enseguida esta todo más o menos en orden, Spencer solo necesitaba algunas aclaraciones sobre la documentación que le dimos. En principio parece que todo está correcto en cuanto a la herencia de Liss, cuyo control pasara a estar gestionado todo a través del bufete Mcaan, para evitarnos más contactos de los estrictamente necesarios. En cuanto a sus derechos y deberes como miembro del consejo nos juntamos con el resto de abogados. Básicamente exponen lo que ya sabíamos, que hasta que no tenga un heredero no podrá votar. La asistencia a los consejos es recomendable y un derecho pero no es obligatoria, salvo la primera vez que será al día siguiente, cuando tiene que tomar cargo de su puesto con la aprobación del resto del consejo. Que viene a confirmar lo que ya sabíamos por Alberta desde el martes y que ayer nos había comunicado la directora. Lo mejor de todo, y quien podía pensar que yo acabaría diciendo esto, nos libramos del baile de mañana. Es la fiesta pregraduación. Mañana es el último día de exámenes para los que terminan este año, y es tradición celebrarlo con una fiesta, que termina siendo un escaparate para que los populares se luzcan en plena gloria…pasando

Terminamos con todo mucho antes de la hora del desayuno, dándonos tiempo a despedirnos de Jhon y Spencer, e ir un rato a entrenar. Después de los ataques bastante sencillos de ayer, y teniendo en cuenta que nos iremos a la corte y no estaremos para el día final que es mañana, suponemos que hoy sufriremos alguna emboscada significativa. Te puedes imaginar lo nerviosas y lo ansiosas que estamos, si es posible queremos lucirnos!

Pasamos por la cafetería antes de ir a clase. Tomamos asiento con Christian para advertirle a Mase de nuestra teoría. Si estamos cerca puede acabar envuelto en la lucha. Tal como imaginábamos, se apunta echando virutas. Con un humor excelente marchamos a clase.

Volvemos estar tranquilas hasta el descanso. Salimos al campus sin prisas, ya hemos comido antes y no iremos a la cafetería, solo vamos hablando de las clases cuando suena mi teléfono. No es extraño que vaya recibiendo mensajes y correos durante el día, pero llamadas a estas horas de la noche… no puede ser bueno. La preocupación solo aumenta cuando en la pantalla veo Paul ¡oh, mierda!

Como no queremos que nadie se entere rápidamente nos ponemos los cascos, y contesto: hola chaval! ¿Qué ocurre? – Tía cuando vas a volver...- cariño que ocurre, ¿está todo bien?¿va todo en orden?

Antes de que pueda contestarme veo dos sombras que vienen hacia nosotras. Aviso a Liss mientras meto el móvil en el bolsillo, saco las varas cortas y mentalmente me acuerdo de todos los santos, venga ya! Es una broma!. Pienso en colgar para llamar más tarde cuando oigo que está llorando: peque! ¿Estás llorando? Dime que está pasando por favor…

Me mata oírle así. Consigo esquivar un golpe al lateral por poco, definitivamente no puedo estar a todo. Liss ha dado un contundente golpe a su strigoi cuando le oigo por el pinganillo: cariño, sabes que siempre nos puedes contar lo que sea

Me doy cuenta que estoy luchando con Dimitri cuando distingo sus ojos bajo el pasamontañas. Imagino que si le comentara que estoy atendiendo a su sobrino me dejaría un poco más tranquila… o no. ¡joder! Que daño! Me ha dado una patada en la cadera, solo espero que la estocada en la pierna que le he dado duela igual!

Paul: Mamá dijo que no podía ir con Kiro al lago a patinar. Pero ayer en el cole todos dijeron que iban a ir. Yo también quería y no íbamos a estar mucho, nadie se iba a enterar…

Liss, que gracias a la vara más larga está manteniendo a raya a la que deduzco es Alberta: has ido a pesar de todo! Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es ahora que ya empieza a hacer calor..

Yo: ¿ha pasado algo malo cariño?¿tus amigos están bien?- intento estar en la pelea y a la vez que el pánico no se note en mi voz

Liss me grita UNO por la unión para intercambiar posiciones, sabe que me estoy concentrando más en Paul que en la lucha. Salta por encima mío hacia Dimitri, mientras me encargo de Alberta. No debía esperar esa maniobra, porque la pillo con la guardia baja, lo que aprovecho para barrerle los pies y estocarla. Mientras Paul ha seguido contando: estamos todos bien, acabábamos de empezar a deslizarnos cuando han aparecidos tres madres. Mama estaba furiosa porque la he desobedecido, me ha dado una zurra, y me ha castigado dos semanas sin juego… tía de verdad, está muy enfadada conmigo, no quiero que me odie

Dios! Oir así a mi niño me está destrozando. Por otro lado, entiendo que Karol este atacada. Solo pensar en lo débil que es el hielo en esta época, y lo rápidamente que todo podría haber terminado en drama… Liss está haciendo sudar a Dimitri quien ahora tiene más difícil acercarse. Me quedo a cubierto suyo en cuclillas lista para lo que me mande mientras me ocupo de Paul

-cariño, la mama no te odia. Pero tienes que entender que le has dado un susto de muerte. Pesáis poco pero el hielo está muy débil y os podíais haber caído. ¿Sabes cuánto pesan los patines?, eso os habría tirado al fondo. Te imaginas lo tristes que estaríamos todos si algo te pasara – solo consigo oírle sorbiendo los mocos - ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer ahora? – me llega un débil: no…quéeee?

DOS, casi antes de que Liss termine ya estoy en el aire. Esquivo la barra que golpea a Dimitri pero consigue rodar y alejarse

– salir a la cocina. Ir a darle un fuerte abrazo a tu madre y pedirle perdón- no responde nada- ¿lo harás?- otro flojo: siiii – vale, luego te llamamos a ver como estas. Un millón de besos

Me despido rápidamente porque otro guardián ha saltado hacia donde estoy yo. Aprovechado la inercia que me da estar en cuclillas le salto encima y antes de que se dé cuenta tiene mis varas en el cuello.

Cojo un poco de carrerilla desde donde estoy y giro UNO a Liss, quien se agacha para que salte por encima. Me apoyo sobre ella como si fuera el plinto para golpear a Dimitri en pleno pecho con mis pies. Caigo sobre el con las varas en el cuello.

Liss me ayuda a levantarme. Las dos estamos resoplando, se han ensañado a gusto. Vemos como se ponen de pie Dimitri y el otro guardia mientras Alberta se acerca hacia nosotras. No sé muy bien que esta penando cuando me mira y dice: ¿has dejado a la princesa que se defendiera por su cuenta mientras hablabas por el móvil? –estoy esperando que diga algo más, porque no veo muy bien dónde quiere llegar como no parece que vaya hacerlo la animo con un - ¿y…

Casi salto cuando es la voz de Dimitri que se ha acercado sin que lo notara quien contesta: ¿Cómo qué y? se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando dejando así de desprotegida a tu moroi quien ha tenido que cubrirte las espal….- Me estaba increpando a mí por lo que no ha notado como Liss que estaba justo a mi lado cogía impulso y le ha dado una patada bajo la barbilla tumbándolo sin previo aviso

Yo mirando a Liss: ¿satisfecha?

Liss: pues la verdad es que sí. Recuérdame que la próxima que quieras darle a Pet te deje desahogarte

La miro sin salir de mi asombro: lo dices en serio! – la abrazo antes de que pueda cambiar de opinión y nos vamos a los alimentadores. Yo estoy bien, pero a Liss le ira bien un chute. No miramos atrás así que no somos conscientes ni de la cara de los tutores ni del asombro de los pocos estudiantes que han presenciado lo que pasaba

DIMITRI POV

La princesa acaba de despedir a sus visitas. Llevan un buen rato con los abogados, así que no me sorprende cuando las veo aparecer con ropa deportiva. Veo que se dirigen a las pistas, espero que no se cansen mucho. Como mañana no estarán por aquí les hemos preparado un ataque para hoy. Tenemos mucha curiosidad por ver como se desenvuelven, así que atacaremos Petrov y yo a la vez. Hasta ahora se han sabido defender de todos los ataques

Estamos esperando a que salgan viendo como la mayoría de alumnos se dirigen a la cafetería, pero estas chicas no parecen tener prisa. Claro que ya han comido varias veces, solo les falta la cena… Veo que salen sin ninguna prisa y empiezan a pasear por el campus cuando Rose saca el móvil de su bolsillo. Se ponen los pinganillos para contestar. Miro hacia Petrov y por señas acordamos seguir adelante con el ataque tienen que estar atentas a todo.

Rose está hablando cuando nos detecta, todo ocurre muy rápido, avisa a Lissa, guarda el móvil e intenta repeler mi ataque. Es evidente que sigue atendiendo la llamada porque sigue hablando y se le nota preocupada. Igual es algo importante, pero aun así no me detengo, supongo que lo habría dicho. Esquivo uno de sus golpes y consigo conectar una patada a su cadera, pero la niña tiene reflejos y mientras se dobla consigue golpearme la pierna con una de las varas, sí que tiene fuerza sí. Oigo a Lissa sin distinguir lo que dice pero también parece preocupada. Rose vuelve hablar y consigue camuflar solo a medias el miedo en su voz. Antes incluso de que me dé tiempo se agacha mientras Lissa le salta por encima y por poco me da de lleno con la vara. Solo me alcanza en la pantorrilla, pero como duele! Rápidamente Rose se ha deshecho de Petrov y Lissa me lo está poniendo difícil. Con la vara cubre más perímetro que con las pequeñas de Rose y tengo que ingeniármelas. Mientras veo como Rose sigue a lo suyo y se queda en cuclillas… ¿pero en que está pensando?

Veo mi oportunidad de alcanzar a Liss, pero entonces hace una barrida que Rose esquiva limpiamente pero que a mí me golpea de lleno. Por suerte el agotamiento empieza a notarse y no ha sido tan fuerte por lo que puedo rodar y alejarme antes de que me estoque. Cosa que podía haber hecho si no estuviera cubriendo a Rose. En ese momento otro tutor se une desde el otro lado y va directo a Rose quien por fin parece reaccionar. Mientas tanto consigo ponerme en pie y estoy impulsándome hacia la princesa cuando Rose gira UNO. Antes de saber que está pasando me ha saltado encima con los pies por delante tirándome al suelo y tengo sus varas a ambos lados del cuello con ella sentada encima

Lissa la ayuda a levantarse. Empiezo a incorporarme para poder leerle la cartilla pero parece que Petrov se me adelante. Le reclama en que estaba pensando, pero no parece calarle mucho, no puedo evitar responder cuando pregunta ese ¿y? esta niña consigue que pierda el control. Le estoy reclamando por haber descuidado a la princesa, que es su principal deber, cuando algo me hace volar por los aires.

No sé si es el golpe o qué, pero cuando las oigo no salgo de mi asombro que una moroi me haya dado semejante patada…. Y se van como si nada….

Cuando empezamos a reaccionar Petrov se vuelve para echarme una mano: casi me alegro de no haber terminado de echarle la bronca… me parece que estas dos juegan con reglas que escapan a nuestra comprensión

Yo: ya te digo…

Petrov: ¿has llegado a notar la coordinación que tenían?¿era como si se leyeran los movimiento?

Frotándome las posaderas: estoy empezando a entender por las malas que estas dos no son niñas cualquiera… alguien las ha estado formando concienzudamente

RPOV

Llegamos a buen ritmo a nuestra habitación, me parece que nos hemos librado del resto de clases por hoy. Estamos un rato sentadas en el sofá, Liss se ha tumbado y tiene la cabeza en mi regazo. Le estoy pasando la mano por el pelo, normalmente eso le encanta. Parece que obra su efecto porque al rato me mira con mejor cara. Me atrevo entonces a preguntar: ¿te ves con ánimo de llamar a Karol?

-sigues preocupada por Paul, ¿no?

-sip. No puedo evitarlo

-Llama pues

Parece que esté esperando la llamada porque no tarda ni cero coma en contestar. Aunque la pantalla del móvil no es como el portátil al menos nos vemos y por su cara mi sobrino ha debido pedir perdón. También están Olena y Sonya

Yo: ¿cómo estáis?¿cómo de malo ha sido el susto?

Karol: de verdad Maria, me ha dado un susto de muerte. Cuando lo he visto ahí en el lago sobre sus patines casi se me sale el corazón

Liss: no quiero ni pensarlo. Cuando nos lo ha contado casi me da un infarto, no te cuento Maria

Olena: ¿vosotras que tal estáis por ahí?¿ cómo está mi hijo?- tenía que preguntar

Yo: pues ahora mismo supongo que bastante cabreado

Ellas: ¿cómo?¿qué ha pasado?

Liss, bastante avergonzada: que le he pegado una patada que lo ha sentado

Ellas: QUE!

Yo: casi mejor me dejas a mí. Justo cuando nos ha llamado Paul empezaba un simulacro de ataque sobre nosotras. Si hubiera sido real habríamos colgado, pero era falso, Paul estaba llorando… bueno, ya me conoces. El caso que hemos seguido peleando a la vez que hablábamos. Pero un momento yo no estaba prestando atención a la lucha, por eso Liss me estaba cubriendo. El caso, que hemos terminado de hablar, hemos terminado ganando la lucha pero por aquí a los guardias que el moroi curre no les mola. En principio venían a echarme la bronca a mí, pero cuando Dimitri ha sugerido que la princesa era de porcelana, la princesa lo ha sentado de culo- para el momento que termino estoy medio partida de la risa, y lo mismo Karol y Sonya

Sonya: Jesús Lissa! recuérdame que no te cabree

Liss: no me fastidies, que me siento fatal. No tenía que haberle pegado así… voy a ir a pedirle perdón

Yo: de eso ni hablar – me voy levantando sin ninguna gana – voy yo. A fin de cuentas, es conmigo con quien seguirá cabreado

Liss: pero si he sido yo quien le ha pegado!

Yo: sip, pero incluso eso, seguro que tenía que ser yo quien lo hiciera- Mirando al teléfono- anda porfa, animádmela. Y un millón de besos a todos

Salgo sin ninguna motivación. Vamos, me apetece tanto ir a disculparme como una visita al dentista… por las horas que son solo se me ocurre buscarle en el gimnasio. Cuando he atravesado medio campus me encuentro con Pyro: ¿no deberías estar en clase?¿Dónde está Mase?

-hola a ti también! Es que no te han enseñado modales- ni me molesto en contestarle – perdona, supongo por lo que he oído que tampoco estás teniendo un buen día.

-no está siendo el mejor, no

\- vengo de la enfermería. He acompañado a Mase. Estará bien pero le han golpeado con fuerza la nariz y estaba chorreando

-Vaya. Espero que el otro también recibiera lo suyo

\- descuida, ha ganado el encuentro. ¿Qué tal vosotras? He oído que ha sido una pasada y que a Belikov no se le veía muy feliz

-no me lo recuerdes, ahora voy a buscarle…

-animo pues! Espero que vaya bien

-lo dudo- sigo adelante. Me gusta lo simple de nuestros encuentros… no como lo que está por venir.

Entro al gimnasio y como está vacío excepto por él que está en el tatami estirando no tengo que esforzarme mucho para encontrarlo. Estoy un rato esperando, pero no parece notarme, o finge no hacerlo… me aclaro la garganta llamando su atención. Se detiene y con calma, como si estuviera evaluando la situación se va acercando a mi

DPOV

Siento que hay alguien más en el gimnasio. No espero a nadie pero otros guardias también vienen a entrenar por eso no le doy importancia hasta que oigo que se aclaran la garganta. Me giro para encontrarme a Rose, ahí delante esperando. Doy por terminado el ejercicio para ir a su encuentro, aunque la verdad, no tengo ni idea de que decirle después de lo de antes

Llego a un paso de donde esta y nos quedamos mirando un momento, hasta que los dos escogemos el mismo momento para decir: yo..- curioso que hayamos acertado mismo momento misma palabra

Ella es más rápida: perdona tu primero

-Solo quería disculparme por lo que ha pasado antes. Me olvido que vosotras tenéis otras costumbre y otra forma de enfrentar las cosas. Estaba enfadado porque preferías atender una llamada que defender a tu moroi, sin entender siquiera que la princesa es perfectamente capaz de luchar por si misma…

\- ok, entonces todo arreglado – parece que se va a ir sin más, por eso alargo el brazo para impedir que se aleje. Trayéndola de vuelta a donde estaba

-¿que ibas a decir?

-en realidad, algo parecido. Aceptamos participar con vuestras reglas y hoy no he cumplido, vosotros esperabais que fuera yo quien luchara, no que Liss me protegiera. Es solo que…

La seriedad con la que habla ya me sorprende pero el tono de disculpa con el que termina me tiene en ascuas

-que…- le animo, necesito que siga…

-es solo que se trataba de mi sobrino- Levanta la vista. Tiene los ojos brillantes- tienes que saber que si hubiera sido un ataque strigoi de verdad no habría fallado, pero mi niño estaba llorando y no podía dejarlo solo por una pantomima. Sé que para vosotros es muy importante, y no se para ti como sería, pero para mí, él vale cualquier cosa…- termina en un suspiro. Tiene que haber algo más, para que este tan triste.

Ni siquiera soy consciente cuando mis manos rozan su cara. Con una le acaricio mientras que la otra se apoya en su mandíbula para que me mire

-tu sobrino.. ¿se encuentra bien?¿ha pasado algo?

\- está bien, podía haber sido todo un desastre, pero está bien – me parece que ahora está liberando la verdadera preocupación cuando una lagrima se le escapa. Con el pulgar se la retiro mientras ella apoya las manos en las mías

-él está bien, no puedes lamentarte, no podías hacer nada – por algún motivo lo he empeorado, porque ahora llora más y se muerde el labio que le acaricio para que no se haga daño. Es tan suave…

-¿qué está mal?- me mira unos segundos

-no lo entiendes, si que podía haber hecho algo, tenía que haber hecho algo – miro sin comprender y ella continua – siempre que tenemos que separanos dejo uno de los fantasmas con él, pero está vez era importante que vinieran, con la casa, la corte….

Termina en un susurro pero lo he entendido… lo siento tanto por ella. Solo deseo abrazarla, consolarla y decirle que todo está bien. Sin darme cuenta estoy acariciándola, delineando su boca con el pulgar mientras voy acercando mi cara a la suya – mi Roza…. - Entonces ella traslada su mano mi mejilla. Se siente tan bien… sus labios están a centímetros de los míos, sus ojos brillan como las estrellas, con tantos secretos dentro que desearía conocer pero

-no puedo – mi voz es solo un susurro- lo deseo más que nada, pero esto, todo esto no es correcto, no debemos…. Siento como retira su mano y lentamente da un paso hacia atrás. La miro implorando perdón, todo mi cuerpo grita que la rodee con los brazos y no la deje marchar, pero me quedo ahí, mirándola. Viendo a un ángel que no puede ser mío…

Lo entiendo – es lo único que dice. Bajito, pero no detecto ni ira ni resentimiento… es solo lo que tiene que ser. La veo alejarse con total impotencia hasta que desaparece de mi vista


	24. Chapter 24

RPOV

Ayer vinimos a la corte. Liss hizo oficial su cargo en el consejo y cumplió con la burocracia, un soberano tostón. Lo único memorable fue el encuentro con Lady Ozera. Nos presentó Adrian, y cómo previno hace días, Tasha, como insiste que la llamemos, nos encanta. Creo que será como Karol o un poco más mayor, pero parece más joven. Se le nota que ha vivido en horario humano por el tono que tiene y por la forma de desenvolverse. Paso la tarde con nosotros contándonos sus ideas para hacer progresar el mundo moroi. También nos describió todas las trabas que le van poniendo y lo frustrante que puede ser a veces…

Lo más divertido fue la forma que tenia de tratar a Dimitri. Se habían conocido en Rusia, por lo que muchas veces le llamaba Dimka, y parecía no tenerle el mismo respeto que todo el mundo siente por el temible Belikov, no se cortaba nada tomándole el pelo. Lo mejor fue cuando Adrian le conto, para mortificación de Liss, la lucha del otro día. Con todo, la visita a la corte no fue tan mala y pasó rápidamente

Es la una del mediodía y estoy medio muerta de sueño. Aquí en la corte hemos tenido que alargar el horario. Estamos sentándonos en el avión que nos llevará de vuelta a la academia. Al menos el viaje vuelve a ser en un impresionante jet privado, pero que menos llevando a tres reales a bordo. Tasha también se ha venido para ver a su sobrino. Ni Liss ni Adrian, quien insiste en seguir con nosotras, lucen mucho mejor que yo, en cambio Dimitri esta como si nada. Entiendo el orgullo que siente Olena y sus hermanas. Me pilla mirándolo, pero no me importa, aunque no sea una buena idea sé que me gusta, debe ser algo que tienen los Belikov para los Sokin… tampoco hay nada de qué preocuparse, él ha dicho que no puede… y lo cumplirá, es el perfecto guardián, y nosotras nos iremos pronto... Supongo que mi cara refleja lo que estoy pensando, porque por un momento el refleja cómo me estoy sintiendo. Es entonces cuando debemos salir de las salas, porque me golpea con todas sus fuerzas.

-aggahh!- esta vez el dolor me pilla por sorpresa y no puedo evitar gritar y caerme del asiento despertando así a Liss y Adrian. Liss es la primera en sujetarme

-Cariño,¿ qué pasa! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué estás viendo?- no es la primera vez que los fantasmas me afectan así, y normalmente es porque están alterados

-espera dame un momento… están todos aquí!- no importa que Tasha, Adrian y Dimitri me estén mirando sin comprender del todo- ¿estamos en peligro?-afirmación- ¿ahora mismo?- no - ¿aquí en el avión?-no- ¿cuando lleguemos a la academia? –si- ¿son strigoi? –si- pero ahí están las salas!- negación- No! Como que no?-vuelven a negar- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – no responden – ¿les ayudan humano? –si – mierda! ¿han caído ya la salas? – no - ¿falta poco? – si- Dimitri corre, tienes que avisar a la academia, hay humanos ayudando a los strigoi a derribar las salas

Mientras estoy diciendo eso estoy marcando en manos libres– código rojo, van a atacar la academia, tenéis que dirigiros ahí con todo el material – ¿estas segura? ¿Dónde estáis? Podemos sacaros – estoy segura, pero aún no se todo los detalles. Estamos en un avión de camino allí. Si todo va bien aterrizaremos en unas cuatro horas o así – bien. Acudimos a la pista – no Miguel –supongo que el resto están por ahí, pero él está al mando - reúne todo lo que puedas e id directamente a la academia. Llegaremos sobre las seis y media o así a plena luz del sol no nos atacaran – kiddo, no me parece una buena idea, estamos a tiempo de sacaros de ahí – hazme caso por favor, nos vemos en la academia. Seguiré intentando reunir información. Te quiero- por suerte acepta, al menos de momento y concluye la discusión- te quiero

Dimitri ha llegado al final de la conversación así que no me fastidia pidiendo explicaciones – avisa a los guardias que dhampirs y humanos están llegando. Lo harán por la puerta o en helicóptero, esos son de los buenos, de hecho, son vuestra mejor oportunidad, así que procura que nadie los cabree – me mira levantando la ceja, no sé si sabe cuánto me gusta cuando hace eso – lo digo en serio – y sospecho que el tono que empleo no deja margen de dudas - Nos va a costar lo que no está escrito convencerlos de que nos quedemos a defender la academia, así que toda ayuda es poca.

Me giro hacia Liss – ¿estás conmigo?

me mira muy mal –Sabes que siempre estoy conmigo

yo: sí, eso lo sé- digo rodando lo ojos- Me refiero, si tú también sabes que tenemos que quedarnos

Liss: lo sé. Es lo correcto

Yo: me alegro, porque puedo convencer a Miguel y Dani, pero a ti te van a tocar Peter y Sidney

Liss: eso me estaba temiendo, por suerte Miguel manda

Nos sonreímos consolándonos

Voy a utilizar el rato que tenemos para seguir haciendo preguntas, vale?- ahora me giro a todos: Estaría bien si cogéis fuerzas y descansáis un poco. No creo que vayamos a tener muchas más oportunidades cuando aterricemos.

Son las seis y media cuando llegamos al edificio principal. Y se de inmediato que han fallado protegiendo las salas, porque los fantasmas siguen con nosotros. Salimos del coche disparadas yo a los brazos de nuestros hermanos, quienes han estado esperando junto a la furgoneta que han traído, con un sequito de guardianes vigilándolos como si fueran delincuentes. Liss ha volado a los brazos de Pet. Siento como se muere de ganas de besarle, pero acordamos que esa información es mejor mantenerla en secreto, así que tendrán que esperarse a cuando todo acabe

El tiempo es oro y no hay tiempo para mucho, así que vamos al grano. Y no me extraño de que sea Peter quien empiece: genial, estáis aquí sanas y salvas. Nos largamos inmediatamente. Tenéis diez minutos para recoger lo que necesitéis y nos vamos-Ignora por completo a los guardias que nos rodean mientras dice esto.

Yo: espera. Creo que tenemos que discutir eso. Las salas han caído y toda la academia está en peligro.

Miguel: motivo de más para irnos cuanto antes. No es nuestro problema, que evacuen o hagan lo que quieran.

Me giro hacia el: no es tan sencillo. No hay tiempo suficiente para sacar a todo el mundo de aquí sin que se eche la noche encima y puedan ser atacados en el camino y lo sabes. Por favor. Vamos a reunirnos un momento con los guardias y déjame al menos que os cuente mi plan. Creo que puede funcionar, por favor- sé que estoy jugando mi carta de hermana pequeña, que estoy a medio camino entre la seriedad y el puchero, pero creo firmemente que mi plan puede funcionar, a fin de cuentas, nos hacen jugar todos esos juegos de estrategias por algo, digo yo

A regañadientes acepta entrar para reunirnos con los principales tutores y la directora. Pet empieza a refunfuñar, pero lo deja, a fin de cuentas, Miguel es el que está al mando, y aunque no nos guste hay que hacerle caso, por eso espero que me escuche, no me gustaría tener que abandonar a toda esta gente. Antes de avanzar me dirijo a Alberta – supongo que hay algún tipo de alarma para hacer reunir a todo el mundo. Estaría bien que todo el mundo este reunido en el salón de actos cuanto antes. Sé que estarán la mayoría durmiendo y recuperándose de la fiesta de ayer, pero me da igual. Y me refiero a todos, guardias, estudiantes, profesores, y personal de servicio

Alberta: me encargo de eso, ahora mismo entro – algún día me acostumbrare y dejará de sorprenderme que me consideren adulta

Cinco minutos más tarde estamos en una sala Kirova, el jefe de estudios, mi familia, Tasha, Dimitri, Stan, dos guardias más y acaba de entrar Alberta. Muchas cabezas se vuelven hacia mi, así que tomo la palabra

\- no tenemos tiempo para las presentaciones, esta es nuestra familia y están aquí a petición nuestra – digo mirando a Kirova, quien no parece muy feliz con que yo esté al mando. Supongo que por ahora mi familia ya ha reconocido a Dimitri, aunque no se les haya notado - sé que las salas han caído, no sé si habéis podido averiguar cómo o si tiene solución – empiezo dirigiéndome a Alberta

Alberta: hemos conseguido reducir a los dos humanos que han sacado las estacas, por desgracia ha sido demasiado tarde. No es posible levantarlas antes del anochecer, nos faltan incluso los medios para el ritual…

Yo: genial. Estamos sin defensa. Por lo que sé cuándo caiga el sol atacarán en teoría más de 100 strigoi. Lo siento, pero no puedo afinar más la cifra…

Pet: motivo suficiente para que nos vayamos YA

Yo: sshhh! Tengo un plan y creo que puede funcionar si todos colaboran. Tal como lo veo el único lugar seguro es la iglesia. Si todos nos metemos dentro podríamos aguantar hasta el amanecer y esperar a que vengan refuerzos. Y si, ya estoy en ello – antes de que me interrumpan- el inconveniente es que nos pueden obligar a salir. Si yo fuera ellos utilizaría el fuego o el gas para obligarnos a hacerlo. Mi idea, meter a todo el que no estén preparados para luchar dentro, y defender el perímetro. Dudo que vayan a venir por el lago lo que es un lado menos que defender.

Alberta: Rose, agradezco tu propuesta, pero estamos hablando de 100 o más strigoi. Aquí estamos 15 tutores y 10 guardias, con un poco de suerte antes del anochecer llegaran 5 más, aunque podáis ayudar, eso nos dej para cada uno en el mejor de los casos, y sinceramente, uno ya suele ser un serio problema...

Miguel – sabiendo como lucháis en realidad seria uno o dos para los guardias el resto para nosotros. Lo siento, no pretendía interrumpirte – supongo que dice eso solo por la mala cara que han puesto los guardias aunque no creo que sea por la interrupción - La cifra no es lo que me preocupa, podemos con eso – ahora sí que no hay duda, la cara que ponen es de foto – lo que sigo sin entender es por qué no cogemos todo y nos largamos de aquí. Os recuerdo que estos no son vuestra responsabilidad, y sinceramente, no recuerdo a ninguno cuidando de vosotras los últimos años, es más, juraría que era en esta academia donde estabais en peligro

Liss- tienes, tenéis toda la razón del mundo. Sabemos qué estáis preocupados, y sabes que si mandas que nos retiremos seguiremos a la familia, siempre lo hemos hecho. Pero esta vez es diferente. Estamos hablando de una generación entera tanto morois como dhampirs que serán masacrados si nos vamos. Nos habéis enseñado a luchar, no es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos y lo hacemos bien. No se trata de un capricho, se trata de hacer las cosas bien

Yo: por favor, sabéis lo que pienso, y os juro que si solo se tratase de una serie de estirados morois como en la corte hace rato que habría cargado la moto de Andre y estaríamos ya en camino. Pero cuando nos fuimos dejamos aquí buena gente, buenos amigos. Creo que si ayudáis con la protección podemos luchar sin exponernos demasiado, además, siempre habéis dicho que un strigoi muerto hoy es un strigoi menos con el que luchar mañana.

Pet: ¿qué estás proponiendo exactamente? – noto solo ligeramente, que desde hace un rato, nadie de la academia está interrumpiendo

Yo: si vosotros –señalándole a él y Miguel – levantáis protección en torno a la iglesia nos permitirá defenderla pudiendo meternos bajo la protección si la cosa se pone chunga. Con un margen de un par de metros podemos disparar sin problema. Y si los guardias se hieren Liss y Adrian pueden curarlos. Me ocupare de absorber la oscuridad y eso también nos da una ventaja.

Miguel: no sabía que Adrian supiera ya curar –siento más que veo que Adrian se pone un poco más recto pero afortunadamente sigue callado. Imagino que deduce por las auras que es mejor estar calladito

Yo: puede hacerlo, más o menos, al menos puede ayudar a Liss...

Me parece que está cediendo pero aún no estoy segura del todo. Igual ha caído en la cuenta que si nos vamos tendrá que enfrentarse a Yeva y decirle que dejo aquí a su nieto…buena suerte con eso.

No debería sorprendernos de que sea Kirova quien intervenga: cuando habláis de protección, ¿a qué os estáis refiriendo exactamente?

Todos nos miramos, le toca a Liss: no son simples humanos son alquimistas. Pueden levantar protección a través de las runas. No es tan potente como las salas, y está ligada a su magia. Pero nos mantendrán a salvo

Sid: ¿sois conscientes de cómo funcionan no? Si nosotros caemos, las protecciones caerán también, y me estoy refiriendo a TODAS las protecciones

Por nuestras cabezas rápidamente pasan los Mcaan, los Adams, incluso los Belikov. Siento como Liss empieza a flaquear

Me los quedo mirando y con toda la determinación que consigo reunir les digo: entonces caer no es una opción – Liss está comprobando las auras y me avisa de que es el momento - ¿Qué decís?¿Vamos a quedarnos?

Son momentos como estos en los que vuelvo a sentirme como un crio, los alquimistas están en acción y adoptando el papel de adultos responsables. Están en plena conversación silenciosa mientras nos dejan a Liss y a mí en suspenso.

Miguel: lo haremos. Pero más te vale que funcione, porque de lo contrario te voy a perseguir toda la eternidad y no voy a ser para nada un fantasma agradable- Le sonrió a la vez que me abrazo a él. Encerrada en sus brazos siempre parece el lugar más seguro

Dani: bien sisy, será hora de ponerse en marcha- Antes de continuar también me abrazo a él y murmullo- gracias

Yo: sabéis, para el futuro y eso, al menos Lissa es ya mayor de edad y yo lo seré pronto… igual deberíais empezar a considerarlo.

Todos: eso no va a pasar kiddo- Ni me molesto en replicar. Me vuelvo hacia Dimitri y Alberta- hora de organizar la resistencia. Mis hermanos van a necesitar ayuda para llevar el material y para ubicarse, mientras ponemos a todos al corriente de la situación.

Rápidamente Alberta ordena a cuatro guardias que sigan las instrucciones de mis hermanos, mientras el resto nos dirigimos al salón de actos.

De camino hacia el auditorio, delante van la directora, los profesores, Liss, Adrian y Tasha, y conmigo vienen Dimitri y Alberta, quienes no pueden disimular todas las preguntas que me harían si hubiera tiempo

Yo: adelante, preguntad

Se miran y es Dimitri quien toma la palabra: ahí dentro, cuando has dicho lo de la protección, te estabas dirigiendo al mayor de los dhampir y al mayor de los humanos

Sé por dónde van los tiros, así que le ahorro continuar: mis hermanos Miguel, el mayor que está al mando, y Daniel tienen una madre humana y alquimista, por lo que son probablemente los primeros dhampir alquimista que se conocen (imagino que deduce que compartimos padre…). Y quiero que levanten la protección entre los dos, porque uniendo dos magias es menos probable que las salas caigan- no hace falta que añada el resto. Si una rama de la magia muriera la otra seguiría en activo.

Alberta: el guardián Belikov me había dicho que habíais luchado anteriormente con strigoi, y después de ser testigo de vuestra conversación supongo que es cierto. Pero como pretendéis derrotar una media de diez o más cada uno.

Yo: sinceramente, con mucha suerte y superándonos con la puntería. Solo puedo decir para tranquilizaros que si no creyera que mi familia saldrá de esta con vida, no me arriesgaría. No es que no confié en vosotros para contaros las cosas, pero tenéis que entender que no tengo permitido deciros muchas cosas. Mis hermanos son dhampir por nacimiento, pero fueron criados como alquimistas. E imagino que conocéis cuanto aprecian los alquimistas a los moroi y dhampir en general. Están aquí solo porque Liss también tiene un legado ante el que tiene que responder, y lo respetan. Pero después de todo lo que han hecho por nosotras, lo mínimo que les debemos es guardar sus secretos.

Estamos ya en el auditorio. Se supone que Kirova es la que debería dirigirse al auditorio, pero sinceramente no confió en ella.

Yo: directora, con todos mis respetos, me gustaría pedirle que nos deje a nosotras explicar la situación. Creo que todo funcionará mejor si sube ahí arriba, pide silencio y nos cede la palabra – volviéndome hacia Dimitri y Alberta – y vosotros venís como respaldo

Kirova no parece muy feliz con mis instrucciones, pero teniendo en cuenta que su vida también está en juego se muestra muy cooperadora

Kirova: silencio por favor. Silencio… antes de nada buenos días a todos y muchas gracias por haber respondido tan rápido a la señal de alarma. Me gustaría poder deciros que se trata todo de un simulacro, pero por desgracia estamos en una situación que requiere tomar medidas inmediatas. Para ello vamos a contar con la ayuda de todos los guadianés y de unos amigos del exterior. Pero para que todo funcione será necesario que todos colaboréis y os portéis adecuadamente. Los responsables del plan de emergencia van a subir aquí arriba y nos pondrán al corriente. Les recuerdo a todos que esto no es un simulacro, y que la alerta es real.

Me puedo imaginar que ese último comentario va por mí. Me pregunto qué pasará por la mente de toda esta gente cuando nos vean ahí arriba. Vamos a ver. Vamos a subir, pero antes de eso me giro a Liss: tu o yo?

Liss: no es momento para diplomacias, mejor enséñales el encanto Rose

Yo: yo también te quiero- me subo y me dirijo al auditorio: buenos días a todos. Antes de nada necesito pediros a todos para mantener la calma. Sé que muchos me conocen o creen conocerme porque conocen mi fama. Pero todo eso ahora no importa nada. Como veis, si todo se tratara de una broma no estaría aquí arriba con los guardianes y la directora, así que por favor prestad atención.

Tenemos motivos para creer que la academia va a ser atacada. Prueba de ello es que las salas ya han caído- empiezan murmullos...- por favor! Silencio! Se ha reducido a los responsables, pero por el momento no hay tiempo para levarlas de nuevo. Falta solo una hora para que desaparezca el sol, y salvo que ocurra un milagro seremos atacados por strigoi- todo tipo de exclamaciones- SILENCIO! No hay tiempo para evacuaciones ni para que llegue la caballería así que prestad atención! Vais a tener un cuarto de hora para dirigiros todos a la iglesia. Y digo TODOS sin excepción. Una vez dentro quiero reunirme con todos los alumnos de último curso y los profesores. También quiero tener unas palabras con los alimentadores. Sé que habrá quien no esté contento recibiendo mis órdenes, y me importa un bledo. Pretendo salir de esta con vida junto con mis seres queridos, así que recomiendo que nadie se pase de listo o juro por todo lo sagrado que le meteré un tiro- enseño mi pistola- y esta vez llevo munición real no bolitas de pintura, ¿ha quedado claro?… silencio… tomare eso como un sí. Los guardianes que se queden un momento. Personal de servicio y profesores. Además de ayudar a los alumnos, recoger toda la comida que veáis oportuna y bebida, sobre todo bebida. Todos los alumnos, recoged todo cubo, palangana o recipiente que pilléis por el camino, y dirigiros a la iglesia. Os recomiendo coger algo para matar el tiempo, me parece que vamos a pasar mucho rato juntos.

Con bastante rapidez el auditorio se vacía, y solo nos quedamos con los guardias.

Yo: ¿hay alguna buena noticia? ¿Hay refuerzos o alguien en camino?

Alberta: hace un rato ha salido un avión de la corte con tantos guardias como han acudido. Tampoco se atreven a dejar la corte indefensa por si se trata de un doble ataque… pero por pronto que lleguen faltan dos horas o más. Esta nublado y anochece, calculo que nos queda menos de una hora para el ataque.

Yo: eso si tenemos suerte. Todaví no están en marcha, pero son rápidos, y no están lejos. Tan pronto como estén de camino avisare, espero que eso nos de diez minutos o así

Dimitri: es mejor que nada. Ya estáis haciendo mucho

Yo: si bueno, será mejor ir y situarnos. Pero antes de eso, si todo va bien vamos a disponer de un par de metros entorno a la iglesia que estarán protegidas por las salas. Si las cosas no han cambiad desde que me fui estáis entrenados para atacar y morir protegiendo a los moroi. Pues esta vez vamos a cambiar la prioridad. Cuanto más viváis vosotros, más probable será que sobrevivan los morois, así que atacareis aprovechando las distracciones que causaremos. Pero si os hieren o creéis que os van a cazar meteros dentro de las salas inmediatamente. No vamos a luchar en solitario, todos parareis cuenta de todos. Si alguien cae a vuestro lado llevadlo a cubierto. En cuanto puedan Liss y Adrian os sanaran. También es prioritario que a mis hermanos no les falte munición, quien este cerca de ellos que ayude en lo que pueda, sin ánimo de ofender, pero nuestras armas son nuestra mejor ventaja. Buena suerte a todos

Llegamos junto a la iglesia y veo que Dani y Sid están con todo el equipo mientras Miguel y Peter levantan las salas. Conforme llegamos sacan nuestros equipos. No pensaba decir nada, se lo que nos espera, pero por si las moscas Dani dice: equipo completo. Son las ordenes y sin chistar – gracias.

A diferencia de Liss, que para estas cosas tiene más pudor, me podría cambiar aquí mismo, pero entonces debería dar explicaciones de los tatoo que no me apetece dar, por lo que mejor entramos en la iglesia y buscamos donde cambiarnos. Diez minutos más tarde ya llevamos puesta la cota, de momento aún no nos cubrimos la cabeza, ya habrá tiempo, y seguimos poniéndonos todos los amarres para las catanas, la vara, las armas y la munición.

Miguel y Pet ya han terminado, y nos reunimos todos. La gente empieza a llegar, así que nos retiramos a un lateral para estar más tranquilos. Miguel: bien, las cosas ya están en marcha. La pared del lago se queda sin vigilancia, pero no creo que sea un problema. En cuanto a las otras tres creo que deberíamos ponernos por parejas. Sid conmigo, Pet y Dani juntos y vosotras dos juntas. ¿Confiáis en alguien para apoyarnos con las armas o nos buscamos la vida?

Yo: lo tengo cubierto, en cuanto lleguen os los presento. Creo que estaría bien contar con Dimitri y Alberta entre nosotros y a poder ser darles equipo de comunicación. Ellos estarán al frente de los guardianes y puede ser útil estar comunicados

Sid: ahora me ocupo de ellos, buena idea.

Miguel: sisy estamos en tu territorio. Contamos con algún tipo de apoyo

Yo: si, ahora pondré firmes al personal- de pronto veo a Eddie y Mase- eh chicos! Por aquí! Venid

Ellos: que podemos hacer! Dinos! Estamos listos para pelear

Yo: de eso ni hablar. Sin duda sois tipos duros y habéis entrenado a fondo. Pero os necesito cubriéndonos las espaldas. Estos son mis hermanos, Mase, tú te iras con Sid y Miguel, y Eddie, tú te vas con Peter y Dani, vais a hacer todo lo que os digan entendido

– si señora

– así me gusta. Necesitamos poder concéntranos en el enemigo, así que por favor, nada de tonterías chicos, y cuidad de mis hermanos, son muy valiosos para mí.

– promesa! Promesa! – estos dos van en dúo. Unimos las palmas y las lanzamos al aire. Supongo que seguimos siendo un buen equipo...

Miguel: ¿y a vosotras? ¿Quién os cubre?

Yo: eso le toca a Adrian. Así cuando Liss empiece a curar y Adrian le acompañe vosotros no perderéis apoyo. Yo tendré de sobra con la oscuridad... eso me recuerda... Miguel, voy a necesitar tu ayuda

Miguel: soy todo oídos, dime

Yo: quiero que me unas a Adrian, solo temporal, nada permanente

Miguel: ¿es que te has vuelto loca, o que está pasando hoy contigo?

Yo: escucha. Cuando estamos en contacto le disipo la oscuridad. Así que si nos unes, aunque solo sea temporalmente, creo que podre drenar también su oscuridad. Sabes que esa es mi mejor defensa con diferencia, tú me has visto, cuando absorbo la oscuridad de Liss soy imparable, y no lo estoy diciendo por fardar

Miguel: tú pretendes volverme loco, ¿verdad?

Yo: ¿eso es un sí?

Miguel: no. No es un si

Yo: ¿entonces?

Miguel se queda pensando un poco:….la vez que funciono, lo hizo Dani, creo que será mejor que él se ocupe

Yo: gracias.

Dani sin ningún entusiasmo: yupii…. auch! – Ese ha sido mi codo-

yo: sin chistar- le dedico mi mejor sonrisa

Ahora es el quien me revuelve el pelo… ya están prácticamente todos así que allí voy. Me llevo a Liss de la mano, necesito apoyo. Nos reunimos con los alumnos mayores y los profesores

Yo: hola a todos otra vez. A ver necesito a los usuarios del aire y el fuego, y los novatos a ese lado, los alimentadores en medio y el resto al otro lado – se lo piensan pero con las caras que les pongo no dudan mucho – a ver. Los del agua y la tierra, os vais a ocupar de organizar lo mejor posible a los pequeños, cogeréis todos los recipientes que habéis traído. Hacéis cadena o lo que os dé la gana. Los quiero llenos de agua y distribuidos por toda la iglesia. Quiero a todos los usuarios del agua listos para entrar en acción, ya que si las salas caen, seguirán sin poder entrar en la iglesia, por lo que harán todo lo que puedan por haceros salir… su mejor apuesta es incendiaros, o ahumarnos al menos… imaginamos que nos quieren vivos, así que tendréis que actuar con rapidez y anular la amenaza. Y como alguien abra la boca para decir alguna estupidez como que la magia no debe utilizarse así, bla bla bla, lo saco de las salas y que se busque la vida. ¿Entendido? -Noto varios asentimientos- en marcha pues – ni siquiera Mía que va en este grupo se atreve a chistarme

Yo: A ver el resto. Sé que los novatos queréis luchar y me parece muy loable, pero os toca ser la segunda línea de defensa y no pienso gastar energías en discutirlo así que ni lo intentéis. Os quiero distribuidos en tríos un guardián, un usuario de fuego y otro de aire. Os repito lo de antes, tonterías sobre la magia las justas. Aquí se trata de nosotros o ellos, y vamos a utilizar todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance. Vais a subir a las galerías, y os vais a distribuir uniformemente para cubrir los laterales. Los guardianes señalareis los objetivos, el usuario del fuego lo incendiara, y el del aire hará todo cuanto pueda por extender ese fuego. Guardianes, vuestro objetivo es ganar tiempo para los tutores. La idea no es que gastéis toda la magia al prenderles fuego sino que entre todos los distraigáis para dar más oportunidades a los guardianes para estacarlos. Ahora los alimentadores, en cuanto estos chicos empiecen a usar la magia irán gastando energías y os necesitarán para poder aguantar el tipo. Estad atentos y ayudad cuanto podáis por favor.

Ya me parecía a mí que íbamos muy bien. Aquí viene Kirova: Rosemarie, nos estas pidiendo que vayamos en contra de la máxima del uso de la magia. No debemos utilizarla en nuestro beneficio…

Yo: muy bien. Que os vaya bien. Ya me contará como sale de esta. Liss avisa al resto nos vemos en el helicóptero voy a buscar a Eddie y Mase

Kirova: espera espera que estas diciendo…

Creían que habían visto mi genio. De eso nada. Con el mayor de los desprecios me vuelvo y le digo: lo que estoy diciendo es que os busquéis la vida. Se lo voy a aclarar porque me da que aún no lo ha pillado. La familia es lo primero para nosotras. Así que ni de coña vamos a estar ahí fuera jugándonosla por vosotros cuando al parecer vosotros no estáis dispuestos a luchar con todas vuestras ganas.

Pyro: yo estoy dispuesto a luchar. Por favor!-mira a su alrededor- seguro que no soy el único.

Un murmullo de apoyo va surgiendo.

Yo: ¿puedo contar con vosotros o no?- Lo digo en general, pero es a Kirova a quien estoy mirando y cuya respuesta espero: haremos lo que podamos

Yo: pues mejor que eso sea mucho. Será mejor que vayáis buscando los sitios. Ozera, busca a tu tía y reúnete conmigo en la puerta principal

Ozera: Rose si esto es por lo que dicen de nosotros y los strigoi te juro que puedes contar con nosotros no hagas caso de los rumores

Yo: ¡sooo! ¡Para el carro señor Emo total! Me importa un bledo lo que digan, ahora busca a tu tía y mueve el culo

Nos vamos al interior a ver cómo va todo, y veo que la gente se ha ido distribuyendo y los cubos con agua van estando repartidos por todos lados…hora de ir fuera.

En la puerta están Christian, Tasha y Adrian. Yo: mis reales preferidos, bueno casi -digo mirando a Liss- tengo tareas para todos. Adrian te vas a ir con Liss, vas a ser nuestro refuerzo- me mira sin comprender pero sigue a Liss

Cuando los pierdo de vista me vuelvo hacia los otros dos: Tasha y Pyro, sois los únicos usuarios del fuego en los que puedo confiar, así que os necesito en la puerta principal. La misión será en parte la que he dado al resto, prestad apoyo a Dimitri y Alberta por favor, pero sobre todo os voy a necesitar cuando Liss y Adrian empiecen a trabajar con el espíritu. Veréis que la lucha cambia, sobre todo porque pasare a usar las espadas. Cuando eso ocurra necesito que prendáis fuego a todos los que yo ataque. ¿podréis?

Tasha: cuenta con ello.

Yo: bien. Sé que usar la magia os desgasta, por eso por favor, id con Liss. Os dará una bolsa de sangre, tomadla en cuanto notéis que la necesitáis, agotados no vais a ayudar a nadie. ¿Vale?

Me reúno con Dimitri y Alberta: hola! ¿Cómo va todo?

Alberta: los tutores ya están organizados. La alquimista nos ha dado los auriculares. Belikov y yo estaremos uno a cada lado vuestro

Yo: los Ozera os ganaran segundos prendiendo fuego a los strigoi. Y Liss y yo os cubriremos cuanto podamos.

Dimitri: te hemos oído parece un buen plan

Yo: espero que funcione…- miro al cielo, ya está muy oscuro- disculpadme. Necesito hacer una cosa más.

Voy donde está Adrian con Liss y Dani. Cuando Dani me ve, se prepara

Yo: Adrian, ven un segundo. Vamos a probar algo, ¿vale? Confía en mí. Te va a doler un poco, pero serás capaz de enviarme la oscuridad para ayudarme a luchar,¿ te parece bien? – me mira con cara rara, pero asiente

Saco mi catana corta y me corto en la palma. Cojo su mano: -cuando te diga ya toma aire. Ya! – le corto también- ays!- exagerado. Pongo mi mano bajo la suya y la mía para recoger un poco de sangre junta y uno las manos que tenemos cortadas. Mientras se unen las sangres Dani unta su dedo en la mezcla y nos marca una runa en cada mano de la unión. Luego se concentra, y entonces lo sentimos. La runa desaparece y la magia nos recorre sellando las heridas y haciendo posible que por un rato al menos, compartamos una unión similar a Liss. Adrian debe estar examinando las auras y parece que está flipando: ¿qué ocurre? ¿Que ves?

Adrian: es una pasada… nuestras auras se están mezclando…es la primera vez que veo algo así... es asombroso.

Me alegro pero entonces… Miguel se planta delante nuestro y sin dejar lugar a ninguna replica señala a Adrian y a Liss: vosotros dos, escuchadme atentamente. Se cura a quien este herido o inconsciente. Si alguien muere nada de intentar heroicidades. No estoy por la labor de ver como os agotáis o peor- con la mirada que les está dando no creo que ni se les ocurra pensarlo

No puede añadir nada más porque aparecen los fantasmas... es la hora.

Yo: atención todo el mundo. STRIGOI EN CAMINO! Y RECORDAD, NO ES SEGURO HASTA QUE YO LO DIGA!


	25. Chapter 25

DPOV

En menos de seis horas todo se ha vuelto del revés. Estábamos en el jet, rumbo a la academia. Estaba mirando a mi niña, creo que su rostro refleja mi pesar, pero no puede ser… y de pronto se estremece, grita y cae del asiento. Intento llegar a ella pero Liss es mucho más rápida. La tiene en sus brazos y averiguamos que es por culpa de los fantasmas. Imagino que todos estamos un poco flipados, pero enseguida voy atando cabos, parece que la academia va a ser atacada… entonces se dirige a mí.

En cuestión de segundos no hay ni rastro de la niña en ella, es una mujer al mando la que nos organiza. Al teléfono se le nota segura aunque con quien habla no parece muy contento con la conversación. Me pregunto quién es toda esta gente que nombra Miguel, Daniel, Sidney y Peter. Sidney es la chica del otro día... de cualquier forma, parece que pronto los conoceremos. Y no parece bromear cuando advierte con lo de no cabrearlos… me da que mejor hacerle caso.

Llegamos sobre las seis y media y reconozco fácilmente a los visitantes. Están apoyados en su furgoneta bajo la atenta mirada de nuestros guardias. La verdad es que tienen bastante pinta de duros. Los dos humanos parecen estar en forma, y los dos dhampirs podrían pasar por luchadores. Todos son altos y por sus expresiones no parecen felices de estar aquí.

En cuanto paramos las chicas corren hacia ellos, y en nada, el humano ya está organizando su retirada. Era cierto que no estaban por la labor de quedarse. Al menos mi Roza consigue convencerlos para discutir las alternativas. Así que entramos todos juntos al edificio. Estoy deseando saber en qué situación estamos. Aunque antes, Roza manda que reúnan a todos en el auditorio, supongo que pase lo que pase ahí dentro habrá que comunicárselo a todo el campus.

Casi desde el principio, cuando confirman que las salas han caído, el mando de la reunión está entre los invitados y las chicas. Casi es como si no estuviéramos presentes. Claramente el mayor de los dhampir es el que tiene el mando, Miguel si no me equivoco. Parece que en cualquier momento vaya a coger a las chicas de un pizco y largarse de aquí. Hay que reconocer que las chicas están aguantando bien el tipo. Me choca lo que dicen de las salas, pero sobre todo la convicción que tienen en la unión de la familia. Vuelve a golpearme el hecho de que todo cuanto hacen estas personas es por y para su familia… supongo que me recuerdan un poco a mi abuela, no es de extrañar que tengan un espíritu tan fuerte.

Me fastidia la alusión que hace a nuestra capacidad de lucha, aunque él ni parece darse cuenta, y los otros no parecen tener interés en corregirle, tampoco se me escapa que Adrian también es cuestionado, pero esta vez Rose si que sale en su defensa…

¡Son alquimistas! No lo había imaginado... me doy cuenta que cuando la princesa explica lo de las salas hay un momento de crisis. Algo nos estamos perdiendo, pero presiento que va a ser ahora o nunca. Por un segundo no sé lo que van a decidir los alquimistas, y eso me preocupa

Afortunadamente se quedan, y parece que tenemos un plan... un plan diseñado por mi niña…me pregunto qué pintamos aquí todos los adultos.

Salimos para el auditorio y nos quedamos más atrás Petrov, Roza y yo. Hay miles de cuestiones que le plantearía, aunque no sé ni por dónde empezar. Supongo que lo nota porque ella misma nos da pie.

Me sorprende lo que nos cuenta de sus hermanos. Son los primeros dhampir hijos de un alquimista que he visto nunca… pero supongo que todo es posible. También cuesta creer que hayan sido formados como alquimistas, y no como guardianes, pero eso explica los métodos que practican las chicas. Luchan como los humanos, y por eso no usan estacas.

Resulta curioso cómo ha crecido la autoridad de Rose en este rato, o puede que siempre haya estado ahí, pero no era necesaria. Le quita el lugar a Kirova y se dirige a toda la audiencia con el control absoluto de la situación.¡Incluso Petrov y yo estamos obedeciendo sus órdenes!

Cuando solo quedamos los guardianes nos explica su estrategia. Es cierto que va un poco en contra de nuestro entrenamiento, pero veo el punto. Mejor retirarnos a tiempo y que la princesa nos cure para volver a luchar, que morir y dejar al resto indefensos. La noche puede ser muy larga

Es hora de ir a prepararse. Vamos a por todo lo que pueda sernos de utilidad en la batalla que se avecina. Cuando llegamos a la iglesia veo salir a las chicas con su equipo de lucha, y se reúnen con los alquimistas. Al poco rato veo que Sidney viene hacia Petrov y yo.

Sidney: hola! Me parece que vosotros no soléis usarlos, pero nosotros nos comunicamos con auriculares para poder estar al día durante la lucha sin tener que gritar demasiado. Tenemos un par de sobra y kiddo piensa que si vosotros vais a estar al mando de los guardianes igual queréis estar al corriente de lo que decimos.

Del rato de antes sé que kiddo es Rose. No creo que la haga muy feliz que le recuerden que es la menor…aunque yo siempre me refiero a ella como niña, tampoco soy quien para meterme.

En cuanto nos ponemos los auriculares es como si estuviéramos en mitad de su conversación. No me gusta mucho lo que hablan de vincularse con Adrian, al principio parece que Miguel se va a oponer, pero no hay tanta suerte.

Mientras nos organizamos las posiciones entre los guardias voy escuchando como se lleva la organización dentro de la iglesia. Me impresiona el plan ideado para salvaguardar a los pequeños en caso de que los intenten sacar. Por el tono de Roza no creo que ninguno vaya a oponerse. Claro que más asombrado me deja con el plan de apoyo para nosotros. No se me habría pasado nunca por la imaginación, primero poner a trabajar a los moroi con su magia, y aún menos los tríos que forma. Es una idea endiabladamente inteligente. Petrov y yo nos estamos mirando sin creernos lo que escuchamos

Y entonces todo parece que se va a la mierda cuando la directora abre la boca. Por un momento me trago el farol de Rose, hasta que dice que va a despedirse de Castilla y Ashford. Pero igual que me ha acongojado a mi lo ha conseguido con Kirova, más todavía cuando no deja lugar a dudas de lo que opina de todo esto… ya lo ha dicho antes, que si no fuera por los jóvenes, no estarían aquí, y parece que esta vez no hay duda alguna. Esta dispuesta a ayudar, pero no a sacrificarse por los moroi. Va en contra de lo que siempre me han inculcado, pero ver a esta gente luchando, no importando si son humano, dhampir o moroi hace que me plantee tantas cosas que da vértigo, la verdad.

Estoy dejándome llevar por mis pensamientos cuando le echa el rapapolvo a Ozera. Casi me lo pierdo. Miro hacia donde están los alquimistas preparando el equipo y les veo conteniendo una carcajada. Me gusta que confié en Tasha para que nos cubra las espaldas. Seguro que harán un buen papel. Vuelve a fastidiarme que cuente con Adrian como su apoyo, y ni te imaginas como tengo que contenerme cuando termina vinculándose a él, pero no hay tiempo para eso, suena la primera alarma.

Veo como los alquimistas se juntan uniendo todas sus manos. Aunque sigo con los auriculares no oigo ni una palabra. Parecen concentrados, pero a diferencia de otros ratos durante la tarde, ahora no hay ni despedidas ni abrazos... todos asienten y marchan a sus puestos. Daniel y Peter van hacia el lado de la derecha. Se quedan más cerca del frontal dejando a nuestros hombres cubrir el resto del lateral. Justo encima de ellos, en las galerías que dan al exterior de la iglesia ya se han organizado los tríos, espero que sirvan de ayuda. Las chicas que ahora van totalmente cubiertas con su traje, junto con Adrian se sitúan delante de la puerta, con los Ozera detrás suyo. Petrov ocupa su izquierda con dos guardias y yo su derecha con otros dos. En simetría con Daniel y Peter están Miguel y Sidney, y el resto del lateral lo ocupan guardianes. Noto como solo los guardianes tenemos un pie fuera de las protecciones.

Rose: están llegando a las afueras de la academia.

Puedo notar como se acumula la tensión

Observo como Roza se encoge como si tuviera náuseas y entonces nos grita: YA ESTÁN AQUÍ

Y a partir de entonces todo es un borrón. Empiezan a sonar disparos que parece que salen de todos los sitios a mi alrededor. A la vez veo cómo van cayendo cuerpos que vuelan hacia atrás encendidos en llamas. Otros strigoi avanzan hacia nosotros, uno viene directo hacia mí, esquivo el primer golpe pero es muy rápido y consigue alcanzarme de refilón, de pronto se incendia dándome un buen susto, pero aprovecho la distracción para estacarlo. Me giro a dar las gracias por la ayuda, pero no hay tiempo, estamos siendo rodeados. Uno más salta en mi dirección. Aprovecho la protección de la sala para echarme hacia atrás para que llegue justo a la barrera donde le estaco. Justo entonces el guardia a mi lado acaba de ser lanzado contra la pared, voy hacia el strigoi que le ha atacado, pero es despedido hacia atrás por las balas que no sé de donde vienen. Entonces me agarran por detrás, estos tipos son mucho más fuertes que nosotros pero no puedo dejar que me muerda. Me retuerzo pero me somete hacia el suelo. Oigo y siento como me rompe el brazo, y cuando empiezo a desesperar levanto la vista para ver a Rose apuntando hacia mí. No vacila cuando vacía el cargador. Sé que ha terminado con mi strigoi y el que estaba a su lado. Por desgracia han caído sobre mí, así que voy arrastrándome cómo puedo con las pierna atrapadas y un brazo roto. Avanzo muy lento y sigo oyendo un estrepito de disparos, fuego y gritos. Noto que unas manos me agarran por la espalda y me preparo para el final pero sin embargo soy empujado hacia las salas. Me giro y veo que ha sido Daniel, quien ya tiene la atención puesta sobre su siguiente objetivo. Desde donde estoy veo como los alquimistas y las chicas estar disparando a diestro y siniestro, fallan muchas veces pero es que estos objetivos son rápidos, aun así, no paran de eliminar uno a uno a los atacantes, no paran de recargar munición. Mire por donde mire hay llamas, parece que el plan está dando resultado pero también veo que varios guardias yacen inconscientes. De los tres que estábamos juntos solo queda uno en pie y está recargando municiones para Daniel que se ha separado, para ayudarme, de Peter quien tiene a Castilla ayudando. Y entonces veo como Liss y Adrian abandonan su puesto. Se dirigen al primer inconsciente que tienen al lado, que era el guarda que estaba a mi lado y ha salido volando. Miro como sostienen su cabeza y un resplandor surge de sus manos. Al momento el guarda abre poco a poco los ojos. Parece totalmente desorientado pero se recuperara, y volverá a luchar. En cuanto la princesa me ve se agacha a mi lado. No pierde el tiempo y rodea mi brazo con sus manos, mientras Adrian la imita. Noto el calor y el cosquilleo en el brazo mientras veo el resplandor. También noto que me recupero del ataque. Les agradezco y me incorporo para seguir luchando cuando lo que veo casi hace que me vuelva a caer. No queda el menor rastro de mi niña. En su lugar hay un demonio armado con espadas. Es como aquel día en el gimnasio. Está totalmente poseída por la ira y a su vez es un espectáculo fascinante. De su vara asoman cuchillas en sus extremos. La gira con total destreza y puntería seccionando partes de todo strigoi que se le acerca. Tal como ha ordenado a los Ozera, todo a su alrededor se va prendiendo fuego. Veo a cámara lenta como un strigoi salta sobre su espalda y parece que la va a aplastar contra el suelo. Ahora la vara tan larga no le vale, pero mientras se revuelve a un lado le clava una de las catanas pequeñas en el pecho. No se detiene ni siquiera a recuperarla, si no que veo que divide la vara en dos. Ahora lucha con dos espadas, dándose un margen de seguridad. Intentan derribarla con una entrada sesgada por el lateral, y al mismo tiempo oigo por el auricular DOS lo que provoca que saltemos Rose y yo. No me he dado cuenta de que durante la pelea Miguel ha ido cubriendo la posición de Petrov quien está siendo tratada por Liss. Miguel sigue disparando, pero no quita la vista de Rose. CUATRO!, veo a Rose rodar y justo donde esta hace un momento acaba de aterrizar un strigoi que ha saltado desde un árbol. Para su desgracia antes de terminar de incorporase Miguel le ha alcanzado cuatro veces y estalla en llamas. Quiero entrar en acción, pero lo cierto es que miro a mi alrededor y veo que esta todo bastante controlado. Tres guardias están estacando a un strigoi más allá de Peter, quien les está cubriendo por si aparecen más. Daniel acaba de vaciar medio cargador pero ha tumbado a otros dos. Y se va acercando a donde estoy para vigilar a Rose que ahora mismo es la única que sigue luchando fuera de las salas. Todos estamos dentro de las salas, viéndola pelear. Veo saltar a un strigoi desde unos metros a la izquierda y voy a salir cuando Daniel me detiene: observa

Miguel:UNO y SEIS. Rose se agacha en el suelo, apoya las espadas y las eleva como si fueran estacas. Empalando así al strigoi que la iba a aplastar

Daniel: a tus doce! – dirigiéndose a mi añade: Podría dispararle, pero aún tiene energías que quemar.

Mientras dice eso casi me pierdo como le clava la otra catana. Para volverse al strigoi que se ha empalado y sacarle sus espadas.

La veo mirar hacia todos los lados, no noto nada, pero de pronto corre hacia el lateral donde sigue Sidney

Y la oímos: sid cinco metros de frente.

Mientras Sidney abre fuego contra la maleza vemos movimiento y Rose cercena dos cabezas haciendo una pirueta como una majoret mientras otro cae por Sidney. Tasha nos ha seguido y sigue prendiendo fuego al paso de Rose quien parece que respira entrecortadamente. Entonces viene hacia nosotros y suspira: no hay más. Antes de que caiga al suelo Miguel ya la tiene en brazos. Y está siendo rodeada por sus hermanos. Lissa le retira la cota de la cabeza, y por lo que puedo ver no tiene buen aspecto

-¿está herida?¿como esta?

No sé si he sido yo u otros porque todo es una confusión.

Miguel: está agotada eso es todo. Mira hacia la princesa: sis, tú también te ves fatal ¿has tomado sangre?

Lissa: estoy bien tranquilo. Solo es cansancio.

Daniel la rodea por la cintura y la sostiene. Mientras Petrov ha comenzado el recuento y enseguida la ayudo. Veo que Castilla y Ozera están sosteniendo a Adrian quien también parece exhausto, tengo que admitir que junto a la princesa ha hecho un gran trabajo

Peter comprueba a Sidney y las chicas: estáis todos bien, no?- como pueden porque todos estamos agotados asienten.

Poco a pocos entro en la iglesia donde hay un montón de alboroto. Petrov consigue imponer un poco de silencio pero tan pronto como dice que de momento estamos a salvo se desata el caos. Todo son alegrías besos y abrazos. No obstante hemos sobrevivido a lo que parecía una masacre inminente

No soy el único que no puede con tanto jaleo y junto con los alquimistas y los guardianes salimos fuera. El balance se salda con dos guardias muertos. Los conocía solo un poco, pero siempre es una tragedia perder a un compañero. La fiesta ya no puede ser completa

Parece que poco a poco Petrov, los Ozera, Castilla y Ashford nos reunimos entorno a Miguel que sigue sosteniendo a Roza aunque ahora todos están sentados. La acuna en sus brazos y parece profundamente dormida.

Miguel: no creo que despierte en muchas horas. Ha absorbido demasiada oscuridad y ya la habéis visto luchar

Ashford: jo, y que lo digas! Recuérdame que nunca jamás la cabree. Da miedo de verdad.

Castilla y todos los demás asienten a esas palabras. Se acerca Stan con la radio en la mano: guardián Petrov, los guardias de la corte ya han aterrizado y llegaran en media hora

Petrov: a buenas horas…

Miguel: bueno, siempre es mejor contar con refuerzos. Supongo que si sisy se ha detenido es porque no había más strigoi por la zona… pero hasta que despierte vamos a ciegas.

Peter: ahora que el peligro ha pasado y llegan más guardias es hora de irnos.

No puedo evitar hablar: cuando dices marcharos ¿hablas de los cuatro o de los seis?

Miguel: se refiere a todos. No vamos a dejar a las niñas más tiempo por aquí. Estaréis de acuerdo que no es el lugar más seguro

Petrov: insinúas que el ataque era por la princesa

Daniel sonríe: noo, sabemos que nuestra hermana es un pez gordo, pero dudo que este ejercito este formado en su honor. Vamos a suponer que tenía más que ver con pillar a la academia en un mal momento. Según tenemos entendido, ayer fue la fiesta fin de exámenes, así que presumiblemente en el momento del ataque más de medio campus tenía que haber estado fuera de combate

Castilla: entonces cual es el problema. Podéis quedaros un poco más, seguro que Rose no tiene inconveniente

Miguel: buen intento pero no cuela. Mira, en primer lugar no queríamos que vinieran hasta que sisy fuera mayor de edad. Pero casi se desata la apocalipsis cuando lo dijimos, ya que si tenían que regresar por aquí, querían al menos llegar a poder despedirse en particular de vosotros dos – señala a los novatos

Liss: cuando nos fuimos hace años, mi hermana y mejor amiga se venía conmigo y habiendo perdido a Andre no dejaba mucho atas. Rose no protesto en ningún momento, pero vosotros siempre fuisteis amigos y os metíais juntos en todos los líos que podíais. Sabemos que al año que viene cada uno llevara su vida por su cuenta, así que esta era la última oportunidad para veros tranquilamente. Estaría bien quedarnos más días, pero ya hemos hecho todo lo que vinimos a hacer. Y la verdad después de lo de hoy, seguro que habrá muchas preguntas que no queremos responder. Por no mencionar que nosotras también tenemos estudios que atender.

Adrian: ¿no hay forma de convenceros? No estoy preparado para que os vayáis

Liss: bueno, tus eres quien menos tiene que preocuparse, siempre que quieras nos veremos en sueños. Siempre que vayamos bien vestidas, ¡o será la última vez!

Miguel, Daniel y Peter: perdona!como?

Sidney y Liss: hombres! – salvo Adrian todos sonreimos

Veo como Sidney, Peter y Dani, que deja apoyada a Liss junto a Miguel se levantan, agenciándose a varios de los novatos que están de celebración empiezan a recoger sus equipos. Todos estamos agotados, porque durante los diez minutos que faltan nos limitamos a observarnos, especialmente a Rose, que parece mucho más joven de lo que es durmiendo en el regazo de Miguel mientras la princesa le cepilla el pelo con los dedos.

Daniel vuelve y ayuda a levantarse a Lissa, mientras yo ayudo a incorporarse a Miguel con Rose.

Sidney: bueno, es la hora. Peter ¿te llevas a Miguel y la bella durmiente, y el resto al helicóptero? –Asienten- ha estado bien conoceros y espero que si volvemos a vernos sea en mejores circunstancias. Agradeceríamos un poco de ayuda con el equipo para llevarlo a la furgo

Stan: eso está hecho- No me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba. Imagino que también ha estado vigilando a Rose

Peter: perfecto, veniros conmigo y recogemos todo en un momento. Como ha dicho mi hermana, espero volver a veros en mejores circunstancias- Se vuelve un poco hacia Castilla: gracias por ayudarnos antes, has estado muy rápido.

Castilla: es lo menos que podía hacer. Además, no imagino lo que me haría Rose si le fallo

Peter con la primera sonrisa genuina que le veo: no quieras saberlo… Ella os aprecia de verdad, y puedo ver por qué

Eso se gana un apretón de manos, que probablemente sea el único que este curioso humano vaya a dar a nadie… supongo que no es muy diferente del resto de alquimistas… no lo se

Está claro que nadie quiere que se vayan, pero no parece haber vuelta atrás. La princesa se está despidiendo de los novatos, y Adrian

Ashford: de verdad Lissa, ¿no podéis quedaros un poco más? Al menos hasta que Rose despierte para despedirnos

Miguel: esa no es una opción. No va a despertar en mucho rato. Es mejor así

Lissa: Rose odia las despedidas, pero esta vez será distinto. Tenemos vuestros correos y tan pronto como despierte os escribiremos. Mi situación ha cambiado y aunque sigamos con la vida que hemos elegido, no estaremos escondiéndonos. Seguro que nos volveremos a ver

Me parece que sus palabras no terminan de consolar a nadie. Se despide de los chicos con un beso y un abrazo. Le da las gracias a Ozera y un breve abrazo. Todo mientras Daniel la sigue sosteniendo

Yo: princesa. Yo fui nombrado tu guardián. Es mi deber y sería un honor irme con vosotras

Miguel y Daniel se observan, y cosa rara, es Daniel quien habla: entiendo que quieras seguir cuidando de nuestras hermanas. Es imposible no querer hacerlo cuando las conoces. Pero como puedes ver – mirando a la princesa que está totalmente apoyada en él- sis sabe cuidar de sí misma y tiene cinco personas más para guardarle la espalda. Apreciamos tu oferta, pero somos una familia de alquimistas. Me parece que tu formación está mucho mejor valorada en vuestro mundo

Me alarga la mano y con una fuerte sacudida se despide. La princesa me abraza y me da las gracias por todo: Cuidaos mucho princesa. Si pasará cualquier cosa no dudéis en llamarme.

Me mira: cuenta con ello.

Se vuelve hacia Petrov: princesa estoy muy orgullosa de vosotras. Os habéis convertido en unas mujeres excepcionales. Ojala pudiera despedirme de Rose

Lissa: prometo que en cuanto despierte llamaremos a tu oficina. Sabes que significas mucho para ella. Fuiste siempre como una hermana mayor, ya viste como se obstino en quedarse a ayudar, y sabes que poco tiene que ver con nadie de los de ahí dentro- esto último lo dice señalando la iglesia

Petrov: lo suponía, pero gracias por confirmar mis sospechas. Una vez más gracias, y contad conmigo siempre que lo necesitéis

Se despiden con un abrazo. Daniel también la abraza y oigo como susurra: gracias.

Parece que se van a poner en camino cuando Adrian se adelanta

Adrian: prima, no te iras sin despedirte de mí, no?

La princesa se vuelve: nunca volveremos a despedirnos. Nos vemos en un rato primo. Adiós Tasha, gracias por cubrir a Rose. Seguiremos en contacto

Se despiden con un abrazo y junto con Sidney y Daniel se van hacia el edificio principal. Es en la azotea donde está su vehículo

Solo quedan Miguel y Rose. Miguel: me alegro de haberos conocido a todos aunque haya sido por tan corto espacio de tiempo. Ha sido un honor luchar con vosotros. No lo hemos hecho nada mal- empieza por lo novatos- vais a ser grandes guardianes, y más os vale cuidaros mucho, si algo os pasara sisy iba a sufrir y no queréis que eso ocurra, no?- pone una cara bastante feroz por lo que rápidamente contestan- no, no, no señor. Tendremos cuidado

Les dedica una franca sonrisa, que los tranquiliza lo suficiente para acercarse a Roza y darle un beso de despedida. Adrian les imita acercándose a ella: pequeña dhampir, nos veremos pronto – le besa y acaricia el pelo y me dan ganas de patearlo.

Miguel se dirige a los Ozera: gracias por cubrirla antes. Habéis hecho un trabajo impresionante. -Ozera solo asiente en respuesta, mientras Tasha besa la frente de Rose y le da un apretón en el brazo a Miguel mientras dice: cuidala. Es una persona increíble

La siguiente es Petrov, está acariciando a Rose: viéndola así cuesta imaginarla como el demonio vengador que parecía hace un rato…siempre he sabido que era especial, y solo está empezando a vivir. Gracias por mantenerla a salvo cuando yo no pude. No he dejado de pensar en ellas cada día

Miguel: sé que ella también ha pensado mucho en ti. Cuando hablaba de la gente buena de aquí, hablaba de ti y los chicos. Me alegro haber podido ayudar

Petrov: habéis hecho mucho más. Nos habéis salvado. Muchas gracias

Por último se dirige hacia mí: tengo un favor que pedirte. Nos podrías acompañar

Eso me sorprende pero no lo dudo ni un segundo: si claro

Nos ponemos en camino y cuando ya estamos un poco lejos: verás, antes de irnos necesitamos cargar las maletas de las niñas que habéis traído, y sobre todo la moto de Andre, pensaba que podrías ayudarnos con eso

Me sorprende que ese sea el favor que me pide y supongo que mi cara es más expresiva de lo que me gustaría porque añade: eh! ¡Tú también la has visto! No quiero ser quien le diga cuando despierte que no hemos empacado la dichosa moto. ¡Es capaz de despellejarme!

Se me escapa una risa porque a pesar de toda la locura y el caos de la noche, no puedo evitar darle toda la razón: ¡tienes un punto ahí! Descuida. Está en el garaje cerca de la furgoneta

-gracias

-gracias a vosotros, por quedaros y luchar. Habría sido una debacle si no.

-ya bueno! Sisy sabe cómo convencer, sobre todo a mí, y su plan tenía buena pinta. Supongo que no lo hemos hecho mal durante estos años

-habéis hecho un trabajo increíble. Nunca había visto a nadie luchar como ella, y es la primera vez que veo a un moroi terminar con algún strigoi, era asombroso. Podéis estar orgullosos de ellas

-¡lo estamos!, creeme. Desde que oí hablar de ellas he sabido que quería formar parte de sus vidas. Y te puedo decir que son una bendición.

Está contemplando a mi niña con tanto amor y ternura, que entiendo perfectamente a lo que se refiere. Y por un momento dudo de que pasaría si descubriera mis sentimientos por ella. O para el caso, si cualquier hombre se acercara a ella. No cabe duda de que es un miedo de hermano mayor… por suerte llegamos a la furgoneta

Peter: ya está todo. Cuando subáis nos vamos

Miguel: Belikov nos va a ayudar con la moto

Peter abre los ojos ante la mención: uys joder! Si nos la dejamos nos mata

Más rápido de lo que me gustaría la moto está cargada y Peter se está sentando al volante. Miguel se gira hacia mí, con la su mano extendida por debajo de las piernas de Rose

Le doy la mano y dice con una medio sonrisa que sé que algo esconde: volveremos a vernos

Algo se me escapa pero aun así respondo con toda sinceridad: eso espero

Por último beso la frente de mi niña y rezo para que pueda volver a verla algún día. No va a ser fácil recuperarse de este torbellino.

Sin dilatar más la situación montan en la furgo y se dirigen a la salida justo cuando empiezan a entrar los coches con la caballería, a los que tienen que dejar pasar antes de salir.

Lo irónico del caso, cuando van parando y bajando del coche reconozco entre todos los guardianes la figura menuda y pelirroja de la guardiana Hataway.

Los recibo y mientras espero a Petrov voy poniéndoles al corriente del ataque. Parecen un poco escépticos respecto a la masa de strigoi, pero su escepticismo va dando paso al estupor cuando llegamos junto a la iglesia.

Los tutores y guardianes han ido apaliando los cuerpos y verificando que todos estaban muertos de una forma u otra. En cuanto ven que nos acercamos Petrov se acerca a informarnos. De momento llevan contados 96 y todavía no han terminado, lo que consigue terminar de confundir a los recién llegados. La cosa no mejora cuando vamos explicando que más de 80 de estos tipos los han derrotado 6 personas, y cuando señalamos el montón de mutilados y decimos que esos son obra de Rose Hataway, cierta guardiana está cerca de sufrir una apoplejía. En cuanto reacciona: ¿dónde están!? Quiero hablar con Rosemarie… sospecho que Petrov no está muy emocionada por tener que responder, así que me adelanto: Rose, la princesa y su familia acaban de irse. Se los han cruzado en la entrada

Hataway-que! ¿por qué les han dejado marcharse?

La miro con lo que espero que sea mi mejor fachada de tutor y con total contundencia le respondo: exactamente me puedes explicar por qué deberíamos retener a quienes nos han salvado la vida. Por descontado que nos habría gustado que se quedaran al menos hasta estar repuestos completamente, pero personalmente lo único que les debo es mi total gratitud y no voy a fomentar una caza de brujas.

Petrov me respalda rápidamente junto a Tasha. Quizás no es la real más popular, pero sigue siendo una real a fin de cuentas y su presencia se hace respetar. A partir de ese momento, solo podía pensar en que el día terminara de una vez e irme a descansar…

Pasan casi 24 horas antes de que Petrov nos avise a los novatos y a mí, que corremos a su despacho. Esta el manos libres así que cuando llegamos ya escuchamos a Roza.

-¿queréis dejar de dar mal?, iros si no podéis callaros, que vosotros os pudisteis despedir al menos

Daniel: si claro, como te gusta tanto despedirte… si en el fondo te hicimos un favor

Petrov: esto, hooolaaa, ya estamos aquí Ashford, Castilla y Belikov, ¿qué tal estáis? ¿Os habéis recuperado?

Rose: hola a todos! Siento mucho no haber dicho adiós, estaba un poco fuera de juego- por su voz deducimos que no le mola mostrar esa debilidad. Casi tengo que evitar reírme cuando Ashford le contesta: no te preocupes, era por una buena causa, además te veías preciosa así durmiendo tan tranquilamente

Castilla: si bueno, salvo por la babilla que se te escapaba

Rose: Retira eso inmediatamente Eddie o te voy a machacar! Corre la próxima vez que te vea!

Castilla: vale vale fiera, estabas monísima, como un angelito

Rose: no te pases… ¿Está todo bien por ahí? No ha habido ningún otro ataque, no? Cuando pare ya no sentía más strigoi cerca, y los fantasmas parecían tranquilos

Petrov: todo ha estado tranquilo por aquí, no te preocupes, y muchas gracias otra vez a todos. Si no fuera por vosotros no creo que hubiéramos aguantado, y con tantos como había, los refuerzos habrían caído antes de llegar a la iglesia

Liss: ya vimos cuando despegábamos que llegaban los refuerzos. Supongo que os estarán asediando a preguntas. Lamento mucho si eso os causa problemas. Ahora soy un miembro de la corte, no pienso dejarme ver mucho, pero supongo que puedo mover algunos hilos – lo dice con un toque de humor que nos alegra a todos

Ashford: esta vez no vais a desaparecer, no? Eso dijisteis ayer... habría estado bien teneros aquí para la graduación, pero al menos podremos contaros como va, y donde vamos a dar

Rose: espero que os busquen buenas asignaciones… vais a ser unos tipos duros de verdad.

Miro a Petrov, quien asiente antes de que tome la palaba: en cuanto a eso… esperábamos que fuera una sorpresa, pero ya que estáis al teléfono podemos compartir la noticia. He estado hablando con lady Ozera. Hasta ahora no han solicitado nunca guardianes, pero ahora que su sobrino va a ir a la universidad y aprovechando que ya ha conocido a Ashford durante la experiencia de campo, os ha solicitado como sus guardias. Y en cuanto a mí, mientras que la princesa no requiera mi presencia, seré el guardián de Tasha en la corte. Ella, aprovechando el éxito del plan de Rose utilizando a los moroi, pretende llevar adelante sus propuestas y va a tener que viajar con más frecuencia a la corte si quiere conseguir que las aprueben

-guau! Eso es genial! Lo dices en serio! Felicidades chicos!- todos ellos hablan a la vez y es evidente que están felices.

Rose: Tasha y Pyro viven en el mundo real! Eso quiere decir que podremos tener viedollamadas! Gracias Dimitri! Nos has alegrado el día!

Ashford y Castilla dirigiéndose a Petrov y a mí: muchas gracias por conseguirnos esta asignación!

Por detrás de las chicas se oye que ya es tiempo, así que se despiden, pero solo de momento… estarán en contacto.


	26. Chapter 26

RPOV

Baia

Han pasado meses desde la última vez que lo vi, y sinceramente, no me hubiera importado no volver a verlo

Me está mirando fijamente, igual con la firme creencia de que puede conseguir fundirme, claro que no sé cuál es su elemento, igual es fuego y resulta que sí que puede hacerlo…antes de que esto se alargue – que hay Viejo, no esperaba volver a encontrarte la verdad…

-sí, me puedo imaginar que es una sorpresa, pero no me gusta que me mientan- por su tono diría que no está para bromas

-no recuerdo haberte dicho ninguna mentira. Ahora si me disculpas, ya te dije que si querias algo más de mí prefería que no fuera asaltándome por la calle.

-no te atrevas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca niña – dos de sus guardias están bloqueando la calle, el otro, Pavel creo recordar, está detrás suyo, así que no me queda otra que volverme y al menos de momento escuchar lo que tenga que decir – como te dije, tengo los medios y los recursos necesarios para localizar a la gente. Así que cuando la princesa Dragomir y su amiga aparecieron en la academia hace un mes, pensé que era buena idea tener unas fotos actualizadas de Rosemarie Hataway, por si volvían a desaparecer y había que localizarlas. Te podrás imaginar mi sorpresa cuando estas fotos llegaron a mis manos. Esta vez no son fotos viejas de archivo, o de mala calidad, como puedes apreciar – dice mientras me pasa un par de fotográficas – la imagen no deja lugar a dudas. Supongo que estabas muy orgullosa porque me la habías pegado, realmente fue una buena puesta en escena, el detalle de los tatuajes y hablarme de tus hermanos, y el golpe de gracia, diciendo que tu madre estaba muerta… - no había rastro de simpatía en su voz, no dejando lugar a dudas, de que quien estaba delante mío era el temido Zmey

-nada de lo que te dije era mentira. Si, fui bautizada como Rosemarie Hataway, pero hace años que ella dejo de existir. En cuanto a mi madre, solo he conocido a una madre, Rhea Dragomir, y por desgracia falleció en el mismo accidente que mi hermano y mi padre, en el que en cierto modo, también fallecieron Rosemarie y Vasilissa. En cuanto a mis tatuajes, no eran una puesta en escena- añado levantando mi camiseta para que pueda verlos- los he ganado convirtiéndome con ellos en Maria Sokin, por lo que tengo derecho de sobra a llamar hermanos a Miguel y Daniel.

Cuando he mencionado a mi padre ha mostrado un poco de dolor sin embargo cuando mira los tatoo y ata cabos, imagino que supone que los he conseguido a través del matrimonio, y no voy a corregirle, una chispa de irá atraviesa su mirada y temo lo que pueda decir a continuación.

-¡eso no cambia que me mintieras! Y no cambia que tu madre, Janine Hataway se preocupa por ti y no es la única. No puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana sin pensar en los demás

-PERO TÚ QUIEN TE HAS CREIDO QUE ERES! Quien te da vela en mi vida, tu no pintas nada. Hablas de la guardián Hataway como si la conocieras bien, pues felicidades, porque yo no sé nada de ella. Sin embargo, puedo escribirte enciclopedias con lo que se de mi madre. Haberme parido no le otorga el título de mama. Y por favor, no me hables como si fuera una niñata egoísta que está reclamando sus juguetes. Hace mucho tiempo que he aprendido a vivir siempre pensando en los demás, eso es lo que significa ser parte de una familia. Una que he luchado por conseguir, y en la que nada tienes que ver tú o Janine. Soy tan afortunada, que tengo una extensa familia por la que moriría y mataría, como lo harían ellos. Cosa que ahora mismo te interesa valorar, porque resulta que justo detrás de ti, están mis hermanos- supongo que los gritos que he pegado han sido suficiente para alertarlos y han tardado poco en acudir todos. No ha sido muy inteligente abordarme cerca de casa. Ahí están Pet, Sid, Miguel y Dani. Se por la unión que Liss está con Paul, y por suerte no ha oído los gritos. Está también llegando Yeva von Vika a su lado, y casi te diría que Yeva es la que más miedo da.

Antes de que Miguel pueda abrir la boca, es Yeva quien se adelante

-alguien podría explicarle a esta pobre anciana que está ocurriendo aquí –pobre anciana, si, ja!

Con un tono mucho más amable y no falto de respeto, Zmey se dirige a Yeva – solo estábamos teniendo una pequeña charla acerca de un malentendido hace unos meses cuando pensé que había confundido a Maria con alguien más. Esperaba hacerle entender el interés que tiene su madre biológica en su localización

No sé por qué todos estamos esperando por la respuesta de Yeva, quien parece estar meditando como decir lo que viene a continuación. Centra todo su atención en el moroi a quien le dice: entiendo que tengas buenos motivos para velar por los intereses de dicha mujer. También entiendo que no son los únicos intereses que se están protegiendo aquí (me gustaría saber más acerca de esto) pero me parece justo ponerlo todo en la misma balanza, y mientras que mi niña aquí presente sea privada de toda la información pertinente, por mucho que sea siempre velando por su interés, creo que también se merece el derecho de que sus secretos los sigan siendo. Al menos mientras todos los implicados no sean sinceros unos con otros y pongan las cartas sobre la mesa.

No tengo ni idea de que está hablando Yeva, y por desgracia dudo que vaya a aclarárnoslo, pero para Zmey parece tener sentido. Parece meditar mirando a Yeva atentamente antes de añadir

-una vez más me veo en el deber de excusarme contigo- dice volviéndose hacia mí- me parece que mientras nos sea estrictamente necesario mantendré lo que se a buen recaudo. Solo espero que si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, tengas el buen gusto de ponerte en contacto conmigo. Tampoco puedo asegurar que no vuelvas a saber de mí, encuentro que eres una persona muy interesante

-¡qué bien! No sabes cuánto me alegro

-un poco más de respeto niña. Al fin y al cabo soy mayor que tú, y algo más de la vida se

-lo que tú digas viejo- recuerdo que así termino nuestra última conversación. Solo que esta vez, después de lanzarme una mirada que no logro entender, son ellos los que se van dejándonos al resto ahí plantados

Me vuelvo hacia Yeva, al menos tendré que intentarlo – puedo preguntar qué ha pasado aquí?

Yeva: puedes, pero no esperes que te conteste. Ya llegará el día para las respuestas.

Viene siendo lo que todos nos esperábamos, así que ponemos rumbo a casa, algún día sabremos de que iba esto.


	27. Chapter 27

RPOV

No me puedo creer que estemos en la Vegas! Meses que no volvíamos a los eeuu, y moríamos de ganas de ver a nuestros amigos. Todo el tema de las Vegas surgió como una tontería, estábamos en skype, hablando de dónde encontrarnos, dos noches antes habíamos estado viendo resacón en las Vegas, así que Dani salió con la tontería y en vez de tomarla todo el mundo a broma como otras veces, Jhon acabo apoyándolo diciendo que en nada será un padre responsable, Sean que se lo merecía después de pasar todo el verano haciendo prácticas sin parar, y el resto le siguieron… y aquí estamos. En la ciudad que nunca duerme.

Gracias a Spencer tenemos una planta de un hotel. No es al que van la mayoría de los morois, pero esta genial. Tenemos ocupadas 6 habitaciones, y entre las que conectan entre si, y las puertas abiertas del pasillo la intimidad es casi inexistente, pero no parece que a nadie le preocupe. Nos vemos demasiado pocas veces y poco rato como para preocuparnos de eso.

La fecha elegida no ha podido salir mejor, hace nada Dimtri llamo a su casa para anunciar que estaba de camino…nos pillo ya en el barco pero fue de un pelo. Karol y Sonya que también iban a venir, ellas volando directamente, al final se han quedado, hace mucho que no ven a Dimka. Les hacía mucha ilusión poder hablarle de nosotros, ya habíamos hecho planes para quitar el encanto, pero después del encuentro con Zmey decidimos que hasta que no cumpla los dieciocho mejor no corremos más riesgos. Encima con el anuncio tan precipitado no ha dado oportunidad a que al menos le hablen de sus novios. Igual con suerte se lo podemos contar para Navidades

Hablamos a menudo con Mase y Eddie, bueno y con Pyro y Tasha. Sabemos que están bien y que Tasha va ganando apoyo, aunque sigue teniendo muchos obstáculos en su camino. Siempre que va a la corte coinciden con Adrian, quien sigue paseándose por nuestros sueños. Hemos descubierto que incluso así si nos cogemos de la mano puede ir limpiando su oscuridad, lo que le ayuda a estar más centrado en asuntos más importantes, como ayudar a Tasha. Pensamos en pedirles que se pasaran por aquí, pero Pet aún no lo lleva del todo bien, así que optamos por avisarles a la próxima. Todos menos Liss sabemos que está nervioso para pedirle a Liss en matrimonio, y no era plan de alterarlo aún más.

La organización está siendo un poco caótica, todos los chicos pueden entrar en los bares, pero de las chicas solo Sid y Sharon, pero Sharon esta enorme así que tampoco está en condiciones de hacer mucho. Spencer y los Adams se juntan con nosotros para el desayuno y las comidas, pero el resto del tiempo nos dejan un poco a nuestro aire, prefieren no saber qué hacemos. Por suerte, aunque no tengamos los 21 por aquí siempre hay cosas para entretenernos, desde ir de tiendas, visitar las galerías del Wyn, el Cesar… ver el espectáculo de los piratas, nos hemos subido a la montaña rusa… entrado en las capillas, y paseado en góndola… y acudimos todos juntos a alguno de los pases de la fuente del Belaggio, como si fuéramos la pandilla de ocena´s aunque suele haber muchas más gente.

Comparto habitación con Sid, y tenemos a Amber y Sara en la contigua, así que después de dos días juntas es como si lleváramos así toda la vida. Como las parejas están ocupadas, y los dhampirs se han ido de noche de chicos, nosotras hemos decidido darnos un lujo en el spa.

Nos hemos dado masaje, nos han hecho la manicura y pedicura y hemos entrado en la piscina de chorros. El paseo por las piedras a estado genial, pero la ducha fría ha sido horrible. Seguro que alguien ha muerto de la impresión. Subimos en el ascensor hacia nuestra habitación cuando se abre las puertas. No tardo ni un segundo en reconocer que tengo delante una moroi y dos dhampir… para lo que no estoy preparada es para ver una moroi con los mismos ojos que Liss. Todos nos hemos quedado estupefactos y las puertas amenazan con cerrarse cuando echo la mano adelante para impedirlo. Por si fuera poco, los fantasmas están exaltados

Yo: ¿quién eres? – la brusquedad de mi pregunta hace que el ambiente se tense

Sid: sis! No seas bruta! Perdonadnos, es que nos ha sorprendido tu parecido con…

Me estaban mirando a mí, y creo que me reconocen aunque sé que no les he visto nunca. En ese momento los ojos de ellos tres vagan hacia Amber, a fin de cuentas, ella también se parece mucho a como se veía antes Liss. Y vemos la conmoción en la cara de la chica, que deja escapar: lissa…

No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. Esta moroi ha confundido a Amber con Liss, sabe de Liss… necesito que alguien me explique qué está pasando aquí ya! Además los fantasmas acaban de quedar estáticos…no puede ser bueno

Yo: mira no se quién eres, pero claramente conoces a mi hermana, así que por favor entra en ascensor y vamos a nuestra habitación para que podamos hablar tranquilamente.

Hace un momento que he chequeado a Liss y sé que están arriba en su cuarto. Voy a fastidiar los planes de Pet, pero supongo que lo entenderá

La chica mira a sus guardias y no parece del todo convencida

Sid: mira, estamos aquí de vacaciones y no queremos líos, pero tienes que reconocer que el hecho de que conozcas a Lissa y que tengáis los mismos ojos nos deje un poco mosqueadas

A regañadientes aceptan entrar, a fin de cuentas, están contemplando cuatro chicas, dos de ellas humanas.. . no creo que les demos mucho miedo. Me muero por hacer preguntas, pero todos estamos en silencio. Salimos del ascensor y veo de refilón como Sid está poniendo un mensaje, supongo que será para que todos acudan. Al momento noto mi móvil vibrar en el bolsillo, así que debo estar en lo cierto.

Los llevamos a nuestra habitación y les invitamos a tomar asiento, estamos organizando todo para que podamos sentarnos todos cuando empiezan a llegar. Los primeros en acudir son Liss y Pet, y Jhon y Sharon. Pet viene con cara de pocos amigos por la puerta contigua a nuestro cuarto, igual piensa que lo hemos hecho a propósito para fastidiarle, pero lo que fuera a decir se le pasa en cuanto repara en los dos dhampirs que están ahora delante de la moroi, lo que causa que él también se adelante a Liss.

Jhon: exactamente, ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

Yo: exactamente es lo que intentamos averiguar - Me dirijo a los guardianes- ya os hemos dicho que no queremos problemas, pero estamos aquí con toda la familia, y van a ir viniendo, no creo que nadie quiera perderse estas explicaciones

Para cuando termino Liss ha conseguido empujar un poco a Pet y deduzco que ha visto a la moroi por el jadeo que oigo. Pero he oído el ascensor así que voy hacia la puerta para retirar a Sharon del camino y de paso frenar a mis hermanos antes de que la líen. Justo me va de un pelo, ya van lanzados a enfrentarse a lo que sea: sooo! Frenen! Esta todo controlado, no hay amenaza a la vista o eso creo, pero sí que hemos encontrado algo curioso. ¿Exactamente en qué estado estáis?

Dani: ¡exhaustos por correr una maratón! Por dios! No volváis a pegarnos estos sustos!

Yo: a mí no me digas que ha sido Sid. Ahora respirad y pasad sin armar alboroto.

Entro delante de ellos y mirando a Sara y Amber: ponedles un mensaje a vuestros padres. Supongo que cuando acabe el espectáculo querrán saber lo que ocurre aquí.

Miro a Sid y asiento, ella ha iniciado el contacto mejor que lo siga.

Sid: bien ahora que estamos todos, subíamos en el ascensor cuando se han abierto las puertas y nos hemos encontrado a esta señorita que se parece mucho a nuestra Liss. Ellos se han quedado mirando a Amber, y ella ha pronunciado el nombre de Lissa. La situación era bastante rara así que le hemos pedido que nos acompañaran y os hemos avisado. Expuestos los hechos, empezare presentándonos. Mi nombre es Sidney y soy una alquimista, así como Peter, Daniel y Miguel. Nuestros amigos son Sara, su hermano Jhon, su mujer Sharon. Tenemos también a Amber, que se parece mucho a Lissa, pero es más joven y tiene los ojos azules, y su hermano Sean. Y por último a quienes ya parece que conozcáis. Nos señala a nosotras.

Por el momento que termina todos estamos quietos y en silencio, incluidos los fantasmas.

Tengo que reconocer que Sid es muy buena en esto. Ha conseguido hacer toda la presentación sin dar toda la información y sobre todo sin revelar ni mi nombre, ni todos los parentescos. Será mejor ver quien soy para ellos.

Es la moroi quien empieza a hablar: supongo que deberíamos empezar por presentarnos. Mi nombre el Jillian Mastrano, pero podéis llamarme Jill, ellos son mis guardianes Edward y Tom. En cuanto a lo del ascensor… es cierto que os he reconocido… había visto fotos vuestras. Por eso cuando he visto a Rose he buscado a Lissa, no pretendía decir su nombre en voz alta, pero al mirarla – señala a Amber- no he podido evitarlo...

Liss: Amber y yo nos parecemos pero hace tiempo cambie de look ¿exactamente porque has visto antes fotos nuestras?

Jill: antes de seguir con las explicaciones, hay algo que tienes que saber. No ha sido nunca mi intención que nos encontráramos, y créeme si te digo que lo último que quiero es hacer nada que te cause dolor

Liss: ok… - me avisa que va a mirar en su aura y me cuelo en su cabeza, parece que de momento al menos está siendo sincera- continúa por favor

Jill: fue mi padre quien me dio las fotografías. También tengo fotos de Andre y de tus padres. Veras... no sé cómo decirte esto sin que suene horrible, cuando mi padrastro murió cuando yo tenía 14, mi madre decidido con el tiempo contarme toda mi historia. Como hace años se había enamorado de un moroi real. Él acababa de casarse pero era joven, y supongo que estaba confuso. Cuando mi madre descubrió que estaba embarazada, él le anuncio que iba a ser padre, su mujer estaba también embarazada y faltaba muy poco para que naciera su primer hijo. Eso puso fin a su aventura, pero aun así, asumió su responsabilidad hacia mí. Cuido que nada nos faltara y todavía cuando mi madre se casó con mi padrastro, siguió al día de mí, aunque yo no supe nada de él hasta los 15. Las pocas ocasiones en que nos vimos sirvieron para conocernos, y para que me contara de mis hermanos. Soñaba con encontrar un día la forma de presentarnos. Por desgracias él, su mujer, y mi hermanastro murieron en un terrible accidente de tráfico

Me va a dar el infarto…. Está hablando de nuestra familia… no puede ser… pero es verdad. Hemos estado mirando su aura, y está diciendo la verdad. Lo curioso es que nos quiere, y está sufriendo por lo que estas palabras puedan dolernos. Salgo de la cabeza de Liss y miro a los fantasmas. Si quedaba alguna duda se disipan. Sus expresiones no dan lugar a dudas

Liss cae a sus pies mientras yo la estoy sosteniendo: Eres mi hermana! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué? no sabía nada…- Pet está también a su lado

Yo: creo que lo que mi hermana está tratando de decir es ¿por qué seguías oculta?,¿ por qué no nos dijiste nada cuando el accidente?

Jill: no creí que fuera el mejor momento. Estabais destrozadas y sufriendo, no podía añadir más dolor

Liss: ¿más dolor? ¿Más dolor por qué?

Jill: pensé que no te haría ningún favor diciéndote lo que había hecho nuestro padre. Parecía hipócrita por mi parte aparecer justo después de su funeral y reclamar que era su hija... por desgracia después de eso habíais desaparecido. Nunca he querido reclamar nada de herencia ni nada, Eric cuido de que no me faltara nada. Solo habría reclamado mi posición para conocer a mis hermanas, pero eso ya no era posible…

Liss y yo la abrazamos para el tiempo que está terminando

Liss: entonces es hora de que nos conozcamos.

Estoy tan contenta como mi hermana, porque lo cierto es que me está desbordando con sus emociones, pero imagino que será porque mi mente es más practica o por la formación, o porque siempre he sido más bicho que Liss, pero no tardo en atar cabos y caer en la cuenta que si lo que dice Jill es cierto, Liss ya no es la última Dragomir… así que pasa a ser un miembro de pleno poder de la corte. Tan pronto como ato cabos levanto la vista hacia Sid, y por cómo me está mirando, ella también ha llegado a esa conclusión. Así que pronto estarán todos al corriente.

Nos pasamos las siguientes horas aprendiendo todo cuanto podemos unos de otros. Sabemos que Jill trabaja freelance para una casa de subastas en Londres. Ahí tiene una casa pero no suele pasar mucho tiempo porque siempre está viajando buscando obras de arte. Tenemos curiosidad por conocer a su madre, que por lo que nos cuenta parece buena persona. En algún momento hemos pedido para cenar en la habitación y han llegado los tres que faltaban y se han enganchado a la historia, flipando como todos claro. También nos enteramos de que madre sabía también de su existencia, lo que explica la expresión de compresión que ha tenido todo el tiempo… pero hay algo más en Andre, por eso en un momento dado, cuando ya les hemos explicado el tema de los fantasmas

Yo: Andre, ¿tú también lo sabías? – asiente

Liss: ¿cómo que él lo sabía?

Jill: se suponía que nos íbamos a conocer por las fechas del accidente, y que antes de conocernos, os contarían acerca de mí. Igual empezaron con Andre y no dio tiempo a más.

Los tres están asintiendo

Liss: ¿pensasteis que no lo entendería? – negación

Liss: entiendo por lo que se ha dicho hoy que papá no era un santo, pero que asumió sus errores, e incluso mamá le perdono. Solo puedo imaginar que Andre habría estado tan contento como lo estamos nosotras de conocer a nuestra hermana

Andre está asintiendo

Yo: ha sido una noche bastante intensa y creo que todos deberíamos descansar. Si no te importa Jill, no sé si tienes compromisos o si estás libre, pero nos gustaría seguir pasando rato contigo. Incluso te puedes quedar aquí con nosotras. Además, tenemos que hablar también de temas legales

Liss y Jill me miran y la última dice: ya os he dicho que no quiero pedir nada, de verdad, soy feliz solo con haberos conocido

Yo: lo cierto es que… igual no eres tú quien termina pidiéndote, sino Liss –Liss me mira todavía sin comprender- desde que Liss se suponía la última Dragomir tiene derecho a formar parte de la corte e incluso a gobernar llegado el caso, pero no tiene voto sobre nada hasta que tuviera su primer hijo. Contigo a su lado tendrá que ser tenida en cuenta.

Ni mis hermanos ni los abogados muestran ninguna sorpresa, deduzco que habían concluido lo mismo, en cuanto a Jill y Liss se están mirando sin salir completamente del asombro…

Jill: buah, no tenía ni idea de nada de eso. Si es lo que queréis haré lo que sea necesario podéis contar siempre conmigo, siempre voy a apoyaros. En cuanto a quedarme aquí, tengo la habitación unas plantas más abajo. Estoy aquí por negocios, tengo que llevarme una obra para una subasta en Londres, y solo puedo quedarme un día más. Pero en cuanto termine el trabajo puedo organizarme para vernos.

Liss: hacemos el desayuno todos juntos, ¿podemos quedar para entonces? ¿pongamos las once para que podamos descansar? Será más un brunch…Bueno claro, eso si es que te mueves en horario humano, no sé cuáles son tus costumbres…

Jill acepta, normalmente lleva el horario más como Amber, pero con tanto viajar, se adapta a cualquier horario. Por las horas que son todos estamos de acuerdo. Y nos despedimos. Sin que Liss me vea me acerco a Pet: definitivamente no es la sorpresa que llevábamos en mente…

Pet: definitivamente no. Ahora no sé qué hacer, no quiero empañar todo esto

Yo: mi consejo… déjale que descanse esta noche, pero no me importaría celebrar la noticia en el brunch! - Me aúpo y le beso la mejilla- buenas noches

Aún estoy dormida por completo, además como hemos alargado el despertarnos he coincidido con Adrian y le he puesto al día de las novedades, pero ha prometido guardar secreto, aún no hay nada decidido en cuanto a lo de la corte, cuando la energía de Liss me hace votar de la cama. Solo por eso no me encuentra kao cuando entra como un ciclón en nuestro cuarto y salta sobre mí

Liss: mira! mira! mira!- alborota mientras agita su mano sobre mi cara

La abrazo y murmuro: ¡muchísimas felicidades! No sabes cuánto me alegro por vosotros.

Durante el alboroto de Liss, Pet ha despertado a Sid quien también le está abrazando y al momento estamos todos abrazados. No han pasado ni diez minutos que Liss se ha ocupado de despertar a todos, mostrado el anillo y recibiendo todas las felicitaciones. Lo que me sorprende es que no haya bajado ya a decirle a Jill, parece que va a esperar a reunirnos en el comedor…

Cuando todos estamos juntos Liss sale disparada hacia Jill y la pone al corriente del notición. Como no, también se alegra por Liss y se contagia del entusiasmo que se ha apoderado de todos. Eso es hasta que los fantasmas captan mi atención, y veo que sus rostros no son alegres. Como no quiero empañar su felicidad, me hago a un lado y les pregunto

¿Hay algo mal?- negación- ¿se alegran por Liss?- afirmación -¿hay algún problema con el matrimonio?- negación, me estoy empezando a irritar – pero sí que pasa algo – afirmación

Los chicos ya se han dado cuenta de que algo me pasa, pero los despido, luego les contaré, pero esperaré a que Liss no esté presente. Hoy tiene que ser un día perfecto.

La sobremesa se alarga durante las horas más fuertes del sol hasta que alguien propone bajarnos a la piscina a una de las carpas para que los morois puedan estar cómodos y refrescarnos. Parece que la idea triunfa y vamos a cambiarnos. Ya estamos todos dispuestos a salir, cuando Dani y Miguel me llaman, Jefe ha llamado y seguramente querré estar presente con lo que va a contar. Es acerca de uno de los motores.

El resto le envían saludos y nos hacen prometer que bajaremos antes de que se ponga el sol. Me voy a su habitación y me preparo para el tercer grado, apostaría que no hay ninguna llamada

Dani: ¿qué ha pasado durante la comida? ¿Va todo bien?

Ya sabía yo: no, no va todo bien. Pero no logro dar con las preguntas. Pasa algo, y los fantasmas están con caras largas y abatidos. Pero no están en contra de la boda ni ven ningún problema con eso. Están felices por Liss

Miguel: ¿Qué más has probado?

Yo: de momento nada más. ¿Sugerencias? Y así comienza en vez de la lluvia de ideas, la lluvia de preguntas

¿Están enfadado con Jill?- no- ¿están contentos con Jill?- si- ¿tiene que ver con Jill?- si- bueno, algo es algo… -¿tiene que ver con la corte?- si- ¿están en peligro?- no- ¿podéis darnos una pista por favor?, por mímica o como sea!?

Yo: Andre está señalando a los papas y luego hacia arriba, se señala a él y con las dos manos extendidas señala que esta ¿quieto?-no- ¿calmado?-no… ¿Qué te quedas?-si

Miguel que acaba de enderezarse pregunta –Andre está diciendo que se queda – si- ¿eso significa que Eric y Rhea se van?- si

Yo:¡ como que se van! ¿A donde se van?- señala hacia arriba- ¿y eso que significa?

Daniel: significa que van a pasar al otro lado – los tres afirman

Yo: ¡que! No! De eso ni hablar!¿Es que os habéis vuelto locos o qué?

Daniel y Miguel están intentando calmarme, y cuando al menos consiguen que vuelva a sentarme, empiezan: cabe la posibilidad de que todo este tiempo los fantasmas hayan seguido a vuestro lado porque tenían una misión pendiente – voy a interrumpir pero no me dejan – escucha! Y ve diciéndonos si acertamos o no por lo que ellos digan. Tenían una misión – si- por algún motivo bien al encontrar a Jill o con la propuesta la misión se ha cumplido- si- eso quiere decir que están listos para irse – si

Yo: no no no , todo eso está mal, no pueden irse ahora. No es justo. Acabamos de reunirnos todos, y Liss se va a casar… ya es malo que no podrá llevarla al altar, pero tienen que estar ahí -No me he dado cuenta, pero las lágrimas están corriendo libremente

Miguel me esta acunando- shhhh, sisy todo va a estar bien. Si las leyenda son ciertas, aún quedan cuarenta día para poder asumirlo y despediros… - miro hacia los fantasmas y asiento

Dani: creo que lo mejor sería que te calmes y te refresques. Todos nos están esperando abajo, y me parece que la noticia puede esperar un par de días. ¿Te parece?

Asiento a la vez que hipo. Me voy al baño a arreglarme pero antes de eso no puedo evitar girarme a Andre ¿te vas a quedar conmigo verdad?- si- ¿nunca te iras?- se encoge de hombros- voy a descubrir tu misión, y me ocupare de que nunca la cumplas.

Dar la noticia de los fantasmas fue como dejar caer una bomba. Aunque en realidad yo era la única que los veía todos nos habíamos acostumbrado a tenerlos cerca. La que peor lo llevo fue Liss por supuesto. Ya era malo no contar con los padres de Pet, pero que ahora se fueran los nuestros… claro, que su misión había sido que sus hijos estuvieran a salvo, juntos y verlos formar una familia… habían hecho mucho por todos, no nos podíamos quejar, era tiempo para ellos de seguir adelante

Lo único que pudimos arreglar para hacerle las cosas más sencillas a Liss fue preparar rápidamente la boda. Si alguien se merecía ser testigo de todo eran Eric y Rhea

La ceremonia fue preciosa y muy íntima. La celebramos en Baia el día 22 de septiembre, coincidiendo con el equinoccio de invierno. Lamentablemente no podíamos contar con la presencia de todos los que nos habría gustado. Por un lado, no queríamos que en la corte se enterasen del enlace de Liss con un alquimista, así que por seguridad, tuvimos que mantener a nuestros amigos al margen. Del barco habríamos querido tener a todos, pero solo pudimos contar con la presencia de Capi, Mark, Radio y un par de los chicos que no quisieron perdérselo por nada (habrían venido todos pero no era posible). Tampoco los Mcaan pudieron venir, Sharon estaba a punto de salir de cuentas y no era momento para semejante vuelo. Eso si, tuvimos un portátil en videollamada conectado durante toda la ceremonia con el barco, los Adams y con los Mcaan. De la familia Adams contamos son Sean y Amber, quienes habían decidido quedarse con nosotros. A Sean le faltaba un curso que podía hacer a distancia y Amber había terminado el instituto. Durante los días que pasamos en Las Vegas habían crecido muy cercanos a toda la familia, por eso nos pidieron si era posible venir con nosotros. Prometieron no interferir y que si la cosa no funcionaba se volverían. De momento iba todo fenomenal, Sid y yo teníamos refuerzos para enfrentar las parejas felices, y de paso, éramos espectadores de primera línea de como Sean se estaba enamorando perdidamente de Jill.

Para la ceremonia decidieron pasar de todos los convencionalismos, por lo que Sid fue la madrina de Pet, y yo la de Liss. Y en vez de casarse dentro de la iglesia, aprovecharon que el día era precioso con esa luz que caracteriza el otoño para casarse en el claustro…

De la otra ceremonia no te puedo dar los detalles, pero si el momento exacto en que se consumió la unión. Y no, no fue por el vínculo. Fue por el dolor que me atravesó las lumbares...la magia decidió reconocer de nuevo nuestra unión, mientras que Pet y Liss ganaban sendos tatuajes, yo también quedaba marcada como una Lacer

Para la luna de miel eligieron Las Canarias, aunque eran islas eran famosas por su sol. Sin mencionar que el buque no iba a estar muy lejos por si teníamos que ir a recogerlos. Jill, Sean y Amber se incorporaron a los entrenamientos. En cuanto a estudios, Amber comenzó filología clásica, haciendo inmensamente feliz a Sid. Sean estaba emocionado documentándose de cada sitio que visitábamos, redactaba artículos, y estaba en contacto con un par de revistas de viajes que parece que apreciaban su colaboración. Jill seguía con su profesión, intentaba acomodar sus viajes a los nuestros. A los que veíamos a intervalos eran sus guardias, que la seguían acompañando siempre que no estaba con nosotros, pero ahora disfrutaban de más periodos de vacaciones

Esta vez no tardamos mucho en volver a Baia. Nos encantaba estar en el buque, pero tenían que partir para llegar a filipinas, y siendo un viaje tan largo, los chicos prefirieron volver con Sonya y Karol… afortunadamente.

Tan pronto como llegamos y aparcamos los trastos estábamos en casa de Olena. Como habíamos avisado con tiempo íbamos a cenar todos juntos. Solo tuvimos que esperar a que Sonya llegara de trabajar. Haciendo tiempo Paul nos interrogo a fondo, y nos puso al día de todo lo que había pasado. La cena fue genial como siempre, hasta que en un momento recibí un aviso de Liss. Al verla concentrada no dude ni un segundo en colarme en su cabeza. No era la primera vez que estando todos reunidos nos examinaba las auras. Siempre era un espectáculo pero esta vez… se estaba centrando en Sonya y Karol. Estaban sentadas juntas entre Dani y Miguel. Lo que estaba llamando la atención de Liss era la luz brillante en sus abdomen… era como la de Sharon. Salí de su cabeza y nos quedamos mirando. Tenía que ser….pero no era posible… los cuatro eran dhampir!

No tardamos en estar cuchicheando:

Liss: bueno… a fin de cuentas, ellos no son solo dhampirs… puede que la magia…

Yo: ¿y no crees que ellas deberían saber algo?¿ No deberían notarlo?

Liss: igual es pronto todavía. Quizá no han tenido aún ninguna pérdida….

Sid que nos ha estado observando:¿Se puede saber que os traéis entre manos vosotras dos?

Desgraciadamente el tono le ha salido más alto de lo normal y ahora acaparamos la atención de todos

Yo: estoooo, Liss, tú lo has descubierto, así que te cedo la palabra

Liss: que considerada…

Pet que siempre que algo atañe a Liss está al quite: ¿qué es?

Liss le coge la mano para calmarlo: No es nada…Bueno, sí que es algo, algo muy gordo, pero es bueno

Yo: si, gordo sí que es o será – mira que lo digo bajo y aun así me llevo colleja

Liss: antes de seguir, Sonya y Karol ¿os habéis sentido raras últimamente?¿algún malestar?¿problemas con olores fuertes?¿alguna nausea?

Karol: cualquiera diría que estas describiendo mi embarazo. Solo te falta preguntar si nos ha aumentado el pecho…

Estaba tragando agua en ese momento y se me ha ido por el otro lado ¡casi me ahogo! Cuando me recupero de la tos tomo yo la palabra: ¿exactamente cuánto tardaste en averiguar que estabas embarazada de Paul?

Me mira con cara de sorpresa, y Liss me vuelve a quitar el turno: lo que Maria quiere decir, es que sospechamos que podéis estar embarazadas…

Un silencio que se puede cortar con cuchillo acaba de cubrir la mesa.

La que primero se recupera es Vika: ¿estás de coña? Si eso es imposible…

Liss: puedo ver una segunda aura en ellas, como veo en Sharon. Estoy segura

Miguel: Pero somos dhampirs, eso no puede ser…-se gira rápidamente a Karol que sigue con cara de espanto- no me malinterpretes, tener un hijo contigo sería un sueño hecho realidad.. pero…-Karol le abraza entendiéndolo perfectamente

Sonya: lo que no entiendo, es por qué ahora, llevamos algún tiempo… ya sabes…

A mí se me hace la luz:… igual… solo es una teoría.. Pero – uff, esta conversación va a ser un poco embarazosa - dudo que usarais protección, y al parecer no tomáis la píldora… mis hermanos no son solo dhampirs, también tienen la magia alquímica… y teniendo en cuenta que antes de la boda Liss no vio nada y ahora si... sumado a que la noche de la boda todas las parejas estabais muy, muy afectuosas, y que se trataba del equinoccio… da igual… lo importante es que voy a ser tía!

Dani mirando con muchísima ternura a Sonya: vamos a ser padres… - lo dice con tanto amor…

Karol y Miguel siguen mirándose también con adoración: y nosotros…

Eso desata el caos. Tengo a Paul a mi lado quien no termina de entenderlo, pero que no duda en abrazar a su madre en cuanto arrancamos a correr hacia ellos… todos somos un lío de abrazos, besos y felicitaciones…a los futuros padres, futuro hermanito, futura abuela, bisabuela y tíos… la navidad ha llegado mucho antes de tiempo! Bueno, eso me recordó, que si fuera navidad, la felicidad habría sido todavía mayor, Dimitri habría estado aquí… hablamos de ciento a viento, pero sigue teniendo un hueco propio en mi interior. A menudo me descubro viendo gestos suyos en Paul… realmente tengo ganas de volver a verlo, aunque siempre parecía surgir algo.

Fuimos a conocer a Roseliss, una bebe preciosa, que tiene a toda la familia atrapada en su diminuto puño, y justo para esas fechas estaba en la corte con Tasha…Por desgracia, la Navidad que era cuando íbamos a estar todos en Baia y dar la noticia se ve emborronada por culpa de un temporal horroroso que impide que el avión que traía a los Ozera, los chicos y a Dimitri pueda avanzar desde Berlín. Íbamos a darles una sorpresa estando aquí, y con la noticia de los bebes, que seguimos sin saber que serán, pretende que sea sorpresa... Habría estado genial.

Encima por culpa de la puñetera tormenta también pasamos la Navidad sin Los Adams ni Jill. Los Adams habían volado a Londres para recoger a Jill y su madre y venir todos juntos, total que al final se quedan ahí. Bien mirado, Jill y Sean pueden ir conociendo mejor a su familia política… Creen que nadie nos hemos enterado de que han empezado a salir, pero bueno, tampoco queremos romperles la burbuja

Los siguientes meses estamos bastante entretenidos con la futura llegada de los bebes, y la reubicación de todo el mundo. También tendremos boda, pero han decidido que será en verano cuando ya hayan nacido los bebes. Entre medias, no para de llegar documentación de la corte para Liss. Tasha está luchando con uñas y dientes, y por algún motivo la reina también está empeñada en que Liss sea informada de cada cosa que ocurre en los consejos, al parecer hay una creciente angustia por los ataques de los strigoi.

Por culpa de los numerosos consejos, donde según nos cuentas, las cosas se ponen algunos días un poco caliente Dimitri aún no sabe nada de nada, lo que está repercutiendo en el ambiente. Sonya y Karol quieren contarles todo, pero quieren hacerlo en persona, no por teléfono. Sin saber que más hacer nos hemos puesto como fecha limite la pascua. Si para entonces no ha venido, Liss hará valer sus derechos para que venga. No es mucho, pero nos da a todos un marco de referencia que nos deja un poco más tranquilos…

Nunca lo adivinarías… terminar de tomar esa decisión, y nos cambiaron los planes, ¡qué raro!


	28. Chapter 28

Llegamos a la corte. Hacía menos de un año que habíamos estado aquí y pocas horas después decíamos adiós a todos después de una dura batallas en la academia

Y en realidad estábamos aquí en parte por los acontecimientos de ese día. Tasha lleva años luchando y ha conseguido parte de votos a su favor pero aún no tenía todos los necesarios para hacer pasar su propuesta. Con un poco de suerte, eso iba a cambiar. Liss venía a asumir su puesto en el consejo y con la ayuda de Jill su voto marcaría la diferencia.

Nadie fuera de nuestro círculo sabe que venimos. Adrian sabía que estábamos de camino, y había insistido en elegir nuestros trajes para el baile al que pensaba obligarnos a asistir el viernes por la noche, bueno en realidad esta noche, pero todavía estamos de día y para los moroi estamos en plena madrugada. Se lo comunique a Dimitri el miércoles por la noche con el tiempo justo para que nos preparase alojamiento, y permitir la entrada que será en helicóptero…o mucho me equivoco, o este fin de semana va a ser inolvidable…

Esta vez estamos yendo más sobre seguro, así que llegamos en tropa. Aquí vamos a quedarnos Amber, Jill, Edward y Tom, Liss y yo. Los que faltaran quieren permanecer ajenos a la corte, pero estarán a pocos kilómetros por si los necesitábamos. De hecho, nos había costado un verano dejar atrás a Peter, dios! Era superprotector con Liss, y por supuesto, ella encantada, y aun así ha venido como piloto del helicóptero, bueno, o lo será, porque a modo de prácticas me ha hecho traerlo a mí. Aún no he pulido del todo el aterrizaje, así que de esa parte se ocupa él, lo que me permite saltar tan pronto como se puede y saludar a Dimitri que ya está esperando por nosotros. Le sonrió e intento expresar cuantas ganas tenía de verlo, y debo hacerlo bien, porque él también me devuelve la sonrisa, aunque sea brevemente. El siempre profesional. Mientras nos estamos mirando el resto han ido bajando, y siento que Liss y Pet se están despidiendo… chico ni que no fueran a verse en un año…

Yo: vamos Liss, solo son dos días- Me estiro hacia nuestras maletas. Le paso la suya a Liss, y me estiro la camiseta que se me ha levantado por detrás. Para entonces Pet me está abrazando y me susurra al oído que cuide de su chica. Nos separamos y mirándole fijamente a los ojos se lo prometo.

Entonces me giro para ir al encuentro con Dimitri, lo que llevo siglos deseando, pero algo ha cambiado. En su rostro no hay ni rastro del amor que mostraba hace un momento, me mira con dureza y algo mas..., y algo se me rompe dentro.

Liss llega antes y le saluda, a lo que él responde profesionalmente, como cuando le presentan a Jill, sus guardias, y Amber. Me acerco pero me detiene con una simple inclinación que reconoce mi presencia, pero exige distancia… por si quedaban dudas.

Nos ponemos en marcha y Liss que ha sido testigo de este comportamiento me rodea con el brazo, a través de la unión me pregunta ¿Qué está pasando? Pero solo puedo encogerme de hombros. No tengo ni idea.

Salimos del helipuerto y vemos a nuestros amigos viniendo hacia nosotros, el primero de ellos es Adrian que viene corriendo hacia mí y me levanta en el aire para darme vueltas, hasta que me deja en el suelo: pequeña dhampir! No te imaginas cuanto te echaba de menos

Yo: yo también- y lo digo totalmente en serio. El rechazo de Dimitri duele, pero no puede dejar que eso afecte a los demás, y Adrian esta genuinamente alegre de vernos.

Es Mase quien le hace mover a un lado: oye Adrian, que los demás también queremos nuestro abrazo. Adrian no se lo toma mal, sino que sigue saludando a Liss, con su hey prima!, mientras que Eddie y Mase me achuchan entre los dos. Hasta que me dejan saludar a Tasha y Pyro. Al margen de eso las presentaciones siguen adelante. Adrian y Dimitri conocían ya a Amber en persona y el resto por coincidir en alguna videollamada, pero Jill es una novedad para todos.

DPOV

Estoy intentando mantener la calma, pero me está costando bastante la verdad. Desde que llamo para decir que están viniendo no paro de dar vueltas a todo en mi mente. Sé que la relación con Tasha está cambiando, y si fuera por ella iría mucho más rápido. Soy yo el que tiene las dudas, o más bien la duda, mi Roza. Por eso pienso que este fin de semana será decisivo. Tengo que tomar una decisión, por mí, y por respeto a Tasha.

Estoy en el helipuerto mientras aterrizan. La veo a los mandos del helicóptero y conociéndola ya ni me sorprende. Ni que sea la primera en saltar fuera. Entonces nos miramos, y no puedo retirar la vista de ella. Esta preciosa, sobre todo por esa sonrisa que ilumina su rostro y calienta mi corazón. Soy vagamente consciente de que el resto están saliendo del helicóptero, pero solo tengo ojos para ella. le dice algo a la princesa, y se inclina hacia las maletas. Es entonces cuando se le sube la camiseta y veo el tatuaje. Lo he visto anteriormente en la batalla de la academia, y por si tuviera dudas, lo estoy viendo en el alquimista que la está abrazando y besando en el cuello. Y lo veo todo claro… Se ha casado lo que explica los tatuajes y esa intensa mirada... le ha elegido, él es su marido… y mi corazón se rompe. Es la primera vez en mi vida que siento tanto dolor, y lo único que puedo hacer es refugiarme en mi deber…ahora me mira, y veo la sorpresa en su rostro, luego parece que refleja mi dolor…como si fuera asunto suyo cuando ya ha elegido

Se acerca la princesa, que sigue siendo encantadora, también esta Amber pero hay caras nuevas, un moroi y dos guardianes. Nos saludamos profesionalmente, pero cuando Rose se acerca no puedo soportarlo y me limito a inclinar la cabeza y ponerme en marcha.

Fuera nos están esperando los Ozera, los guardianes y Adrian, quien termina de fastidiarme cuando corre hacia Rose y la sube por los aires. Supongo que en sus encuentros en sueños no le ha contado que está casada, o lo saben y no les importa seguir coqueteando. Supongo que su sonrisa no significaba tanto a fin de cuentas, también se está abrazando con Castillas y Ashford. Por ultimo saluda a Tasha y Christian, espero mientras todos terminan los saludos y presentaciones para llevarles a su alojamiento. Es cuando están entrando y me dispongo a marcharme hasta que venga a recogerlos para ir al consejo cuando me sorprende la princesa. Me detiene cogiéndome de un brazo antes de decir: ¿se puede saber a qué viene lo de antes? ¿por qué tratas a Rose como si no existiera?

Yo: no se a qué se refiere princesa. No era mi intención ofender a Rose, solo estaba siendo profesional

Se por la forma en que me mira que no cree ni una palabra. Pero qué más puedo decir cuando acabo de descubrir que he perdido la mujer que he amado y deseado volver ver desde hace un año...

RPOV

Faltan tres horas para que tengamos que ponernos en marcha y lo único que me apetece es hacerme un ovillo en la cama y fingir que no existo. Por suerte el día va a ser largo, y después de saludarnos todos han ido a descansar lo que puedan, lo que permite que Liss se tumbe conmigo en la cama y me abrace.

Me he debido dormir cuando oigo que llaman a la puerta. Imagino que puede ser Dimitri y no tengo ganas de verlo, así que dejo que otro se ocupe. Es la hora de arreglarse y enfrentarnos al consejo, que ganas tengo de que todo termine…

En el orden día figuraba un asunto de debate y votación convocado por la reina, un asunto de debate y votación solicitado por Lady Ozera, y un asunto de trámite también solicitado por lady Ozera. Aunque dicho trámite se había solicitado a última hora, era el primero que debía tratarse según las normas del consejo. Lo que encajaba con nuestros planes, ya que era el reconocimiento del derecho al voto de Liss

Da comienzo el consejo. Solo pueden hablar los miembros del consejo. El resto de personas pueden asistir como oyentes, pero solo podrán dirigirse al consejo si la reina les cede la palabra, o a petición de un miembro del consejo si es respaldada. Esperemos que no sea necesario solicitar la palabra, pero por si las moscas hay algún problema con la documentación, nos hemos traído a los abogados moroi de Liss.

Tasha es quien comienza anunciando la solicitud de voto para Liss, contando para ello con la presentación de Jill y la documentación que acredita que es hija de Eric Dragomir. Claramente, no esperaban contar con la presencia de Liss y aún menos toparse con semejante noticia. La reina debe solicitar orden varias veces. Solicita toda la documentación. La examina detenidamente, acompañada de la renuncia de Jill en favor de Lisa como representante Dragomir, y la va pasando a los miembros del consejo… después de un buen rato de deliberación la solicitud es aprobada positivamente.

Me sorprende que justo después de esto la reina solicite un receso, y aún más que solicite unas palabras no solo con Liss sino conmigo también

Nos escoltan a una sala cercana donde nos está esperando junto a lady Voda y lady Badica. Tras las políticamente correctas presentaciones se dirige a Liss: princesa Dragomir, es un placer ver que te encuentras en perfecto estado. Lo suponíamos por la breve correspondencia que nos llega periódicamente pero siempre es preferible una visita en persona. Espero que este tiempo os haya ido todo bien.

Liss: gracias majestad por sus palabras. Como puede ver nos ha ido muy bien, estamos siguiendo nuestros estudios, y procuro seguir atenta a los asuntos del consejo.

Reina: en cuanto a usted Rosemarie. Ha llegado hasta nosotros su valentía durante la batalla de la academia. Realizo un trabajo magnifico digno de admiración

Yo: muchas gracias majestad, pero fue todo un trabajo de equipo debo decir

Reina: oh Rosemarie, no hace falta que seas tan modesta.

Entran para avisarnos que es hora de volver.

Reina: en fin, el deber nos llama. Si no os importa queridas, es posible que os pida que respondáis unas preguntas durante el debate que voy a plantear a continuación

No respondemos, porque en realidad no espera ninguna respuesta. A fin de cuentas, es la reina y va a hacer lo que le dé la real gana.

Volvemos a la sala y cada uno ocupa su puesto. Jill está sentada con Liss, Adrian con su padre y Pyro está con Tasha. El resto, los guardias, los abogados y Amber nos sentamos detrás. Y sin saber cómo la tormenta se desata. La reina inicia el debate que tenía solicitado, comenzando por solicitar que la princesa Dragoimr, lady Ozera y yo contestemos una serie de preguntas sobre la batalla. Me sorprende bastante que no aproveche que en la sala hay más testigos si quiere saber lo que paso, y que las preguntas sean concretas pero sin hilaridad. Más tarde tendrá sentido. Nos despide, y entonces es cuando nos desvela su plan. Las preguntas que ha hecho dejaban de lado el esfuerzo de todos los demás, solo han servido para contar la historia que ella quería contar. Basándose en mi existo en la lucha en la academia a la edad de 17 y sin haber recibido el tradicional entrenamiento de guardián después de que abandonara la academia quiere hacer creer a todos que cualquier dhampir está preparado para ser nombrado guardián a la edad de 16 años y será capaz de defender a su moroi del ataque de strigois… el caos empieza a desatarse en la galería, porque esto es sin duda una locura! En qué demonios está pensando…

Liss me mira con desesperación, tenemos que hacer algo, esto no puede seguir adelante. El vínculo solo funciona en una dirección, pero toda la vida juntas tiene sus ventajas, por eso Liss entiende lo que le solicito y pide la palabra por encima de todo el Jaleo que se ha montado. Cuando consigue la atención de la reina solicita que se me permita dirigirme al consejo. Tasha apoya la petición, por lo que en base a las normas, se me debe permitir hablar.

Me adelanto hasta donde esta Liss se lo que quiero hacer… pero no sé si es lo más oportuno. No puedo desvelar todos los secretos… mas es necesario hacer algo. No podemos dejar que esta locura vaya adelante. Liss me da su aprobación y sin que proteste le quito el fular que lleva al cuello, y el paquete de toallitas de su bolso. Y antes de ponerme al frente del consejo miro hacia la galería buscando la mirada de Eddie, Mase y sobre todo Dimitri. Me observa con orgullo y confianza, aunque ya no me quiera, al menos sigue confiando en mí.

Yo: antes de dirigirme al consejo y para que lo que diga no se pueda tergiversar me gustaría solicitar primero la ayuda de un médico. Si es mujer lo preferiría, la verdad – entiendo que mi petición se sale de la norma y por un momento dudo que me lo vayan a conceder, pero por suerte me conceden lo solicitado.

Al parecer una miembro del consejo es también médica y se acerca a mí.

Yo: sé que esto no es lo que esperaba hoy, pero necesito que me haga un reconocimiento rápido – me giro hacia dos guardias uno de ellos una mujer – tú y tú, venid aquí un momento por favor- digo señalando una mesa en el rincón – les doy el fular- sujetadlo y por favor que no se caiga- – mi tono es bastante serio así que voy a suponer que no harán tonterías. Miro a la chica- podrías mirar hacia este lado y vigilar lo que ocurre por favor – al final entre todos van a conseguir hacer de mí una cínica sin remedio

La doctora no parece muy convencida cuando la dirijo hacia el rincón, y aún menos cuando comienzo a bajarme los pantalones: mira, sé que no te apetece hacer esto, pero menos aún me apetece a mí. Si no fuera necesario no pasaría por esto te lo garantizo – le digo mientras le paso el paquete de toallitas- necesito un reconocimiento genital, ya lo siento...

No tarda mucho en hacerlo mientras que oigo que el personal en la sala se está poniendo nervioso, menos más que regresamos pronto. La moroi ocupa su sitio y yo me pongo al frente de todos. Pido la palabra: para que no haya dudas, por favor ¿pueden los guardianes confirmar que en ningún momento he amenazado o coaccionado a la doctora? – lo confirman- sigamos pues. Por favor doctora ¿puede compartir con la sala el resultado de su reconocimiento? – el resultado del reconocimiento sin ningún margen de error demuestra que sigues siendo virgen- mientras dice esto estoy mirando a Liss, pero aun así capto el revuelo que se levanta, seguro que es una sorpresa para quien conozca mi fama – como comprenderán, discutir este tema no es algo que me entusiasme ¿alguien duda de la palabra de la doctora? – Silencio- bien lo tomare como un no. El motivo de todo esto no es otro que intentar hacerles entender que si todo el argumento para reducir la edad de graduación de los dhampirs a los 16 se basa en mi capacidad, estarán cometiendo ustedes la mayor estupidez de sus vidas – me van a interrumpir pero ni de coña – EL MOTIVO por el que digo esto es bien sencillo. Lo primero de todo, a la edad de 14 años quede vinculada a la princesa Dragomir a través del espíritu. Entre uno de los efectos de esta unión esta la capacidad de extraer la oscuridad de la princesa cuando ella utiliza su poder. Por eso durante la batalla de la academia fui tan eficaz, porque mientras la princesa estaba curando a los heridos, yo alimentaba mi fuerza. Creo que eso me convierte en un caso excepcional de por sí. Pero si por si esto fuera poco, otro motivo por el que mis hazañas no pueden ser el motor de este proyecto, es que ciertamente no he sido entrenada como guardián, pero lo he sido como alquimista

-eso no es posible.¡Sus leyes prohíben formar a nadie que no sea alquimista!- eso lo dice uno de los reales

-agradezco mucho su interrupción y su punto de vista. Ya que ese es el motivo por el que he solicitado el reconocimiento. Lo que ha dicho acerca de los alquimistas es cierto, pero también lo es que una vez que la magia me reconoció y yo lo solicite, no les quedó más remedio que formarme- Mientras digo esto voy desabrochándome la camisa y quitándomela para que puedan ver mis tatuajes – cosa que ha ocurrido dos veces a falta de una.

Supongo que la gente que no sabe de qué va esto solo está viendo a una mujer en sujetador llena de tatuajes. Pero estoy delante del consejo y muchos de ellos saben reconocer lo que ven. No puedo evitar mirar hacia mis amigos y detenerme en Dimitri. Esta serio pero puedo ver el pesar y la tristeza en su mirada. Siento que me duele saber que le he defraudado

-¡eso no puede ser cierto! La única forma de que ocurra – vuelve a decir el mismo de antes

\- se cuál es la forma tradicional de ser reconocida por la alquimia, por ello le agradezco de nuevo la interrupción y les recuerdo que tengan bien presente el resultado del reconocimiento. Sin necesitan verificar lo dicho, pueden ponerse en contacto con el alto consejo de alquimistas, les costó lo suyo reconocerlo pero no pudieron negarme- ya me estoy terminando de abrochar cuando no puedo evitarlo – por si fuera poco, siempre es posible que adquiera uno más…

Liss a través de la unión: compórtate!

Yo: pueden creer o no cómo funciona la unión con la princesa, pero ninguno de ustedes puede negar lo que han visto. Al margen de todo, y aunque hubiera sido capaz de luchar como lo hice siendo como los demás dhampirs me seguiría pareciendo una locura lo que aquí se está proponiendo. No pueden basar su seguridad en reducir los años de entrenamiento de su primera línea de defensa. El único resultado lógico de esta estrategia es la exterminación de los guardianes, y después de eso, adivinen quienes serán los siguientes. De verdad quieren hacer algo útil, aprendan a luchar. Después viene la propuesta de lady Ozera... esa es una alternativa viable. Porque no nos engañemos, ustedes son el principal objetivo de los strigois, y en última instancia cuando los guardianes caigan, dependerán única y exclusivamente de ustedes mismos

-entonces lo que tienes que hacer es quedarte en la corte. Contigo para protegernos corremos muchos menos riesgos – no quiero ni saber quién ha sido el tontolaba que lo ha dicho

Empiezo a perder los estribos y la mala leche me está desbordando: ¿De verdad?¿ Esa es su solución? Me gustaría leer algún informe de lo ocurrido en la academia, porque o son una sarta de mentiras, o por aquí no se han enterado de la misa la media. Mírenme todos atentamente- les enseño mis manos – me sobran dedos para contar las personas ya no en esta sala sino en toda la corte por las que lucharía. Y tengo plena confianza de que cada una de esas personas estaría cubriendo mi espalda en la batalla. Lo he dicho antes y lo repetiré las veces que haga falta, mi única prioridad es mi familia. ¿Quieren protección? Perfecto, aprendan a luchar y de paso defiendan a los suyos. No son inválidos solo gente muy acomodada – me vuelvo a la Reina y sin ocultar mi total desprecio - Fuera de estos muros hay muchos morois que no necesitan niñeras, ni son unos pedazo de cobardes que tienen que escudarse detrás de niños que les protejan. Les recomiendo que piensen bien las cosas, o se arrepentirán. Ahora si me disculpan, que tengan un buen día.

Me dirijo directamente a la puerta, porque si me quedo aquí dentro mucho más no voy a responder de mis actos. Adrian corre para alcanzarme, ha debido ver mi aura que debe ser tan negra como el carbón, lo último que noto antes de salir es el alboroto que se ha organizado y oigo a la reina tratando poner orden.

Adrian me lleva envuelta en su brazo intentando serenarme y estamos llegando al final del pasillo cuando nos alcanza Dimitri: Roza, espera un momento, necesito hablar contigo

Parece que aún me queda resentimiento en el sistema así que me vuelvo hacia el: sea lo que sea lo que tengas que decirme no quiero saberlo – después de lo que ha pasado ahí dentro, no puedo soportar que él me juzgue

DPOV

Definitivamente el día solo está yendo de mal en peor. Parecía que no iba a ir tan mal cuando han aprobado el trámite reconociendo el derecho de la princesa. Pero después de eso, cuando la reina ha comenzado a hacer preguntas a Tasha, la princesa y Rose, algo estaba empezando a torcerse. Y ha terminado de empeorar cuando ha sacado la propuesta a debate. ¿en qué demonios están pensando?¿quieren hacer luchar a los niños?¿es que se han vuelto locos?

Me siento orgulloso cuando la princesa solicita que Rose sea escuchada y no me sorprendo cuando Tasha secunda la petición. Sé que si alguien puede meter algo de juicio en sus cabezas en mi Roza, ella fue el motor de todo lo que ocurrió en la academia.

Estoy esperando un discurso como los que le oí hace casi un año, pero nada me habría podido preparar para lo que viene a continuación. Desde que solicita el reconocimiento sé que algo gordo va a pasar. Por un segundo no puedo esconder la sonrisa cuando se asegura que los guardias confirmen que no ha coaccionado a la doctora... a esta chica no se le pasa una. Pero todo rastro de humor desaparece de mi sistema cuando la doctora afirma que Rose es virgen.

No puede ser, yo he visto el tatuaje. Era el mismo de Peter y sé que el año pasado no estaba ahí. Fue solo un momento cuando entrenaba, pero vi su espalda y no había nada. Y la única forma que tiene un alquimista de pasar los tatuajes es haciendo el amor… tiene que haber alguna explicación. Obviamente la doctora no va a mentir, pero si eso es así, igual no siente nada por Peter, igual podemos hablar… igual he sido el mayor idiota del mundo. Pienso en su mirada cuando la he ignorado antes, y en las palabras de la princesa... le he hecho daño, y no se si puedo conseguir que me perdone… sigo su explicación sobre la unión que ya conozco, luego pasa a explicar que ha sido entrenada como alquimista, y de pronto empieza a desnudarse, y explica que no ha sido reconocida por una magia sino por dos… eso es extraordinario… Solo puedo mirarla y lamentar mi estupidez hacia la maravillosa mujer que tengo delante

Al momento siguiente tengo que esforzarme por no hacer callar al inútil que abre la boca, pero no es necesario, ya que Rose se ocupa de él. Les lee la cartilla a todo el consejo incluida la reina y básicamente termina mandándolos a todos a paseo antes de darles con la puerta en las narices

Me abro camino hacia ella, quien ya está siendo escoltada como no por Adrian. Sé que es un pobre intento, pero tengo que pedirle perdón. Por desgracia, su respuesta deja poco margen para las dudas. Solo espero que al menos pueda disculparme en algún momento


	29. Chapter 29

RATED:M

RPOV

No nos detenemos hasta llegar a mi habitación. Podría haberme colado en la cabeza de Liss, pero la verdad, ahora mismo se pueden ir al infierno, no me importa lo que decidan. Por un momento pienso en Amber, pero no dudo que Eddie y Mase cuidaran de ella, tendrán que esperar a que salgan los Ozera, que supongo que vendrán con Liss y Jill, así que no tengo de que preocuparme.

Miro a Adrian que sigue a mi lado y lleva rato sin abrir la boca. Por algún motivo, que no haya intentado decir nada durante este rato ha sido bastante reconfortante. Le sostengo la mirada, de esos increíbles ojos verdes que de seguro están examinando mi aura: ¿Cómo va el control de daños?¿Está tan mal como presiento?

Adrian: parece que la ira va remitiendo, pero creeme, ha habido un momento entre la salida y el encuentro con Belikov que la cantidad de negrura a tu alrededor era alarmante

Yo: es lo que imaginaba. Gracias – me mira sin entender muy bien – por estar aquí todo este rato, y sobre todo por no decir ninguna estupidez

Adrian: si, eso podría ser propio de mí. De todas formas, no creo que tengas mucho de qué preocuparte. En mi opinión hace años que alguien debería haber dicho lo que tú has dicho ahí dentro, y si, estarán echando humo durante un rato… pero eso es todo lo que pueden hacer. Mi tía misma – a veces olvido que su tía es la reina…- te ha invitado a hablar así que no podía negarte luego el derecho, y desde el momento que oficialmente aquí solo eres una invitada de la princesa, poco pueden hacer contra ti.

Bien mirado tiene razón. Y quien sabe, igual incluso un pequeño rapapolvo sirva para desentumecer a estos carcamales.

Durante las siguientes dos horas nos limitamos a estar en el sofá, medio tumbados uno junto al otro y medio dormidos esperamos a que vuelvan el resto y nos pongan al día. Supongo que Adrian está aprovechando para limpiar su aura, con un poco de suerte hoy se mantendrá alejado del alcohol.

Llegan armando un poco de alboroto y entran hablando todos a la vez, se nota que hay cierta excitación en el ambiente. Nos unimos a ellos y nos enteramos que después de irnos ha pasado un buen rato hasta que se han calmado los ánimos. La reina y los más conservadores no parecían muy felices, sobre todo cuando los miembros del consejo han ido solicitando la palabra y han acabado mezclando los dos temas de debate del día. Se han escuchado muchas opiniones y se ha ido alargando hasta que se ha propuesto postergar las votaciones para mañana, convocando un consejo extraordinario, y dando un día para que cada cual aclare sus ideas… quien sabe, igual conseguimos que se replanteen las cosas, o solo hemos aplazado lo inevitable.

Adrian: bueno, en el peor de los casos todo seguirá como hasta ahora, y en el mejor habréis conseguido ganar una importante batalla. De cualquier forma, al menos hasta la noche hoy no podemos hacer mucho más, así que es hora de poner nuestra mente en el baile que nos espera

No puedo evitar hacer un puchero: Nooo- pero por desgracia solo Eddie, Mase y Pyro parecen compartir mi opinión. Dimitri se ha quedado más atrás junto con Edward y Tom. Parece que de momento no quiere tentar a la suerte.

Amber: Rose no seas aguafiestas! Nos lo pasaremos genial, estoy deseando asistir!

Yo: lo dices porque no serás tú la única dhampir malcarada que centrará las miradas de odio de la mitad de los reales

Liss: es posible que alguna más. Seguro que cuando la mayoría de las mujeres te vean en traje de noche la lista se duplicará

Yo: ¡mirá qué bien! Tú si qué sabes cómo animarme…hablando de trajes... ¿Qué se supone que vamos a llevar?

Tasha: de eso nos hemos ocupado Adrian y yo. Cuando queráis podemos ir a la tienda donde hemos encargado vuestros trajes, y también tenemos hora en la peluquería.

Los chicos miran con cara de pánico pero ahí está Adrian para salvar el día: creo encantadoras señoritas que lo mejor sería que os dejáramos hacer vuestras cosas tranquilamente y quedáramos aquí sobre las 6 para asistir todos juntos a la recepción.

Yo: cobarde! – me guiña un ojo, sabiendo que eso le hace aún más atractivo

Los trajes encargados son estupendos. Los de Liss, Jill y Amber son distintas versiones de túnicas griegas con gasas en colores aguamarinos que combinan perfectamente y resaltan su figura de modelo. El de Tasha es tipo cóctel en un azul eléctrico que resalta su figura y hace juego con sus ojos, y el mío es un palabra de honor de color verde menta intenso entallado hasta las cintura para terminar en forma de campana. Perfecto para poder ocultar mi arma sin que se note

Terminamos de elegir los complementos y nos vamos a la peluquería, donde además del peinado se encargan de nuestra manicura y pedicuras, que en mi caso falta hacían, la verdad.

Volvemos a nuestra habitación con el tiempo justo de tomar una ducha y arreglarnos. A cinco minutos de las seis empiezan a llegar los chicos. Los guardianes están muy elegantes en su traje de chaqueta, intento no detenerme en Dimitri, aunque hay que reconocer que está estupendo con esa chaqueta, también hay que destacar a Pyro, se nota que entrenar con su tía le ha tonificado bien, lleva un fajín del mismo color que el vestido de Tasha, por lo tanto, a juego con sus ojos. Y Adrian, que más que nunca parce sacado de una revista de alta costura. El traje le queda como una segunda piel resaltando una figura de la que muy pocos morois pueden presumir, claramente no es tan endeble como la mayoría, pero lo que me llama la atención es su fajín, el color es idéntico a mi vestido, y ahora reparo de que hace juego con el color de sus ojos… lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que no es una coincidencia. Si quedara ninguna duda viene para hacerme dar una vuelta sobre mi misma mientras exclama: sabía que era el vestido apropiado en cuanto lo ví- no tengo ni idea del color de mi aura ahora mismo, solo sé que me siento inmensamente feliz.

Antes de partir hemos acordado que Dimitri, Eddie y Mase ocuparan sus puestos dentro de los salones, pero Edward y Tom estarán fuera solo de apoyo. Como son los que menos van a llamar la atención les toca a ellos llevar las mochilas con material. No esperamos que nada malo ocurra por supuesto, pero mis hermanos nos matarían si no cumplimos con las normas.

La recepción y el posterior baile transcurren sin incidentes, y debo reconocer que me lo paso mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Dejamos que Liss, Jill y Tasha cumplan con sus obligaciones políticas mientras Pyro, que se está portando fenomenal cuidando de Amber, Adrian y yo pasamos la noche bailando. Hacemos algunos recesos y algún que otro cambio de parejas, para que todas podamos ir saliendo para la pista, y aunque sabemos que nuestro pintoresco grupo acapara muchas de las miradas y cuchicheos de la sala, optamos por ignorarlos y disfrutar de la noche.

Cuando la fiesta empieza a decaer Adrian me pide que le acompañe. Lo dudo por un momento, pues es mucho más lo que me está pidiendo, pero si he de ser sincera, no tengo ningún motivo para no hacerlo. Le pido un segundo para despedirme de Liss. No necesitamos muchas palabras para saber lo que va a pasar, me besa en la frente y nos despide con una sonrisa en la cara: divertíos!

Me voy con Adrian, quien me conduce en dirección a su casa. Supongo que conoce bien el camino, porque prácticamente no aparta la mirada de mí en los diez minutos que nos cuesta llegar a su puerta: si te prometo que no voy a salir corriendo ¿ayudaría?

Adrian: estás demasiado bella para permitirte huir, y sinceramente, no me siento capaz de retirar la mirada de ti.

Siento como se me están calentando las mejillas, y me sale un poco de contraataque: ¿esto tiene que ver con mi confesión en el tribunal? Se que es raro encontrar una virgen de más de 18…

Me detiene para rodearme con sus brazos mientras me mira con tal intensidad, que si no confiara en él pensaría que va a usar la coacción: pequeña dhampir, no tiene nada que ver con eso y te juro que no haré nada para lo que no estés preparada, pero presiento que saldrás corriendo en cualquier segundo, así que no voy a desaprovechar ni un solo minuto que tenga contigo.

Se inclina poco a poco hasta unir sus labios a los míos. Hubo un tiempo, un siglo atrás, en otra vida con besos robados, pero hace años que nadie me ha besado, y a muchos niveles, este es mi primer beso. Sus labios son suaves y respondo inmediatamente. Paso una mano por su cintura mientras con la otra acaricio su pelo y lo atraigo más hacia mí. Abro los labios como una invitación que acepta sin hacerse de rogar. Solo paramos por la falta de aire: wowww – si, eso…me rodea la cintura con el brazo mientras empuja la puerta para que entremos. Su apartamento tiene buena pinta, pero ahora mismo eso no importa. Antes de siquiera pensarlo volvemos a estar besándonos y definitivamente, su chaqueta es un estorbo, así como el dichoso fajín. Soy yo la que se está ocupando de quitarle capas mientras él me ayuda y sigue besándome. Una mano suya acaricia mi cara mientras la otra pasea por la espalda, en parte sospecho para no dejarme ir, como si eso entrara ahora mismo en mis planes. Consigo sacarle la camisa de dentro de los pantalones y no puedo evitar llevar una mano por su cintura hacia la espalda causándole un escalofrió que me hace sonreir.

Adrian: si quieres que paremos solo tienes que decirlo, te promet- con un dedo en sus labios impido que siga: no voy a hacer nada que no desee. Te puedes asegurar mirando mi aura si tienes dudas, y ahora por favor, sigue besándome llévame al dormitorio y hazme el amor

Debo ser convincente con mi discurso, porque rápidamente me impulsa con sus manos en mi culo para que suba a él rodeando sus caderas con mis piernas, y mientras no despega sus labios de los míos nos conduce al dormitorio. Se detiene cuando llegamos junto a su cama pero aún no me quiero bajar. En cambio voy dándole besos por la mandíbula hasta que llego a su oreja y le mordisqueo el lóbulo. Deja escapar un gemido mientras con las manos empieza a bajarme la cremallera del vestido. Tengo que ponerme de pie para que pueda caer así que tengo que bajarme. No dejo de mirarle mientras tanto y no puedo evitar mordisquearme el labio. Con su pulgar acaricia mi labio mientras me mira de arriba abajo susurra: eres preciosa. Y eso que imagino que la cinta con el arma no es el accesorio más sexy. Sin embargo en lugar de seguir desnudándome, comienza a quitarse la camisa y los pantalones. No quita la mirada de mí, pero no puedo evitar mirarlo y concentrar mi atención en sus abdominales. Sin darme cuenta apoyo las manos y comienzo a acariciarlos, repasando la v con mis dedos. Su piel está caliente y huele a una mezcla de maderas, detecto el sándalo y algunos más. Le empujo para que se siente sobre la cama, pues aún encima de los tacones, el sigue siendo más alto que yo. Me retiro un poco hacia atrás para poder quitarme primero el arma… y cuando tengo toda su atención me quito poco a poco el sujetador. Sus ojos se abren un poco más, y puedo ver claramente el deseo en ellos. Me acerco hacia él quien se endereza para pasar sus manos de mi tripa a las caderas hacia la espalda mientras que sus labios empiezan a recorrer de mi ombligo hacia mi pecho siguiendo mis tatuajes. Me está volviendo loca la forma que tiene de chupar, mordisquear y succionar, mientras acaricia mi otro pecho con la mano. Tengo mis manos en su pelo, pero quiero tener más contacto por lo que me voy sentando a horcajadas sobre su regazo mientras sigue su recorrido ascendente de besos hasta llegar de nuevo a mi boca: me estas volviendo loco – lo miro, y no me salen las palabras. Aprovecha entonces para ir dándonos la vuelta y subirnos más arriba en la cama. Ahora yazco sobre mi espalda. Esta apoyado sobre un brazo con su mano junto a mi cara, mientras con la otra mano esta recorriendo mi torso. Me mira a los ojos y desciende su cara hacia mí. Pienso que me va a besar en los labios, pero empieza a besarme suavemente en la mandíbula y va hacia el cuello, mientras se va poniendo sobre mí. Va alternando besos suaves con toques de sus colmillos que me causan escalofríos. Supongo que lo siente, porque cada vez que me estremezco mis manos que recorren su cuello, pelo y espalda se aferran con más fuerza. Continúa por mi clavícula y sigue su descenso hacia el estómago. Sin vacilar, y supongo que resultado de mucha práctica, continua regando su camino de besos mientras con los dedos va retirando el tanga. Ayudo en la maniobra, igual que le facilito ponerse entre mis piernas. Siento que estoy ardiendo, pero no tengo ningún tipo de vergüenza y disfruto de todas sus caricias. Desliza poco a poco un dedo por mi hendidura mientras me mira para ver mi reacción. Se siente raro pero a la vez adecuado, y debe de notarlo, porque con delicadeza al principio comienza moverlo dentro y fuera. Se inclina para chupar y jugar con mi clítoris a la vez que con el dedo va entrando y saliendo de mi interior, una y otra vez. No puedo controlar los gemidos que salen de mi boca, lo que hace que vaya aumentando de intensidad. Ahora también me mordisquea a la vez que introduce otro dedo, mientras el calor no para de aumenta más y más. No sé qué tengo que hacer y mi cuerpo se arquea para mejorar el contacto. Necesito más: Adrian por favor…!, la fricción aumenta aún más, entra y sale más rápido y me ayuda a alcanzar el mayor placer que he conocido. Es increíble… y poco a poco voy descendiendo de vuelta a la tierra.

Sin darme cuenta Adrian ha reanudado su reguero de besos como mariposas subiendo hacia mis pechos. Vuelve a tortura mis pezones y sin darme cuenta me estoy buscando un mayor contacto. No lo creía posible, pero vuelvo a sentir como lava recorre mis venas, mientras voy dejando escapar pequeños gemidos. Comienzo a mover mis caderas contra su erección y deslizo mis manos hacia sus boxes. Adrian eleva la vista hacia mi cara para preguntarme si estoy segura, y lo estoy, no tengo ninguna duda de lo que quiero: por favor... te necesito ahora. Sin vacilar me ayuda a terminar de desnudarle y con mucho cuidado se acomoda sobre mí. Va empujando lentamente dejando que me acomode mientras que mordisquea mis labios y nos besamos sin parar. Entonces llega a la barrera, donde se detiene unos segundos. Duele mientras está empujando, y por un momento me quedo sin respiración. He sido golpeada antes, y esto es exactamente igual. Adrian trata de consolarme acariciándome y manteniéndose quieto para dejar que me adapte, y que pase el dolor. Cuando empieza a pasarse, lo que debe reflejarse en mi cara, se va moviendo muy lentamente y me sorprendo cuando no tardo en acompañarle en el movimiento, incluso acelero el ritmo, son mis caderas las que van a su encuentro. De pronto no tengo suficiente de él, le necesito más y más: Adrian … -noto que estoy alcanzando la cima- si pequeña así… no voy a aguantar mucho más… - jadea acelerando un poco más…y lo alcanzo. Pensaba que lo de antes había sido intenso pero esto es aún mejor, y noto como Adrian me alcanza poco después…. Ha sido increíble. Se deja caer poco a poco y no me importa tener su peso sobre mí. Nos besamos, y miramos a los ojos – eso ha sido increíble Adrian…muchas gracias- no, muchas gracias a ti. Nunca imagine que pudiera sentirme así con nadie- le miro para ver la sinceridad pintada en su cara y lo beso queriendo decirle en ese beso lo mucho que le agradezco ser tan bueno para mí. El me responde igual, mientras que empieza a girarse hacia un lado arrastrándome con él. Aún no ha salido de mí, y yo me acomodo sobre el sin deshacer el contacto. Imito lo que ha hecho antes y voy descendiendo por la clavicular intercalando besos, deteniéndome en sus pezones. Mi boca atiende uno y mi mano el otro hasta que noto poco a poco como vuelve a endurecerse. Entonces empiezo a moler lentamente mis caderas- me estas matando mujer- murmura- vaya vaya, ya no soy pequeña dhampir. Me muerde en el hombro arrancándome un pequeño grito de sorpresa, mientras que su mano alcanza mi clítoris. Frota cada vez más y más fuerte y mis caderas siguen el ritmo llevándonos a la cima pocos minutos después. Esta vez soy yo quien cae sobre él. Estoy agotada solo soy capaz de cambiar un poco de posición hacia un lado, rodeando su torso con mi brazo, y sus piernas con las mías, mientras el me abraza y acomoda mis rizos hacia atrás. Pero para ese momento ya estoy durmiendo

Lo curioso de todo es que vuelvo a estar con Adrian. Esta vez estamos en una hamaca tumbados uno junto a otro diría que como nos hemos dormido, y me tiene también totalmente desnuda. Nos estamos mirando como dos tontos con sendas sonrisas en la boca

-estoy segura de que esto es hacer trampa. Y que conste que voy a querer seguir viniendo a estos encuentros con algo más de ropa

-no te garantizo nada… además, antes no he tenido tiempo suficiente de apreciar los tatuajes

-eres imposible…

-¿no te arrepientes verdad? –Noto el asomo de la preocupación en su voz -Tampoco hemos tomado medidas, sé que he sido un irresponsable por no comprobarlo, pero aún recuerdo la conversación de hace unos meses...

flashback

Estoy sentada con Adrian en el porche de la casa en los Hampton de su familia. El ambiente es precioso y llevamos un rato poniéndonos al día, cuando de pronto me doy cuenta que me he olvidado tomar la píldora. Adrian nota mi sobresalto porque pregunta:¿qué ocurre, estás bien?

yo: si lo siento, pero tengo que despertarme. Me he olvidado tomar la píldora, y ya es la segunda vez esta semana. Si no lo hago bien no servirá para nada

Adrian:¿hay algo que quieras contarme?¿alguien nuevo en tu vida? –no lo hace queriendo, pero se le cuela un cierto tono celoso que no ubico

yo: ehhhh que estas dicien…- comprendo por dónde van los tiros- no no no no , no es nada de eso, además, supongo que lo habrías notado. Se trata más bien de regularizar las cosas. Ya hay suficiente caos en nuestras vidas como para tener la regla viniendo de visita cuando le va bien…...solo llevo dos semanas tomándola, pero no consigo acostumbrarme y ya se me olvido anteayer. Sid dice que si no soy constante solo servirá para hacer trabajar al hígado… si esto sigue así Liss tendrá que obligarme a tomarla diariamente

Adrian; perdona, que? ¿Estás diciendo que Lissa usaría la compulsión para que no se te olvide tomar una pastilla?

Yo: exactamente. No te imaginas lo útil que resulta. Siempre que tengo problemas para recordar cosas o adaptarme a hábitos nuevos acabo recurriendo a Liss

Me mira con cara de no saber que pensar. Supongo que nunca se había planteado este uso para la coacción, por no mencionar que en su mundo estaría muy mal visto, por suerte para mí, Liss no tiene tantos escrúpulos

Fin del flashback

-shhh- Acaricio su mejilla y hago que me mire atentamente- Todo está bien. Todo está más que bien. Nunca habría imaginado que mi primera vez sería tan perfecto y con alguien tan bueno como tú. Sabes que nunca te he mentido, y que no sé si soy capaz de darte más de mí, pero esta noche no la voy a olvidar jamás

-ojala pudiera convencerte de que soy lo mejor para ti. Pero supongo que las cosas deben ser así. Te dije una vez que sería feliz con lo que pudieras ofrecerme, y nunca pensé que compartiríamos una noche tan mágica.

Sigue corriendo sus manos una por la espalda acariciando el pelo, y la otra acariciando mi brazo, que vaga por su torso…

Y lo siguiente que se es que estoy siendo arrastrada a la cabeza de Liss. Todas las alertas están activadas. ¡No tengo ni idea de que puñetas estas pasando!? Estaba en el paraíso, y aterrizo en el caos…

Adrian también despierta sobresaltado intento explicarme pero no acierto con las palabras hasta que suena el teléfono. Me cuesta llegar al bolso y contestar, es Liss, quien como puede me explica que ha habido un ataque a la reina, los han despertado los guardias, Adrian me quita el teléfono, a fin de cuentas la reina es su tía, mientras voy poniéndome cómo puedo mi ropa interior.

Adrian: nos encontraremos con Lissa y compañía en la residencia de mi tía, tengo que saber qué ha pasado. Ha saltado de la cama y también va buscando como puede su ropa…

Vaya forma de terminar la velada, estoy segura de que esto solo me pasa a mí!

Estamos a media noche para los moroi, es decir, son la una del mediodía para los humanos. Llegamos corriendo y totalmente desaliñados, Adrian solo se ha puesto los pantalones y la camisa a medio abrochar, y yo llevo el vestido arrugado y los zapatos de tacón en la mano y no me quiero imaginar los pelos, justo en la puerta nos alcanzan Eddie y Mase con Tasha, y Liss y Jill con Dimitri, este último es el único que va medio decente, el resto reflejan más o menos nuestras pintas, salvo que no llevan la ropa de ayer. Supongo que es demasiado obvio que he pasado la noche con Adrian por la mirada que nos ha dedicado Dimitri. Sin pararnos a saludar entramos a toda prisa hasta llegar donde guardianes y reales se están agrupando.

Adrian se abre paso para investigar conmigo cogida de la mano, cuando un moroi con pinta de autoridad me señala:

-¡Ahí estas! ¿Qué tienes que decir de este atroz atentado?

Como Moisés con las aguas del mar muerto, de pronto se abre un hueco a mí alrededor

-¡perdón! ¡Se puede saber ¿qué demonios está pasando y qué está insinuado?

-la reina ha sido atacada en sus aposentos, y todos te hemos escuchado antes como la amenazabas. O ¿es que acaso pretendes negarlo ahora?

Mi cerebro va a mil por hora. Lo que ahora mismo pretendo es estamparte contra la pared so imbécil! ¿Qué es eso de que la reina ha sido atacada? ¿a mí que me puede importar que le ataquen?,¿ que gano yo con eso? Todos alrededor se han tensado y parecen a punto de saltar, y Liss está dividiéndose entre liarse a tiros o arrastrarme fuera a toda velocidad. De pronto mi mirada se cruza con la doctora de antes, y antes de pensarlo dos veces salen de mi boca las siguientes palabras

-mi querida doctora, antes de que esto se salga de madre, voy a necesitar su ayuda una vez más – antes prefiero que todos se enteren de lo que ha pasado esta noche que comerme este marrón

No llega a ser necesario, porque Adrian sale del estupor generalizado: ¿Quién está al mando y puede explicar qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?

Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, un guardián de la corte ha salido de la habitación a cuyas puertas nos hemos ido concentrando y es quien termina contestando: la reina ha sido atacada en sus aposentos cuando descansaba. Los guardianes han dado rápidamente la voz de alarma y el medico de su majestad le ha estado atendiendo. Todo ha ocurrido rápidamente y afortunadamente la reina esta grave pero estable. Acaban de comunicar por radio que los responsables acaban de ser detenidos a las afueras de la corte y se les está conduciendo a las dependencias de la guardia. Por el momento es todo lo que sabemos.

fiu… me libro del reconocimiento.

Adrian ha conseguido llegar hasta su padre, quien parece rejuvenecer con estas noticias. Se percata de su hijo y lo abraza, se nota que los dos aprecian a la reina, supongo que aunque no me caiga muy bien ahora mismo, no se merece lo que ha pasado.

Como la gente empieza a disgregarse, nosotros nos dirigimos hacia la salida. Cuando estamos fuera vienen a nuestro encuentro Amber, Edward, Tom y Pyro, que evidentemente quieren ponerse al día. Mientras les estamos contando se nos une Adrian, quien recibe una mirada recelosa de Eddie y Mase, supongo que se están adjudicando el papel de hermanos, así que le dedico una mirada para que tengan en cuenta que soy mayorcita y más que capaz de cuidar de mi misma. No me había dado cuenta de que Liss está con el móvil, supongo que informando a Pet, cuando empieza a sonar el mío.

En un primer momento imagino que será Miguel, por eso me sorprendo al comprobar que es Alberta. Le contesto en manos libres para que todos se enteren:

-hola Alberta! ¿Llamas por el ataque?

\- oh! ¿Ya lo sabíais? ¿Que nos puedes decir? ¿Hay algún plan?

-según nos acaban de informar los responsables han sido capturados y la reina esta grave pero se recuperara

-¿la reina? ¿Qué reina? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Cómo qué de que qué estoy hablando? No me has llamado para pedir información. Pues es lo que te estoy diciendo.

\- te llamaba para pedir información sobre el ataque aquí en Aspen, donde estamos los de la academia

\- QUÉ! QUÉ?- no soy la única

Alberta: se está repitiendo lo del año pasado. Estamos de fin de semana en las instalaciones en Aspen – veo en las caras de nuestros amigos que saben de qué está hablando – Están teniendo una temporada bastante floja y nos han permitido traer a los alumnos estos tres días. Ha habido una explosión, que ha provocado un alud. Ha caído sobre el refugio de los guardianes y bloqueado el único acceso al valle. Con el ataque las salas han caído. Ahora mismo estamos evacuando el complejo pero estamos bajo mínimos de personal, solo contamos con los profesores. Por si fuera poco, ocho guardias están gravemente heridos, y uno no ha sobrevivido. Te llamaba por si tenías información adicional con tu método, ya sabes

Yo: ¡madre mía Alberta! ¡Lo lamento muchísimo! estoy en la corte, las salas aquí me impiden saber nada más

Dimitri: guardián Petrov, ¿qué medidas estáis tomando?

Albeta: acabamos de dar la alarma, hemos oído la explosión, por eso sabemos que no es algo fortuito. Son las dos, nos quedan unas cuatro o cinco horas de luz como mucho. No es suficiente para evacuar a todos, además que no contamos con los medios para hacerlo y solo éramos dieciséis guardianes, ahora quedamos 7, así que nos refugiaremos en la iglesia como el año pasado y esperaremos refuerzos o que pase la tormenta…

Yo: en cuanto salga de las salas y averigüe que está pasando te llamo. Algo se nos ocurrirá

Alberta: Rose... haremos lo que podamos, pero la iglesia tiene mucha menos capacidad que la nuestra… y contiene muchas madera incluida los techos

Oh! Mierda! Esto se pone aún peor. Nadie quiere decirlo en voz alta, pero los Ozera que igual podrían manejar un incendio están aquí con nosotros...

Yo: está bien. Pon a trabajar a todos los usuarios del agua y el viento. Quiero la iglesia chorreando agua, me da igual si dentro tienen que estar con paraguas. Hay tratamiento para las pulmonías. Y almacenad tanta agua como podáis. Luego te llamo

Mase me mira: ¿qué vamos a hacer? – me muerdo la lengua para no contestarle ¡y a mí que me cuentas!. En su lugar: déjame pensar un momento. Tengo que salir de las salas si quiero hablar con Andre. No puede ser casualidad que ataquen a la reina y a la vez ataquen el complejo… muy oportuno.

Eddie: tenemos que hacer algo. No podemos dejar que ataquen, será una matanza.

Dimitri: voy a avisar inmediatamente, a ver qué podemos hacer - Mira a Tasha- ten el teléfono a mano. Te llamo en cuanto termine

Aunque apenas he dormido mi cabeza sigue yendo a mil por hora… Estoy empezando a oír los gritos de Peter y suena el teléfono esta vez sí que es Miguel. Descuelgo y no le dejo hablar: supongo que Pet ya te está poniendo al corriente. Tengo que salir de las salas para saber que puñetas ocurre, pero casi seguro que se repite el ataque del año pasado. Y ya sabemos que no vais a querer, pero tenemos que ir

Miguel: imaginaba que ibas a decir eso. Pero aunque tengas razón, es muy difícil que lleguemos a tiempo. Solo el helicóptero tendría alguna opción aterrizando directamente ahí, pero solo podemos ir como máximo ocho...

Yo: eso es! Hermanito eres un genio! Empacad todo el material que podáis inmediatamente y marchad sin perder tiempo. En cuanto pueda os envió las coordenadas exactas. Si todo va bien llegaremos poco después de vosotros. Te llamamos cuando estemos en camino. Cuidaos. Te quiero

Me vuelvo a Tasha: llama a Dimitri. Quiero al menos un bombardier (uno de los jet de la corte) listo para despegar inmediatamente, con un piloto suficiente (puedo ayudar si es necesario) y dos coches para llevarnos ya mismo al aeródromo

Dirigiéndome a todos: nos vemos inmediatamente en los coches.

Corremos cada uno a su habitación para vestirnos y coger lo que podamos, y rápidamente nos dirigimos a la entrada. Ya nos espera Dimitri con tres coches y más guardias. No tenemos tiempo para nada, subimos rápidamente a los coches y salimos. He corrido directo al de Dimitri, porque aunque no sé si esté al mando, es el único al que conozco: ¿qué has conseguido en el aeródromo?

-se ha dado orden para que estén los dos jet listos para despegar en cuanto lleguemos. Si todo va bien estaremos ahí en diez minutos

Cuento rápidamente, nosotros somos diez más Edward y Tom que también nos acompañan. Y de la corte se vienen seis guardias más. Cabemos en los dos jet, el problema será al aterrizar.

Salimos en ese momento de las salas, y rápidamente aparece Andre, parece que está tan ansioso como nosotros: ¿van a atacar a los estudiantes?- si- ¿strigoi como el año pasado?- si... mierda. Ok, ahora seguimos tengo que hacer una llamada urgentemente. Liss, tu llama a Miguel y confirmale lo que hay, que alguien te de la localización exacta del complejo

Llamo a Zmey, quien al parecer pillo de buen humor: hola niña! ¿Qué alegría saber de ti? ¿ A que debo el honor?

Yo: lo siento viejo, pero no me sobra el tiempo. Estamos saliendo de la corte moroi donde ha habido un ataque a la reina, sobrevivirá, y nos acabamos de enterar que también están atacando los estudiantes de la academia que estaban de fin de semana en Aspen. Un alud impide las comunicaciones por tierra. Vamos a coger los jet en cuanto lleguemos al aeródromo. Si no me equivoco llegaremos a Aspen en tres horas y media como mucho, espero, y ahí es donde intervienes tú. Necesitamos helicópteros para 16 personas que nos lleven directamente a las pistas, o no llegaremos a tiempo. ¿Puedes conseguirlo?

Abe: ¿Por qué piensas que puedo conseguirlo? – cómo si este fuera el momento para ir con tonterías

Resoplando: vamos Zmey… los dos sabemos que puedes – sé que estoy pidiendo, pero me cuesta verdadero esfuerzo mantener la calma. Además, con el revuelo que hay en la corte no se dé nadie más con los medios necesarios

Abe: si decido hacerlo… ¿qué gano a cambio?

Dios dame paciencia: no sé, dime… ¿qué considerarías oportuno a cambio de tu ayuda?

Le sigue un largo silencio que empieza a preocuparme seriamente. Necesitamos su ayuda, pero no a cualquier precio

Abe: de acuerdo. Te ayudare. Pero con una condición. Cuando todo eso acabe, tendrás que reunirte conmigo. Me tendrás que dejar decir todo lo que quiera, y tendrás que prometer que harás un verdadero esfuerzo para entenderme y perdonarme.

Ni en mis más locas fantasías, y tengo imaginación más que de sobra me esperaba algo así. A priori no parece que me esté pidiendo demasiado, pero cuando ha tardado tanto en exponerlo por algo será… en ese momento ya puedo ver los jet, así que sin pensarlo más: acepto. Volveremos a casa por el medio habitual. Te llamare para quedar. Ahora te tengo que dejar. Cuento contigo!

Embarcamos rápidamente, como el máximo es de diez por avión, todos los guardianes menos Eddie, Mase y Dimitri van en el otro jet. Asumo que Jill informara a sus guardias y ellos al resto

Tan pronto como estamos dentro y mientras vamos despegando les cuento como están las cosas. Si todo va según lo previsto llegaremos con media hora de tiempo o así para prepararnos. Les recomiendo lo mismo que la última vez, que duerman o que descansen lo que puedan, también me aseguro que los moroi se alimenten adecuadamente, la ventaja de ir en los jet de la corte son los suministros para morois, los necesitamos en plena forma. Por mi parte, sentada con Liss a mi lado, procedo a seguir interrogando a Andre para descubrir que esta vez han reunido algunos menos que la última, lo que es una buena noticia, pero no deja de ser inquietante que se estén propagando a un ritmo tan acelerado.

Dimitri se ha sentado delante mío para poder enterarse de lo que descubriera, está en modo cien por cien guardián. Por eso se ofrece a llamar para informar a Alberta, mientras yo informo a Miguel. Ellos están de camino y llevan buen ritmo. Si todo va bien llegaran quince o veinte minutos antes que nosotros. Levantarán las protecciones de nuevo. Dani tendrá que unirme de nuevo a Adrian. Parece que todo lo que podemos hacer ya está así que trato de calmarme y ahorrar energía…

Cumplimos con los plazos y llegamos a las pistas frente al complejo cuando aún queda algo de luz en horizonte. No tardamos en reunirnos con los guardias, quienes parecen un poco aliviados al vernos, que nos llevan hacia la iglesia donde ya se está organizando la defensa.

Alberta nos va informando de camino como están las cosas. Han podido meter a todos dentro de la iglesia, por suerte a los pequeños no se les permitió venir, lo que explica porque no estaban aquí todos los guardianes, y ya está todo remojado.

Alcanzamos a nuestra familia, Liss ya está abrazada a Pet y Sid, y yo a Miguel y Dani, y rápidamente cambiamos. Sean abraza a Amber, y por un momento sospecho que no piensa dejarla hasta que acabe la batalla. Por suerte Jill también reclama su atención. Siguen los saludos, supongo que todos tenemos en mente el encuentro de hace casi un año, mientras que nos van repartiendo el material.

Sid me grita desde detrás: María, aquí! – me lanza mi vara que agarro al vuelo, no me la lleve a la corte, solo las armas y las katanas cortas- no pensarías que se me había olvidado

Yo: ¡eres la mejor!-le grito

Es Tasha quien pregunta, aunque al parecer no es la única que se ha dado cuenta: ¿Maria?

Yo: para más tarde – no es el mejor momento para contar historias.

Pet y Miguel ya se han ocupado de las runas, Eddie y Mase junto a Edward y Tom que aún no han pulido su puntería nos ayudaran con las arma. Jill se quedara junto a Tasha y Pyro. Cubrirá lo que pueda disparando, pero sobre todo la necesitamos para ayudar con el agua. A diferencia de las galerías de la iglesia de San Vlad, esta construcción solo tiene ventanas en las torres de las esquinas, así que ahí tendrán que apiñarse los novatos, usuarios de fuego y viento. Por suerte, parece que Alberta los ha organizado en nuestra ausencia y esta vez me ahorro los discursos.

Dani nos está haciendo la unión, mientras Adrian no puede evitar tener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Desde luego no es el mejor momento, pero entiendo que a pesar del caos reinante, esta unión nos recuerde a lo que pasaba solo horas antes.

Aparece Sid echándonos la bronca porque aún no llevamos los trajes, los sacamos del arcón y procedemos a cambiarnos ahí mismo, total, mis tatuajes ya no son un problema. Entre Jill, Sid y Pet cubren a Liss, aún no queremos que vean los suyos. Es evidente que verme en ropa interior está captando la atención de los chicos, quienes si no son más evidentes es porque Miguel esta justo a mi lado vistiéndose también. Cuando ven los tatuajes de él, es cuando Pyro no puede contenerse más: ¡tenéis los mismos tatuajes! – no puedo evitar meterme con él- ¡muy bien genio!¡ Es por eso que somos hermanos!

Pyro: no te hagas la lista. Me juego que no naciste así, es muy raro…

Ya he terminado de ponerme la cota y me vuelvo hacia él y el resto – me parece que lo raro es lo normal en mi vida. De todas formas, no tenemos tiempo ahora para discutir mi vida. Más tarde

Es evidente que no está feliz con la respuesta, y además tiene que dárselas de listo: va a ser una conversación muy larga….

Conociendo a mi familia, dudo que vayamos a quedarnos tanto rato, así que asiento con total convicción

Vamos a distribuirnos, no tenemos la ventaja del lago como la otra vez, pero afortunadamente la parte trasera da a una montaña bastante escarpada. De momento no vamos a cubrirla mucho, los guardias y desde las torres estarán atentos, pero nos centramos en las otras tres caras. La distribución se parece a la del año pasado, solo que ahora Jill se une a nosotras, Amber a Dani y Sean a Miguel. Adrian no se ocupará está vez de las armas, pues va empezar ya a ocuparse de los guardias heridos, cuantos más recursos mejor. Dimitri y Alberta también repiten pociones. Estamos con las últimas indicaciones cuando Andre avisa que ya no hay más tiempo.

Noto como la oscuridad empieza a encender mi ira, todos ocupan sus posiciones, comprobamos las comunicaciones y me llegan las náuseas – YA ESTÁN AQUÍ

De nuevo, aquí vamos. Disparo con toda mi rabia, Jill se ocupa de la derecha, Liss de la izquierda y yo del centro. No veo nada de lo que hacen los demás, solo espero que si algo pasase me entere por el auricular, o por Liss. Vacío los dos cargadores, recargo una vez, y en cuanto acabo de nuevo pasó a utilizar la vara. Empiezo con la vara separada para cubrir más recorrido. Debería saber que esto puede desgastar más a Pyro y Tasha, pero Adrian lo debe estar haciendo bien, porque no puedo contenerme. Liss debe darse cuenta porque me dice por la unión que me cubre. No debe de haber más heridos de momento

Parece que al haber salido de las salas soy la principal atracción del ataque. No soy siquiera consciente de cuantos atacan, me limito a cortar todo lo que está a mi alcance, mientras se van prendiendo fuego. No sé si son los Ozera, las balas, o los refuerzos de las torres. Empiezo a notar cansancio, así que voy recuperando terreno hacia las salas, aunque no me lo ponen fácil. Si algo he aprendido es a luchar en equipo: Liss, necesito más oscuridad, o que me abráis camino hacia atrás.

Casi antes de terminar noto el chute de ira de nuevo. Liss: ya estaba en ello… Alberta ha sido herida, parece que está respondiendo, pero aún no vuelve en sí. Miguel: si respira pasa al siguiente Liss, luego nos ocuparemos de ella.

Sean: o se están retirando o estamos terminando con ellos, como vais por vuestro lado

Dani resoplando, lo que quiere decir que están luchando fuera de las salas: terminando, cuando podáis, hay varios heridos por este lado.

Amber se apresura a añadir: ¡estoy bien! Sigue luchando – conoce bien a su hermano, seguro que estaba ya en camino…

Sigo notando la oscuridad, pero tantas horas sin dormir me están pasando factura. Aprovecho que se está despejando el panorama para quedarme justo a pie de las salas. No tengo problema en encontrarlo, porque Andre me lo está señalando, si alguien lo sabe seguro, es él.

Está claro que Jill le ha cogido el gusto a esto de hacer diana. Se ha alejado de la puerta y la tengo casi a mi lado, está despachando a los últimos strigoi que aún nos atacan. No creo que se haya dado cuenta, pero tiene cara de completa satisfacción. Me parece que estamos siendo una muy mala influencia para esta chica…

Lanzo una de las katanas hacia el lado opuesto al que apunta Jill casi antes de saber lo que estoy haciendo y le acierto a un strigoi en el ojo. No es suficiente para matarlo. Me dirijo a rematarlo cuando aparecen dos más detrás suyo, así que se lo dejo a Dimitri que también está fuera de las salas. Me encaro al primero que llega y le doy un tajo, me vuelvo al otro y le corto un brazo con una espada, y la cabeza con la otra, voy a volverme para seguir, pero de pronto un golpe en la espalda lo vuelve todo negro y me desplomo.


	30. Chapter 30

DPOV

Cuando se va con Adrian resisto la tentación de seguirlos y regreso a la sala. No hay mucho que pueda hacer, pero quiero saber que decide el consejo respecto al futuro de los guardianes. Cómo ha dicho Rose, una mala decisión puede conducirnos a la extinción. Pronto concluyo que hoy no van a alcanzar ninguna decisión. Acaban de recibir un tirón de orejas y el reajuste con la realidad parece sacudir sus cimientos. Al menos parece que van a meditarlo un poco más, incluso parece que las ideas de Tasha se ven con mejores ojos.

Cuando se levanta la sesión salimos todos en dirección al alojamiento de la princesa, supongo que ya se considera el cuartel general como la otra vez. Al llegar Rose y Adrian ya nos están esperando para que les pongamos al día. Parece que todos tenemos un poco de esperanza de que las votaciones no resulten muy mal. Como de todas formas, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer ahora, pasamos al siguiente orden del día, que vienen siendo la recepción de esta noche, con cena y baile. Las chicas parecen emocionadas ante la idea, bueno mi niña no mucho, pero desde donde estoy con los otros guardianes veo pánico en los ojos de los chicos ante una tarde de compras. Por una vez tengo que estarle agradecido a Adrian por solucionar la situación de forma tan eficiente, si tan solo no estuviera interesado en Rose creo que me caería mejor.

Vamos llegando sobre las seis. Los guardianes con traje de chaqueta negro a fin de cuentas, nuestro trabajo es pasar desapercibidos, y los morois con elegantes trajes y fajines. Veo como los dos nuevos guardianes se ocupan de llevar dos mochilas, que según hemos comentado antes, contienen las armas de las chicas. Es evidente cuando van haciendo su entrada, que sus vestidos no combinan bien con las armas, pero no corren riesgos, ni siquiera aquí en la corte. Observo que el fajín de Ozera hace juego con el vestido de su tía, mientras que cómo no! el de Adrian hace juego con el vestido de Rose, a fin de cuentas, ya han dicho antes que él había tenido que ver con la elección de los trajes...por si fuera poco, parece decidido a hacer caer a Rose en sus brazos, pues aunque es correcto con todo el mundo, es de Rose de quien no se separa en toda la noche.

Durante la velada no soy el único que no puede retirar la vista de la princesa y su grupo. Forman una combinación curiosa y sus vidas cuentan muchas historias dispares, sin embargo, todos han acabado juntos y no parecen preocuparles lo que el resto de la sala opine de ellos. Mi atención se reparte sobre todo entre Rose y Tasha. Las dos son tan diferentes y a la vez son dos mujeres increíblemente fuertes y luchadoras. Tasha lleva casi toda la noche dedicada a ganar adeptos a su causa, no importa lo difícil que sea hacer cambiar la mentalidad de siglos y siglos de tradición, nada parece detenerla. En cuanto a Rose, casi se me hace extraño verla disfrutando de la velada como cualquier joven de su edad. Nadie asumiría viéndola dar vueltas por la sala con Ozera y Adrian que lleva años luchando y abriéndose paso entre nuestro mundo, el humano y ahora descubrimos que también el de los alquimistas.

Me duele, aunque no tanto como habría esperado, cuando veo que sale del baile con Adrian. Se detiene a despedirse de Liss, y luego se marchan de la mano. Me gustaría ser su primera elección, y quizás lo habría podido ser en otras circunstancias, pero a pesar de todos los rumores que corren sobre Adrian, salta a la vista que no es el mismo cuando están juntos, no tiene sentido que este furioso por eso. Sé que igual nunca pueda haber nada entre nosotros, pero me encantaría formar parte de su vida.

Llevo un par de horas descansando en mi habitación en la residencia de guardianes cuando suena la alarma. Es la primera vez que esto ocurre por eso al principio estoy bastante desorientado. Tardo poco en recuperarme y ponerme en marcha. Cojo mi estaca y me dirijo a la recepción donde estamos acudiendo todos los guardianes, incluidos Castilla y Ashford. Están junto con los guardianes que acompañan a Jillian. En cuanto nos enteramos que ha habido un ataque a la reina nos distribuimos, los chicos van hacia los Ozera, y el resto hacia la princesa.

Reconozco que no estamos muy finos sacando de la cama a todos pocas horas después de que haya terminado el baile, pero no lo haríamos si no fuera urgente.

Deduzco rápidamente que Rose no está aquí, sino con Adrian, y Liss les está poniendo al corriente de lo que les digo. Quedamos todos en la residencia de la reina.

Hemos dejado atrás a la joven moroi con los guardianes, me acompañan la princesa y su hermana. Llegamos todos más o menos a la par, con las mismas pintas de recién salidos de la cama, lo que en el caso de cierta pareja es más que evidente porque llevan mal puestas la ropa de ayer, lo que no me hace muy feliz

Entramos para enterarnos que ha pasado. Con lo que no contábamos es con el ataque casi inminente hacia Rose. La sala entera parece centrar su atención en ella, quien no sale de su asombro. Más aún cuando ese imbécil se atreve a acusarla del ataque a la reina. Tan pronto como salgo de mi asombro estoy deseando machacar a ese inútil, pero Rose se me adelanta. No físicamente, cosa que parece plantearse por un momento, por suerte se impone su sentido común.

Vuelve a pedir ayuda a la doctora para que la reconozcan. Al principio no le veo mucho sentido, pero no me cuesta mucho unir las pistas, y se más o menos por dónde van los tiros… suerte que Adrian sale al paso pidiendo explicaciones, claro que después de todo, la reina es su familiar. Por fin conseguimos una explicación, que por suerte exonera por completo a Rose

Estamos poniendo al día a los que han acudido más tarde cuando suena el teléfono de Rose. Parece sorprendida y no es para menos, cuando saluda a Petrov y pone el manos libres

Al principio es todo confuso, hasta que todo se complica aún más con un nuevo ataque. Con el primer análisis de Petrov parece un ataque similar al del año pasado, solo cambia el lugar. Desgraciadamente, la localización, los heridos, una iglesia más pequeña y de madera hace que todo se complique mucho más.

Rose da las primeras indicaciones para que organicen la defensa. No es mucho, pero algo es algo

Tan pronto como cuelgan queda claro que todos quieren ayudar, y por tácito acuerdo, volvemos a buscar en Rose las respuestas, algo un poco egoísta por nuestra parte, porque la pobre parece arrollada por el mismo tren que el resto.

Estoy de acuerdo con su deducción de que los dos ataques parecen relacionados, por lo que voy a buscar ayuda. Estoy informando en el cuartel cuando me suena el teléfono. Es Tasha, Rose está pidiendo uno de los jet listo para despegar, supongo que eso quiere decir que ya estamos en marcha. Cuando me dicen que solo hace falta un piloto me hace gracia, aunque por raro que parezca a estas alturas ya ni me sorprende que sea capaz de pilotar un avión. En el cuartel parecen tomarse la cosa en serio, se ordena rápidamente que acuda todo el que pueda ayudar, que se limite a seis guardianes más. Se piden los coches y me aseguran que habrá dos jets listo para despegar en menos de un cuarto de hora.

Casi tan pronto como bajo con mi equipo llegan todos corriendo y nos subimos a los coches

En cuanto salimos de las salas está hablando con los fantasmas para confirmar lo que suponíamos, estamos bajo ataque strigoi.

Sigo conduciendo mientras le oigo hacer una curiosa llamada. ¿a quién puede conocer con los recursos necesario para conseguirle helicópteros que nos estén esperando a nuestra llegada? Me parece que le llama Zmey, pero debe ser solo mi imaginación, de todos modos, parece que lo resuelve justo cuando llegamos a los jet. Salvo Castilla, Ashford y yo que subimos con el resto del grupo, los otros guardianes van en el otro jet.

Las palabras de Rose acerca de descansar me suenan a deja vi. Mientras que la princesa ocupa el lugar junto a Rose, y tratan de reconfortarse mutuamente, me cojo el lugar enfrente de ellas para seguir trabajando en la estrategia. Aprovecho para ir informando a Petrov de que estamos en camino, que esperamos un ataque algo menor que el anterior. También le aviso que los alquimistas llegaran antes que nosotros. Con un poco de suerte espero que todo vaya tan bien como la última vez

Llegamos a tiempo al complejo. Los saludos son breves y emotivos, y a mi mente vienen las palabras de Sidney de encontrarnos en mejores circunstancias... pues no sé yo. Un dhampir que reconozco de la visita a la academia abraza a Amber, pero ya habrá rato para los saludos. Nos pilla fuera de juego cuando Sidney llama a Rose Maria, pero una vez más, se queda para más tarde

Las medidas defensivas ya están en marcha. Tenemos salas, veo que Adrian y Rose se vuelven a vincular. Sidney echa un rapapolvo porque ella y su hermano son los únicos cambiados. Ni los dhampir ni los moroi parecen tener muchos escrúpulos y comienzan a cambiarse delante de nosotros. Creo que no soy el único que intenta darles un poco de intimidad, pero es inevitable mirar el escultural cuerpo de Rose lleno de tatuajes, que veo que hacen juego con los de los alquimistas. Ozera también lo ha notado y empieza a interrogar. Rose no le sigue mucho el juego, y lo deja para luego. Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Ozera que la conversación de después va a ser larga e interesante como siga dejando tantas cosas para más tarde

Cambian un poco las distribuciones adaptándolas a los nuevos fichajes, y las posibilidades de la iglesia, pero Petrov y yo seguimos manteniéndonos junto a Rose y la princesa

Rose da el primer aviso, y nos viene de un pelo para ocupar posiciones cuando avisa que ya llegan. Las armas empiezan a cubrirnos, pero esta vez, Rose sale al ataque mucho antes. Supongo que porque Adrian se ha quedado sanando a los guardias heridos.

Pronto empiezan a llegar a la barrera y es entonces cuando intervenimos los guardianes. Gracias a la cobertura que nos dan las armas y el fuego la lucha es más o menos de uno contra uno, lo que no significa que este igualado... Estaco al strigoi que estaba luchando, me giro para enfrentar al siguiente pero veo que Rose está mostrando signos de estar un poco cansada. Tan pronto como pienso que necesita que la cubran demuestra que no es una cabeza hueca pidiendo ayuda. Lo que no me esperaba es que resurja tan rápido, hasta que veo que Liss está atendiendo a Petrov.

Solo a través del auricular, porque ya me está atacando otro, escucho que esta grave pero recuperándose. Me libro del ataque con ayuda de otro guardia que también tiene un strigoi a sus pies. Parece que va disminuyendo la intensidad del ataque.

Rose va volviendo poco a poco hacia las salas mientras Jillian cubre su retirada. Esta chica parece el demonio con dos pistolas, menuda puntería.

Me doy cuenta del error que he cometido observando lo que hacían las chicas cuando Rose lanza una katana en mi dirección. Me giro para ver cómo le asoma del ojo a un strigoi. No será suficiente por lo que me lanzo sobre el cuándo dos más aparecen por detrás. Rose llega justo a tiempo y lucha con las dos espadas, consigo ver cómo le corta la cabeza a uno, pero el otro la derriba desde detrás. La atrapo un segundo antes de dar contra el suelo. En ese preciso momento su atacante estalla en llamas. Ha habido llamas todo el rato rondándonos, pero esta vez me asombra la intensidad, en un momento está calcinado. Me vuelvo buscando a Tasha, pero es Ozera quien se está ocupando de consumir al strigoi a la vez que avanza hacia nosotros. Menos mal que el ataque parece haber llegado a su fin, porque al menos en este lado estamos todos conmocionados.

Ver caer a Rose ha sido un sock.

Es Jill la primera en reaccionar: Lissa Lissa, es Maria, te necesita corre, corre...!

Un segundo más tarde caen sobre nosotros toda la familia, Lissa que es llevada en volandas hasta Rose, y Adrian, que ante los gritos ha acudido y se está haciendo paso entre todos.

Antes de darme cuenta Miguel me ha quitado a Rose de las manos y Lissa con la ayuda de Adrian la están sanando. Vemos el brillo que sale de sus manos. Poco a poco vuelve el color al rostro de Rose y abre los ojos. Lissa cae sobre ella abrazándola, y lo mismo Daniel junto a Miguel. Me identifico con ellos, viendo a Rose imagino a Vika y me siento abrumado. Lágrimas de puro alivio están presentes en casi todos. Rose va recorriendo las caras conforme se va recuperando: hola…

CPOV

El número de strigoi está disminuyendo, o mueren o huyen, no debían esperar este recibimiento. Veo como Rose retrocede hacia las salas y Jill que ha estado todo el tiempo junto a nosotros avanza hacia ella. Con lo tranquila que parece, esta chica da miedo con un arma en la mano…

Entonces Rose se vuelve hacia un lado arrojando su katana que da de lleno en un strigoi. Dimitri se lanza sobre él, y dos strigois más aparecen por detrás. Estoy a punto de prenderles cuando Rose comienza la lucha con ellos. No quiero incendiarla, y aunque se le ve cansada está luchando bien. Un ruido cerca de Jill me distrae por eso me sorprendo cuando regreso la atención a la lucha de Rose para ver como es derribada. La veo caer inconsciente y una furia incontrolable se apodera de mí. Sin ni siquiera darme cuenta incinero al malnacido que la ha atacado por la espalda, a la vez que voy en su auxilio. Por suerte Dimitri impide que golpee contra el suelo. Un momento después la batalla pasa a un segundo plano mientras todos corren al encuentro con Rose. Dejamos que Lissa la alcance mientras sus hermanos la abrazan. No soy consciente de estar conteniendo la respiración hasta que de las manos de Lissa y Adrian sale un resplandor y Rose comienza a recuperarse, probablemente no soy el único por las expresiones de alivio que me rodean


	31. Chapter 31

RPOV

Lo primero que noto es un calor que me inunda como cuando te quedas dormido al sol. Poco a poco voy notando mi entorno. Tengo que estar sobre Miguel o Daniel que me están abrazando. Abriendo los ojos veo a Liss inclinada sobre mi…ahora recuerdo me han golpeado, y por su expresión ha debido ser grave. Intento sonreírle y se me lanza a los brazos medio llorando y la abrazo como puedo. Recorro mí alrededor para ver a los rostros contenidos de todos. De rodillas a mi lado están con lágrimas en los ojos Sid cogiendo una mano de Pet que rodea a Liss con el otro brazo. Adrian también está de rodillas al otro lado de Liss, con una mano sobre ella, su cara expresa miedo, alivio y amor. A su lado Dimitri sentado con cara de preocupación y alivio. De pie nos rodean Amber abrazada a Sean sosteniendo la mano de Jill. Junto a ella Mase y Eddie, Pyro y Tasha. Distintos grados de alegría y miedo contenido se mezclan en sus caras. Me siento profundamente agradecida, pero todavía no tengo fuerzas, solo me sale un mortecino hola!

Miguel: te quiero tanto! Cuando te he visto ahí tendida creía que se me paraba el corazón- Daniel no puede ni siquiera hablar y solo asiente.

Los miro escapándoseme las lágrimas: lo siento… Liss- quien me mira sin apartarse tan apenas- estoy bien, me has vuelto a salvar- solo me sale un murmullo, pero ella me ha oído

Liss: he tenido ayuda- mira a Adrian-,y por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo, recuerda que no puedes dejarme

Aunque sigo abrazando a Liss deslizo una mano hasta tocar a Adrian: gracias- El solo asiente. - gracias a todos. No quería preocuparos. Estoy bien. Solo agotada.

Entonces oímos un ruido que me pone los pelos de punta, aún nos están atacando. Todos nos volvemos justo para ver como Tom vacía un cargador en el strigoi que venía hacia nosotros. He intentado ponerme en pie pero no puedo, ni tengo fuerzas, ni puedo teniendo a Liss y Dani sujetándome al suelo. Me giro buscando a Andre – ¿estamos en peligro? – parece dudoso -¿vienen más strigoi?- niega- ¿aún quedan?-asiente- ¿huyen?-si…me vuelvo a dejar ir. No pierdo la conciencia, pero por poco…solo soy consciente del movimiento de personas a mi alrededor. Solo salgo de los brazos de Miguel para pasar a Dani, donde me quedo medio dormida, hasta que Sid me despierta y me hace tragar un puré de frutas energético. Esta tan malo que consigue despertarme, lo que le da la excusa para hacerme tragar medio litro de batido proteínico… puag. Por su expresión ni se me ocurre protestar solo puedo apelar a su piedad: ¿me das agua por fa? – tampoco hay suerte. Me toca bebida isotónica… por otro lado, el resto están llevando el mismo tratamiento, así que no me lo tomo como algo personal.

Debo de haberme dormido otra vez porque cuando despierto el cielo está mucho más claro, y moverme ya no me parece misión imposible. Deduzco que hemos pasado la noche bajo la protección de las salas pegados a la iglesia. Intento no moverme demasiado porque Dani sigue dormido, así como Miguel que está apoyado en él rodeándome con su enorme brazo. Además, todos por alrededor estamos cubiertos con mantas térmicas, que crujen de mirarlas. Liss está al otro lado sujetándome una mano y dormitando sobre Pet, quien me está mirando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y le guiño un ojo. Seguramente llevara todo el tiempo de guardia, dudo que pegue un ojo hasta que estemos a salvo del todo. Sid duerme con su cabeza sobre Adrian, quien tiene una pinta horrible. Probablemente este agotado por haber sanado a tantos guardias. Más allí veo a Sean apoyado sobre la pared y a ambos lados tiene a Jill y Amber, esta ultima de la mano con Eddie, que esta hombro con hombro con Mase. Observo que Alberta está de pie vigilando el horizonte y perdida en sus pensamientos. Me gustaría preguntarle cual es el recuento, como están todos… pero puede esperar a luego. Vuelvo a mirar a Pet y me vuelvo a medio dormir.

El amanecer parece ser la señal para ponernos de nuevo en marcha, despacio muy despacio, ya que dormir en las posturas que lo hemos hecho y con el frío que ha hecho nos está pasado factura a todos. Me muevo de unos brazos a otros, pero no me importa. Sé que ha estado cerca y me alegro enormemente de poder seguir contándolo.

Del interior de la iglesia empiezan a salir los alumnos, los guardianes están por aquí pululando, pero nadie parece tener muy claro que hacer. Lo lógico parece ser volver al complejo, todos necesitamos reponer fuerzas, asearnos, averiguar que está pasando en la corte y cuál es nuestra situación….

No tenemos habitaciones así que hacemos usos de las instalaciones generales, tampoco hay nadie con el ánimo de pedirnos cuentas. Juntamos varias mesas para desayunar/comer lo que sea y vamos compartiendo la información que tenemos que no es mucha. Desde la corte nos llega que la reina está fuera de peligro, y que hasta nuevo aviso, considerando todo lo acontecido, el consejo extraordinario se suspende hasta nueva orden.

En cuanto a la situación aquí el acceso por tierra sigue cortado, pero se espera que durante el día se lleve a cabo la evacuación de todo el mundo. Salvo el guardián muerto por el alud, no hay que lamentar más víctimas gracias a Liss y Adrian.

Por lo que Alberta vio y ha sabido por el resto de los guardianes, mientras todos estaban pendientes de mi terminaron con los últimos strigoi que aún luchaban, pero vieron como otros huían hacia las montañas. Eso afianza la idea de que debe haber alguna gruta o cueva donde se esconden, probablemente desde donde orquestaron todo el ataque.

Sigo cansada, me encantaría encontrar una cama libre donde desplomarme varias horas, pero esta última información es como ácido corrosivo. El problema es que mi cerebro va más lento que un caracol, y sé que intenta llevarme a algo… pero no lo veo.

Peter toma la palabra mirando a Miguel: deberíamos empezar a organizarnos. Con un par de viajes del helicóptero podemos estar todos en el aeródromo- mirando a Liss que está sentado sobre ella- ¿podéis seguir utilizando el jet para volver a Pensilvania?

Sin embargo es Dimitri quien contesta: lo más seguro es que lleguen más aviones para ayudar con la evacuación. Supongo que podemos embarcar en uno u otro…

Recuerdo la despedida del piloto del helicóptero: también puedo llamar a los pilotos del helicóptero, tenían orden de estar pendientes para recogernos si es necesario.

Miguel: eso sería lo mejor. Mientras siga habiendo un nido de alimañas por aquí prefiero que nos vayamos cuanto antes

Me lo quedo mirando, algo en su comentario… nido… por fin! La luz se hace en mi cabecica. Me vuelvo a Dani y con mi tono más meloso de voz: por una de esas casualidades ¿cargaste en el equipo alguno de tus juguetitos? – Evidentemente me mira con bastante recelo antes de responder -¿qué entiende por juguete pequeño monstruo? – Ignorando por completo su apelativo cariñoso – una de esas cositas que causan grande explosiones

Me mira por unos segundos evaluando su respuesta, mientras que evidentemente todo el mundo estamos esperando la respuesta: es bastante probable que haya traído un lanza misiles… mi duda viene siendo ¿quiero saber que extravagante idea está rondando tu hermosa cabecita?

Miguel: sea lo que sea la respuesta es no

Me llevo las manos a la cara, supongo que bastante teatralmente: escucha – va a protestar pero soy más rápida y le tapo la boca – solo un segundo, luego protestas. Tú mismo lo has dicho. Los strigoi tienen que estar escondidos en su nido. Por lógica, tiene que ser alguna cueva o hueco en la montaña. Si descubrimos donde esta y lo volamos por los aires, una de dos, o se les derrumba encima y los espachurra, o salen al sol y se incineran, en cualquiera de los casos no perdemos nada.

Me quita la mano de la boca: ¿y como pretendes descubrir su guarida señorita sabelotodo? Tenemos como mucho diez u once horas más de luz, y dudo que su escondite venga publicado en las guías locales…

Yo le respondo con el mismo tonillo petulante: pues mira, esa sería una gran idea, pero la mía era más sencilla… pensaba preguntar a Andre

Me mira con cara de pocos amigos, porque si Andre puede ayudarme no va a tener escapatoria y los dos lo sabemos… como no me replica nada más, me giro hacia Andre ¿sabes dónde está el escondite de los strigoi? – se encoge de hombros, no es lo que esperaba - ¿puedes localizarlo?- no parece muy seguro pero asiente

Mirando a Miguel por si me contradice le digo: Andre esperaremos media hora. Trata de encontrarlo rápidamente y vuelves por favor

No me contradice pero…: mientras tanto, vamos a recoger todo el equipo. Vete avisando a los pilotos para que vengan a recogernos, y de paso averigua hasta donde pueden llegar. Si pudiéramos seguir hasta la costa sin interrupciones sería lo mejor.

Busco en los bolsillos de camino a la puerta para hacer la llamada, en el valle la señal es bastante malo, sobre todo dentro del hotel. Vuelvo poco después con buenas noticias. Siguen aquí los dos helicópteros. Pueden venir a recogernos en una hora o así y pueden llevarnos dónde les digamos

Pet: estupendo, nosotros tendremos que repostar en el aeródromo pero será un momento. Un helicóptero puede seguir con nosotros y el otro dirigirse a la corte moroi. Si no hay contratiempos, esta tarde estaremos todos lejos de esta pesadillas- acaba besando a Liss en la cabeza. Se nota cuanto la quiere. No estará tranquilo hasta tenerla lejos de aquí, a poder ser en alta mar.

La siguiente en tomar la palabra es Sid: y para que conste, si vuelve a surgir el tema de que vayáis a la corte o la academia o donde quiera que sea que se reúnan morois, mi voto va a ser un rotundo No. Es más, si de mí depende, a partir de este momento, propongo invitar a los Mcaan y lo Adams a Europa siempre que quieran, pero si puedo evitarlo, me niego a volver a los eeuu en una larga larga temporada.

Creo que no soy la única que está flipando con eso, porque Sid suele dar su opinión en las reuniones y demás, pero creo que nunca la he oído tan categóricamente. Para rematarla, tanto Pet como Miguel la animan con un: amen a eso!

El resto de la mesa lleva rato sin decir ni pio. En parte porque todos necesitamos dormir, en parte porque una vez más, Miguel y yo hemos monopolizado la mayor parte de la conversación. Sin embargo después de los últimos comentarios y conforme nos estamos levantando para ir a recoger las cosas noto o presiento que algo se está cociendo

No tengo tiempo para llegar a más porque Andre ha aparecido de nuevo, y parece que viene con noticias- ¿sabes dónde están?- si - ¿siguen en el valle? – si – casi estoy saltando - ¿es posible destruirlos con un misil? – parece que tiene sus dudas pero asiente

Me giro esta vez si que saltando hacia Alberta: necesitamos un mapa de la zona ¿sabes dónde hay uno?

Alberta: me parece que en el hall hay una maqueta de todo el valle...

Sin perder tiempo nos vamos todos hacia ahí. Andre estudia un momento el mapa ¿estás seguro? – si pudiera hablar diría algo así como "la duda ofende" por su expresión. Aun así asiente con seguridad. Señalo el lugar que dice en el mapa y Pet sobre todo se inclina para examinar el terreno antes de hablar: creo que podemos llegar bien y con suerte podre estabilizar aquí el helicóptero. A esta altura el aire está un poco enrarecido, pero puedo daros unos segundos.

Dani: si puedes conseguirlo creo que puedo acertar el disparo

Yo: ¿me dejas probar a mí, porfa? – recibo varias miradas como si me hubieran salido cuernos… pero Dani no da opción: de eso nada. Son MIS juguetes. Cuando seas mayor ya veremos. Pero Sean le corrige: de eso nada, cuando sea mayor tampoco y no les vayas dando ideas. Que estas dos –nos señala a Amber ya mi- se aferran a un clavo ardiendo.

Amber y yo con sendos pucheros: aguafiestas!

Claramente les patina, pero al resto parece que lo encuentran gracioso, idiotas…

y lo remato- espero que aprendas a compartir pronto tus juguetes…- termino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Al menos consigo, con la excusa de que me necesitan para traducir a Andre, que les acompañe en el helicóptero. Antes de marcharnos hemos explicado lo que vamos a hacer, no queremos que nadie sufra un ataque al corazón, ya han tenido suficiente. Menos mal por cierto, ya que tardamos menos de 15 minutos en localizar el sitio exacto, casi lo que más cuesta es estabilizar el helicóptero, para que Dani acierte, cuando ya está…. Estalla el misil, y aunque amortiguado porque ha entrado en la cueva, el estruendo es ensordecedor. Pet ha estado hábil alejándonos porque han salido trozos de roca despedidos en distintas direcciones. Pero tampoco quiere irse muy lejos hasta que veamos que ocurre cuando se disipe el humo. De momento la impresión que da es la de derrumbe, por lo que no creo que veamos salir a nadie. Sobrevolamos acercándonos un poco y a pesar de nuestra vista mejorada, ni Dani ni yo distinguimos ya la apertura de la cueva. Ojala el derrumbe haya acabado con todos. Supongo que si ayer mismo no hubiera habido otra explosión tendríamos que haber lidiado con alguna alud, por suerte no es el caso

Cuando estamos llegando vemos a lo lejos que ya están llegando los otros dos helicópteros. Parece que no tardaremos en partir. Aterrizamos lo más cerca posible del equipo para facilitarnos el trabajo.

En cuanto nos bajamos tenemos que dar el informe. Aunque sigamos sin tener pruebas, parece que el derrumbe nos trae un poco más de seguridad, pero se sigue trabajando en la evacuación, y estará lista antes de que caiga el sol.

Empezamos a cargar el equipo en uno de los helicópteros que han llegado aprovechando que tiene más capacidad que el nuestro. Cuando estamos terminando Miguel nos llama la atención para organizarnos: en cuanto esté todo a bordo podemos partir. En este – señalando el nuestro- iremos Sean, Amber, Dani, kiddo y yo – desde ayer prácticamente no puedo ir ni siquiera al baño sin llevar a Dani o Miguel de escolta… espero que se les pase pronto… - Vosotros seis (Liss, Pet, Sid, Jill, Tom y Edward) os vais con el equipo, y el resto, el otro helicóptero os puede llevar a la corte o al avión, vosotros decidís.

Supongo que es el momento de empezar a despedirnos pero antes de dar un paso, Dimitri se aclara la garganta llamando la atención: veréis, lo hemos estado hablando desde el almuerzo – señala a los Ozera, Mase, Eddie y Adrian – y todos hemos acordado que queremos irnos con vosotros. Sabemos que tenéis la última palabra, pero si nos lo permitís, estamos decididos a seguiros

pensaba que sería Adrian quien hablara, pero se le adelanta Tasha: lo que ha dicho antes Sidney nos ha sacudido. Todos nosotros os queremos, la posibilidad de que no volváis nos destroza, y en un rápido análisis hemos concluido que no hay nada que nos ate ni a los EEUU ni al mundo moroi. A título personal sabéis que me habría gustado cambiar las cosas, pero muchos días me desespero ante la inmovilidad de esta sociedad. Prefiero vivir una vida que me satisfaga con las personas que quiero al margen de si son o no moroi. Os envidio y os admiro y deseo formar parte de vuestra familia – Cuando acaba todos están asintiendo, mientras que nosotros estamos flipando.

Eddie se pone delante de mí: nos han enseñado desde siempre que nuestro moroi es lo primero, pero ya viste ayer. Cuando tú caíste nada más importo. Tú fuiste lo primero. Siempre marcaste una diferencia en nuestras vidas – señala a Mase- pero desde el año pasado nada de lo que siempre nos han inculcado ha tenido el mismo significado – se vuelve a Pyro y Tasha- no quiere decir que no os hubiéramos protegido, lo habríamos hecho encantados porque sois nuestros amigos, pero también es cierto que habríamos contado con que nos protegierais, cosa que probablemente, ningún otro guardián esperase

Se quedan a la expectativa de que la idea cuaje en nuestras molleras. Miguel que está justo detrás de mí: ¿los habeís pensado bien? Nuestra vida es bastante sencilla y bastante nómada. Aunque no seamos los típicos alquimistas, tenemos que ir donde nos lleven nuestras misiones… - Me parece que todos vamos interpretando que eso se parece mucho a un sí, cuando una idea se abre camino en mi mente. Se me debe notar porque Sean que está a un lado y puede verme: ¿qué es?¿existe algún problema? – parece que haya sonado una alarma y todos están pendientes de lo que diga: no, no, no hay nada mal- suspiro dándome por vencida - es solo que la conversación de más tarde va a terminar siendo mucho antes de lo que esperaba- no puedo evitar terminar haciendo una mueca, que rápidamente pasa a una mirada de pocos amigos cuando adivino una sonrisilla en la cara de Pyro. Al menos tiene buenos reflejos y pasa pronto a tener cara de poker

Liss toma la palabra. La puedo sentir completamente encantada con la situación: Bueno… entonces, si nadie tiene nada más que añadir – como si nadie se atreviera nunca a interrumpirle cuando está en pleno arrebato- podemos despedirnos de Alberta y poner rumbo a casa, no?- y para ese momento está incluso dando saltitos, ganándose miradas de simpatía de todos los presentes

Tras asegurarnos de que Alberta y los guardianes tienen la situación bajo control nos despedimos. Ante los recientes acontecimientos se plantea la posibilidad de hacer una parada en la corte antes de seguir hasta Atlantic City donde el barco nos aguarda. Sin embargo todos insisten en que tienen lo necesario con ellos. Siempre que puedan parar en algún almacén y comprar cosas de aseo y alguna muda, tienen toda la documentación con ellos, el resto se puede arreglar por teléfono, cualquiera pensaría que no se fían que los dejemos en tierra…

Somos los primeros en arrancar porque tenemos que hacer una pausa para el repostaje, en nada nos alcanzarán los otros. Si todo va bien tenemos tres o tres horas y media por delante que aprovecho para dormir utilizando el hombre de Miguel cómo almohada. De paso aprovechare a reconciliarme con la idea de tener a los nuevos tripulantes a bordo, parece que otro etapa comienza.

Poco antes de llegar al helipuerto me despiertan. Tardo un poco en reubicarme y me sorprende la cantidad de luz, debemos estar a media tarde… Dani aterriza también, aunque podía haber seguido hasta el buque, pero mientras dormía han decidido que nos quedemos los cuatro para acompañarlos a comprar, con lo que Amber parece bastante contenta y ya iremos al muelle en taxi o autobús.

Entramos en unos grandes almacenes normalitos pero tampoco necesitamos más. Tienen las cosas de aseo necesaria, y para las próximas semanas solo se necesita ropa cómoda y pijamas por lo que no tardamos mucho.

No ha pasado tiempo desde que dejamos el barco, pero han sido tantas cosas que estoy deseando llegar a casa, por no mencionar que me muero de hambre. Le he dado a Dani el encargo de decirle a Mark cuanto lo he echado de menos…

Llegamos al muelle y rápidamente localizamos el barco. Conforme nos vamos acercando vamos cotilleando las caras de sorpresa de nuestros invitados. No sé qué esperaban, igual un yate de lujo, o un crucero convencional… desde luego no parece que un buque de carga. Creo que todos nos estamos divirtiendo un poco a su costa, pero hay que añadir que de momento no protestan

Una vez a bordo y después de que saludemos a todos, comenzamos con las presentaciones. Dani ya los ha puesto al corriente de la situación, habrá que buscar alojamiento para todos, lo que no creo que sea un problema. Por supuesto, es el capi quien tiene que hacer definitivo el embarque, a fin de cuentas es su barco

Capi: Bueno, una vez terminadas las presentaciones. Sed todos bienvenidos a bordo. Espero que pronto os pongáis al día con la rutina de abordo, y como ya saben los demás, sabed que se os asignará alguna tarea – esa parte se nos había olvidado, pero ni siquiera pestañean ganándose la aprobación de la tripulación- ahora comeremos algo, ya que según tengo entendido alguien se muere de hambre – me mira muy significativamente - luego nos ocuparemos en organizaros. Igual estamos un poco apiñados, pero por suerte solo serán tres semanas...

Pet: solo tres semanas! ¿Ocurre algo? Creía que íbamos a hacer la ruta de siempre

Capi: después de que os fuerais hubo un cambio de planes. La mercancía para el sur se queda aquí, otro buque se ocupará de ello. Tenemos órdenes de ir directos a Riga, y ya sabes, donde manda patrón no manda marinero.

Exclamo sin darme cuenta – Zmey! – sé que no ha sido muy alto, pero lo justo para que se vuelvan Miguel y Pet que estaban a mis lados

Miguel: ¿que has dicho?

Ni siquiera tiene punto que intente disimular: creo que es cosa de Abe

Pet: Abe, Como en Abe Mazur?

Que bien, ahora ya tenemos la atención del capitán, mis hermanos, y Dimitri. Supongo que él también ha oído hablar de Zmey. Solo asiento

Miguel: ¿y que tiene que ver esa serpiente con todo esto? – está en modo mando y quiere una respuesta: tuve que llamarlo cuando salimos de la corte. La única forma de llegar a tiempo era con helicópteros que nos llevaran desde el avión, de hecho, fuiste tú quien me dio la idea

Dani: ¿y por qué le llamaste a él?

Intento controlar el tono pero aun así me sale… ¿Por qué no sabía a quién más llamar? Perdonadme, pero se me olvido la lista de contactos de emergencia con acceso a helicópteros de última hora en los otros pantalones!

Miguel: no te hagas la lista. Sabes que es un mafioso, y que encontrara la forma de cobrarse el favor.

Yo: lo sé, ya negociamos el precio.

Dani: ¿y? ¿qué te pidió a cambio?

Yo: en realidad... No fue mucho. Solo me hizo prometer que tendré una conversación con él y que no me alteraré con lo que me diga…-Todos me están mirando con distintos grados de cinismo en su semblante – a ver, que queríais que hiciera. No me pareció tan descabellado así que acepte. Le dije que iríamos a casa por el medio de costumbre y le llamaría cuando llegásemos

Pet: pues sí que debe tener ganas de hablar contigo, si ha adelantado la llegada dos semanas

Yo: sabéis, podríamos dejar el tema para otro rato de verdad, no me apetece discutirlo ahora. Además puedo pensar en más de una persona que estará encantada con la noticia de que lleguemos antes!

Miguel: está bien sis

Pet: ya hablaremos luego, pero sigue sin gustarme nada

Yo: si ya!- exclamó levantando las manos- como si a mí me entusiasmase la idea – me parece que cuando tengo hambre no sale a relucir mi mejor lado

Dimitri: será mejor que vayamos a reponer fuerzas y descansemos un poco – lo dice mirándome a mí – a fin de cuentas, son tus hermanos y solo quieren lo mejor para ti

Lo miro con incredulidad, primero, desde cuándo se ha vuelto amigo de mis hermanos, y quien narices le da vela en este entierro. Y poco a poco, la incredulidad va dando paso a la hilaridad, acabo de pisparme de la situación, y no puedo evitarlo, volviéndome a Dani y Miguel : tienes razón, lo siento, todos sabemos lo protectores que pueden ser los hermanos mayores –me puedo imaginar a mí misma con una sonrisa como la de gato que se comió al canario. Sin embargo la cara de los chicos es un poema. Oigo detrás de mí como Sid y Liss disimulan su risa con una tos. Y Pet está haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no sonreír también. El resto están un poco perdidos. Ya se enterarán, y en ese momento merecerá la pena tener una bolsa de palomitas delante!


	32. Chapter 32

Me despierto supongo que después de muchas horas de sueño. Tardo en ubicarme. Por descontado reconozco que estoy en el buque, conozco mi cama… lo único confuso es todo lo demás. Lentamente voy haciendo inventario: fuimos a la corte, confesé mi condición, hice el amor con Adrian, atacaron a la reina, atacaron en Aspen, luchamos otra vez con strigoi, casi no lo cuento, volamos por los aires la montaña, tenemos nuevos inquilinos… no está mal, y todo en menos de 48 horas… escucho las respiraciones y deduzco que Sid, Amber y Tasha siguen durmiendo. A Adrian, Pyro, Mase y Eddie les han puesto en un camarote, y a Dimitri le ha tocado compartir con los chicos.. bueno, teniendo en cuenta que van a ser cuñados…Sin hacer ruidos reúno mis cosas y emigro. Cuando salgo a cubierta me voy directa a desayunar. No soy la única que ha amanecido, Miguel y Dani también están aquí. Estamos un poco grogui todavía lo que resulta obvio porque comemos en silencio. No es hasta después del segundo café cuando me medio tumbo sobre Miguel, y sin siquiera mirarle digo: Van a querer explicaciones… ¿habéis hablado con las chicas?

Miguel asiente, y Dani contesta: quieren que esperemos hasta estar en casa. Y si te soy sincero, prefiero tenerlas a nuestro lado

Ahora me inclino sobre él: ¿mi chiquitín tiene miedo del guardián malo?

Me larga de vuelta a Miguel: muy graciosa

Yo: descuida, os cubriré las espaldas - le dedico mi mejor sonrisa

Miguel: hablando de conversaciones pendientes sisy, lo hemos estado pensando y queremos estar presentes cuando hables con Abe Mazur

Yo: de acuerdo

Los dos me miran: ¿lo dices en serio?¿no vas a protestar?

Yo: lo digo totalmente en serio. Es más, hoy vamos a confesar bastantes cosas, en tres semanas sabrán todo lo demás, sinceramente, voy a proponer la política de nada de secretos!- me estiro sobre la mesa, que viene siendo una de mis posturas favoritas para las charlas espesas- me debo hacer mayor, estar pendiente de tantos detalles agota…

Me están frotando la espalda cuando llegan Liss y Pet: buenos días!- todos a coro

Liss: ¿habéis dormido bien? – asentimos

Pet: ¿qué vais a hacer? – directo al grano. Este es mi chico!

Dani: esperaremos a las chicas. Quieren estar presentes

Miguel: ¿vosotros?

Pet besa a Liss: confesar si aún les quedan dudas después de irnos a dormir juntos

Liss conecta esa idea y por la unión: hablando de dormir juntos… tenemos que hablar (y juro que eso último lo dice cantando)

La miro con cara de ni de coña. Por supuesto tenía que fruncir el ceño

Dani:¿Qué ocurre?

Yo: nada. Liss siendo Liss. Hoy tenemos mucho en lo que pensar. Voy al puente, avisadme cuando estemos todos porfa

Salgo huyendo, a pesar de lo que he dicho de no tener secretos, algunos mejor si siguen siéndolo. Hay temas que prefiero no discutir con los chicos. Que no desee una relación seria con Adrian no implica que lo quiera ver muerto…

En el puente me lo paso en grande como siempre. Capi quiere todos los detalles de lo ocurrido, al igual que Radio. Jefe se ha enterado que estoy por aquí y se ha venido tambien. Era eso o bajarnos todos y el Capi por ahí no pasa. Les cuento el encuentro con la reina, el rapapolvo que le eche, lo que me vale chocar las manos con todos, les dije del baile, y luego todo lo del ataque. Cuando oyen que me golpearon casi les da un mal. Se alivian cuando insisto que estoy aquí, sana y a salvo. Parece que me libro de más interrogatorio cuando avisa que me están esperando en la sala de reuniones

Cuando llego ya están todos repartidos por la mesa. Solo falta Miguel que está al teléfono, y por lo críptico que está siendo apuesto que está hablando con Karol. Me detengo en la puerta porque mi sitio habitual está ocupado ahora por Tasha, y por lo que veo no soy la única fuera de su puesto.

Pyro me ha debido pillar en ese lapsus: ¿va todo bien?

Yo: eh! Si, lo siento. No es nada

Pyro: estabas mirando a Tasha….

Yo sonriendo y tomando asiento junto a Adrian, quien creo que me ha estado reservando la silla: de hecho, miraba el sitio, suele ser el mío

Tasha: perdona, no lo sabía, to…- no le dejo terminar

Yo: no pasa nada- y sonriéndole añado- Ya estoy sentada, no te preocupes. Está todo en orden

Pyro: genial, entonces… ¿empezamos? ¿Maria?

Puffff me estiro sobre la mesa, ya empezará Miguel. Quien parece que me lee la mente porque elige ese momento para colgar y sentarse, por lo que tengo que enderezarme

Miguel: bien, cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos- mirando alrededor- os vamos a contar tanto como podamos y creamos oportuno – Dimitri se empieza a revolverse en su asiento- no es que no queramos contaros todo, es que hay cosas que tendrán que esperar hasta que lleguemos a tierra. Hay más gente implicada y nos han pedido estar presentes.

Eddie: ¿se trata de alquimistas? Pensaba que no les molaba mucho tratar con nosotros

Dani: no, no. Esa parte de hecho la dejaremos estar por tiempo indefinido… se trata del resto de la familia. Son damphirs – esa parte parece que calma el ambiente

De momento hay un silencio un poco incómodo, hasta que Sid lo rompe: bueno, como lo hacemos… nunca hemos tenido que hacer algo similar…

Yo: ¿hacen preguntas y respondemos? Si alguna tiene que esperar os lo diremos y Adrian podrá confirmar que lo que decimos es verdad.

Adrian: por mi está bien. ¿por qué os fuisteis de la academia?

Liss: sentíamos que estaba en peligro. Nadie parecía poder ayudarnos ahí, por eso huimos.

Dimitri: ¿Cómo lo hicisteis? Es algo que todavía no he logrado averiguar

Miro a Liss, esta parte no le convence nada, pero sigue adelante: utilice mi poder para convencer a Kirova que no necesitábamos guardianes cuando fuimos a casa. Con la ayuda de los Mcaan recogimos lo que necesitábamos y nos fuimos. Amigos de Andre y Jhon nos organizaron varios cambios de coche. Cuatro días más tarde llegamos a casa de los Adams – señala a Sean y Amber- donde pasamos el siguiente año. Spencer nos consiguió nuevas identificaciones para poder seguir estudiando

Eddie hacia Mase por lo bajo: que te decía yo!- Liss y yo nos volvemos hacia ellos sonriendo

Sean: mi padre fue guardián hasta que se enamoró de su cargo, que es mi madre. Decidieron vivir en el mundo humano. Por eso ni Amber ni yo hemos tenido contacto con vuestro mundo hasta que esta pareja llego y lo revoluciono todo por completo – nos guiña un ojo

Amber: fue genial, entrenábamos juntos, íbamos a clases a la playa… pero como Liss no avanzaba con el espíritu tuvimos que buscar ayuda. Así conocimos a los alquimistas

Sid: uy sí, me acuerdo de lo bien que fueron los primeros encuentros… si hubiera sido por mi querido hermano – le pasa un brazo por la espalda- no habríamos vuelto a saber de ellas

Liss hace un puchero bastante evidente, pero Pet está rápido: ni caso a esa, no la conozco de nada. Estábamos destinados a ser, ya lo sabes cariño

Adrian: uff, casi hacéis daño a la vista. Desde que os conocí habíais estado en rosa cuando os juntabais, pero ahora mismo, parecéis un cartel de neón

Liss: bueno primo, será porque ahora no tenemos que ocultar que estamos casados

QUE!- me da a mí que esto ocurrirá varias veces hoy

Tasha: ¿desde cuándo? ¿estáis bendecidos por la magia?

Mase, Eddie, Pyro: ¿Magia? -sospecho que aunque estaban en la corte y han visto los tatuajes todavía nadie les ha explicado como funcionan las cosas...

Liss: empezamos a salir hace poco más de año y medio, y nos casamos en septiembre- sigue ante las caras de flipados que ponen- Sabíamos que lo íbamos a hacer, y era necesario. Mis padres habían completado su misión y nos iban a abandonar esta vez para siempre. Queríamos que estuvieran presentes…

Pet y Sid la abrazan y yo tengo sus manos a través de la mesa. Me toca: desde poco después el único que sigue con nosotros es Andre- miro detrás de Liss que es donde está

Tasha: me alegro mucho por vosotros. Se os ve muy felices

Adrian: ya te digo. Sois muy afortunados

Dimitri: eso quiere decir que tú también tienes tatuaje de alquimista

Liss se baja un poco el pantalón, el suyo como Sid baja por la cadera.

Dimitri: ok, esa parte la entiendo, la que no entiendo es por qué Rose tiene el mismo tatuaje en la espalda

Mase: y no olvidemos el que es como el suyo- señala a Miguel

Dimitri: esa es una de las cosas que me rompe. Al principio pensé que vosotros –señala a Miguel y Dani- teníais el mismo padre que Rose, que la habíais encontrado y entrenado. Se suponía que vuestra madre era la alquimista. Pero ahora resulta que ella tiene los tatuajes…

Una rápida mirada me dice que me toca a mí contar esto como vea…

Yo: vale, antes de llegar a eso… volviendo al problema que teníamos con el espíritu. Sid y Pet empezaron a investigar e implicaron a Miguel y Dani. Quisieron conocernos, y como no, en cuanto nos conocieron cayeron rendidos a nuestros pies –Dani me coge rodeándome con su brazo los hombros mientras comparte la misma cara de no sé qué voy a hacer contigo que luce Miguel - El caso, detectaron posibles fallos en nuestro entrenamiento, como que nos faltaba fuerza para estacar a un strigoi, fallos en nuestros planes, porque podíamos quedar atrapadas en Florida… empezaron a enseñarnos a luchar con varas, y entre ellos, Sean y su padre diseñaron un plan de huida, y nuestro traslado a un nuevo destino.

Lo cierto, es que el plan no lo habríamos puesto a prueba si hubierais tardado diez días más – digo mirando a Dimitri- para entonces habríamos estado ya aquí, rumbo a Europa

Sean: reconozco que el plan era bueno y que salió todo genial, pero habría estado mucho mejor no tener que usarlo. El rato que estuvisteis en el Suv las pase canutas- curiosamente es Jill la que lo consuela

Pyro: que paso exactamente, nunca he llegado a saber esa historia, solo los bulos que corrían por San Vlad

Yo: ¿queremos saberlo?- lo miro con verdadera curiosidad, pero su cara me da la respuesta incluso antes de que hable

Pyro: lo dudo

Dimitri: lo que paso fue que aquí la joven- señala a Amber- se hizo pasar por la princesa con ayuda de Rose. Se dejaron capturar, mientras que Lissa huía y cuando estaba fuera de nuestro alcance nos dejaron con tres palmos de narices…- detecto cierto escozor pero también cierto orgullo

Yo: no fue así exactamente –le hago un pequeño puchero a Dimitri, no quiero maltratarlo mucho más- Aprovechamos que Amber se parece a Liss, sobre todo antes de cambiarle el look a Liss, para tener un plan alternativo a la simple huida. Sabíamos por los fantasmas que nos habían localizado, así que les dimos lo que querían. Liss estaba ya aquí a bordo cuando nos cogieron pero queríamos saber quién nos buscaba y que sabían. Por eso nos fuimos con ellos. Yo tenía el teléfono en manos libres en el bolsillo, y cuando Pet dedujo que no sacaríamos nada más llamo a Amber para terminar con la pantomima. Les vendimos la moto de que Liss iba en un avión y mientras Amber y Sean los retenían, yo me volvía al encuentro con Sid y Pet para venirnos aquí

Dimitri está flipando. Eddie y Mase más si cabe

Yo: crecimos muy unidos por lo que plantearnos vivir por separado era impensable. Establecimos pautas de estudio y de formación. Viajamos con ellos incluso a sus misiones. Un tiempo después, todavía no os puedo dar los detalles, supimos de un ritual para que la magia reconociera lo que nosotros ya sabíamos, que éramos hermanos –señalo a Miguel y Dani- en teoría solo funcionaria conmigo por ser dhampir, pero la magia hizo mucho más, así es como conseguimos los primeros tatuajes. Me levanto la camiseta y Liss me imita. Ese día nos convertimos en Lissa y Maria Sokin

Tienen tal cara de asombro, que todos los que nos sabemos ya la historia estamos divirtiéndonos bastantes.

Adrian: tengo sobrecarga de información, ¿soy el único que necesita un descanso?

Tasha, Pyro, Eddie y Mase: me apunto! –Dimitri parece perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que por el movimiento parece traerlo de vuelta – un segundo, antes de parar ¿cómo acabaste con los tatuajes de Peter? – es peor que un perro con un hueso…

Yo: ah! Eso fue parecido. Cuando Liss y Pet formalizaron su matrimonio, la magia fue generosa y reforzó nuestra unión. En teoría ahora somos Sokin Lacer, pero como mi hermano no sabría qué hacer con dos mujeres como nosotras – le guiño un ojo a Pet- le dejo el Lacer a Liss

Pet: no te imaginas la de cosas que se me ocurren hacer contigo pequeño monstruo

Con ese broche de humor a mi costa, nos levantamos de muy buen humor para un descanso, que muy oportunamente coincide con la comida

CPOV

Tengo que esforzarme mucho para creerme que hace solo dos días estábamos en la corte. La propuesta de mi tía estaba más cerca que nunca de ser aprobada, en parte gracias a la reprimenda de Rose. Fuimos al baile, dónde por primera vez que recuerde disfrute. Probablemente tiene que ver con que en este original grupo que se ha formado, lo raro es lo normal como dijo Rose. Horas después todo se torció, el ataque a la reina, la emboscada en Aspen… no hubo dudas al respecto, todos queríamos luchar. Como no, todos nos giramos hacia Rose, dirán lo que quieran, pero es ella la que manda. Después de verla caer sigo casi sin creerme que todos sobrevivimos a la batalla… Acabe agotado. No me di cuenta hasta que nos sentamos bajo las protecciones. Creo que incinerando el ultimo strigoi drene toda mi magia…pero cada vez que recuerdo la imagen de Rose cayendo no tengo ningún remordimiento… las siguiente horas están completamente desenfocadas, hasta que Sidney propuso desaparecer del radar para siempre, te juro que eso fue como un latigazo, y no solo para mí, por lo que vi a mi alrededor cuando lo secundaron los alquimistas. Mientras seguían con lo del misil, no me podía creer que Rose estuviera otra vez lanzada a la batalla, y por tácito acuerdo se estableció otro debate con Tasha, Dimitri, Eddie, Mase y Adrian. Fue breve porque todos estábamos en la misma página. Queríamos seguir formando parte de sus vidas. Convencerlos de volver no era una opción, lo que solo nos dejaba una salida. Todo dependía de lo que decidieran…

Me costó un soberano esfuerzo no soltar una carcajada por la expresión de Rose. Deduje que no había formado parte de sus planes darnos ninguna explicación, debía contar con una rápida huida la muy… y todavía se extrañaban que no quisiéramos parar en la corte… a poco que pudiera es capaz de huir aunque sea a nado!

La llegada al buque nos dejó a todos sin palabras. No se me escapo que toda esta situación parecía divertir a los residentes. Cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado acerca de su huida y forma de vida nada tenía que ver con esto. La forma en que se integraban con la tripulación, el cariño en las caras del capitán y el resto… Estábamos dando un giro de 180 grados a nuestra vida, pero no veía la duda en ninguno de nosotros.

Nos acompañaron a un camarote con cuatro literas donde nos desplomamos por bastantes horas, hasta que poco a poco fuimos amaneciendo. Como todo esto era nuevo nos costó un poco encontrar la cantina, donde estaba Lissa con Peter. Si que ayer fueran juntos al camarote no era suficiente señal, el beso que se están dando no deja lugar a dudas de que estos dos están juntos. Se despiden porque Peter va a organizar una sala para que nos reunamos, y mientras esperamos a que lleguen las chicas, Lissa nos va contando un poco de la rutina de abordo.

Me sorprende que Rose no aparezca con el resto de chicas, no me la imagino perdonando el desayuno. Es Amber quien nos dice que ya no estaba en el camarote, y Dani que viene a buscarnos quien dice que hace rato que esta por el puente.

Vamos tomando asiento alrededor de la mesa, nadie nos da indicaciones de donde sentarnos, simplemente vamos ocupando sillas. La última en llegar es Rose, que por algún motivo se queda mirando a Tasha. No identifico su mirada, y no puedo evitar pincharla. Debe de estar de buen humor, porque no me dedica ninguna pulla ni nada. Toma asiento y quizás debería esperar a que acabe Miguel, pero no puedo esperar: ¿Maria?

Lo que no me esperaba es que suspire pegándose a la mesa y ¡pasando de mí! Miro alrededor y Sidney me indica por gesto que pase, me tranquiliza que lo tome como algo normal…

Cuando Miguel toma la palabra se endereza. Ahora todos estamos prestando atención. La cosa no empieza muy bien cuando nos dice que no nos contarán todo, claro que después de indicar que falta gente y que solo serán tres semanas no hay mucho más que añadir.

La forma de ponernos al día no termina de seguir una formula, entre lo que no pueden decir, lo que necesita otras explicaciones… solo sé que a la hora del almuerzo llevo ya sobrecarga de información y tengo que darle las gracias a Adrian por solicitar el receso.

La forma de huir de la academia, la tomadura de pelo a Dimitri en Florida, su viaje a Europa, la unión con los alquimistas, el matrimonio de Lissa y Peter, una moroi real y un alquimista…

Llegamos al comedor , antes de unirnos a la mesa, Lissa, Amber y Jill se ocupan de darnos sangre. Ya sabíamos que viviríamos sin alimentadores, por lo que las bolsas de sangre no son una sorpresa. Durante la comida nos toca a nosotros responder preguntas de toda la tripulación. Vamos conociendo también cosas sobre ellos, sus dispersos orígenes, habilidades, lo que hacen abordo… muchas veces nos quedamos un poco descolocados cuando Miguel, Dani y María hablan del cuarto de máquinas con el Jefe como de su lugar de recreo, o Peter hablando de como con ayuda de dos marineros desarrollaron las balas que disparan, son las chicas, las que nos hablan de las salas de cartografía que son el orgullo del Capitan…

Pensaba que íbamos a volver a la sala de antes, pero nos organizan visita guiada al barco, que concluye en los camarotes para que nos pongamos lo necesario. Toca entrenar. El más descolocado creo que es Adrian, no sé muy bien si lo había pensado antes de embarcarse, pero es lo que ahí.

La base diaria empieza con Tai Chi por lo que nos cuentan, pero eso lo veremos mañana. Ahora toca estirar y correr. De momento para nosotros proponen ejercicio aeróbico, hasta que vean nuestra forma física. Sidney y Lissa se ocupan de Jill, Tasha, Adrian y yo. Los dhampirs y Peter ya están corriendo antes incluso de que nos empiecen a explicar nada.

Como imaginaba, el primero en estar agotado es Adrian. Tantos años fumando y bebiendo le están pasando factura. Lissa llama a Peter y Maria, me va a costar no decirle Rose!, antes de usar un poco de espíritu con él.

Yo: ¿por qué les has llamado?

Lissa: voy a pasarles un poco de oscuridad. No estoy sanando ninguna herida, así que no será mucha, pero les gusta hacer pruebas cuando les da el subidón

Yo: pensaba que era R..Maria quien absorbía tu oscuridad

Lissa: ella absorbe parte. Otra la desviamos usando anillos encantados, que nos proporciona una amiga. Y otra parte se la lleva Pet. Periódicamente hacemos la unión que viste entre Maria y Adrian. Solo en una batalla descargo toda sobre Maria.

No tengo tiempo de seguir pensando en eso. Peter y Maria acaban de empezar a luchar entre ellos. Es sin ninguna arma lo que lo hace aún más interesante. Sobre todo por las diferencias de altura y raza… por descontado apuesto por Maria, pero los dos están respaldados por la oscuridad, y se nota que no son nuevos. Peter aprovecha que es más grande y Maria que es más rápida. Todos estamos observándoles, no debe ser la primera vez que ocurre sobre todo cuando vemos que tanto Miguel como Sidney dan órdenes, Maria ejecuta las de Miguel y Peter las de Sidney. Al final, los dos acaban separados un metro resoplando uno frente a otro evaluándose y dispuestos a saltar uno sobre el otro, pero Lissa se planta en medio y los manda a estirar. Ninguno rechista. Acaban retirándose evaluando los fallos que han hecho, mientras el resto terminamos la sesión.

Media hora después ya duchados estamos de vuelta en la sala de antes. Esta vez se nos han adelantado Peter y Maria, que lleva todo el pelo suelto y todavía mojado. Le brillan las mejillas por el ejercicio… se le nota feliz y relajada, y tengo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para seguir andando y no pararme en la puerta. ¿Qué me está pasando? No puedo tener estos pensamientos, está con Adrian, aunque desde que estamos a bordo es cierto que buscan contacto que borra la oscuridad pero no hacen nada más afectivo… claro que con los dos miedo de hermanos de la niña no me extraña tampoco

Cuando todos estamos sentados, esta vez todos hemos dejado que Maria ocupe su sitio, y antes de que nadie se le adelante, Mason toma la palabra dirigiéndose a Maria: la primera vez que vinisteis a la academia dijiste que habíais luchado con strigoi, eso fue luego evidente, pero ¿cómo empezasteis?

Maria: por necesidad básicamente…- no parece muy feliz recordándolo, y es Dani quien toma la palabra: antes de que os lo cuente tenéis que saber que salvo Tasha, por quien no puedo hablar, el resto de las señora y señoritas presentes tienen más peligro en una biblioteca que un niño en una tienda de golosinas – aparecen sonrisas en unos y ceños en otras- dicho lo cual, estábamos en Georgia. Siguiéndole la pista a unos manuscritos que Sid pensaba que estaban en esa biblioteca, estaban buscando más información. Se les hizo tarde para llegar a nuestro encuentro. Maria, que entonces creo tenia dieciseis, nos avisó de que salían tarde, y como era de noche empezamos a ir a su encuentro. Por el camino oímos disparos, entonces usábamos balas normales, y llegamos a tiempo de ver como se estaban defendiendo de un strigoi. Entre los seis terminamos con él – mientras lo ha dicho _M_ iguel ha terminado con Maria bajo su brazo, Lissa esta abrazada por Pet y Sidney tiene cogida la mano de Liss y Adrian que está a su lado la rodea con su brazo

Dani: desde entonces mejoramos las municiones e intensificamos el entrenamiento con las espadas, pasarían meses para el siguiente ataque en otra misión, esta vez fueron cuatro…ha habido veces de menos y otras de muchos más, no es tan bestia como los ataques que habéis tenido en eeuu, pero algo está pasando también por Europa

Después de un denso silencio es Eddie quien pide turno: hablando de amenazas, ¿habéis llegado a resolver quien os acechaba en la academia?

Si pensaba que está mañana había sido intenso…ni te cuento ahora. Maria y Lissa intercambian una mirada. Al final es Lissa quien se decide: un tiempo después de la visita a la academia me llego una carta a través de los abogados. Era de Victor Dashov, un primo segundo de mi padre. En ella nos contaba que si la estábamos leyendo sería porque él ya había muerto, lo que había ocurrido de hecho cuatro meses antes. Nos explicaba lo que el sospechaba sobre el espíritu. Como había intentado probar su teoría. Después de nuestra huida el también comenzó nuestra búsqueda, de hecho, fue él quien en realidad contacto con los alquimistas haciendo valer sus derechos como real, nosotros penábamos que había sido desde la corte… Murió por enfermedad, así que cabe suponer que pretendía utilizar mi poder para curarse o algo así. Lástima que lo gestionara todo tan mal, quizás el resultado habría sido otro para todos…- termina en un murmullo

Maria que sigue abrazada a Miguel y con las manos unidas a Daniel por encima de la mesa: no tengo nada en contra del resultado- Miguel le besa la cabeza, mientras muchas cabezas asienten a eso. Nadie estaría aquí sentado probablemente

Miguel: bueno… necesitamos una pregunta más alegre… ¿Quién va ahora?

Tasha: a mí me gustaría saber cómo acabasteis el resto aquí- señala a Jill, Amber y Sean- todos sabéis ya como hemos terminado nosotros

El resto de la charla se vuelve más distendida, nos hablan de los encuentros con Jill, con los Mcaan y los Adams. Concluyo que básicamente el principio que nos ha traído a todos aquí es el mismo, formar parte de esta familia.


	33. Chapter 33

APOV

Llevamos tres días a bordo lo que hace un total de cinco días totalmente sobrio. Quizás sea por eso o quizás porque todo el mundo a mi alrededor es un coctel de buenas sensaciones, no puedo evitar sentirme como nunca antes. Claro está que debo destacar el papel de Rose, perdón Maria en todo esto.

Supongo que ya lo sabía incluso antes de salir de la corte, que las horas que pasamos juntos, eran horas robadas al tiempo que jamás olvidaría. Había tenido sexo muchas otras veces pero si tengo que ser sincero, al igual que para Maria está fue la primera vez que hacia el amor. Y lo sé, no tengo ninguna duda, aunque sea lo único que pueda darme, durante unas pocas horas ella me amo. Si conocer esa sensación, o formar parte de algo tan asombroso como es esta familia, o igual fue simplemente la locura que nos asaltó cuando plantearon no volver a nuestro mundo no importa, lo único cierto es que por primera vez en mi vida estoy donde debo. Tengo un lugar al que pertenecer

Ha habido momentos de absoluta incredulidad: la llegada al buque, la integración de nuestros amigos con la tripulación, la puesta al día con su historia… es asombroso lo que este grupo ha vivido en tan poco tiempo… otros momentos ha sido horrorosos, como el primer día de entrenamiento. Definitivamente mi estilo de vida se da de bruces con estar en forma… ahí tengo que estar totalmente agradecido a Sidney y Lissa, que no me abandonan y alaban cada mínimo progreso que hago. Claro, que lo que también es motivador es ver como no solo los dhampirs sino los otros morois disfrutan de cada momento de correr, luchar o liarse a tiros…

Tienen una sala que es alucinante. Con máquinas lanza pelotas controladas por ordenador en el que cargan secuencias aleatorias para practicar la puntería y la precisión. La misma sala la usan para esquivar, batear con las varas, disparar, y supongo que en breves los Ozera afinaran también su puntería con el fuego. De momento nos tienen haciendo prácticas de tiro con dianas fijas que viene siendo mi ejercicio favorito. El Tai Chi tampoco va muy mal, si no fuera tan temprano estaría mejor

Durante las horas que el sol está más fuerte tocan las tareas por el barco, en las que de momento intentamos sobre todo no estorbar más que ayudar y en el caso de la mayoría toca estudiar o investigar en el caso de los alquimistas.

Nadie parece estar obligado ni nadie ha dicho nada de que tengamos que estudiar… pero me pica bastante la curiosidad. De lo que nos han contado Peter, Miguel y Daniel ya son titulados. Jill no tiene título como tal, pero si muchos créditos de historia del arte, historia antigua… ha ido eligiendo lo que le ayuda en su carrera

Sidney y Sean lo estarán en un par de semestres como mucho. Lissa y Amber siguen sus pasos, mientras que Maria sigue los de Miguel, claro que después de verla por la sala de máquinas a nadie le sorprende. Christian ya estaba estudiando, ahora están mirando para que siga a distancia. Los únicos casos pendientes somos Dimitri y Tasha, Eddie y Mase, y yo.

En su día empecé derecho, pero dejo de motivarme inmediatamente. En estos momentos estoy en la sala junto con Eddie y Mase. Estos últimos nunca habrían estudiado nada en nuestro mundo, donde su futuro estaba tallado en piedra. Pero ahora… todos estamos comenzando de nuevo. De momento, aunque pueda parecer agobiante, estamos en plena lluvia de ideas, sugerencias y opiniones, cada cual tira hacia lo que más le gusta, pero somos tantos y tan distintos que oyes de todo, alguien incluso ha mencionado algo de latín!

Se que en otros momentos de mi vida habría necesitado no un trago, sino una botella entera para aguantar todo este guirigay, por eso no deja de asombrarme que lejos de eso, estoy disfrutando como un enano. Ayuda sin duda que Maria me tiene cogida la mano. Me habría gustado ver en este gesto un signo romántico, pero no me engaño. Lo hace porque me aprecia y me está protegiendo. No soy el único que así lo reconoce, sus hermanos no tienen ningún problema, los chicos ya no me miran como si tuvieran que defender su honor e incluso un par de veces he visto una mirada indulgente por parte de Dimitri. Imagino que si alguien lo entiende es él. El pobre está sumido en la mayor de las confusiones, esta es probablemente la primera vez en su vida que está como pez fuera del agua y sin control sobre nada. En cuanto a Maria no la mira diferente que Miguel o Daniel, ahora solo falta que se dé cuenta de lo que podría tener con Tasha. Lady Ozera me acompaño ayer a llamar a la corte para poner sus asuntos en orden. Cualquiera pensaría que tras tantos años luchando le costaría más dejarlo atrás, pero al menos de momento, parece encantada consigo misma. Por otro lado, habrá que esperar a la recuperación completa de mi tía para ver qué pasa con el consejo. Que la reina se recupera lenta pero positivamente fue lo único bueno de mi entrevista con mi padre. Acabo poniendo el grito en el cielo cuando le dije que no volvería. Lo más frustrante supongo que fue que esta vez no podía echarme en cara que estuviera ganduleando o tirando mi vida por la borda. Quien sabe, igual algún día incluso lo acepte

Ahora lo que importa es el presente. De momento parece que me voy a inclinar por seguir los pasos de Sidney y Lissa sobre literatura, en parte porque me gusta y en parte porque pasar más tiempo con ellas suena bien para mí. Sin descartar algo de periodismo. He tenido oportunidad de hablar con Sean sobre el trabajo que hace cubriendo reportajes y tampoco tiene mala pinta.

Me estoy riendo contemplando a los más jóvenes. Parece que estén en un gran dilema entre las ciencias y las letras. Creo que Eddie y Mase harían lo que fuera por estar todo el tiempo con Maria, pero también les gusta lo que estudia Christian sobre arquitectura, y Amber está haciendo una buena campaña por las filologías… hacen un conjunto tan curioso de auras. La más llamativa puede ser la de Christian. Es la que más ha cambiado desde que lo conocí. Antes era un tipo bastante huraño y su aura era fiel reflejo. Ahora sin embargo es una explosión de contradicciones. Diría que está experimentado todo tipo de sensaciones, camaradería, amistad, amor, agobio, estrés… lidia como puede con ellas, y viendo la sonrisa que asoma a sus ojos parece que va por buen camino.

DPOV

Si todo va bien mañana estaremos llegando a Riga. Según nos han dicho, esa no es nuestra parada, aun tardaremos unos días en llegar a nuestro destino final. Eso es lo que más me está agobiando, sé que han compartido muchísima información con nosotros, y nos han integrado en su vida con cierta facilidad, pero esa sensación de que falta algo, que nos están ocultando algo gordo… y por algún motivo, creo que tiene que ver sobre todo conmigo hace que sienta un gran desasosiego

La vida a bordo ha sido una sorpresa, desde compartir el camarote, cosa que no hacía desde mi tiempo de novato pasando por las tareas cotidianas del barco… parte de la tripulación es rusa, por lo que he podido pasar buenos ratos con los marineros mientras nos explicaban la tarea. No hay nada muy técnico o muy difícil, bueno o al menos para nosotros, he asistido a conversaciones de Maria y Miguel con el jefe de máquinas que no tenían ningún sentido para mí.

Tal vez porque Miguel, Daniel y Sean sean los mayores o por ser dhampirs o por compartir el camarote son con los que más fácilmente se ha desarrollado la amistad. A veces sé que me pierdo algo, como si hubiera una broma privada con los hermanos, pero aseguran que lo sabré pronto. De cualquier forma, los tres son abiertos, amantes de practicar deportes en la cubierta, superprotectores con sus niñas como las llaman, y totalmente francos en sus afectos.

Ese concepto precisamente es al que paso horas y horas dándole vueltas. Rara vez ocultan nada, incluso cuando no pueden hablarnos de algo, lo ves fácilmente en sus caras. Me pregunto si tantos años escondiendo mis emociones me han dejado huella. Pienso en guardianes mayores de los que nunca sabes que estarán pensando… y los comparo con la gente de abordo, con Jefe, Radio y el Capitán. Claro que no cabe duda que los hermanos descienden del capitán, eso salta a la vista en el físico y en el carácter, pero la duda persiste.

Miguel que parece que siempre vela por todos me invito hace unos días a su sitio personal, desde donde casi todos los días ve el amanecer. No fue ninguna sorpresa que a los pocos minutos apareciera Maria quien se hizo una bola en su regazo. Al parecer estoy tan fuera de mi elemento que todos han ido notando mis dilemas. Hablando con ellos pude afinar un poco las cosas. Aseguran que me afecta más a mí que al resto porque llevo más años siendo guardián, pero también porque al llegar aquí, soy el que más difiere de la gente de mi edad. Eddie y Mase acaban de graduarse, y es cierto que los últimos años su formación académica no siguió los programas convencionales, pero ya están en vías de aprender lo que necesitan para seguir estudios reglados. Adrian también está sometido a cambios bruscos, pero en su caso es más por el cambio de vida disipada a una ordenada y con un objetivo. Sin embargo en mi caso, quienes tienen mi edad llevan años entrenando, pero siempre ha sido un complemento a su formación académica o de alquimista. Pueden defenderse y proteger como lo hago yo, pero su vida no se detiene ahí.

En cada comida, que viene siendo cuando coincidimos la mayoría, acaba estableciéndose algún debate, por alguna noticia o por lo que sea. Cada vez que eso ocurre me limito a observar como cada uno defiende su opinión, propone soluciones… al principio los nuevos casi no participábamos, pero eso ha ido cambiando. Los jóvenes pasan todo el tiempo que pueden interrogando a todos sobre el funcionamiento de todo, y sobre lo que ocurre en el mundo. Tener gente de tantos rincones del mundo y viajar tanto da una amplia visión de la realidad. Presto atención a todo intentando absorberlo y me doy cuenta de todo lo que me he perdido todo este tiempo viviendo en una burbuja.

Sean llego, sin dar muestras de que fuera a marcharse por caer en medio de la conversación, cuando estaba tratando de explicarme, de que entendieran como me siento.

Para ser el sitio privado de Miguel, me parece que cuenta con mucha gente, claro que peor lo tiene Daniel, que todos hemos invadido su lugar para ver las puestas de sol

Lo curioso fue que tomase el la palabra

Sean: cuando he visto las literas vacías suponía que estaríais aquí… te pediría perdón por invitarme a la conversación, pero ya habrás notado que por aquí la intimidad brilla mucho por su ausencia – me mira- a mí también me daba miedo al principio. Mira, es evidente que hemos crecido en mundos distintos, y por suerte los cambios en mi vida han sido más progresivos. Cuando kiddo y Lissa aparecieron en nuestra vida fue el primer paso para ponerla del revés. Es cierto que parecían cervatillas asustadas –Maria debe estar todavía dormida porque ni se inmuta- pero las veía cada día integrarse en su nuevo ambiente cada vez más y más. Luego llegaron los alquimistas, con sus planes, el tema del espíritu… Acababa de empezar la universidad, y te juro que las horas que no estaba en casa se me hacían eternas. Siempre temía que llegaría una llamada para salir corriendo… hasta que llego el día en que se marchaban las enanas. Era por su seguridad, pero fue como si a Amber y a mí nos arrancaran un pulmón. Gracias a las videollamadas y demás lo sobrellevamos los dos años siguientes…. imagino que podíamos haber seguido así toda la vida, llevar una vida como el resto de humanos, pero nunca habría sido una vida completa. Como vosotros, nosotros tambien pudimos elegir acompañarles en su camino, y al principio da un poco de vértigo, pero lo único que tienes que hacer es ser sincero contigo mismo. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué necesitas de verdad para que tu vida tenga sentido? Pareces un buen tío, solo tienes 25 años así que tienes tiempo de seguir adelante con tu carrera o reorientar tu vida en la dirección que te dé la gana. La ventaja que tienes ahora que no tenías antes, es que decidas lo que decidas, vamos a estar detrás de ti para apoyarte

Sus palabras me llegaron hasta dentro, y por si eso era poco, Roza se deslizo de su sitio para envolverme en sus brazos, y me susurro al oído: no tienes por qué seguir solo.

Miguel me paso un brazo por los hombros antes de ponerse de pie, se fue junto con Sean y poco después se marchó Roza dándome un beso en la mejilla

No quedaba ya rastro de la pasión que una vez puedo iluminar sus ojos, sin embargo, el amor que desbordaba de ella era infinito. Y lo supe, esta es la vida que elijo. Elijo tener una familia. Me elijo a mí, antes que a ellos.

Eso paso hace unos días. Ahora, como viene siendo costumbre desde hace unos días claro, a fin de cuentas solo llevamos aquí tres semanas, estamos todos en cubierta, más o menos sentados o tirados viendo como el sol se pone después de pasar todo el día ocupados. Hemos estado un buen rato entrenando, le vamos pillando el tranquillo a las pistolas y el tema de esquivar también tiene su punto. Para lo que todavía nos falta es para manejar las espadas, por eso seguimos practicando también con las estacas

El ambiente es totalmente distendido cuando los megáfonos se ponen a llamar como locos a kiddo y a Miguel para que acudan al puente con un tono alarmante. Ha sido curioso adaptarnos al nombre de mi Roza. Por los que nos contaron, solo es Rose en el mundo moroi, para el resto es Maria, salvo cuando le llaman kiddo o sisy, claro que los chicos lo han intentado pero solo responde cuando se lo llaman así los que empezaron la costumbre. Dice que al resto mejor ni lo intentemos, que le recuerden que es la pequeña sigue fastidiándola por lo que veo.

Antes de que acabe la llamada los dos han saltado y salido corriendo. El resto no corremos tanto, pero una llamada tan urgente no puede significar nada bueno, por eso vamos hacia el mando. Lo que nos encontramos al llegar es algo con lo que desde luego no contábamos, en especial yo. Voy justo detrás de Dani que es el primero, por eso alcanzo a oir la voz de la llamada que esta en los altavoces, sin ninguna duda a la que oigo es a mi hermana Vika con verdadera angustia en su tono

Vika: Maria tenéis que venir cuanto antes, han avisado de Omsk que ya han atacado estoy segura que nosotros vamos a ser los siguiente

Maria: ¿cómo que estás segura? ¿Qué ha pasado en Omsk?

Vika: tutores de la academia han pasado ahí todo el día y acaban de volver. Atacaron ayer por la noche, mataron 12 morois y sus guardias, de verdad chicos, ha sido una masacre, nunca habían visto algo así. Pidieron refuerzos pero no llegamos a tiempo, no sabemos cuántos son, pero calculamos que muchos si no pudieron defenderse, dime que estáis de camino por favor

Me abro paso hacia el micro sin poder evitarlo: Vika, ¿estás bien?¿cómo están todos?

No se me pasa por alto que Vika no parece muy sorprendida de oírme: estamos todos bien Dimka, aún no han llegado a Baia, y nosotros estamos protegidos, pero tenéis que venir

Miguel retoma el mando: escúchame atentamente Vika, no quiero que nadie salga de la casa en toda la noche. Vamos a intentar llegar esta noche, como tarde al amanecer. Me importan un bledo tus órdenes, vas a cumplir con lo que te diga, ¿está claro?

Si el tono de mando de Miguel me sorprende, la respuesta de mi hermana sin ningún cuestionamiento, aún mas: te lo prometo

Maria: y Vika, ponedle los cascos a Paul, que pase lo que pase no se entere de nada por favor- le sale una voz estrangulada que nos conmueve a todos

Vika: descuida. Estoy en ello. Os estamos esperando

Antes de colgar es Daniel quien se gira a Maria: llama inmediatamente a Abe – ya está marcando- quiero o un helicóptero o un avión para los quince esperando en Malmo inmediatamente- sin esperar siquiera sale llevándose a casi todos para ir a cargar el equipo, solo nos quedamos Miguel, Maria y yo

Maria hablando por el teléfono: no tengo tiempo de nada. Han atacado Omsk y creemos que van hacia Baia, necesitamos un avión para 15 y equipo o un helicóptero para diez en Malmo cuanto antes

Miguel: ¿no sabes nada de Andre?

Maria niega con la cabeza mientras sigue pendiente del teléfono: estupendo, medio hora en Malmo un avión. Adiós- volviéndose a Miguel- no ha venido supongo que estarán bajo ataque pronto pero igual si ayer saquearon Omsk tardan una noche más en llegar a Baia, vamos

Miguel: Dimitri corre a coger lo que necesites salimos de inmediato

Yo: tengo todo lo necesario -llevo en el bolsillo la documentación y en el cinturon la estaca que es lo único que ahora mismo necesito

Él se va hacia abajo mientras sigo con María hacia la a cubierta. El helicóptero ya está cargado. Y listo para salir, vemos que han desaparecido Sean, Peter, Miguel y los chicos. Dani: en el primer viaje iremos los más pesados con el equipo, todos los demás lo haréis en el siguiente vuelo mientras cargaremos todo al avión. Id a prepararos, en veinte minutos o menos estaremos de vuelta

Llegan los que se han ido, Peter toma el control y mientras arranca nos subimos el resto. Los demás se alejan para que maniobre sin problemas. Tengo un millón de preguntas pero decido esperarme a luego, por mucho que corramos estamos a diez horas de casa… solo rezo para que aguanten hasta entonces

Como si supieran por lo que estoy pasando los hermanos me aprietan los hombros en señal de solidaridad


	34. Chapter 34

RPOV

No puedo creerme que estemos otra vez de camino a otra batalla, ¿pero qué demonios está pasando!

Encima no puedo contactar con Andre, poco después de subir al barco lo mande de vuelta con Paul, espero que eso solo signifique que llegamos a tiempo… que el ataque no sea tan inminente. He vuelto a llamar a Zmey por si las moscas. Si ha sido tan eficaz antes es porque él también está en Baia en estos momento, creo que al menos se merece estar bajo las salas en la casa de Olena…de paso que nos puede ir informando

Nosotros por ser el segundo turno hemos tenido oportunidad de decir adiós a la tripulación, pero el resto ni eso. Van a estar angustiados hasta que todo acabe, espero que vaya todo bien..

Llegamos al aeropuerto, y prácticamente esprintamos hacia el avión. Me sorprende incluso que no subamos con el ya rodando por la pista, no será porque Miguel y Daniel no le estén dando prisas al piloto…

Tomamos asiento para el despegue sin que nadie abra la boca. En cuanto estamos en el aire comenzamos a plantear la estrategia. La parte positiva es que la ciudad la conocemos, la parte negativa, que no se trata de la academia o lo de Aspen, sino que es una comunidad con humanos, dhampir y morois… lo mejor sería conseguir meterlos a todos en la iglesia, o el pabellón… pero el resultado depende de miles de factores. Hacemos lo que podemos y nos vamos cada uno a su asiento

Noto que Miguel y Dani se alejan de Dimitri, supongo que van a estar llamando a casa todo el viaje y prefieren hacerlo con un poco de intimidad. Sospecho que después de oir a su hermana debe tener un millón de preguntas. Esta sentado junto a Tasha y Pyro, a quien le mando cerca de Liss para que me deje su asiento

Yo:¿cómo estás?

Dimitri: no consigo salir de mi asombro

Yo: ya.. imagino que no es fácil..

Dimitri: era mi hermana la que hablaba, tenía miedo…. Y os conoce!

Yo: sip. Lo cierto es que lo ibas a descubrir en un día. Baia era nuestro destino. Mis hermanos son de ahí – me mira con asombro- Vivían solo a temporadas, y cuando sus padres murieron se trasladaron definitivamente al buque. Para cuando volvieron hace unos años tú ya te habías ido. Tampoco es que hayan parado mucho por ahí, por eso no habéis coincidido.

Dimitri: ¿todos conocéis a mi familia? – el tono demuestra un cierto cansancio

Yo: si, los conocimos un poco después de conocerte a ti. Karol acabo partiéndose de risa cuando descubrió que habíamos huido de ti para terminar en tu casa… - le tomo la mano para que me mire - durante todo este tiempo no te podían decir nada, estaban bajo una compulsión para que no te hablaran de nosotros. No fueron obligadas, aceptaron para protegernos. Cabía la posibilidad de que relacionaras todo. Luego para septiembre te lo habríamos dicho, pero improvisaste tanto que nos pillaste camino a Las Vegas, ni podíamos volver ni deshacer el hechizo… y más tarde en Navidad estábamos esperándoos para contaros todo, pero el temporal lo volvió a arruinar. Siento mucho que tenga que ser en estas circunstancias

Dimitri, antes de hablar parece que lo medita unos segundos: imagino que lo entiendo. Si yo hubiera estado huyendo también habría pedido silencio… además deduzco por la orden que ha dado Miguel que tenéis la casa protegida.

Yo: sip, tiene las mismas protecciones que ya nos has visto usar. No es un gran consuelo para el resto, pero al menos sabes que será el último sitio que ataquen.

Dimitri: en lo único que puedo pensar es en cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última visita… necesito volver a verlas…

Yo: eso dalo por descontado. Llegaremos en cuanto se pueda. Ahora duerme, porque vamos a necesitarte fresco.

Me estoy girando para irme a mi asiento cuando me encuentro a Miguel casi a mi lado mirándome: me alegro oírte decir eso. Te quiero durmiendo inmediatamente. No permitiré que se repita lo de Aspen. ¿Entendido?

Yo: si señor. Menudo humor gastas…- me voy a sentar enfrente de Liss, junto a Pyro y me acomodo para dormir. Sin darme cuenta acabo apoyado sobre su hombro

Debo dormir varias horas. Es durante el duermevela que estoy pensando en las otras veces que hemos volado rumbo a la batalla. Al menos esta vez no tengo que convencer ni inspirar a nadie. También se me ha olvidado decirles que descansen y que se…. Ohhh mierda!

El salto que pego en el asiento alerta a Pyro, y a Lissa y Peter que están enfrente:¿qué?¿Es Andre?

Niego con la cabeza: Liss ¿Cuándo comisteis por última vez?

Al principio me mira raro, pero rápidamente cae en la cuenta, y por su expresión deduzco que no es bueno: oh mierda…

Liss: comí anteayer, igual el resto comieron ayer…

Antes de hacer cundir la alarma me voy al arcón donde llevamos las bolsas de sangre, la salida del barco ha sido muy precipitada y como me temo solo hay cuatro bolsas. Si llegamos y están bajo ataque no podremos reponer en casa, tendrán que ser para Liss, Adrian, Tasha y Pyro que al usar sus magias serán quienes antes lo necesite.

Miro el reloj, estamos a menos de tres horas, antes de llamar la atención de todos miro a ver quién está durmiendo. Veo que solo Amber sigue dormida, y es una de las que necesito despierta, así que sin pensarlo me levanto para llamar la atención de todos. Al principio piensan que es por Andre, debe seguir con Paul, las salas de la casa van conectadas a nuestra sangre y puede atravesarlas sin problema, por eso lo aclaro: no, no sé nada de Andre, pero necesito que los morois me digáis cuando comisteis por última vez

Amber, Tasha y Jill comieron ayer, el resto anteayer… mierda, mierda.

Miguel me está mirando, debe estar preocupado porque todavía no ha llegado a la solución, será mejor que se lo aclare: si están bajo ataque cuando lleguemos no podremos pasar por casa a por sangre. En el arcón tenemos solo 4 bolsas, que las necesitarán los que luchan con magia… Los tres que no comieron ayer tendrán que comer ahora.

Peter me ha pillado y responde: yo le daré sangre a Liss.

Yo: vale, tenemos los batidos proteínicos esos que saben a rayos para que nos repongamos, yo me puedo ocupar de Adrian y ..- Sidney que esta junto a Adrian me interrumpe: yo puedo darle a Adrian- la miro con cara de asombro, pero me recupero rápidamente de la impresión… madre mía sí que debe de caerle bien…- muy bien, Pyro soy toda tuya -Me vuelvo corriendo hacia Liss: ni se te ocurra curar a nadie de momento. Que lo haga Adrian que con sentarnos juntos disipa la oscuridad. Cuando eso acabe que Dani nos vincule antes de llegar a tierra.

Cambio el sitio con Pyro para estar al otro lado de Adrian. Saco la katana de la pierna y me corto la mano… por muchas veces que lo haga sigue siendo una mierda… recojo la katana y le tiendo la mano con sangre a Pyro. No tengo nada en contra de que me saquen sangre para análisis, pero ver como alguien me succiona… puagg, prefiero mirar al frente y concentrarme en Pet, quien opta por lo mismo. Por suerte no dura mucho rato. Le tiendo la mano libre a Adrian cuando termina para que cure a Sid y luego a Pet. La mía no tiene mucho sentido, si luego hay que cortar otra vez, pero necesito una de las manos libres, así que repite la operación

Tal cual vamos teniendo la mano sana Dani nos pone en la mano uno de los "deliciosos" batidos… y pensar que hay gente que se toma esto por gusto…solo pensarlo me sale carne de gallina…

CPOV

Me despierto por el brinco que da Maria a mi lado. Cuando nos estábamos durmiendo se ha ido deslizando hasta apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro. Me ha sorprendido un poco, pero ha sido agradable tenerla tan cerca. Al final me he terminado durmiendo apoyando mi cabeza junto a la suya y respirando el aroma de su champú… hasta que ha saltado y me ha dado un susto de muerte

Pregunta rápidamente a Liss cuando ha comido, y de inmediato se va a donde está el material. No tarda mucho en preguntarnos a todos los morois cuando hemos comido. Es entonces cuando caigo… mierda, ayer no bebí sangre, fue antes de ayer y vamos directos a una pelea… casi me da algo cuando dice que tendremos que comer en el avión, estoy seguro de no haber visto alimentadores. Entonces Peter dice que le dará a Lissa, y Sidney a Adrian, y casi me da del todo cuando Maria dice que es mía… ¿está diciendo que le muerda? No va eso en contra de todos los principios de un guardián.. Bueno de un luchador lo que sea

Aun no me he recuperado cuando me echa de mi asiento, saca la katana corta, y se hace un corte en la mano, que me tiende a continuación… acabáramos, no pensaba dejarme morderla, solo succionar. Peter delante de mí ha hecho lo mismo, y Lissa ya está a ello. No me lo pienso dos veces y comienzo a beber. Supongo que sonara horrible, y no sé si será porque es dhampir o alquimistas o porque es ella, pero sabe deliciosa. Tengo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para parar con lo justo…debo recordarme que nos dirigimos a pelear…

Tan pronto como terminamos Daniel está ahí con unos batidos que realmente no huelen muy bien. Como va a necesitar la mano tengo que dejarla ir, para que antes la cure Adrian. Con quien pasa un buen rato cogida de la mano para quitarle la oscuridad… para cuando terminan Daniel vuelve a repetir el tema de la unión. Justo a tiempo para que anuncien que debemos volver a nuestros asientos. El aterrizaje va a ser movidito nos advierten, porque a falta de aeropuerto estamos empleando una carretera adyacente a la ciudad.

Durante las últimas horas han estado hablando con gente de Baia, parece que no hay rastro de un ataque, al menos no de ninguno masivo. Para cuando el avión se detiene vemos al horizonte que no tardará en salir el sol. Nos ponemos en marcha, y nos encontramos con que tenemos que repartirnos el equipo, porque aunque estemos junto al pueblo, no tenemos ningún coche.

Oigo al teléfono a Daniel indicando que estamos llegando, pero que no salgan de las salas hasta que lleguemos. Marchamos todo lo más rápido posible. Contamos con que Maria nos avise si nota algo y de pronto la oigo: Andre ¿hay strigoi?- ¿están cerca del pueblo?- dice que no- es la mejor noticia de la noche. Sobre todo porque cuando llegamos a las primeras calles ya se está iluminando el cielo. Aceleramos el paso y no hace falta saber cuándo hemos llegado, porque de pronto Dimitri, Maria, Miguel y Daniel echan a correr dejando atrás el equipo que vamos recogiendo. Vemos que desde una de las casas salen otras personas corriendo y todos acaban abrazados. Llegamos a su lado para contemplar la escena. Miguel y Daniel están abrazados y llenando de besos a dos mujeres que se dan un aire a Dimitri quien esta abrazado a la que supongo es una de sus hermanas. Maria es la que más cerca está de nosotros abrazando a un chaval que es casi tan alto como ella. Una mujer más se acerca corriendo y envuelta en llanto y se abraza a Dimitri.

Justo en ese momento Maria repara en nosotros y se vuelve aun manteniendo al chico a su lado. Parece que nos hayamos puesto de acuerdo y todos nos hemos ido reuniendo hacia el lado donde esta Maria, en parte para dejarles un poco de espacio a las otras tres parejas

El niño saluda a los que ya conoce aunque sin moverse de brazos de Maria, quien empieza con las presentaciones

Maria: mira Paul, estos son unos buenos amigos de tu tío y nuestros. Este de aquí es Pyro, y puede hacer cosas súper chulas con el fuego – no puedo resistirme a crear una llama y apagarla- buah! Que chulo- Maria sigue- y Tasha es su tía y puede hacer lo mismo. Luego esta Adrian, que hace cosas tan guays como la tía Liss, y aquellos son Eddie y Mase, son tipos duros pero no tanto como yo

¿Perdona? Mas quisieras- protestan rápidamente, lo que no se esperaban para nada es la defensa de Paul: no hay nadie más duro que mi tía!

Justo en ese momento la madre de Dimitri se estaba moviendo para dejar a Dimitri avanzar. Quien ha debido de escuchar la última frase cuando se gira hacia Paul: ¿y que pasa conmigo entonces?

-Tio!- El niño salta a abrazarlo

Mase: Ja!- casi parece que sea él el niño- ahora ¿quién es más duro di, Maria o Dimitri?

Parece que el niño está en un aprieto pero lo salva la chica que ha saludado primero a Dimitri y que luego nos presentan como Vika: cuida enano a quien eliges o igual se acaban los cuentos.

Y antes de que termine responde sin dudarlo: la tía María -a la que se abraza de nuevo mientras el resto estallamos en carcajadas. Tampoco ayuda la cara de espanto de Dimitri. Al que mi tía le coge la mano a modo de consuelo. Para ese momento, Miguel y Daniel y sus novias se están uniendo al grupo. Dimitri los mira con una mezcla de emociones en el rostro. Las chicas se acercan a él y se abrazan.

La mujer que abrazaba antes a Dimitri acaba de abrazar a Maria, sigue con el resto, y se para delante nuestro: soy Olena, la madre de Dimka- todavía tiene lágrimas en los ojos- estoy muy feliz de veros a todos aquí. Siguen los abrazos y las presentaciones por todos lados, y en un momento dado me doy cuenta de cómo Adrian mira con asombro a las que ahora se son las hermanas de Dimitri. Se vuelve hacia donde están Maria y Liss quienes le asienten con la cabeza y le mandan callar sin que nadie más lo note. las vuelvo a mirar pero no entiendo que pasa, solo veo que están abrazadas a Miguel y Daniel, que visten ropas cómodas y abrigos gruesos...

Justo entonces salen a la calle una anciana que va directa a Dimitri, y reparo en un moroi y varios guardias que se han mantenido más atrás de nosotros. Parece que no soy el único que lo nota porque poco a poco todos se van girando hacia él. Me muevo hacia el lateral del grupo para ver mejor y termino justo detrás de Maria, que tiene cogido a Paul de una mano.

Es Miguel quien primero lo saluda: señor Mazur, muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho últimamente por nosotros, sobre todo por traernos aquí a tiempo…- está sujetando a su novia contra él y se le nota el miedo que ha estado pasando-…no quiero pensar que habría pasado si llegamos tarde

Mazur: bueno, gracias a vosotros también. Si no llega a ser por las salas que habéis levantado tampoco habría estado protegido. Que vinierais rápido también me interesaba a mí…

Maria: también te agradecemos toda la ayuda con los helicópteros. No lo hubiéramos conseguido a tiempo

Mazur: en cuanto a eso, tenemos una conversación pendiente cuando todo se calme

Maria: me pediste comprensión para esa conversación, sinceramente, dime lo que quiera ahora, porque te juro que no me vas a conocer de mejor humor que ahora mismo.

Mazur: creo que puede esperar, será mejor si es una reunión un poco más privada

Maria: no. Tanto si es ahora o dentro de un mes, va a ser con mi familia delante. Se acabaron los secretos

Mazur se queda examinando a Maria unos segundos. Entonces habla la abuela de Dimitri: ya la has oído, no más secretos, ya es hora…está preparada para afrontarlo

Mazur vuelve a dirigir su atención a Maria. Expira profundamente antes de hablar: yo soy tu padre. Tu padre biológico

Maria se va un poco hacia atrás y la tengo. La rodeo con los brazos, se apoya sobre mí y enrosca el brazo libre con el mío

-nunca fue mi intención ocultártelo o lastimarte… pero tu madre decidió que la única forma de que crecieras a salvo de mis enemigos y lejos de la influencia de mis negocios era llevándote con ella. Siempre me mantuvo informado de tus progresos en la academia… pero no tenía ningún derecho a inmiscuirme en tu vida….

Estamos todos pasmados. Las miradas se vuelven hacia nosotros. Igual porque la estoy sosteniendo o porque nadie sabe qué hacer ahora mismo todavía no está rodeada por sus hermanos… es curiosamente el niño el que rompe la tensión

Paul: eres el papa de mi tía

Mazur: eso me temo

Paul: guau… eres el primer papa que conozco…- lo dice con admiración incluso…su tía le acaricia la cabeza

Antes de que me dé tiempo a pensar en lo que tiene que significar vivir, en el caso de varios de los presentes, sin siquiera saber quién es tu padre…

Olena se aclara la garganta: creo que lo mejor sería pasar todos a casa.. Creo que hay mucho de qué hablar

Estoy seguro de que hay mucha más historia pero nadie está ahora mismo para más, lo que se nota cuando Maria reacciona, sin separarse de mí

Maria: no. Lo siento viejo pero esa es una información que ahora mismo, no puedo digerir. Tendrá que esperar. Si ahora quieres ser útil estaría bien que uses tus recursos para reunir a todo el pueblo en algún sitio. Pongamos que a las diez, te da casi tres horas, así podemos organizarnos. Llámame si consigues algo. El resto, si a Olena no le importa, un café nos sentaría de maravilla

RPOV

Mira que bien. Por si ahora mismo la vida no fuera suficientemente complicada ahora me viene Zmey diciendo que es mi padre…No, ni hablar, ahora mismos no. Me doy cuenta solo a medias, que Pyro me está respaldando. Por un momento casi me caigo si no me sujeta.

Ahora nos vamos a dentro a seguir con el show, mientras que haga algo útil y organice al personal… mi mente está totalmente dispersa

Me doy cuenta muy relativamente que conforme entramos, Pyro me va guiando, y todos me dan muestras de apoyo. Tan pronto me siento Paul esta sobre mí, eso hace que me centre. Me abrazo a él y mientras se van ubicando todos aprovecho: ¿cómo estas enano? ¿Has hecho algo interesante últimamente?

Paul: el otro día le enseñe a la tía Vika la llave que practicamos, y le gane!

No puedo evitar mirar hacia Vika quien nos está guiñando un ojo

Yo: ¡guau chaval!¡ Eso es impresionante!

No podemos hablar más, ya que Dimitri pide la palabra: ejem!- se aclara la garganta- ¿alguien me va a explicar qué está pasando aquí? – me parece que hemos sobrepasada el límite de su paciencia

Salta a la vista que mis hermanos no se mueren por empezar, así que les echo un cable: te acuerdas del sobrino que te hable…- me mira como si le hubiera dado una bofetada, supongo que empezar recordando aquel día en el gimnasio igual no ha sido un acierto- … pues es este señorito que está aquí sentado conmigo- no puedo evitar alborotarle el pelo

Dimitri: vaaaleee, tu sabias que era también mi sobrino… podías haberme dicho algo. Dijiste que había estado en peligro – su tono se ha ido endureciendo un poco. Sin embargo el salto lo pegamos cuando habla Karol- que está sentada en el regazo de Miguel

Karol: si, lo estuvo, como en otras ocasiones de las que tampoco te has enterado!- su tono no es muy cariñoso por lo que Olena va a reprenderla, pero no llega- No mamá. Esta vez no vas a defenderlo. Si, hemos estado ocultándole que todos nos conocíamos, pero todos estuvimos de acuerdo que era por una buena causa – se gira hacia su hermano – sabes que todos te queremos pero no tienes derecho ni a enfadarte ni a exigir nada. Tú tomaste la decisión de marcharte y nunca te lo hemos impedido. Desde el momento que no has estado aquí te has perdido mucho, tanto buenos como malos momentos – parece que a Dimitri le haya atropellado un tren. Karol continua tomando aire y dulcificando mucho el tono - No sé si te habrán dicho, pero hace tiempo que esperábamos estar todos juntos para darte las buenas noticias- acaricia la mejilla de Miguel y mira a Sonya sentada sobre Daniel quien tiene su mano posada en su tripita. Me sorprende que a pesar de los jerseys anchos no hayan notado ya la bola de estas dos- no solo Sonya y yo hemos encontrados unos hombres maravillosos, además se ha cumplido lo imposible y estamos embarazadas - remarcando su redondez estirando la ropa y no dejando ninguna duda.

La noticia tarda en calar en los que no sabían nada, salvo en Adrian, que hace rato que ha visto las auras de mis sobrinos.

Dimitri: pero… cómo…- entiendo que este flipando con todo, pero al mirar detenidamente a las dos parejas, no puede negar más la evidencia. Se pone de pie y las abraza- felicidades! ¡Estoy tan feliz por vosotras!- estrecha las manos de sus futuros cuñados- no puedo creer que vayamos a ser familia.

Dani: ya lo éramos en realidad

Miguel: desde el momento que decidiste quedarte

Como no, el clima en la sala ha dado un giro de 180 grados, las felicitaciones llueven y por un momento lo que ocurre fuera de esta casa no tiene relevancia. Me hace gracias cuando Tasha cae en algo: aquel día en la academia- se está dirigiendo a Miguel- cuando os queríais ir, hubo un rato que os quedasteis pensando… ¿era por esto?

No puedo evitarlo: en parte seguro… ninguno somos tan valiente como para decirle a Yeva que habíamos dejado atrás a su Dimka- no puedo evitar mirar a Yeva sin ocultar mi buen humor mientras finjo horror

Yeva: niñaaaa!- cambia su tono de amenaza a uno de sincera preocupación- ¿Cómo estás?- eso centra toda la atención en nosotras

Quiero verificar lo que he empezado a sospechar: tú lo sabias, verdad?

Yeva: solo tenía la sospecha. Veo el parecido entre vosotros, y se algunas cosas sobre Ibrahim

Yo: ¿quién?

Yeva con condescendencia: Abe es la abreviatura de Ibrahim

Yo replico un poquito borde: uys perdona, como no lo habré deducido si salta a la vista

Pyro que estaba bebiendo casi se atraganta con mi salida. Le doy un par de palmadas en la espalda ya que lo tengo al lado: Chris! ¿te encuentras bien?- si, si, gracias- estoy retirando la mano, pero me la coge por debajo. Lo miro un segundo, pero se está estirando para dejar el vaso sobre la mesa y mantiene la vista al frente..

Miguel desde el otro lado de la mesa reclama mi atención: ¿estás bien sisy?¿quieres que hablemos de eso?

Lo miro y le agradezco con la mirada su apoyo: no, gracias, ahora no. Lidiaremos con eso más tarde. Centrémonos en lo que es urgente.

Peter: creo que deberíamos empezar a organizarnos. Ir a casa refrescarnos e inventariar todo lo que pueda ser útil para estar listos para la reunión – se vuelve hacia Miguel y Dani- Nosotros podemos ocuparnos de eso, no hace falta que vengáis corriendo. Tu quédate también Dimitri, luego os ponemos al día – se ha ido levantando y de camino hacia la puerta se ha detenido junto a Olena- te han echado mucho de menos por aquí – le da un apretón

Y esa parece ser la señal para que todos se vayan poniendo en marcha. Liss me mira y me pregunta solo con la mirada. De momento me quedo un rato. Luego iré

DPOV

Todavía me estoy recuperando de las palabras de Karol, no solo de lo del embarazo, que es bastante gordo de por sí, lo que ha dicho antes de eso… realmente escuece.

No dudo que me quiere, eso lo he sabido siempre, pero… siempre pensaba que yo era quien hacia el sacrificio marchándome, no sé si alguna vez pensaba en lo que ellas sacrificaban dejándome ir…

Acaban de marcharse todos, Vika está charrando con Maria y Paul mientras Yeva los observa. Mi madre está preparando más café y algo para comer seguro. Mis hermanas están perdidas poniéndose al día con sus futuros maridos… maridos… llevo semanas conociendo y aprendiendo de ellos, envidiando la familia que tienen… y ahora descubro que en breve serán mis hermanos. En las últimas horas los he visto atacados, dispuestos a pasar por encima de quien fuera para llegar aquí, muertos de miedo y alivio cuando por fin hemos llegado, y ahora mismo, no necesito la capacidad de Lissa o Adrian para verlos brillar. Mi madre toma asiento a mi lado, parece temer que vaya a salir corriendo. Me aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de todos, hay algo que debo decir: antes de que nos vayamos a organizar todo tengo que pediros perdón – mi madre me va a interrumpir, pero le cojo las manos y la miro para que me deje continuar- no mama. Karol tenía razón. Tome una decisión consciente de que me llevaría lejos de mi hogar, con todo lo que eso significaba. Casi no he pasado tiempo con vosotras en estos últimos años, y cuando he venido habéis hecho lo posible para que disfrutara de esos momentos. Los malos ratos los habéis lidiado por vuestra cuenta, cosa que lamento mucho. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo egoísta que he sido durante tanto tiempo. Y tengo que daros las gracias – miro hacia los tres hermanos Sokin- porque si no hubiera sido por vosotros… dudo que estuviera aquí. Cuando conocí a Roza me empecé a cuestionar las cosas. La semana en la academia me termino de descolocar. Observe su trato con humanos, dhampirs y morois, todos eran igual para ella, porque todos eran familia… familia que acudió en su auxilio en cuanto hubo peligro, y más de una vez…

Entiendo que si vuestros caminos se cruzaron –señalo a todos – terminaran por unirse, a fin de cuentas, os une la misma filosofía de vida, la misma fortaleza de espíritu… solo yo he sido tan tonto para no verlo hasta ahora….- supongo que hay mucho más que decir, pero ya no me salen las palabras. Mi madre a la derecha me está abrazando, Daniel a mi izquierda me rodena el hombro y Sonya tiene su mano en mi brazo…

Veo de frente como Vika y Maria se miran cediéndose la palabra, que peligro tienen estás dos

Vika: ya era hora de que espabilaras. Desde que Maria nos contara como os dio esquinazo en Florida hemos estado esperando que reaccionaras. Claro que supongo que los años pasan factura y ya no eres tan rápido como antes – termina con una sonrisa radiante y añade alargando sus manos para que yo le tienda la mía- no es tarde. Y todos te queremos – a lo que todos están asintiendo

CPOV

Cuando Peter se pone en pie parece la señal para que vayamos moviendo. Dejamos de momento a los Belikov y los Sokin para que se pongan al día. Me parece que en especial Dimitri necesita recuperarse de la impresión. Maria también, aunque me parece que ha dejado a un lado todo lo de su padre, desde luego, no parece el mejor día para lidiar con ello

Cuando ya estamos alejados y llegando a la otra casa le pregunto a Peter que está a mi lado: ya sé que Maria ha dicho que lo discutiremos luego, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme que sabéis de ese Abe. En el barco cuando descubristeis que Maria le había llamado no parecíais muy contentos, y por lo que ha dicho de protegerla de sus negocios y enemigos… no parece un tipo muy encantador…

Peter: la verdad es que tampoco os podemos contar mucho de él, al menos no mucho que podamos demostrar. Por aquí es conocido por todos, se le conoce como Zmey, que significa serpiente, eso te da una idea del tipo de negocios en los que se mueve. Desde que Sid y yo entráramos en activo nos hemos cruzado con él o con sus colaboradores o sus negocios alguna que otra vez. No importa donde sea, su nombre siempre va rodeado de misterio y respeto. Todo el mundo parece temerle, y debe tener conexiones a todos los niveles y en todos los ámbitos. Realmente, a la única que he visto gritarle y cantarle las cuarenta ha sido a Maria. Bueno, y Yeva, pero ella da miedo a todo el mundo, todo el mundo la trata con respeto

Sidney: Incluso consigue tratos con los alquimistas que parecen imposibles… por lo que sabía de su madre, pensaba que la vena perra de Maria venia de ella… ahora, no me extraña que consiga dar tanto miedo

Jill: si, de haberlo sabido también lo podía haber utilizado en su argumento contra la corte…no creo que ese cóctel genético se dé muy a menudo

Eddie: gracias al cielo, no me quiero imaginar que sería del mundo con muchas Marias sueltas…

Con ello entramos todos de muy buen humor a la casa. No se parece a la de Dimitri. Se nota que este es más funcional, aunque también estar arreglada con gusto y es cómoda, solo que más moderna.

Rápidamente nos enseñan donde se guardan las bolsas de sangre, donde está la cocina…

En cuanto a los dormitorios, Tasha vuelve a compartir habitación con las chicas y a nosotros nos instalan en el altillo. Donde solo están los colchones, pero imagino que no contaban con tener cinco inquilinos nuevos

Sidney: aquí podéis dormir al menos de momento. Ahora os subiré las sabanas. Será solo provisional ya que estamos pendientes de comprar la casa de detrás. Ahora que además de tener pareja van a ser padres habrá que reorganizar todo. Incluso la casa de Olena. Maria ya ha dicho que antes de quedarse aquí se muda al cuarto de Karol, prefiere ejercer de tía con Paul que con los bebes, esos nos los deja al resto

Liss: estoy deseando ver el día que tenga que lidiar con su propia fábrica de cacas y mocos como suele referirse a los bebes

Eddie y Mase: buah! Pagaría por eso!- chocando las palmas

Amber: será mejor que no os oiga…

Sean: ok, esta parte organizada. Solo falta el sótano que es la sala de entrenamiento, eso y todos los alrededores del pueblo, claro

Peter desde abajo nos grita: acaban de avisar, la reunión se confirma para las diez. Tenéis una hora para estar listos!

Hora que se pasa a toda prisa, antes de que nos demos cuenta esta abajo toda la familia Belikov excepto Olena y Paul y nos vamos juntos al ayuntamiento.


	35. Chapter 35

Abe POV

Desde luego, el ataque a las familias morois de Omsk no auguraba nada bueno. Para cuando llego la llamada de Rose, o Maria como se hace llamar ahora, no quedaba lugar a dudas. Su tono de urgencia no admitía replica, y tampoco estaba en situación de negarme, según todos los informes hasta la fecha, el lugar más seguro durante cualquier ataque moroi era estar detrás de mi hija.

Mayor sorpresa fue su segunda llamada para ofrecerme protección en casa de los Belikov. Pensaba refugiarme en la iglesia, pero una oferta como esta no se podía dejar pasar. Sin mencionar que me moría de ganas de conocer mejor a la gente que mi hija consideraba su familia.

La noche ha sido una de las más largas de mi vida. Nos hemos ido turnando para mal dormir mientras mis guardianes vigilaban y las chicas estaban al teléfono manteniéndonos al día de lo que pasaba en el avión.

Creo que en cierto modo todos, bueno todos excepto el niño que había dormido casi toda la noche, habíamos estado reteniendo parte del aliento hasta que el avión toco tierra. Vino acompañado también de un cambio de luz que anunciaba el nuevo día y el fin de la amenaza inminente.

Conforme se acercaban a la casa fuimos saliendo precedidas de las mujeres, quienes no dudaron en correr a los brazos de los hermanos Sokin y Dimitri. Me hizo sonreir que el niño corriera a los brazos de mi hija. Entendí perfectamente el sentimiento de Olena rodeando a su hijo, y lo envidie de todo corazón, en ese momento habría cambiado toda mi vida por tener un momento tan gratificante como ese con mi niña… los saludos, las presentaciones y la alegría del reencuentro, aunque el peligro aun acechara, era innegable. Nos mantuvimos apartados hasta que la aparición de Yeva les hizo volverse hacia nosotros.

No me sorprendieron las palabras de los Sokin. Después de verlos en los brazos de las hijas mayores, su agradecimiento era más que comprensible. Ese momento también parecía marcar la hora para salir de escena… pero en su lugar… me encuentro confesándole a mi hija nuestra relación. De nada sirvieron los miles de discursos ensayados en mi mente, los encuentros que había imaginado… no me pasó desapercibido que casi cae hacia atrás si el chico que ha presentado como Pyro no hubiera estado rápido.

Supongo que tampoco me puedo quejar del resultado… el niño ha conseguido romper la tensión, bendito él, tengo que conseguirle un buen regalo… y no he conseguido un rechazo inmediato… igual solo ha sido postergado, pero al menos sé que nos veremos en breves en el ayuntamiento, y que aunque solo sea por las circunstancias, sigue contando conmigo

Durante la reunión me descubro estudiando los roles y la forma de trabajar de este grupo. En teoría Miguel es el líder, supongo que en parte por edad y experiencia, y en parte porque parece una roca solida a la que aferrarte en una crisis. Sin embargo, se nota que la estrategia esta sobre todo al cargo de mi hija y Peter. Daniel y Sidney parecen los más puestos en logística.

Los roles de los demás están distribuido según sus habilidades, han luchado anteriormente todos juntos y parecen cubrir bien los puntos fuertes y débiles. Nos exponen rápidamente como pretenden llevar a cabo la defensa. Aquí están los representantes de la academia San Basilio, los del ayuntamiento, yo, que por lo normal soy una opinión a tener en cuenta… pero dudo que nadie se esté engañando. Son este grupo de jóvenes los que están al mando. Han pedido verificar el estado de las salas de la academia, y como ya se imaginaban han sido eliminadas. El único sitio seguro es la iglesia. Donde organizan lo que ya han hecho antes, crear equipos para cubrir los ataques de los guardianes. La diferencia será que en esta comunidad también hay humanos, que deben ser protegidos, y que el número de morois es inferior a San Vladimir. En cambio hay más guardianes, esperemos que sea suficiente. Según dice mi hija se esperan unos sesenta strigois… como lo sabe es un misterio, pero no parecen cuestionarlo.

Cuando se levanta la reunión todos tienen tareas con las que cumplir hasta que el pueblo este a salvo

RPOV

Comparado con las otras dos batallas, está vez la organización de la defensa ha sido menos precipitada. Hemos podido organiza a todos en el interior. Veo a lo lejos a Paul con sus amigos, esperemos que nada malo les ocurra. Ha sido necesario utilizar la compulsión con los humanos para que no flipen cuando la acción comience. Los guardias también han necesitado un poco de motivación extra para entender que en esta ocasión, se peleaba en equipo y con el propósito de sobrevivir. Esta vez le ha tocado dar la charla a Dimitri, aprovechando que por aquí es un héroe local.

Por una vez que ya estaba vinculada a Adrian, hemos decidido anularlo, y vincularlo a Dimitri, el sigue luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, una carga extra puede venirle bien. Voy hacia fuera a ocupar mi posición. El sol ya ha desaparecido casi por completo, no tardarán en atacarnos.

Estoy fuera de la iglesia cuando oigo a Paul que me llama. Me giro y veo que viene con Karol quien parece afectada por algo:¿Qué es?¿Te encuentras bien?¿necesitas un médico?- lo primero que pienso es que con todo el estrés de estos días el feto puede estar en peligro

Karol: yo estoy bien, pero tenemos un problema. No encontramos a Kiro. Tampoco está su abuela

Yo: ¿Cómo ha ocurrido? Se suponía que todo el mundo estaba aquí. No es posible

Karol: he buscado por toda la iglesia, no están, y nadie los ha visto en todo el día. Paul dice que ayer falto al colegio porque estaba malo…

Miguel que se ha acercado en cuanto ha visto aparecer a Karol: joder… esto no es bueno…

Paul: tía tienes que traerlo- tiene los ojos brillantes de lágrimas- es mi amigo..

El resto que se han ido acercando: es muy peligroso. Atacaran en cualquier momento.. no hay tiempo

Yo: tenemos que ir. Es solo un niño

Miguel y Daniel: no irás, es demasiado peligroso

Yo: si alguien va soy yo. Soy quien más posibilidades tiene. Sabré si están cerca, y Andre me puede avisar por donde me atacaran

Pyro: yo voy contigo. Ya te he cubierto la espalda en las otras batallas. Te seguiré en esta también

Miguel: muy bien, yo también voy. Te cubriré con las armas

Yo: de eso ni hablar. Tú te quedas. Tienes que mirar por ti y tu familia- señalo a Karol y en particular a su tripa- y eso va también por ti- antes de que Dani abra la boca

Peter: muy bien, entonces te cubriré yo.

Adrian que está detrás mío junto a Jill contesta rápidamente pero muy bajo como para sí mismo: Esa tampoco es buena idea…. - ahí lo deja caer… ¿está diciendo lo que creo que está diciendo?- antes de que nadie llegue a decir nada, igual ni lo han oído, se adelanta Jill: yo voy con vosotros. Os cubriré – me guiña un ojo así que intuyo que también ha oído a Adrian

Yo: lo siento Peter, pero tú te quedas atrás también, prefiero contar con la puntería de Jill- por la cara que pone Peter no ha oído el comentario de Adrian… ya habrá tiempo para las explicaciones después. Por el momento puede sobrevivir a un golpe en su ego

Sean corre a ofrecerse para acompañarnos, pero es Jill quien le contesta: te quedas con Amber- por un momento parece que vaya a contestar, la situación desde luego es un asco para él. Para mi sorpresa es Abe quien habla ahora: Pavel también os acompaña. Es un demonio de guardián..

Veo a Andre- rápido ya vienen- se acabaron las discusiones

Yo: vale, pongámonos en marcha. Todos llevamos los auriculares, Jill coge tanta munición como puedas- mientras yo estoy haciendo lo mismo y Chris también – vámonos

Salimos de las salas, voy delante con Pyro, Jill y Pavel detrás. No tardamos en salir hacia un lateral de la academia. Prefiero no usar la puerta principal, por donde ha señalado Andre que venían. Llevo las dos mitades de la vara en las manos, intentaremos no disparar para no llamar la atención sobre nosotros… llegamos corriendo a la tapia sin que haya sentido ninguna nausea. Cierro la vara sin detenerme me la sujeto atrás y como la tapia no es muy alta sigo corriendo, cojo impulso y me subo. Desde arriba ayudo a Jill y Pyro a subir. Pavel hace lo mismo que yo, con tan mala suerte que al llevar la estaca en la mano, no puede agarrarse bien arriba y cae. Vemos inmediatamente que al intentar apoyarse le falla el tobillo. Antes de que abra siquiera la boca le ordeno: Pavel regresa que alguien le cubra la retirada. No puede avanzar bien con el tobillo. Nosotros seguimos, que sea Liss la primera que cure. Liss canalizame enseguida la oscuridad

Liss: oído

Miguel: no hagas tonterías

Yo: prometo- en ese momento empiezo a oír los disparos. Espero de verdad que Pavel llegue a tiempo.

Saltamos al otro lado y tan pronto como recupero las espadas siento la nausea

Yo: a cubierto – me adelanto a los dos. Y aparecen dos strigois. Jill derriba a uno mientras Pyro y yo nos ocupamos del otro- la náusea desaparece y seguimos adelante por donde nos va indicando Andre. Pero rápidamente vuelvo a sentirla y Andre me avisa por donde vienen, supongo que los disparos les han advertido – Jill cúbrenos pero dispara solo si es necesario, lo intentaremos Pyro y yo para no hacer tanto ruido – los dos asisten justo cuando un strigoi salta sobre nosotros

Con la ayuda de Andre no nos pilla por sorpresa. Pyro le prende fuego y yo aprovecho su despiste para decapitarlo. La náusea se atenúa pero no desaparece. Andre confirma mis sospechas de que no están lejos. Emprendemos el camino de nuevo, de normal que Kiro viviera cerca de casa era perfecto para Paul, que viviéramos en el extremo opuesto a la academia me estaba empezando a enfurecer. Tampoco ayudaba que la oscuridad me estaba empezando a llegar. Por lo que oíamos la situación parecía bastante controlada allá atrás, había heridos leves de los que se estaban ocupando mayormente Adrian y Oksana, Liss se centraba en el que hubiera más grave, mientras sigue disparando.

La náusea se intensifica, nos viene justo para preparanos cuando nos emboscan. Estoy luchando contra dos, mientras Jill está vaciando medio cargador en el otro. Estamos en una calle bastante estrecha que está dificultando mucho el movimiento, además estos malditos deben ser viejos y probablemente una vez fueran guardianes. Tienen mejores reflejos y saben luchar, estoy segura que si no fuera por la oscuridad que me ayuda estaríamos en serios problemas

Jill: Maria no tengo un blanco, si disparo podría darte

Pyro les prende fuego como otras veces, pero aunque al principio les sorprende, no se detienen como en otras ocasiones, está claro que presentaran batalla hasta el final. Cogiendo la katana corta consigo cortarle un brazo a uno de ellos. Oh, joder! Eso aún le ha enfurecido más, ahora es puro ataque ciego. Su compañero está intentando aprovechar para acorralarme

Pyro: me ocupo del manco!- noto como las llamas aumentan de intensidad mientras puedo centrarme en mi objetivo. No me gusta luchar con las katanas cortas, pero está resultando, primero lo consigo mantener a raya, hasta que veo una pequeña brecha. Aprovechando nuestra diferencia de tamaños ruedo por debajo de sus piernas, llamo la atención de Jill –Jill- y le corto el cuello desde detrás. Jill aprovecha entonces a dispararle al pecho – despejado-la náusea remite.

Jill: seguimos adelante. Todo bien- informa a los demás, para que puedan centrarse en su lucha

Miro a Pyro quien empieza a dar muestras de cansancio, en este ataque ha tenido que gastar más de lo normal –Chris, tomate la sangre, te necesitamos en forma – asiente

Seguimos corriendo para alejarnos de donde hemos vuelto a llamar la atención y deseando llegar de una vez. Es cuando estamos llegando a la casa cuando vuelvo a notarlo, solo puedo enfocarme en un pensamiento: no por favor, por favor, que lleguemos a tiempo

-Volvemos a tener compañía- Andre no indica que nos estén emboscando, sigue señalando a la casa- no lo digo en voz alta, pero Jill y Pyro me están mirando y mi cara les dice todo lo demás. La determinación cruza por sus rostros.

Corremos hacia la entrada y vemos la puerta abierta. Tan pronto como la atravesamos la escena que nos encontramos es horrible, sobre el cuerpo de la abuela hay dos strigois. Uno de ellos se lanza hacia nosotros, del que se ocupa Jill, mientras yo me lanzo sobre el otro que sigue aferrado al cuerpo estoy ejecutándolo cuando oímos el ruido al final del pasillo, salimos corriendo con Pyro a la cabeza y llegamos a ver a un strigoi intentando meterse por un hueco. Solo podemos oír los gritos de Kiro lo que es suficiente para que Pyro desate todo su poder y lo calcine por completo. Solo cuando conseguimos retirarlo vemos al niño escondido al final del conducto por donde antiguamente se metía la leña a la cocina desde el exterior… está muerto de miedo pero vivo. Jill está dando todo el informe mientras intento hacer que me mire. Me quito la cota que me cubre la cabeza para que me vea bien.

-Kiro soy Maria la tía de Paul, ¿te acuerdas de mí?¿nos hemos visto muchas veces?¿recuerdas?- poco a poco el entendimiento se va abriendo camino…- cariño nos ha enviado Paul. Solo queremos llevarte para que estés a salvo- debo convencerlo o se le está pasando el miedo. Sale y se me abraza temblando… no imagino el miedo que ha tenido que pasar viendo a ese monstruo… aún hay noches que recuerdo el strigoi que nos atacó en Georgia…

-¿dónde está mi abuela?- lo dice entre los sollozos y a duras penas lo entendemos. Menos aún sabemos que contestarle. Es Pyro quien le frota la espalda. Solo puede ofrecerle un mínimo consuelo – ahora ya está en el cielo. Nos va a estar protegiendo hasta que estemos a salvo

Andre me indica que tenemos que marcharnos, todavía no ha pasado el peligro

Yo: voto por ir a casa de Olena, está a 500 metros, en cuanto entremos en las salas estaremos protegidos – es aceptado por unanimidad, incluidos los que nos han oído por los auriculares.

Me dirijo a la puerta de atrás por la que llegaremos antes. Hemos avanzado unos pocos metros en la calle, Kiro está en el centro mientras el resto le rodeamos, cuando Pyro se va un poco hacia la pared: Chirs!?Chris! ¿Estás bien? Tienes que tomar más sangre, te has agotado

Pyro: no puedo, no me queda más

Eso es un desastre, encima Andre da la alarma… supongo que nos han entrenado bien, porque el plan se compone en mi mente rápidamente. Recojo las espadas y empuño las pistolas

-Jill, cubre la retaguardia, Kiro dale la mano a Chris y no la sueltes pase lo que pase, Liss mandame toda la oscuridad que puedas YA- me pongo delante de Pyro cubriendo el frente- Chris muerde

Chris: eso te debilitara- de fondo oigo más exclamaciones, pero justo llegan las náuseas – AHORA!

Noto a la vez como la náusea alcanza su punto álgido, Chris me clava los colmillos desde detrás mientras su mano libre me sujeta por el hombro, y llega la oscuridad cuando aparece un strigoi al final de la calle. Empiezo a dispararle, y lo derribo, oigo más disparos por detrás, pero no puedo volverme, mi cuerpo está librando su propia batalla. Que al parecer termina ganando la oscuridad. En el momento que Chris me libera tampoco queda rastro de strigoi

-¡CORRED, CORRED, CORRED! -Sin volverme a ver si me siguen salimos disparados. Cuando la puerta está a la vista me hago a un lado, para que sigan corriendo mientras cubro la retaguardia. Por fin estamos dentro – ¡Todos a salvo! Repito ¡Todos a salvo!

No puedo creerlo, nos derrumbamos en los sofás, estamos agotados. Me deslizo un segundo en Liss para ver que está ocurriendo. La veo recargando su arma, está junto a Peter, levanta la vista y veo el panorama bastante despejado aunque todos sigan alerta…me vuelvo a mi cabeza, no tengo fuerzas para más.

Soy vagamente consciente de que Chris va a la cocina y vuelve. Me hace recostarme en el sofá, mientras él se situá detrás para sostenerme y me ayuda a beber. Sabe a bebida isotónica, no es la que me suele dar Sid, pero supongo que servirá. Solo oigo a medias como me anima a terminarme la bebida mientras me acuna… No es como cuando me sujetan mis hermanos, pero se siente bien… tengo tanto sueño….lo último que noto es un beso como una caricia… pero igual solo lo imagino…

CPOV

Desde el momento que la he oído decirle a Miguel que ella era quien más probabilidad de éxito podía tener sabía que la iba a acompañar. No había ni una sola partícula en mí que lo cuestionara. Por un momento he dudado si mi tía estaría de acuerdo, pero una mirada ha sido suficiente para entendernos. Llevamos tanto tiempo siendo solo nosotros que nos conocemos mejor que nadie. Sabe que tengo que hacerlo.

Sabía que no sería sencillo, pero por un momento en la calle estrecha donde hemos perdido capacidad de movimiento lo he pasado francamente mal. Tenía miedo de herir a Maria pero a la vez me estaba matando verla acorralada. Cuando por fin he podido no he dudado en prenderle fuego a ese malbicho, claro que eso me ha desgastado y he necesitado la sangre. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que solo llevaba una bolsa… no habría problema si moderaba las llamas….

Para lo que no estaba concienciado era para la escena que nos hemos encontrado al llegar a la casa. La visión de esos dos strigois sobre el cuerpo de la anciana… ni siquiera he podido reaccionar, suerte que Jill se ha ocupado de uno y Maria del otro. No ha sido hasta oír el grito desesperado del niño que he vuelto en mí y seguido pasillo adelante. Era tanta la furia y los malos recuerdos que recorrían mis venas que me sorprende que solo haya calcinado a ese bastardo y no la casa entera

Después de cómo ha sido llegar hasta aquí quedarnos en casa de Olena sonaba perfecto para mí, con lo que no había contado es con el cansancio por haber usado tanta magia. Siento que me fallan las fuerzas. Reacciono al grito de auténtica preocupación que se le escapa a Maria. Tenemos que llegar a la casa y proteger al chico. Pero reconozco por su expresión que vienen más strigois, sé que no voy a poder con ellos

Me sorprende el plan que organiza en cero coma, más aún que pretenda que la muerda, ¿qué está penando?¡eso la debilitara!- no soy el único que lo piensa, pero nos hace callar a todos, y antes incluso de darme cuenta estoy acatando su orden de morderla. Vuelvo a tener los mismos pensamientos que en el avión y solo soy vagamente consciente de que estamos siendo atacados, pero es suficiente para parar en cuanto he recuperado algo las fuerzas. Tan pronto como saco los colmillos de Maria compruebo que su plan ha dado resultado y la oscuridad le ha protegido del bajón, sigue teniendo energías para hacernos correr hasta la casa. Nos cubre la entrada mientras arrastro al niño a todo correr y no paramos hasta caer en el sofá.

Es entonces cuando la observo… está agotada como en otras ocasiones, pero no están aquí Sid o Dani para hacerle tomar los complementos. Observo a Jill que está en el otro sofá con Kiro en sus brazos que también parece exhausta. Me voy a la cocina para ver que puede sernos útil y vuelvo con las únicas bebidas isotónicas que he encontrado, supongo que son de Vika, pero dudo que le importe. Le paso dos a Jill y me voy al sofá donde está Maria. Me sitúo detrás suyo para sostenerla y ayudarle a que beba, no tiene fuerzas ni para protestar. Nos quito los auriculares, si pasa algo cuento con que Jill nos avise. Casi me parece un milagro que no se duerma del todo mientras esta bebiendo. No me doy cuenta de que la estoy meciendo, hasta que le doy un beso en la sien al terminarse la bebida y me encuentro con la mirada de Jill que sonríe con aprobación…se tapa el auricular antes de decir: igual no te has dado cuenta, pero estás completamente enamorado de ella…

Que no le haya replicado de inmediato puede que ya sea un indicio… que al analizar los hechos me dé cuenta que estoy en el único lugar que me gustaría estar en el mundo, sosteniéndola en mis brazos mientras nos acomodó para dormir… estoy jodido… me he tenido que enamorar de la mujer más inalcanzable…

Me despierto desorientado al principio sin saber ni donde estoy, hasta que todo viene de golpe a mi mente. Entonces caigo en que algo me ha despertado. Ha sido Maria, al parecer vuelve a tener algo de fuerza, se ha hecho un ovillo usándome de almohada. Igual tiene frio por lo que empiezo a frotarle la espalda pasándole un poco de calor. Miro a nuestro alrededor para encontrar a Jill y el niño en el otro sofá tapados con una manta y profundamente dormidos. La oscuridad en el exterior sigue siendo notable, por lo que nada me impide centrarme en Maria. Está completamente relajada, lo que rara vez ocurre cuando esta despierta, se le ve tan linda. Trazo el contorno de su rostro evitando despertarla lo que no evita que medio sonría. Sigo meciéndola y jugando con sus rizos cuando noto que se empieza a agitar. Supongo que no es raro que la pesadilla de anoche se cuele en sus sueños. Trato de consolarla hasta que me paralizo por sus palabras – ¡No Chris! Al suelo… - parece que me está protegiendo. Me acabo de dar cuenta que solo me llama Chris cuando está preocupada, el resto del tiempo me llama Pyro. Al principio no me gustaba mucho, pero quizás porque es su nombre para mí le he cogido gusto

-shh, cariño, todo está bien. Estoy bien. No te preocupes….- parece que oírme funciona y se va relajando… sigo así hasta el amanecer, estoy cansado pero no me apetece volver a dormir, solo estoy divagando, imagino miles de escenarios y conversaciones que no se si tendré ocasión de tener con esta preciosa mujer…


	36. Chapter 36

MPOVT

Desde el momento en que he visto aparecer a Karol y Paul sabía que todo se iba a torcer. Lo primero que he pensado como sisy ha sido en el bebe, pero desde luego… la realidad no ha sido mucho mejor. Tampoco ha sido ninguna sorpresa que sisy se haya ofrecido a ir a por Kiro…lo chocante ha sido que nos dejara atrás a sus hermanos, incluido Peter… esa sí que no me lo esperaba. Y por la cara de Pet, seguro que el tampoco

Al menos sé que está en buenas manos, Jill tiene una puntería fuera de serie, y Pyro no dudo que moriría antes de que nada le pase a mi niña.. no sé si el pobre lo sabe, pero está completamente enamorado de ella. No es que sea un secreto tampoco, por la mirada de Tasha, Dimitri y Dani ellos también lo asumen. Y aunque no me haga mucha gracia, tengo que agradecerle a Abe que mande a Pavel. Hemos coincidido alguna vez y confió en sus habilidades… te puedes imaginar mi ansiedad cuando justo al empezar a aparecer strigois nos llega la orden de sisy de cubrir la retirada de Pavel, y que necesita que Lissa lo cure… tenía que haber ordenado que regresaran todos… pero ni me molesto… total, a quien voy a pretender engañar… no volverán.

Al menos salen indemnes del primer ataque, mientras por aquí se ha desatado el infierno, tengo que reconocer que a Dimitri le ha ido bien la vinculación. Ya luchaba bien antes, pero ahora es una máquina.. Hasta que aparece una strigoi, me viene justo para deducir que se han reconocido.. eso puede ser un problema, nunca he tenido que enfrentarme a alguien que hubiera conocido y prefiero no tener que descubrir como reaccionaria.. veo que Dimitri se paraliza por un momento. Tasha ha estado haciendo un gran trabajo cubriéndolo, pero ahora mismo también se ha quedado un poco detenida de ver a Dimitri así… ni lo dudo, le disparo sin contemplaciones lo que parece romper el encanto, todos vuelven a reaccionar. Dimitri la remata y en eso oímos por el pinganillo como a las chicas se les complica las cosas. Que Jill no pueda cubrirlas me preocupa bastante. Vuelvo a respirar cuando le mandan a Pyro tomar sangre, parece que siguen adelante.

Por aquí la cosa va estando controlada, comparada con el último ataque no parece que haya tantos, aunque por lo que he podido ver de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, estos parecen mejor preparados.

Vuelvo a oír disparos por el pinganillo. Todos volvemos a estar tensos hasta que oímos a Sisy hablando a Kiro. Desde luego, todos estamos de acuerdo con que vayan a casa de Olena, ni de coña me arriesgo a que vuelvan aquí..

Pienso que ya está, aquí casi no hay acción, los chicos van a estar bajo las salas… lo siguiente que oímos es el plan más extravagante que jamás haya oído.¡ Sabía que tenía que estar ahí! Dani y Pet están a mi lado y reflejan exactamente como me siento, pero las órdenes de sisy no dejan lugar a las dudas

Son solo segundos que parecen horas cuando le oigo gritar que corran, te juro que casi nos ponemos a correr todos los presentes, dudo que ninguno aquí esté respirando hasta que los oímos que están bajo las salas…

Me tengo que sentar, y no soy el único. Ha sido más estresante no saber que estaba pasando que luchar aquí… Jill nos está dando el informe, no han podido hacer nada por la abuela del niño, Pyro se está ocupando de repartir bebidas, como por aquí ha empezado a hacer Sid, y parece que Maria como es normal después de drenar la oscuridad está hecha polvo. Me vuelvo a mirar a Dimitri y más allá a Mark quienes también parecen agotados. Con ellos están Tasha y Oksana. Se me hace raro no ser yo quien este cuidando de kiddo… Dani me mira y los dos nos entendemos a la vez que vamos hacia nuestras chicas… las cosas están cambiando definitivamente. Lissa ya está siendo atendida por Pet, quien le está dando otra bolsa de sangre para beber, la pobre ha hecho un gran trabajo. Más allá veo a Adrian que también está cansado, pero está poniendo al corriente de todo a Abe. Supongo que si Adrian ve algo bueno en él habrá que tenerlo en cuenta. A simple vista no veo a nadie gravemente herido, pero sigo hacia dentro. Los tutores de la academia se ocuparan de hacer los recuentos, ahora mismo estoy abrazado a Karol y Paul, todo lo demás puede esperar

El amanecer llega con todos desperdigados por la iglesia. Karol y Paul duerme apoyados sobre mí, como Sonya sobre Dani. Yeva, Olena y Vika están también juntas y Tasha descansa sobre Dimitri, Sid se apoya en Adrian, Lissa está hecha una bola sobre Pet, como Amber sobre Sean, quien no solo tenía a una hermana luchando ahí fuera sino también a su mujer… no le envidio

Despierto a Karol lentamente. Es hora de volver a casa, hoy será un día duro, es la primera vez que la lucha tiene lugar en casa. Habrá que ver cuál es el balance, pero sobre todo, no veo el momento de que estemos todos juntos. También habrá que tomar alguna decisión sobre Kiro… pobre niño. No conoció a su padre, su madre murió hace unos años y ahora su abuela…

Para cuando consigo ponerme en marcha, el resto también empiezan a mover. Sabemos que hay mucho por hacer, pero todos queremos ir a casa, por eso nos ponemos de acuerdo para volver a reunirnos después de comer, cuando nos hayamos recuperados.

Llegamos a casa como si volviéramos de la guerra, por suerte por aquí no han perdido el tiempo y nos esperan con la cafetera lista y la mesa bien surtida. Después de los abrazos y los besos vamos tomando asiento. Creo que a nadie le pasa desapercibido que Pet se sienta bien lejos de Maria, intenta llevarse a Liss con él, pero no consigue separarla de sus hermanas, parece que el enfado va para largo… lo que no me esperaba era lo siguiente

Maria dirigiéndose a Pet, sinceramente pensaba que la conversación sería más privada.. pero claro, ¿qué es privado en nuestra familia?: a ver reina del drama… en una escala del uno al mil ¿cuánto de enfurruñado estas?

Pet: me dices a mí! ¿Ahora si soy lo suficientemente bueno para que me dirijas la palabra?- definitivamente, es una reina del drama

Maria poniendo los ojos en blanco: tampoco deje que me acompañaran Dani y Miguel y no los veo lloriqueando

Pet: porque ellos van a ser padres!

Maria: así es listillo! Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que mis sobrinos no tengan que perder nunca a sus padres- lo está mirando con tanta intensidad en ese momento

Pet: pero yo….- estamos todos mirando a sisy, con esa cara que pone cuando sabe algo que los demás no saben…

Y por si tuviéramos dudas ella, Jill y Adrian están rodeando a Liss para felicitarle. Maria envuelve a Pet en un abrazo: felicidades papa! Serás un papa cascarrabias, pero lo harás genial!

¡Se desata la tormenta! Es la mejor forma con diferencia de dejar atrás la locura de la noche.

DPOV

Cuando terminamos de luchar estoy hecho polvo. No me puedo creer todo lo que ha sucedido, desde que la oscuridad me ha ido calando ha sido como si una fuerza bruta se apoderara de mí. Ahora entiendo porque Maria parecía una máquina de matar, a duras penas he sido consciente del apoyo de Tasha durante toda la batalla, solo cuando he visto a Galina, mi antigua instructora en la academia se ha roto momentáneamente el encanto. En ese instante todo se ha congelado, no tenía ni idea de que hacer, si no llega a ser por Miguel que no lo ha dudado ni un segundo… no puedo ni pensar es que habría pasado si me hubiera matado y luego atacado a Tasha…

No puedo evitar estrecharla contra mí. Se terminó dudar, no más escusas… durante el tiempo en el barco he estado sumido en la confusión, pero dos cosas han quedado claro, el lugar que ocupan Tasha y Maria en mi corazón. Maria siempre será importante, por haber puesto mi vida patas arriba, por haberme dado una familia a la que pertenecer y por la que luchar, por ser mi hermana… y Tasha, con toda la paciencia que ha tenido, se ha hecho su propio hueco en mi corazón. La observo mientras sigue dormitando, es preciosa, no importa las cicatrices que le quedaran mientras defendía a su sobrino… es su rostro el que quiero contemplar cada mañana cuando me levante.

Levanto la vista para ver como Yeva me está observando con una sonrisa en sus labios. Imagino que ha seguido todos mis pensamientos. Nunca sabré como lo hacer, pero siempre sabe estas cosas. Le devuelvo la sonrisa. Veo que van poniéndose en marcha, voy despertando a Tasha despacio… me gusta observar como frunce el ceño, e intenta remolonear… supongo que nadie ha descansado mucho esta noche… pero imagino que todos estaremos mejor cuando volvamos a casa…

Acabo de recordar todo lo que anoche oímos por los auriculares… como casi salgo corriendo detrás de ellos cuando mandaron a Pavel de vuelta… como oímos el terror en Jill cuando no podía apuntar… y lo peor de todo, el plan más descabellado de la historia. Si alguien tiene una instantánea de nuestras caras cuando oímos lo que ese pequeño monstruo, ahora entiendo porque la apodó así Jhon, nos puso al corriente del plan, se podría forrar haciéndonos chantaje. Imposible decidir quién tenía más cara de espanto.

Nos ha costado arrancar, pero ya estamos llegando a casa. Me cuesta decidir que tengo más si hambre o sueño. El dilema se resuelve cuando entramos para descubrir que ya nos están esperando con la mesa puesta y el café en las tazas… y parte del sueño se nos pasa cuando Maria decide resolver su pique con Peter… menudo notición, la princesa va a ser mamá!

Es entonces entre toda la celebración, cuando cojo a Tasha entre mis brazos y la beso. Creo que lo entiende, por la pasión con la que me lo devuelve, entiende cuanto la quiero, cuanto quiero tenerla a mi lado y formar con ella nuestra propia familia.

RPOV

Creo que el enfado de Peter ha quedado ya en el olvido… pobre niño, o consigue que a su padre le dé un infarto o va a necesitar al mejor psicólogo para superar todos los traumas que le creara su sobreprotector papa… suerte que estaremos todos los demás para equilibrar la balanza.

Durante la marabunta de felicitaciones no he podido evitar ver la reacción de Dimitri y Tasha.. están tan monos que no puedo evitar coger el brazo de Pyro que está a mi lado para que se gire hacia mi e indicarle que mire hacia su tía. No tarda en aparecerle la misma sonrisa tonta que supongo que tengo yo. Me lleva hacia el sitio donde estábamos sentados ahora que todos estamos recuperando posiciones, los dos seguimos mirándonos como si fuéramos cómplices por haber sido testigos del beso… el día está siendo bastante curioso.

Desayunamos en un ambiente distendido, aunque se nota claramente que todos necesitamos un par de horas de siesta. A los primeros que mandamos a la cama es a los niños. Son Karol y Oksana, que no se ha separado del lado de Kiro desde que hemos llegado quienes se los llevan al cuarto de Paul, no sin que antes Paul me vuelva a rodear con sus brazos y me dé las gracias por haber salvado a Kiro. Quien acaba imitando a Paul y dándome un abrazo que le devuelvo encantada. Ojala hubiéramos podido salvar también a su abuela…

En cuanto sabemos que se han alejado, y como si me leyera la mente Pyro pregunta: ¿cómo esta Pavel?¿cuál ha sido el recuento?

Miguel: Pavel consiguió llegar a las salas y Lissa lo curo rápidamente. Al menos la parte física, no sé si moralmente este bien, se le veía bastante disgustado consigo mismo.

Dani: en cuanto al balance, además de la abuela de Kiro hemos perdido a uno de los guardianes, no pudo retroceder a las salas y consiguieron matarlo…

Sean: sé que vosotros lleváis más batallas a cuestas, pero tuve todo el tiempo la impresión de que estos strigois luchaban mejor que los de Aspen…

Peter: tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo. Eran más rápidos esquivando las balas, y les distraían un poco con el truco del fuego, pero no tanto como otras veces.

Yo: si, y en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo se les notaba preparados, juraría que habían sido guardianes anteriormente, si no todos, algunos de ellos

Dimitri: de eso te puedo dar fe - girándose hacia mi hermano- Si no llega a ser por Miguel creo que habría caído a manos de mi antigua instructora

Miguel: seguro que habrías podido plantarle cara! ¡prefiero no tener que descubrir nunca que se siente al tener enfrente a alguien que un día conociste!- estamos todos asistiendo. Pero los que peor pinta tienen son Tasha, a quine Dimitri esta acunando, y Cris, a quien le cojo las manos

Dimitri: no fue un buen momento te lo garantizo…- atrayendo más hacia el a Tasha

El silencio reina unos minutos hasta que regresan Karol y Oksana

Olena: ¿cómo están los niños?¿creéis que se dormirán pronto?

Karol: han mal dormido unas horas durante la noche. Estarán fritos en breves… lo que me preocupa es lo que vean en sueños, sobre todo Kiro... lo que contasteis ayer es suficiente para darnos pesadillas a todos

Oksana: dentro de un rato iré a darme vuelta. No sé qué más podemos hacer… de momento parece muy entero… son once años… ha perdido a su último familiar… tendremos que esperar a ver como lidia con la perdida

Olena: de momento se puede quedar aquí. Igual estar junto a Paul le hace las cosas más manejables

Yo: no creo que nadie nos vaya a poner pegas para que se quede con nosotros si es lo que quiere. Luego pasaremos por su casa para ocuparnos del cuerpo de su abuela y le cogeremos un par de maletas para que no tenga que ir de momento.

Vika: y si alguien intenta causar problemas siempre podemos pedirle ayuda a Zmey…- me está mirando cuando dice esta frase, la muy…, supongo que ya es más tarde y están todos deseando saber que voy a hacer, como si realmente lo supiera… deduzco por cómo está rodeándola Mase alejándola un poco de mí que no se fia ni un pelo de que el comentario no termine sacando mi peor cara, vaya vaya…

Yo: ya veremos como va eso aún más tarde… necesito más horas de sueño y varias dosis de chocolate para afrontar eso

Como si esa fuera una señal, todo el mundo empezó a mover. Vi como Dimitri y Tasha se iban hacia su habitación, como Dani y Sonya. Karol con Oksana y Olena para que vigilaran a los niños antes de venirse con el resto

Como Sean y Adrian se fueron con Jill y Sidney a nuestro cuarto, Amber y yo nos subimos arriba con los chicos. Que yo no hubiera conocido a mi padre es un rasgo que compartía con Mase y Eddie, si bien es cierto que al menos ellos siempre habían sabido quién era. Por eso mientras aprovechábamos a juntar los colchones para estar los cinco juntos iban dándome su apoyo. No tarde mucho en oír las respiraciones de Amber, Eddie y Mase, supongo que dormir en el suelo les había pasado más factura que a nosotros, que habíamos dormido en el sofá. Por eso fue que seguí hablando con Pyro, con quien termine compartiendo colchón para poder hablar en susurros sin perturbar el sueño de los otros.

Pyro: imagino que estarás cansada de que te preguntemos, pero ahora que tenemos un poco de intimidad…¿cómo te encuentras? –supongo que debo ponerle un poco de mala cara, porque a la vez que me retira un mechón de pelo hacia detrás de la oreja se apresura a seguir – no me refiero solo a lo de Abe… pero por si lo has olvidado, además de los recientes descubrimientos, de haber enfrentado diez u once strigois, me has alimentado dos veces… y dudo que eso entre dentro de tu rutina. Además una de las veces ha sido mordiéndote y no paro de darle vueltas…

Incluso con mi ausencia a veces total de sensibilidad es fácil darse cuenta que realmente está preocupado, y que ha debido darle vueltas al tema, por eso no puedo evitar cogerle las manos que están entre nosotros que estamos frente a frente compartiendo la almohada.

Yo: Chris, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Aunque no hubiera podido absorber oscuridad, no habría dejado que nada malo te pasara, habría preferido que me mordieras y luego llevarme como si fuera un zombi. Además, ahora que ya sabemos que el plan resulta bien te puedo decir que el choque de sensaciones fue un poco raro, pero se puede soportar

Pyro: pensaba que te habías vuelto completamente loca cuando me mandaste morder… fui un idiota al consumir así a ese malnacido…

Yo: imagino que si yo hubiera podido habría hecho igual. No quiero ni pensar en las pesadillas que tendrá el pobre Kiro…todavía hay días que me despierto con la mirada del primer strigoi que enfrentamos danzando por mi subconsciente…

Pyro: yo sigo teniendo pesadillas con la noche que mis padres volvieron para intentar llevarme con ellos… si no hubiera sido por mi tía…- empieza a temblar un poco y no puedo evitar abrazarme a él apoyando mi cabeza sobre él.

Yo: lamento mucho lo que tuviste que vivir… no me puedo imaginar si me encontrara a mis padres convertidos en strigois… por suerte Tasha es una luchadora de excepción

Pyro: cuando hablas de padres…

Yo: me refiero a Eric y Rhea, la guardián Hataway no da el perfil de mama te lo garantizo, y supongo que a día de hoy lo único que sentirá por mí es una profunda decepción por no haber seguido sus pasos… en cuanto a Abe… no sé qué hacer con esa idea. Es algo abstracto la verdad, como esos ecos de ideas que te rondan cuando te despiertas pero que no consigues definir del todo…- me estiro un poco hacia atrás para ver que me mira con una cara un poco rara de volver a ponerme cómoda- por un lado entiendo su razonamiento, no tiene la mejor de las famas, imagino que dejarme fuera de todo fue un modo de protegerme… por otro lado, me consta que lleva años buscándome personalmente, supongo que eso significa que algo debo de importarle, no?  
Pyro me está mirando abrazando con tanta compasión y ternura que no puedo evitar sentirme como una niña desamparada: no lo conozco más que por comentarios que habéis dicho, y me da que es todo un carácter… pero puede ver claramente su cara cuando ordeno que Pavel nos acompañara… estaba en modo padre por completo y su prioridad era mantener a salvo a su hija…- le escucho con atención y me encantaría creer todo lo que dice, quiero que siga hablando porque así entre sus brazos me siento segura, por suerte continua.. – mira, eres tu quien tiene que tomar la decisión a fin de cuentas, pero te garantizo que si me dieran la oportunidad de estar un día más con mis padres, no lo dudaría. Cometieron la mayor de las aberraciones, pero lo perdonaría todo por volver a verlos….- sus palabras se van alargando y suena cada vez más como si estuviera medio dormido, y yo también estoy seminconsciente- contarles todo lo que me ha pasado estos años… como he terminado en medio de una familia de locos sin la que no sabría vivir ahora mismo…presentarles a la mujer que ha robado mi corazón…- por la tarde no recordare si realmente dijo eso último, o fue ya parte de mi sueño

Estaba mirando a los profundos ojos azules de Pyro, a quien había llevado a mi columpio en la colina por detrás de casa de Olena. Nos habíamos llevado para hacer picnic, aunque en ese momento la manta y la cesta parecían totalmente abandonadas… cuando noto que alguien me está sacudiendo del pie. Trato de defenderme dando una patada hasta que oigo un auch!

Abro los ojos lo justo para ver que es Miguel quien está al pie del colchón: sisy, mira que puedes llegar a ser bestia!- suena raro, está a medio camino entre el enfado y la broma, dicho todo en susurros, supongo que el resto siguen durmiendo: tenéis que ir levantando, es hora de ponernos en marcha, y por si no lo has notado, estas usando a Chris de almohada- pone cara de enterado, y no puede evitar rematarlo con - aunque no parece que esté sufriendo mucho.

Me incorporo apoyándome sobre el brazo mientras le tiendo la mano para que tire de mí, así no chafare del todo a Pyro. Me ayuda a ponerme de pie, y me sujeta ya que sigo sin ser persona: contento! Ya estoy levantada

Miguel que sigue sosteniéndome para que no me vaya de bruces: si por llamarlo de alguna forma…- cambia a modo susurros- ya sé que no es asunto mío, pero te das cuenta de que el chaval – me indica por la mirada que se refiere a Pyro- está cayendo por ti… igual deberías plantearte que vas a hacer, porque viviendo todos juntos jugar con sus sentimientos no parece una gran idea

No tengo ni idea de que habla, a pesar de estar medio grogui mi mirada lo dice todo: vale, vale, no es asunto mío. Pero por si sirve de algo, me cae bien el chaval

Yo: y seguro que está encantado con que le llames chaval…anda ve despertando al resto que me arrastro al baño mientras- no puedo evitar volverme a echarle una última ojeada al chaval antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo

Cuando estoy debajo de la ducha no puedo evitar seguir dándole vueltas a lo que ha dicho Miguel, lo que se cruza con el recuerdo del sueño y con lo que dudo si son recuerdos o retazos de sueños, un beso en la sien, Pyro diciendo que está enamorado, aunque esto último no se seguro si no lo habré soñado también… ni si es de otra de quien está enamorado… esa posibilidad me desagrada mucho… es porque me gusta? ¿cómo se si me gusta o no? estar con él no tiene nada que ver a como me sentía por Dimitri o con Adrian… la imagen de sus labios e imaginar cómo sería besarlo surge ante mi sin que pueda evitarlo… aggg, me quedo apoyada contra la pared mientras el agua me cae desde arriba… estoy hecha un lio, y sigo teniendo mucho sueño y para variar mucha hambre, y salvo lo que ha dicho Miguel… no tengo pruebas de que el este cerca de sentir nada por mi, no? así que no merece la pena seguir vagando…

Sid: Maria, si no estás muerta ahí dentro espabila, que hay fila!

Eso interrumpe todas mis meditaciones: voy, un minuto!

Salgo me seco lo justo para no ir chorreando y bien envuelta en la toalla salgo para dejar sitio al siguiente. Toda mi ropa ha ido al cubo de la ropa sucia, así que me voy a mi cuarto, claro que justo cuando paso por la escalera están bajando los chicos, imagino que han sido Eddie y Mase los que me han silbado, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme que habrá pensado Chris al verme así… centrate Maria!

Para colmo cuando llego al cuarto Adrian sigue tumbado en la cama: buenos días pequeña dhampir! Que placer para la vista

Aunque no puedo evitar sonreir por su comentario, intento aparentar un poco de enfado: Adrian, mueve tu precioso culo fuera de la cama, que me tengo que vestir

Adrian dedicándome su mejor sonrisa: por mí no es problema

Yo le replico con tono de sabionda: pues será un problema como me chive a Sid. Quien por cierto ahora mismo anda por la ducha, podrías ir a ver si quiere compañía

Supongo que ha visto por mi aura que estoy de broma, que no me he tomado nada a mal, pero eso no evita que por un momento se ponga serio. Sale hasta el borde de la cama para estar enfrente y con cierta preocupación en el tono me pregunta: no lo hemos hablado nunca, pero ¿estás bien con todo esto? Sé que es un poco pronto para todo, y no era mi intención…- sujetándome la toalla con una mano uso la otra para apoyarla en su hombro y hacer que me mire y se detenga: Adrian, no podría estar más feliz por ti y por mi hermana. Los dos sois personas muy importantes en mi vida, y que os hayáis encontrado me encanta. Puedes comprobar que cuanto te digo es verdad

Adrian: sé que lo dices de verdad… estoy tan feliz… espero que tú también lo seas pequeña dhampir, si alguien se lo merece esa eres tú

Yo: uff, no empieces tú también, anda vete para que pueda cambiarme. Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Sean y Jill?

Adrian: han sido los primeros en levantarse, y en cuanto a eso de empezar… ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?

Yo: seguro que con tus habilidades seguro que sabes incluso más que yo…¡tira fuera!

CPOV

Me despierto cuando a mi niña empieza a removerse, y me acuerdo de la conversación de antes… ¿le he dicho que estoy enamorada de ella? Igual estaba ya dormida… quiero seguir durmiendo, pero oigo un auch! ¿qué es eso? Estoy demasiado ido incluso para abrir los ojos, pero aun así oigo la iteración entre Maria y Miguel, me alegra saber que estoy medio dormido o me habría puesto colorado con el comentario de la almohada y cuando estoy pendiente de su respuesta cuando Miguel dice que me estoy enamorado de ella…Me fastidia que no responda… noto que se va, por algún motivo he llegado a saber cuándo está o no en la misma habitación que yo

Al final Miguel consigue que nos pongamos en marcha sin recurrir a una grúa… lo que casi me sorprende. Manda a Amber al baño de su habitación y nos dice que utilicemos el de la planta baja si no queremos pegarnos un tiro esperando a las mujeres… se nota que lleva tiempo conviviendo con ellas…

Casi me caigo de culo cuando bajando las escalaras nos cruza Maria por delante envuelta en una simple toalla, con la cascada de rizos todavía mojados por la espalda... Por suerte Mase y Eddie siguen hacia abajo después de haberle silbado y sin notar que no les sigo. No es mi intención espiar su conversación con Adrian pero es que no me he podido mover de donde estoy. Pero creo que me siento en la gloria cuando le oigo decir que se alegra de que Adrian y Sid sean algo… me preocupaba bastante que quedará algo entre ellos, o que ella se hubiera enamorado o..

Para cuando llego abajo Mase ya sale con la toalla enroscada a la cintura, genial, en cuanto salga Eddie me toca, y por aquí ya están Sonya, Dani, Sean y Jill. Miguel y Karol parece que ya se han ido, y de paso se han llevado ropa para mi tía… estoy contento por ella, espero que Dimitri le haga tan feliz como se merece.

Tardamos unos diez o quince minutos en estar todos listos y marchar a casa de Olena. Parece ser que la pobre nos ha preparado la comida y nos está esperando. Nos vamos todos hacia ahí y para mi sorpresa cuando salimos Maria me coge de la mano a la vez que le pasa el brazo por los hombros a Mase al que de pronto está oliendo antes de añadir: vaya vaya, alguien lleva dosis extra de colonia… no será por una cierta guardiana…

A la vez que le suben los colores a Mase se vuelve hacia nosotros: enana… sabes que te puedo dar una paliza en cualquier momento, verdad?

Maria: tu sigue soñando, por si no lo has notado – levanta nuestra manos- con Pyro en mi equipo somos invencibles- y le está sacando la lengua para cuando llegamos a la puerta de Olena, donde mira tú por donde, aparece Vika para recibirnos… y Mase vuelve a ponerse colorado.

Maria es arrasada por Paul, a quien está haciendo girar antes de entrar a su casa como si nada hubiera pasado cuando yo estoy flotando a unos diez mil pies del suelo…


	37. Chapter 37

MPOVT

Estaba esperando a Maria junto a Paul así que he sido testigo de todo lo que ha pasado en la calle… al final va a resultar que nuestra niña se ha enamorado aunque su cerebro todavía no haya asumido la idea… me alegro por ambos, el chaval parece majo…

Volvemos a la academia para discutir la situación de nuevo con todos los que organizamos la defensa. Esta vez también está aquí Abe, supongo que no tardaremos mucho en tener una conversación con él, pero los negocios son lo primero del orden del día

Después del informe de la situación distribuimos las tareas pendientes, incluyendo que levanten de nuevo las salas. Que van a ir rodeadas de minas de las que se va a ocupar Dani, así aunque se acerquen humanos, al menos nos enteraremos cuando vuelen por los aires. El director Kirill termina su parte anunciando: hemos informado a la corte. La situación cada vez es más insostenible… los ataques están siendo más frecuentes y numerosos…

Antes de que llegue a responder es Sid la que se adelanta, lo que una vez más me sorprende, porque solo lo hace cuando lo que va a decir es grave: creo que la situación se está yendo de madre, necesitamos un plan a largo plazo, estamos haciendo bien lo de defender in situ, pero antes o después todo esto nos va a explotar en la cara...- señala a Maria y Pyro- ya visteis los que paso ayer, todo salió bien y me alegro mucho de que pudierais salvar a Kiro, pero hubo un millón de ocasiones para que todo se fuera a la porra…

Maria: seguro que me acabo arrepintiendo por admitir esto, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo… lo que deberíamos hacer es que todos los afectados se impliquen de una puñetera vez y trabajen juntos

Abe: explica eso un poco mejor, creo que me he perdido.

Sisy: los principales objetivos de los strigoi son los morois – señala a Liss, Jill que están sentadas juntas a Adrian, de quien esta cogida de la mano, supongo que filtrando la oscuridad porque estará leyendo las auras, y al propio Abe- seguidos de los dhampirs - nos señala- y entre medias los humanos-Indica a Sid y Pet y alguno de los políticos del pueblo-… pero mira tú por donde, resulta que en definitiva en los últimos tres ataques bestias de los que tenemos noticias, hemos sido nosotros, que en su día decidimos vivir a nuestro aire, quienes hemos marcado la diferencia.

La cara de los tutores de la escuela, encabezados por el tutor jefe Mihail, es un poema pero a ver quién se atreve a decir lo contrario. Voy a ver si consigo llegar a algo más: ¿proponéis algo más concreto? – señalo a sisy y Sid

Sisy: juntemos a todos los implicados. Que vengan de la corte, que vengan los alquimistas, y los guardianes… nosotros también estaremos, a fin de cuenta cubrimos todas las bases… que organicen la defensa y se coordinen porque dudo que todos estos ataques se vayan a terminar solos

El silencio llena la sala por un momento. Supongo que no soy el único que lo piensa pero va a ser que me toca a mí decirlo: no funcionara. No conseguirás que alquimistas y morois colaboren.

Dimitri: no creo que nadie vaya a estar dando saltos de alegría, pero creo que sí que se podría conseguir.

Tasha: me inclino a pensar como Miguel, son tantos los años que llevo intentado cambiar las cosas… que un paso tan de gigante me parece asombroso

Peter: por no mencionar que por desgracia la mayoría de los alquimistas son más parecidos a mi padre que a nosotros

Dani: pues yo estoy con Dimitri. Todo depende de cómo se exponga las cosas. Tenemos a sisy, y ya la habéis oído dar discursos, y por si fuera poco ahora tenemos a la fuente original de su genio, con contactos en ambos mundos – señala a Abe- tenemos la mejor de las oportunidades a nuestro alcance

Abe: contando con que quisiera ayudar en este disparatado plan como pensáis hacerlo

Sisy: se reúne a la corte moroi, al consejo de alquimistas y a guardianes de elite en París, que está a medio camino. A poder ser en algún aeropuerto donde tengamos miles de hectáreas de terreno despejado a las dos del mediodía para no correr riesgos. A partir de ese momento se puede trabajar la estrategia para lanzar el mayor ataque hasta la fecha contra los strigoi. La única forma de terminar con los ataques que sufrimos es exterminarlos antes a ellos.

Todos estamos asombrados, pero la cara de Abe es todo un poema, y casi es peor cuando se recompone y se vuelve hacia mí: ¿no hablara en serio? Está diciendo que les declaremos la guerra a los strigoi…

Es hora de dejar las cosas claras y sisy tiene toda la razón: para quien no lo haya notado todavía… ya estamos en guerra- lo digo más específicamente para Abe y para los tutores- De lo que se trata es de que ganemos el máximo de batallas con el mínimo de bajas. No creo que nadie quiera que se repita lo de Omsk

Lissa: creo que merece la pena intentarlo. Adrian, Tasha, Jill y yo podemos centrarnos en convencer a la corte. Peter, Sidney, Miguel y Dani, con la ayuda de Maria y Abe debéis ocuparos de los alquimistas, Dimitri con la ayuda de Alberta que seguro que se apunta os tocan los guardianes y tutores. Convoquemos la reunión para dentro de dos semanas, cuanto antes empecemos mejor.

La idea de Lissa parece calar hondo en todos los presentes, y de la academia rápidamente se apuntan a colaborar. Habrá que establecer que se les va a pedir a cada comunidad y como se van a exponer las cosas, pero al menos de momento ya tenemos un objetivo sobre el que trabajar. Las defensas de la academia ya están siendo levantadas, el plan de contingencia ante un ataque también está en marcha, con Sisy y Andre sabremos si vamos a estar bajo ataque y podremos reaccionar… va siendo hora de levantar la sesión.

Todos empiezan a desfilar cuando sisy se vuelve hacia Abe: puedes quedarte un momento por favor.

Los únicos que nos quedamos atrás son los guardias de Abe y nosotros, que realmente no tenemos muy claro si deberíamos estar presentes o dejarles un poco de intimidad… aprovechando que ya estábamos de pie Dani y yo nos hemos situado detrás de ella que permanece sentada.

RPOV

Agradezco que todo el personal ajeno a mi familia o Abe siga yéndose. Noto en la cara de mi familia que quieren quedarse a mi lado, pero no saben si es lo correcto, por eso, armándome de valor y sujetando con fuerza las manos de Pyro y Adrian para darme animos empiezo: dijimos que sin más secretos, así que quedaros todos.

Miro a Abe: no he tenido mucho tiempo para procesar del todo lo que dijiste, pero he tenido una charla muy instructiva esta mañana – no puedo evitar mirar por un segundo a Pyro- y me he dado cuenta que aunque la situación no sea la ideal, soy afortunada por tener la oportunidad de encontrarme con mi padre… ya te dije una vez… y supongo que ahora entiendo mejor tus expresiones de aquel día, que ya tuve un padre. No necesito nadie más en ese rol, menos teniendo hermanos mayores sobreprotectores – los cuales, como no, se han detenido detrás de mí y me están dando su apoyo, y noto como se acaban de crecer- pero sí que me gustaría conocerte mejor, saber más que los rumores que corren sobre ti. Si estás de acuerdo vamos a colaborar juntos y nuestros caminos se van a cruzar constantemente, no creo que sea necesario forzar nada, pero podemos dejar las puertas abiertas a una relación – Liss me está aplaudiendo a través de la unión. Adrian y Pyro me están dando toda su fuerza a través de nuestras manos, y sobre cada hombro tengo las manos de Miguel y Dani que me respaldan.

Es el turno de Abe quien parece meditar lo que va a decir: como te dije el otro día, había imaginado muchos escenarios para darte la noticia y muchas posibles reacciones, pero nada de eso sirvió o cuadra con lo sucedido. En los últimos dos días he aprendido más sobre tu mundo que en casi 19 años de informes, y creo que te entiendo mejor de lo que imagine que sería capaz. Entiendo que nunca vamos a tener una relación padre hija normal, no tengo ningún derecho, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo a dejar las puertas abiertas al tipo de relación que pueda ocurrir. Colaborare contigo, con vosotros, porque me brinda la oportunidad de conocernos mejor, pero sobre todo, porque a pesar de lo que se piense de mí, veo una lógica aplastante en los argumentos que habéis expuesto. Y aunque no tenga derecho, debo decirte que estoy muy orgullo de ti – ha estado hablando mirándome solo a mi ahora se gira hacia todos- estoy muy orgullo de tu familia. Sois unas personas fuera de serie, y creedme, algo se de juzgar a las personas, el tiempo que pase en casa de Olena y junto al resto en la batalla no lo voy a olvidar nunca.

Después de unos segundos me voy poniendo en pie: va siendo hora de mover. Además de organizar al mundo tenemos que organizar también nuestras vidas y sobre todo nuestras viviendas – me vuelvo hacia Abe- viejo, sois bienvenidos a cenar en casa – me vuelvo a Miguel para que confirme

Miguel: por supuesto, toda ayuda en estrategia será bien recibida… y cualquier habilidad jugando al tetris…- ante la cara que ponen Abe y sus chicos el resto acabamos en carcajada..

Es Lissa quien se apiada de ellos: estamos comprando la casa junto a la nuestra, desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí somos seis nuevos miembros, más tres bebes en camino, más Kiro…

Antes de que nadie se me adelante, ya que una bombilla acaba de encendérseme al decir Kiro, quien sospecho ha ganado el derecho sobre la cama libre en la que ya tenia puesto los ojos: para que conste, soy la primera en elegir ya que como sospecho que acabo de perder la cama de Karol – levanto la mano todavía unida con la de pyro- nos pedimos casa nueva! – Pyro me mira con un poco de asombro pero no protesta

Sid que sabe por dónde van los tiros, y comparte mi idea de lo que pasara con bebes, coge rápidamente la mano de Adrian: nosotros también!- seguidos rápidamente de Amber

Antes de que hablen Sean y Jill me adelanto otra vez: está por verse!- me miran con un poco de asombro, mientras que Amber y Sid intentan no atragantarse con la risa- no miréis así, que sabemos de sobra quienes serán los siguiente en caer, como mucho os ganaran ellos- señalo a Tasha y Dimitri que se ponen rojo remolacha en cuestión de segundos- pero ese bebe hereda el cuarto de Sonya así que no problem!

Dani: Jesús! Pequeño monstruo, tu nos organizas la vida en menos de un segundo!

Yo: perdona bonito, lleváis años enseñándome estrategia, que esperabas! Si a eso le añades el instinto de supervivencia…

En discusiones como esta es cuando se nota quienes acaban de llegar todavía a la familia, aunque se aclimatando rápido, ya que hasta el momento no han abierto la boca hasta que Eddie y Mase como si lo hubieran ensayado: nosotros vamos donde vaya Maria!

Mase: para que conste! – porque todos se han vuelto a mirarlos. Les guiño un ojo, esos son mis chicos!

Durante toda esta tonta discusión nos hemos ido poniendo de pie y nos estamos dirigiendo a casa. Esta vez cenaremos en casa, y se vendrán Olena, Yeva y los niños que no han asistido a la reunión.


	38. Chapter 38

CPOV

No tengo ni idea de cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí. Bueno, sí, se perfectamente que hemos llegado en avión y luego en coches, pero me refiero… hace solo dos semanas acabábamos de sobrevivir a otro ataque y se suponía que nuestra principal preocupación seria repartirnos el espacio existente… pero claro, eso habría sido demasiado sencillo. Estas locas mujeres tenían que salir con un plan aún más loco que… increíblemente… habían conseguido sacar adelante…

Volviendo a la reunión que tuvimos el día de la batalla de san Basilio tenías que ver la cara de incredulidad de la mayoría de la sala cuando se propuso reunir a todas las partes y más todavía cuando proponen pasar al ataque en vez de esperar a defender.

Entendía la opinión de mi tía, demasiadas veces se ha topado con demasiados muros…sin embargo, el plan de las chicas me entusiasmaba. Bien mirado tenían toda la razón, y seguro que si todos colaboraban podíamos conseguirlo. Mirate a nosotros, cada vez lo hacíamos mejor… al menos lo íbamos a intentar!

Me sorprendió cuando Maria retuvo a Abe y me sujeto la mano con fuerza. Me sentí muy orgulloso de que diera ese paso, y que lo que habíamos hablado esta mañana le hubiese calado… espero que al final hagan funcionar esta rara relación padre e hija…

Me hizo gracia cuando nos pusimos a discutir lo de las casa, y de nuevo se me detuvo el corazón cuando nos apuntó a la nueva casa… me quede en blanco hasta que le corto las alas a Sean y Jill y sospecho que se me desencajo la mandíbula cundo les saco los colores a mi tía y Dimitri.

La cena de esa tarde fue genial, aparte de estrechar lazos entre todos nosotros, Abe acabo designándose como la persona más adecuada para ocuparse de adquirir la casa de alado y remodelarla para nosotros, y el tío ha cumplido. La casa ya está casi reorganizada, en realidad las casas, como pensó que haríamos corto se ha conseguido las dos seguidas a la nuestra, ha unido los patios y nos ha conseguido unos cuartos bestiales para cada uno con nuestros propios baños… aunque en ese aspecto, no estoy del todo convencido… de momento, estos días, aunque haya habido días que Maria se ha quedado con Paul, cuando viene a casa como en su cuarto están Sean y Adrian, ella y Amber se vienen arriba con nosotros, y de una forma u otra terminamos compartiendo cochón y hablando durante horas…quizás cuando tengamos cada uno nuestro cuarto eso no se repita.

Sigo sin saber si conseguiré ganarme algún día su corazón, a ratos parece que pueda haber más, pero creo que sigue viéndome solo como amigo, pero puedo afirmar sin lugar a dudas que el mío le pertenece por completo… los tres días que estuvo fuera para convencer a los alquimistas se me hicieron eternos, no he sufrido tanta ansiedad en mi vida…en cuanto llego nos abrazamos y tuve que hacer auténticos esfuerzos para soltarla… quiero besarla con todas mis ganas…pero tengo tanto miedo de que con eso pierda lo que ahora tengo…

Nos bajamos de los coches, las dos menos cuarto del mediodía y aunque hay nubes, el sol esta tan alto y fuerte que los morois vamos embadurnados de factor de protección y con las gafas caladas. Veo que los demás han llegado en aviones, supongo que para abandonar cuanto antes. Nosotros vinimos ayer, y de hecho, tenemos pensado quedarnos unos días, aprovechando que han venido los Mcaan, a quienes solo conocíamos por videoconferencia. Todos nos alojamos juntos en una enorme mansión, y aunque solo hemos podido estar juntos unas pocas horas ha sido interesante. Roselis es una niña preciosa, tan linda como sus tías, y Jhon ha sido una grata sorpresa. Es tan grande como los dhampirs, pero parece aún más adolescente que nosotros. Esta todo el rato gastando bromas y chinchando a Maria, quien a su alrededor parece que tenga seis años… espero que terminemos pronto aquí y regresemos con ellos, que por supuesto, han preferido quedarse al margen de la que se pueda liar.

Nos dirigimos a la carpa donde ya están dispuestas las mesas para los morois, los alquimistas, los guardianes, que dudo mucho que se sienten habiendo tanto moroi importante, y para nosotros. A estas alturas, los últimos que nos hemos unido a la banda también tenemos uniforme de combate, y aunque ahora mismo no esperamos la presencia de los strigois, todos hemos optado por vestir igual. Todos menos Abe, quien tiene que dar la nota para variar con su traje súper caro y su pintoresco pañuelo…

RPOV

Estamos a punto de que comience la cumbre… quien me habría dicho que algo que sobre el papel parecía tan sencillo, juntar a todos los implicados en esta lucha para crear una estrategia que nos permita salir victoriosos, iba a ser algo tan complicado.

Sé que los morois no lo han tenido fácil por la parte de conseguir aquí a la corte, pero dentro de lo que cabe, ser el sobrino favorito de la reina y una posible candidata al trono les ha ayudado bastantes…en cambio nosotros… la parte d conseguir juntar al consejo de alquimistas en Moscú corrió a cargo de Pet y Sid, los demás solo ayudábamos con las llamadas y con los seguimientos, pero les dejábamos hablar a ellos, que están mejor considerados que nosotros…la peor parte llego cuando tuvimos que ir a hablar en persona. Tres largos días de discusiones, exposiciones, negociaciones, alabanzas e incluso amenazas… en momento así es grandioso contar con Abe en nuestro equipo, claro que según ellos, mi mala leche también hizo su parte, y es que… no sé, pero a medida que estábamos más tiempo lejos de casa más nerviosa me sentía. En un par de ocasiones sorprendí miradas de complicidad entre Miguel, Dani y Sid, como si supieran algo… y todos ellos trataron de calmarme y hacerme las cosas más fáciles… pero era cómo si algo me faltara. No estuve bien hasta volver a Baia y estar con toda la familia de nuevo, sobre todo cuando me abrazo Chris, sé que tenía que mover y que le estaría haciendo incomodo, pero me habría quedado ahí mucho más rato. Al menos hemos tenido un par de días más para hablar por la noche, espero que cuando toda esta locura termine y volvamos a tener un horario mínimamente normal, lo pueda llevar a mi colina, quiero enseñarle la puesta de sol y el amanecer… a ver que nuevas nos trae la reunión de hoy

De momento nos acercamos todos hacia la carpa donde se ha preparado las mesas para la reunión. Se suponeque no vamos a sufrir ningún ataque, pero por si las moscas todos llevamos el traje de combate. A falta de un uniforme nos sirve para identificarnos como una fracción independiente, y no sé al resto, pero tener a mano mis armas me ofrece un cierto grado de confort…

Antes de que la reunión empiece y conforme van llegando los distintos grupos saludamos a Alberta y Mihail y algunos de los tutores que hemos ido conociendo estos años, pero aparte de eso, la situación es bastante extraña. Tasha y Adrian sobre todo saludan a los representantes de la corte, Adrian le dedica especial atención a su padre y a la reina, a fin de cuentas no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que fue atacada. Como imaginábamos sus guardianes permanecen detrás de sus morois. Solo guardianes como Alberta, Mihail, Stan.. que van a llevar la representación de los guardianes parecen interactuar más, sobre todo con Dimitri que parece conocer a casi todos los guardianes que han venido, mientras Miguel y Peter han ido a saludar a los altos cargos de los alquimistas que nos acompañan hoy.

Los demás hemos permanecido más retirados, desde donde intercambiamos algún que otro saludo con aquellos que conocemos, pero se nota que todo el mundo está ansioso por empezar la reunión, así que por suerte la situación no se dilata demasiado. El único que parece ajeno a todo el ambiente es Abe. Lleva todo el rato con Lissa y Jill solo ha devuelto algún que otro saludo con una inclinación de la cabeza, y eso que supongo que es la única persona aquí presente que puede decir quien es quien y contarte su vida... tengo que admitir que me alegra que elija nuestro bando, y ya siendo del todo sincero, debo reconocer que las veces que hemos hablado lo he pasado bien. Una vez que todos toman asiento comienza el espectáculo.

En la mesa que nos corresponde se van a sentar Abe, Miguel, Adrian, Peter, Lissa, Tasha y Dimitri. Justo detrás de Miguel estoy yo, a mi izquierda esta piro Pyro, y a la derecha están Sid, Dani, Amber y Jill, y cerrando el grupo están detrás Mase, Vika, Eddie, Sean, Edwar y Tom, que se apuntaron en cuanto los llamo Jill. Esta vez los guardias de Abe se han quedado junto a los coches, pero llevan equipo de radio así que no perderán detalle.

Probablemente tendría que ser Abe quien comenzara a hablar, pues la mayoría de la logística de esta reunión es obra suya, pero ya habíamos decidido que sea Lissa quien dé comienzo… suponemos que a día de hoy es quien menos personas tiene en contra, claro que eso puede cambiar en breves.

Lissa: quería comenzar dando la gracias a todos los presentes por asistir a esta peculiar reunión. Sé que todos están haciendo un considerable esfuerzo que espero que de grandes resultados. Para aquellos de ustedes que no me conozcan soy Lissa Dragomir Sokin Lacer – pues sí, hemos decidido poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa, si quieren aceptar bien, y si no sabemos dónde está la salida. De momento tenemos un montón de exclamaciones procedentes de los morois. Dirigiéndose hacia ellos precisamente- han oído correctamente. Nací siendo Dragomir, la magia reconoció la unión con mi hermana dhampir y por ello soy Sokin, y por último la magia y el amor me unieron al alquimista Peter Lacer – coge su mano para que no quede ninguna duda, obviamente todos sabían que es un humano- Como se puede deducir, tengo gran interés personal en que está reunión nos conduzca a un buen entendimiento y colaboración en el futuro.

Reina: ¿por qué hasta la fecha habíais ocultado esta información a todo el mundo?- curiosamente, esta pregunta llama la atención de todos los alquimistas. Vaya, debían de pensar que Lissa había jugados con ellos, sospecho que van a alucinar por la respuesta

Lissa: lamento comunicarle majestad que esa información solo se les ha ocultado a ustedes, mayormente por motivos de seguridad, mía y de toda mi familia, desde que fui reconocida como Sokin este conocimiento obra en poder de los alquimistas–señala al consejo de alquimistas quienes no salen de su asombro y sospecho se van a crecer un poco- la magia nos une, y aunque haya disparidad de opiniones en sus filas por mis orígenes, nunca me he sentido amenazada por ellos – eso duele por la expresión de algunos morois y guardianes…- Si les cuento todo esto es porque el propósito de esta reunión es conseguir un consenso que nos permita colaborar juntos por nuestro futuro. Como ya hemos expuesto en las reuniones previas a esta cumbre, solo queremos asegurar que todas las comunidades tengamos un futuro. Una vez más no quiero faltar a ninguno de los presentes, pero todos aquellos que nos hayan visto luchar o leído nuestros informes sabrán que los que menos deben preocuparse por su supervivencia es mi familia – nos abarca a todos con sus brazos- pero como también habrán deducido, estoy ligada a las tres comunidades aquí representadas, morois, dhampirs y humanos – los nombra en el orden que están sentados- y me disgustaría que por arraigados prejuicios, y falta de colaboración cualquiera de ellas sufriera bajas inaceptables – si no estuviera fuera de lugar la estaría vitoreando! Esta es mi hermana!

El representante de los alquimistas decide tomar el testigo: como bien indicas en las reuniones que hemos sostenido estos días se han dicho muchas cosas. Pero que yo recuerde, nadie ha expuesto un plan claro, que deduzco que es lo que nos ha traído aquí.

Miguel: si me lo permiten… Tras el último ataque sufrido en Baia nos dimos cuenta de que la situación se estaba haciendo cada vez más insostenible. Los ataques de strigois se están volviendo más frecuentes y masivos. Tenemos el informe de Omsk en el que casi treinta personas perdieron su vida. Sabemos que nuestra filosofía – señalándonos a todos nosotros- no es la más popular para ninguno de ustedes – señala a morois y alquimistas- pero creemos firmemente de que ha llegado el momento de pasar a la acción. No creo que debamos seguir esperando a que nos ataquen. Debemos intentar poner fin a su especie. Será difícil y es probable que imposible, pero al menos deberíamos reducir notablemente su número, obligarlos al retiro, y ganando un cierto respiro.

Vuelve a tomar la palabra el mismo alquimista: ¿no estarás sugiriendo que nosotros salgamos a luchar contra esos monstruos?

Miguel: por supuesto que no! espero que los alquimistas ayuden con la protección y con las armas, a quienes quiero luchando a nuestro lado es a ellos – con su brazo extendido señala a los morois y los dhampir

Reina: ¿podrías ser más específico? No creo que estés sugiriendo que nosotros – señalando al consejo- vayamos a la batalla

Miguel: pues con todos mis respetos majestad, eso depende sobre todo de cual sea su elemento –imaginate la cara que tienen ante eso- Como ya saben cada vez que hemos organizado las defensas y los ataques los usuarios del agua, viento y fuego han sido esenciales, de hecho, ahora mismo no concibo ir a la batalla sin lady y lord Ozera. Y como ya le dijera mi hermana – me señala obviamente- el principal objetivo de todo strigoi es un moroi, así que antes de sugerir como ya hiciera alguno de sus consejeros que nadie de mi familia se juegue el cuello por su comunidad, creo que no estaría de más pensar acerca de su colaboración en las futuras luchas, porque desde luego, si no están dispuestos a implicarse, aquí termina esta reunión. Y como bien le ha indicado mi hermana- señala a Lissa- de todos los presentes los que menos tenemos que preocuparnos por nuestro futuro, somos nosotros

Adrian que evidentemente lleva todo el tiempo tomando el pulso a la situación, por lo que llevo todo el rato con mi mano puesta en la espalda sin que se note, es el que toma la palabra, momento que aprovecho para colarme en la mente de Liss que va a echar un vistazo también a las auras: creo que este sería un buen momento para descansar cinco minutos. Sugiero que todos reflexionemos sobre lo que se ha dicho hasta el momento para que podamos seguir adelante con la reunión sin perder el objetivo que todos compartimos, que es la supervivencia a una muy grave amenaza.

Vamos, que la disolución de la reunión pende de un hilo como el personal no se apee del burro.

Nos retiramos todos un poco atrás, para ganar un poco de intimidad, y esta vez sí que es Abe quien toma la palabra, como ya sabe de las habilidades de Lissa y Adrian es a ellos a los que se dirige: ¿cómo lo estáis viendo? Además de la tensión que cualquiera podemos notar… que os dicen sus auras, están dispuestos a colaborar

Liss y Adrian intercambian una mirada y es Adrian quien dice: por lo que puedo apreciar, los alquimistas y guardianes están bastante receptivos. Son algunos consejeros morois los que se escandalizan con cada palabra que se dice. Debo decir que mi tía está sorprendida, pero la veo mucho más receptiva que de costumbre… igual el susto del último mes la predisponga a valorar más el sentido de la vida…

Pet: alguien tiene alguna sugerencia de que podemos decir o hacer para que esto termine como queremos… -nadie arranca con ninguna idea, así que Pet se vuelve hacia mí- ¿algún discurso inspirador que quieras dar?

Me pilla fuera de juego por completo cosa que supongo que se debe reflejar en mi cara, que debe ser de estupor: ¿yo? ¿por?

A la vez que Pyro me tranquiliza frotando su mano en la espalda Dimitri añade: porque un discurso como el que diste antes de la batalla de la academia estaría genial, recuerda que conseguiste que hasta Kirova luchara sin rechistar – veo que casi todo el mundo anda asintiendo

Durante unos segundos me quedo en blanco, pero poco a poco una idea parece que se abre camino: En vista de lo bien que nos ha ido hasta ahora la vía diplomática, creo que podría funcionar… vamos allá, Adrian y Liss concentraros en sus auras, pensad atentamente. Si tuvierais que emitir un veredicto de cuál va a ser el resultado ¿Cuál sería? Tasha y Abe, haced lo mismo, concentraros en el lenguaje corporal de los morois, Dimitri y Sean estudiad los guardianes, y Pet, Sid y Jill estudiad a los alquimistas.

Adrian: entre los morois hay una gran disparidad de opiniones y confusión. Supongo que si tuviera que apostar es que no conseguiremos nada en claro como cada vez que se ha propuesto algo similar.

Tasha: estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Adrian. Se puede dilatar por varios siglos

Abe: y mientras no haya más ataques pueden llegar incluso a negarse

Dimitri: los guardianes estarían dispuestos a luchar, pero siempre que sus morois estén a salvo, y evidentemente puede ser un inconveniente si la corte no lo aprueba – mientras dice eso me doy cuenta de que Alberta y Mihail también están debatiendo y supongo que tomando posiciones.

Sid: en mi opinión, los alquimistas no están nada felices con la situación, pero colaboraran encantados en el exterminio de los strigois si ellos no corren el riesgo de luchar

Yo: bien, pues si no os importa, voy a tomar las riendas de la reunión y la voy a mandar a la mierda, así que todos preparados para hacer un mutis, ¿Cómo lo veis?¿puedo?

Me miran todos especulativamente mientras van apareciendo sonrisillas en varias caras y gestos de acabáramos en otras y creo que Dimitri está refrenándose de darse un golpe en la cabeza por haberlo sugerido.. al final es Dani quien dice: adelante pequeño monstruo, todo tuyo- no puedo evitar dedicarle una gran sonrisa!

Doy unos pasos para situarme delante de mi familia, al medio de la mesa, pero sin sentarnos. Cogiendo mi arma golpeo con la empuñadura sobre la mesa para llamar la atención de todos los presentes que se van volviendo hacia mí hasta que se hace el silencio

Yo: como todos ustedes ya saben tanto mi hermana como Adrian son usuarios del espíritu así que ahora mismo tenemos una idea bastante clara de lo que se está cociendo en cada grupo. Es por ello que queremos agradecerles a todos el esfuerzo que han hecho por estar aquí, en especial a los alquimistas – hacia los que me dirijo- porque sabemos la arraigada reticencia que sienten por los dhampirs y los morois. Que hayan venido hoy aquí es algo que no olvidaremos y de verdad valoramos – espero que mis palabras transmitan mi respeto y agradecimiento- A los guardianes solo podemos desearos la mejor de las suertes, porque de seguro que la vais a necesitar, y deciros que hay vida más allá del mundo moroi, estaremos a vuestra disposición si decidís que ya habéis sacrificado suficiente- estoy mirando a Alberta, porque de verdad prefiero tenerla en Baia con nosotros que luchando más batallas imposibles- Por lo demás, solo queríamos despedirnos, el tiempo de todos es valioso y no merece que pasemos las próximas horas o días intentado llegar a un acuerdo que parece poco probable que prospere – miro a los morois con tanto desprecio como soy capaz- solo deseo que el día que sientan como la vida se les escapa bajo los dientes de un strigoi recuerden que en sus manos estuvo haber acabado con ellos.

Con eso me doy la vuelta y todos nos vamos de vuelta a los coches, sin correr, pero sin demorarnos en absoluto.

Solo hemos avanzado unos diez metros oímos a Alberta que grita para que nos detengamos y nos alcanza junto a Mihail, Stan, y sorprendentemente, detrás de ellos llega el director Kirill,

Alberta: lo hemos hablado y decidido, y si nos dejáis – señala también a Stan- nos pasaremos por la academia para ver quien quiere unirse a nosotros y seguiros. Me niego a seguir viendo como mis esfuerzos se destinan a ver como tienen que morir guardianes cada día más jóvenes intentando defender a quienes ni siquiera les importamos. Si vais a luchar vamos con vosotros

Kirill toma la palabra: no importa lo que la corte decida, San Basilio puede declararse independiente con ayuda de los morois que nos subvencionan y de algún otro empresario – mira significativamente a Abe- por lo que la propongo como base de operaciones y lugar de entrenamiento para todo el que esté interesado

Mihail se apresura: he luchado con vosotros y visto vuestra estrategia. Me encantaría aprender vuestra técnica y acompañaros. Y puedo decir por lo que he oído estos días entre los alumnos tanto morois como dhampirs que también están dispuestos a seguiros- Vika que es uno de ellos asiente

Mientras ellos han ido hablando dos representantes de los alquimistas se han acercado un poco, tampoco demasiado para decir: aunque nunca hayamos estado totalmente de acuerdo con vuestras técnicas, en está ocasión entendemos la necesidad de pasar a la acción. Nosotros en nuestra mayoría no somos luchadores, pero ayudaremos en lo que sea posible con la logística, las armas y la protección.

Adrian que ha estado todo el rato a mi lado sujetándome la mano porque ha seguido vigilando las auras me apretá con fuerza. Al volverme hacia él lo veo mirar intensamente hacia los morois, por lo que me vuelvo justo a tiempo para ver ahí delante un buen revuelo y que la reina se ha puesto en pie.

Se aclara la garganta llamando a todo el mundo al orden, y dirigiéndose a nosotros: por favor, si fueran tan amables de volver a ocupar vuestro lugar por unos momentos al menos.

Lo único que hacemos todos es volvernos bien de frente hacia ellos, todavía con Alberta, Stan, Mihail, Kirill y los alquimistas con nosotros y prestarle nuestra atención

La reina parece captar el mensaje de que esto es todo lo que va a conseguir y se resigna: después de estudiar la exposición de los hechos y teniendo en cuenta las opiniones que tanto aquí como en los días previos se han ido exponiendo vemos que es necesario promover la autodefensa de los morois, permitiendo el uso de la magia como arma solo en el caso de enfrentarse a strigois – y claro, nosotros que somos tontos no pensamos que verse de pronto en primer línea del ataque si los guardianes se vienen con nosotros no tiene nada que ver…

Ella parece muy orgullosa de haber alcanzado ese punto ella solita, pero con lo que ha dicho no ha solucionado nada. Todos somos conscientes de que solo ha permitido el uso de la magia, ¿qué hay de entrenarse y de luchar? estoy mirando a ver quién va a replicar, porque supongo que no soy la única con la palabra en la boca, cuando Alberta se nos adelanta a todos: disculpe su majestad, ¿pero va a añadir algo más? porque con lo que ha dicho no resuelve nada, por si no lo habían notado

Que yo me subleve está claro que les puede escocer.. pero supongo que es algo que pueden llegar a esperar de mi… que la tutora jefe de la mayor academia de nuestro mundo, bien conocida en la corte y respetada por todos los guardianes se dirija en estos términos a la reina y al consejo… están boqueando como peces fuera del agua, sintiendo ingenuidad, sorpresa, indignación… vamos que están en cuadro!

Miguel: por si necesitan que se les recuerde, de ustedes, indicando a los morois, se va exigir un compromiso, no una palmadita en la espalda de su guardián para que vaya a luchar por ustedes y unas lagrimillas en el caso de que no vuelva. Así que piensen, y háganlo rápido, porque como ya han podido ver, el resto tenemos negocios que tratar.

Mientras los morois vuelven a estar reunidos uno de los alquimistas se acerca: tengo la esperanza de que todo se resuelva positivamente, ya que no se debe perder de vista que el incremento en el número de strigois y la violencia de los últimos ataques es inquietante. Para confirmar lo que ya han dicho mis colegas antes, y como muestra de nuestro compromiso hemos pensado que se podía sellar el pacto por los ritos antiguos. Exigiendo una gota de sangre entregada voluntariamente. Como es probable que los alquimistas ya sepáis- nos mira a los que nos conoce, sobre todo porque seguro que sabe la cantidad de horas que pasamos en la biblioteca- con ese pacto no solo se da testimonio de que todo lo expuesto es cierto y de que se cree en el pacto. Además, el no cumplimiento de lo acordado por voluntad propia conduce a un sufrimiento horrible.

No sé para los demás, pero a mí esto me suena a música celestial… lo difícil va a ser convencerlos de que firmen…


	39. Chapter 39

2 horas más tarde…

RPOV

Aun no me puedo creer que lo hayamos conseguido. Un compromiso en firme y vinculante para que los morois intervengan en la batalla… por fin vamos a poder marcar la diferencia.

Los grupos se van disgregando, mis hermanos se despiden de los alquimistas con quienes nos volveremos a reunir en breves pero ya en Moscú, y los morois también se van marchando. De su despedida se ocupan Liss, Adrian y compañía. Prácticamente solo quedan por aquí guardianes que o bien han venido sin moroi o no son necesarios mientras abordan los aviones para volver a la corte

Estoy con Pyro, Abe, Mase, Vika, Eddie, Amber, Sean, Edward y Tom hablando con los guardianes de Abe que se han venido donde estamos y con Mihail, que se ha quedado con nosotros. Estamos en corro sin prestar mucha atención a nada que ocurre a nuestro alrededor mientras van llegando los demás.

La primera señal de alarma la tengo al mirar a Abe. Seguidamente noto como los que todavía andaban desperdigados van volviendo hacia nosotros, y entonces lo oigo, viene desde detrás de mí y Pyro

Janine: Rose, me gustaría hablar contigo si es posible.

Supongo que con una cara de susto que intento contener a duras penas me voy dando la vuelta para hacer frente a la famosa Janine Hataway… supongo que ha debido estar todo el rato por aquí, pero quizás por su tamaño o porque no haya querido darse a conocer hasta ahora no he reparado en su presencia. Imagino que debe estar esperando que diga algo… pero la verdad, no hay nada, ni bueno ni malo que fluya por mi cerebro en estos momento. Por lo que sigue siendo ella quien habla: solo quería decirte que habéis hecho un gran trabajo antes. Estoy seguro de que esta alianza va a reportar grandes beneficios a todas las comunidades

Yo: esto… gracias, supongo… todos hemos hecho lo que hemos podido – de verdad, es como si mi cerebro fuera al ralentí- bueno… si no hay nada más que decir, tenemos que irnos, tenemos muchas cosas pendientes…- he terminado casi de darme la vuelta para que podamos irnos cuanto estalla.

Janine: ROSMARIE HATAWAY NO TE ATREVAS A DARME LA ESPALDA!-no creo que sea la única que ha brincado- Que hayas conseguido que se alcance este acuerdo no cambia nada de lo que has hecho. Deberías sentirte avergonzada de haberte convertido en la puta de sangre de la princesa, para pasar luego al siempre escandaloso lord Ivashkow, igual creías que no me habría enterado de vuestro espectáculo en la corte, y como parece haber dirigido su atención a la humana- Adrian está rodeando la cintura de Sid- pasando de ti, te hayas decidido ¿qué? a ser la puta de este.. este…¿este aspirante a Strigoi?- señala a Pyro que ha ido desplazando la mano que tenia apoyada en la espalda para rodearme la cintura y sujetarme

En cuanto ha empezado a gritar me he tensado cosa que evidentemente Pyro y todos han notado, me he ido cabreando progresivamente con lo de puta de sangre, y con lo de Adrina, pero sin duda alguna, el momento que me ha superado ha sido cuando ha insultado a Chris, quien demonios se ha creído que es este engendro para insultar a mi Chris! Mi niño que ha luchado hasta el agotamiento matando a strigois! Mi niño que no dejaría nunca de protegerme en la batalla y mucho menos se convertiría voluntariamente en un monstruo… y entre toda esa furia ciega, y supongo que en un lapsus de segundos la verdad se abre camino, Mi Chris, Mi niño… oh dios mío! Estoy enamorada de Pyro. Estoy totalmente y positivamente enamorada de Pyro, quien me está sosteniendo y me está dando todo su apoyo como hace desde siempre… es estúpido o extraño, pero necesito confirmar mi revelación, así que me giro hacia Adrian que ha buscado su sitio a nuestro lado: tú lo sabias, lo tenías que saber… no me has dicho nada!

Curiosamente, en lugar de defenderse tiene una genuina sonrisa en su cara de plena satisfacción: claro que lo sabía, probablemente no sea el único, pero tenías que descubrirlo por ti misma, aclarar tus sentimiento- la cara que tienen todos los demás me hace deducir que probablemente sea cierto, que soy la última en enterarse- nadie ha querido darte prisas ni apresurarte, ni siquiera Christian, tenías que llegar aquí por ti misma, todos hemos respetado vuestra relación – ¿eso quiere decir que Pyro me quiere, que él también está enamorado de mí? Pregunta que resplandecen en luces de neón en mi mente

Liss confirma mis dudas en mi cabeza: estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Chris te adora y ahora tú has descubierto que también a él… estoy muy feliz por vosotros

Pero como no, el momento de descubrir todo esto no ha podido ser menos oportuno, y todavía tengo pendiente una paliza a la bruja de Janine. Que si bien no podré dársela físicamente, espero que sea verbal

Me vuelvo intentando enfocar toda mi mala leche, odio y veneno, es una lástima que Liss no me esté pasando oscuridad la verdad, pero por la cara que pone imagino que he conseguido el efecto

Yo: mi nombre es Maria. Sokin. Lazer. Mazur – aún no tengo clara la relación con mi padre… pero estoy dispuesta a darle una oportunidad, y ver la cara de Janine cuando he mencionado su apellido… merece la pena!- y si sobrevivimos a toda la locura que nos rodea espero vivir el día en que orgullosamente adopte el apellido Ozera– me he ido dando la vuelta para poder decir esto mirando a Chris, quien creo que momentáneamente se ha quedado sin aire, y a quien me encantaría asaltar aquí mismo, vuelvo a centrarme en ella- y te juro que si alguna vez vuelves a faltar el respeto a este maravilloso hombre – quien ahora mismo me está abrazando desde atrás con todas sus fuerzas, como si pasará por mi imaginación separarme de él- que hasta la fecha ha derrotado más strigois de los que tu siquiera hayas visto no tendrás que preocuparte de nada más en el futuro, Janine!- prácticamente le escupo el nombre y tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para detenerme ahí. Pero ahora mismo, tengo cosas mejores que hacer

No he terminado de darme la vuelta para poder enfrentar a Chris cuando Mase y Eddie han roto en vítores seguidos de cerca de Vika y Amber, y todos los demás, claro que ya no sé si son por lo que he dicho o por el beso que estoy compartiendo con Chris. Nos miramos un momento buceando en lo profundo de nuestra alma, y al momento estamos besándonos como si no hubiera un mañana, con una mano sobre su mejilla y otra en su pelo atrayéndolo hacia mí. Solo nos detenemos cuando el aire es necesario. Apoyando entonces nuestras frentes… y siendo sacudidos entonces con las que parecen miles de felicitaciones, besos y abrazos. Estar rodeada por los brazos de Chris me hace inmensamente feliz, que todos nos den su apoyo, incluso Abe me está sonriendo… me abruma! Por fin, mi vida está completa!

ABEPov

Han pasado dos semanas desde el ataque en Baia. Supongo que para todos los demás la mayor de las locuras es haber conseguido que se lleve a cabo la reunión que está a punto de comenzar. Para mí sin embargo, la mayor locura ha sido compartir mi tiempo con estas personas.

Después de la asamblea donde germino toda esta loca idea de juntar las comunidades para ir a la batalla me sorprendió que Maria me pidiera quedarme. Había supuesto que nos llevaría mucho más tiempo programar un futuro encuentro. No solo me sorprendió su decisión, sobre la que me dio la impresión había meditado bastante, con la que abría la puerta a una futura relación conmigo, sospecho que en parte estoy en deuda con Ozera por esa decisión, pero casi me caigo cuando me invito a cenar y compartir tiempo con su familia.

En un primer momento el tema de las casas y las distribuciones me intereso como un medio de mostrar mi buena voluntad y porque sé que tengo muchos años pendientes de regalos y detalles, pero si soy sincero, tengo que reconocer que lo habría hecho igualmente solo por el placer de formar parte del proyecto. También estaba el tema de los alquimistas y demás, pero era cuando durante las comidas o las cenas debatíamos los planos y los avances que imaginaba que realmente podíamos tener un futuro.

Es hora de centrarnos en la reunión. Tal como lo veo la resolución que se alcance hoy… puede ser cualquiera. Hemos acordado que Lissa lleve la voz cantante, y ella misma ha decido empezar confesando la verdad, para que se reconozca su compromiso con las tres comunidades. Después de estar presente durante el reparto de habitaciones, disposición de los salones…vamos, lo que viene siendo la construcción de un hogar seguro y llenos de amor para todos ellos, supongo que el que la comunidad moroi pueda decidir quitarle los derechos de real no creo que vaya a hacerle sufrir mucho.

Antes de tomar asiento veo que se intercambian algunos saludos, me limito a saludar algún que otro conocido, aunque ciertamente podría ponerles nombre a todos los presentes, pero imagino que todos tenemos en mente que todo empiece cuanto antes. Tomo asiento junto a Miguel en la mesa principal, mientras que de pie detrás nuestro se situá mi hija, siempre con una mano sobre Adrian… ha resultado curioso aprender sobre el espíritu y sus consecuencias, supongo que hoy podré ver de primera mano la utilidad de la lectura de auras. Aunque después de conocer el resultado de la lucha en Baia prefiero mil veces el poder de los Ozera y más si están dispuestos a formar equipo con Maria.

No hace falta ser un genio ni tener ningún talento para ir tomándole el pulso a la reunión. De entradas las revelaciones de la princesa dejan pasmado a más de uno. Incluyendo los alquimistas que parecen mirar con un poco más de estima a Lissa. Tras las palabras de Miguel la reacción no puede ser más predecible, y aunque es bueno ver que los alquimistas parecen satisfechos… el malestar entre los morois es más que tangible. Aunque siendo Adrian quien toma la palabra supongo que puede ser incluso peor de lo que aparenta si ve necesario darles tiempo para que piensen…

Como imagino cuando nos reunimos en corro esta todo a un paso de irse a la porra. Durante la organización de la defensa el día del ataque me pareció que todos participaban de la organización, imagino que es por eso por lo que me llama mucho la atención que tanto Peter como Dimitri recurran a mi hija para solucionar el día. Quien por cierto al principio parece un poco sorprendida, pero toma las riendas rápidamente… al segundo estamos haciendo lo que nos ha mandado, para caer casi fulminados cuando nos dice que va a hacer saltar todo por los aires… y de qué manera! Menudo discurso! Tal cual termina damos todos media vuelta para darle dramatismo al asunto… lo que no puede venir acompañado de mejores resultados.

Toda la organización del evento merece la pena por ver la cara de la reina y los reales cuando ya no es mi hija quien los increpa, sino cuando Alberta Petrov, reconocida guardiana en todo el mundo moroi pone los puntos sobre las ies. Tras esa última reflexión de los morois se consigue el compromiso por el cual se aprueba el uso de la magia de manera ofensiva, así como se formará a los morois que sean necesarios para poder atacar. En un primer momento se pedirán voluntarios a los que formar, pero en el caso de que eso no de resultado se aprobaran decretos para que haya efectivos…

Todavía no puedo creerlo… si hubiera tenido que apostar habría dicho que los morois habrían escaqueado el bulto como de costumbre… así que aunque deberíamos estar celebrándolo por todo lo alto nos limitamos a ir reuniéndonos todos mientras los otros grupos se disgregan.. y es entonces cuando la veo. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no la he visto en persona. De tiempo en tiempo hemos cruzado alguna palabra, como cuando Rose y Lissa huyeron y me pidió que las buscara… pero… si hasta este momento ha estado oculta y por la forma en la que se acerca a Maria… no me da buena espina.

Al principio puede parecer un encuentro un poco torpe, y después de los primeros encuentros con Rose y lo que he ido aprendiendo de ellos estos días, entiendo que mi hija intente poner fin cuanto antes… lo que no parece hacer muy feliz a la mujer que una vez significo todo para mí, y que en solo unos segundos destruye todos los sueños que durante años albergue

¿Es que no ha leído ningún informe sobre mi hija? ¿No sabe cómo defendió a los dhampirs cuando estuvo en la corte?¿no ha visto que sin ella nada de lo de hoy habría sido posible? ¿Cómo demonios se atreve a llamarla puta de sangre?! Es indignante, y no porque me pudiera preocupar que fuera real, sino porque de todo lo que esta increíble mujer que es producto de nuestro efímero amor haya podido hacer o no, tiene que atacarla en lugar de agradecer que siga con vida… creo que no he estado más cabreado en toda mi vida, miro a Rose justo antes de lanzarme Janine pero lo que veo en su cara me detiene. Es como si hubiera tenido una revelación, y todavía más raro es lo que le dice a Adrian… solo cuando le contesta él descubro por dónde van los tiros. Tenía la sospecha de que entre estos dos había algo y ahora mismo tengo la confirmación, lo que me resulta chocante es que al parecer, la última en averiguar que estaba enamorada ha sido mi niña… quien acaba de reaccionar a las palabras de Janine, y de menuda forma. Curiosamente, no la increpa por insultarla a ella, sino por insultar a Pyro. No me extraña que la vitoreen sus amigos, aunque ni de lejos creo que estén tan orgullosos de ella como lo estoy yo de que haya adoptado mi nombre. Dudo que nadie más se dé cuenta de cómo Janine se ha retirado, ha quemado su último cartucho para poder formar parte de la vida de nuestra hija. Lo lamento por ella, me da pena por las elecciones que ha hecho en su vida, porque en sus ojos no veo ni rastro de la chispa que vi hace tantos años, pero hace tiempo que decidí estar de parte de mi hija todo el tiempo que ella me deje. No estoy orgulloso de todo cuanto he hecho en mi vida, ni creo que tenga oportunidad de redimirme, pero en la medida de lo posible hare lo que sea necesario para estar a la altura de mi hija.

CPOV

Estoy detrás de la casa de Olena, en la pradera donde a Maria le encanta ir para ver el amanecer y el atardecer. Estamos tumbados sobre una manta viendo como baja el sol, y supongo que si no fuera porque me ocupo de mantener la temperatura necesitaríamos estar bien tapados, ya que estamos a finales de octubre. Mañana celebraremos los veinte años de mi chica, y después de estar todo el día con los preparativos estamos dándonos un merecido descanso. De hecho, mientras acaricio los rizos de María que está sentada entre mis piernas medio tumbada sobre mi tengo serias dudas si está disfrutando del momento con los ojos cerrados o echando una pequeña siesta.

Sea como sea supongo que no puedo evitar la cara de tonto que debo de tener como cada vez que la tengo entre mis brazos y puedo contemplar lo preciosa que es. Ha pasado más de un año desde aquella cumbre en Paris, donde todo cambio, y sin embargo me siento exactamente igual cada vez que nos miramos a los ojos.

Recuerdo perfectamente la ira como si fuera lava devorándome por dentro cuando las palabras salían de Janine insultando a mi chica, casi no me detengo de prenderle fuego. Supongo que lo más curioso es que lo que dijo sobre mi ni siquiera llegue a analizarlo, porque solo un segundo más tarde Maria a quien había empezado a sujetar para que no se lanzara sobre ella estaba dirigiéndose a Adrian.

Antes de irnos a vivir al barco nunca había sido fan de Adrian. Después de conocerlo la relación fue cambiando y debo admitir que acabo cayéndome muy bien, pero definitivamente, el momento que se ganó mi amistad fue cuando le dijo a Maria aquellas palabras que dieron lugar al inicio formal de nuestra relación.

Aunque viva mil años, podre olvidar las palabras exactas de Maria dirigidas a Janine, pero jamás podre olvidar como me sentí cuando se volvió para decir que me elegía a mí. Y ese primer beso… supongo que lo idóneo habría sido contar con algo más de intimidad, pero quizás porque todo el mundo participo de ese momento y nos brindaron todo su apoyo fue todavía más especial que todos los demás.

Desde ese momento la familia solo ha hecho que crecer. Tenemos tres nuevos dhampirs con tatuajes de alquimista, Kiro es oficialmente nuestro sobrino, y mi tía, como ya pronosticara Maria, es la siguiente en la lista para ser mamá. Fallo en cuanto a Sean y Jill quienes quieren disfrutar un poco más de viajar sin ataduras y malcriar a los sobrinos como hacemos los demás.

Debido a todo el jaleo que conllevan los bebes hemos tenido que prescindir un poco de Miguel, Daniel y Peter en el tema strigoi, ya que han limitado su participación a la formación en la academia de San Basilio, tanto sus señoras como Maria han insistido en que no abandonen Baia de momento. Todo el tema de los viajes y mayormente la logística la hemos heredado los demás, siempre con la activa participación de Abe. En cuanto a los resultados no nos podemos quejar. De entradas los compromisos de la corte moroi que dudábamos fueran a dar resultado fueron mejor que bien recibidas. Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de morois que estaban dispuestos a saber defenderse y marcar una diferencia. Supongo que ser el menú no es algo que a nadie le motive, y si la corte se hubiera detenido alguna vez a pensar que querían todos aquellos morois que no tenían derecho o capacidad económica para contar con la protección de los guardianes se podían haber evitado muchas pérdidas a lo largo de tantos años. Las escuelas se llenaron de voluntarios y no solo de los estudiantes regulares, apareció gente de todas las edades dispuesta a formarse y colaborar, supongo que es por eso que es difícil sacar un rato para poder hablar con Alberta o Mihail… que siempre andan de lado los pobres.

Los alquimistas tampoco se han quedado atrás, allá donde nos han llevado los ataques nos han proporcionado sitios para refugiarnos y protegernos, nos han proporcionado la munición y todo cuanto se les ha ocurrido que pudiera ser de utilidad. Están intentado conseguir crear una especie de sala como la de los morois que a raíz de una estaca crea un círculo, pero todavía no lo han conseguido. Suponemos que poder hacer eso de forma rápida sería muy útil en caso de emboscadas…

Ahora tenemos a dos nuevos usuarios del espíritu además de Adrian a quienes han vinculado a los dhampirs antes de cada pelea, aunque de momento casi no ha sido necesario recurrir a sus habilidades, ya que muchas de las veces, entre el uso combinado de las magias y las armas de fuego no se llega al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, para irritación por lo que he visto de Mase, Eddie y Vika, que tienden a excederse luego en el gimnasio… soy un tio super afortunado en ese aspecto, aunque Maria y yo seguimos entrenando duramente, nos guardamos buena parte de la energía para nuestra habitación, en concreto para nuestra cama de la que hay días que no saldría.

Un suspiro se escapa de los labios de Maria. Definitivamente está medio dormida, y se ve adorable, y yo me siento completamente en paz. Ahora solo puedo contar las horas hasta que mañana le proponga formalmente matrimonio, tengo muchísimas ganas de que cumpla con su promesa de añadir mi apellido a los suyos. Aunque casi me hace más ilusión contar con el honor de sumar los suyos a los míos cuando la magia reconozca que la quiero más que a mi vida. Es cierto que a esta maravillosa mujer le debo el giro que dio mi vida, casi me cuesta esfuerzo reconciliar como me siento hoy en día con el emo, así me llamo una vez, que fui durante tantos años en la academia. estaba furioso con la vida, con mis padres, conmigo mismo… perdí tanto tiempo y me desgaste tanto odiando… ya el año que viví fuera de la academia con Eddie y Mase me fue cambiando, por primera vez que recuerde tuve amigos, las charlas que teníamos por ordenador con todos los demás eran el momento más esperado de la semana, y saber lo que juntos habíamos conseguido en la academia, ver de lo que éramos capaces, y pensar en lo que los esfuerzos de mi tia podían conseguirnos me fueron ayudando a salir de detrás del muro que había construido a mi alrededor.

Desde entonces, y gracias a todos he madurado, sobre todo gracias a Daniel y Adrian, si increíble lo sé, pero en este último año los dos me han apoyado infinitas veces, cada vez que he tenido dudas de merecerme la suerte de tener a Maria o que no sabía bien cómo lidiar con todos mis sentimientos ahí han estado ellos.

Ya te he dicho que durante el tiempo en el barco mi opinión sobre Adrian había cambiado, y que después de lo que dijo en Paris solo podía verlo como un amigo. Pero eso no fue todo. Antes incluso de dejar Paris tuvimos nuestra primera conversación seria. No sé si eran necesarias las habilidades de Adrian, aunque seguro que eso era un plus, para ver por debajo de la euforia que me desbordaba, el miedo que tenia de fastidiarlo todo. El caso es que un rato que estaba en una de las terrazas de la mansión donde nos alojábamos todos, Adrian se vino acompañado de Dani para tener una conversación de hombres. De entradas casi se me pusieron los pelos de punta pensando que me iban a dar la charla en la que mi vida se ve amenazada si le toco un solo pelo a su niña… pero claro, en el caso de Maria, realmente a quien hay que tener miedo de verdad es a ella como para hacerle nada… así que fue una agradable sorpresa cuando en realidad venían a apoyarme. Nunca me había abierto a nadie, y si me hubieras preguntado te habría dicho que me costaría mucho… pero quizás porque Adrian es un ganso cuando quiere o porque Daniel desprende una confianza contagiosa expresarles mis miedos e inseguridades fue bastante sencillo. Desde entonces no he dudado en acudir a ellos cada vez que lo he necesitado. Otras veces solo hablamos de cualquier cosa, lo que sea, siempre es un rato que merece la pena. De hecho, son los únicos junto a Miguel, que saben que voy a pedirle en matrimonio a mi chica. Adrian será mi mejor hombre, y Miguel y Daniel serán quienes acompañen a Maria. Dicen que tendrán que pelearse con Lissa, pero con lo entretenida que esta estos días con mi sobrina no creo que le vaya a suponer ningún trauma.


	40. Chapter 40

Adrian POV

No me puedo creer que este aquí de pie en el altar, esperando el momento en que el cura me haga el hombre más feliz del mundo anunciando al mundo que Sid es mi mujer. Si alguien hubiera dicho durante aquel primer encuentro en la academia, donde los alquimistas solo hacían que decir una y otra vez que tenían que irse, que íbamos a terminar aquí… habría sido encerrado por loco. Y sin embargo…aquí estamos. Miro los rostros de toda la familia y amigos y el resplandor de todas nuestras auras… es deslumbrante. A mi lado están Christian como mi mejor hombre, y Maria como mi ángel personal. Cualquiera habría pensado que no se enteraba de todas nuestras charlas de hombres, pero a esta mujer no se le engaña tan fácilmente, así que mientras yo solo me acercaba a darle la enhorabuena el día de su compromiso, ella me daba las gracias por estar ahí para su chico… desde entonces ella ha sido mi compinche para convencer a Sidney de estar hoy aquí. Entre los nervios y las emociones de todos en los últimos años, no sé qué habría sido de mi si ella no filtrara toda la oscuridad. Es cierto que tengo la unión con Sidney, los dos hemos querido compartirlo todo desde hace tiempo, pero Maria es quien sigue disipando mi oscuridad para que no nos afecte. Después de tanto tiempo, ya nadie veía extraño el rato que nos cogíamos las manos.

Justo al fondo aparece la novia más bella del mundo entero. La escoltan Peter y Lissa, por desgracia, tampoco en nuestro caso los señores Lacer han querido participar de nuestra alegría, por lo que a todos los efectos, tanto mi mujer como mi cuñado son huérfanos. Me consta que incluso desde el consejo de alquimistas han tenido algunas palabras para el señor Lacer, pero ni eso ha servido de nada. Ni siquiera que hubiera entre nosotros algunos alquimistas con los que hemos entablado amistad a lo largo de tantos encuentros. Afortunadamente, estar acompañada por sus hermanos, y rodeada de todos los que nos quieren ayuda a mitigar la perdida y brilla más que nadie en la sala de plena felicidad. Los dos podemos sentir por la unión lo mucho que nos amamos y lo felices que estamos de dar este paso.

En solo unos segundos, repaso rápidamente los últimos años, como pensé que estaba destinado a Maria, y quizás así fuera, pues sin ella no habría llegado a Sid, pero cuál no sería mi sorpresa cuando me encontré cayendo rendido a los pies de mi alquimista favorito. Todo empezó después de la batalla de Aspen. Durante los días en el buque me fui aficionando cada vez más a la compañía de Sid, me gustaba todo de ella, su paciencia, su sarcasmo, esa prevención dedicada al cuidado de todos los detalles para que todos estuviéramos bien, su entusiasmo al hablar de libros, estudios… aunque podía ver que ella estaba en sintonía conmigo no quería hacerme ilusiones, a fin de cuentas, solo hacia días que había pensado que amaba a Maria, pero al parecer Sid lo tenía más claro que yo. Prueba de ello fue cuando se ofreció a darme su sangre en el avión. No fui el único asombrado por su afirmación, pero sin embargo vi que ella no tenía dudas, y lo más sorprendente, Peter que quizás era quien más reparos podía haber tenido, tampoco lo cuestiono. Desde ese momento no he tenido nada más claro en toda mi vida. Yo le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma hasta el fin de los tiempos. Solo el hecho de querer que todo estuviera tranquilo en nuestras vidas para disfrutar de este momento ha hecho que esperáramos tanto tiempo.

Hay que reconocer que los primeros tiempos de vivir en Baia fueron un alboroto continuo. Primero no tardaron en llegar a nuestra vida los nuevos Sokin, que hacían gala de su espíritu guerrero en cada uno de sus berrinches… de normal eran unos bebes adorables, pero cuando tenían hambre… uff, que genio!, la de veces que agradecimos vivir en la otra punta. Solo Maria y Chris se nos adelantaron por lo que tenían el cuarto más alejado, pero por suerte Sid había estado rápida y teníamos el siguiente! No es de extrañar que Sean y Jill aprovechasen todas las oportunidades que les brindaban sus trabajos para escapar, cosa que por otro lado le venía de perlas a Eddie, quien de todos los presentes era el único pobre que realmente tuvo que lidiar con un hermano mayor en plena forma. Supongo que es uno de los motivos por los cuales adora a los pequeños, además de que ya apuntan formas de futuros luchadores y aprovechan cualquier oportunidad para jugar con sus tios. Para cuando Mase y Vika se lo tomaron más en serio Dimitri tenía que lidiar con los antojos de una muy embarazada Tasha que le tenía entretenido 24/7, además podían alejarse a otra casa, por lo que lo tuvieron más fácil.

La siguiente en llegar fue la pequeña princesita de Lissa y Peter, quien también nació con una buena capacidad pulmonar, la ventaja esta vez es que solo la utilizaba para el chantaje, así que con que alguien la entretuviera era suficiente. Además los chicos se debieron asustar un poco y aflojaron su ritmo de berrinches, lo que fue de agradecer.

Desde que medio año más tarde naciera el ultimo Belikov, quien resulto el bebe más tranquilo de todos, eso o Yeva lo hechizo, esas son las teorías, nadie más se ha animado. Sean y Jill que pensábamos serían los siguientes dicen que aún es pronto para sentar cabeza, y viendo de primera mano sus auras, es innegable que son felices con su vida medio de nómadas. Nosotros lo hemos hablado, y quizás algún día más pronto que tarde, pero de momento tampoco es una prioridad, disfrutamos de nuestras aventuras y del tiempo a solas, estamos bien. Y los más jóvenes disfrutan siendo tíos, pero no entra en sus planes el hacer crecer la familia al menos de momento.

En cuanto a bodas, las primeras que tuvieron lugar fueron las de Miguel y Karol, y Dani y Sonia. Se casaron juntos, en una íntima ceremonia en casa de Mark y Oksana. Toda la ceremonia estuvo cargada de sentimiento y fue realmente particular. Maria y una enorme Lissa en su último mes de embarazo escoltaron a Miguel y Dani, mientras que Paul y Dimitri escoltaron a Karol y Sonia. Los pequeños estuvieron toda la ceremonia en brazos de su abuela o sus tías, siendo testigos de primera mano de la felicidad de sus padres. Poco después les siguieron Tasha y Dimitri, que hasta la fecha han sido los más convencionales.

Un año más tarde les seguirían Maria y Christian. Todo lo que tuvo la anterior de convencional la tuvo esta de particular. Se casaron por lo civil, de hecho, el oficiante fue Capi, cómo no! claro que estaba más de medio barco presente, junto a todos los amigos repartidos por el mundo. Nadie quería perderse la boda de Maria. Sus escoltas a lo largo del pasillo fueron Miguel y Dani, que la acompañaron hasta donde le esperaba Lissa con su ramo, quien además se ocupó de entregarla. Yo fui testigo de todo de primera mano, pues había estado todo el tiempo esperando junto a Chris, a quien le había acompañado su tía por el pasillo. Para el día de la boda la relación de Maria con Abe se había estrechado mucho, y prueba de ello es que estaba en primera fila sin perder detalle e inmensamente feliz por su hija, pero fue el primero en reconocer su lugar sin darle más importancia. ah!, y se me olvidaba, el vestido de la novia fue de color rojo. No podía convertirse en la señora de Pyro de otra forma!

Ahora un año y medio más tarde volvemos a estar todos reunidos. Además de mis padres y hermanas, solo la tía Tatiana ha sido invitada por la parte de la corte. Nos acompañan los Mcaan y los Adams, así como parte de la tripulación, Alberta, guardianes como Mihail.. y algunos alquimistas. El resto es la familia que nos está rodeando. Todos inclinados para ver el avance de nuestros pequeños pajes a lo largo del pasillo, una hermosa princesita escoltada de sus dos primos, y seguidos de cerca por la novia más impresionante del mundo. Esta radiante, y creo que tiene tantas ganas de llegar aquí junto a mí, que es Peter quien la está reteniendo para que no esprinte. Lo único que puedo pensar es que si existe el paraíso tiene que ser un fiel reflejo de este momento…

7 años después…

Desde la primera cumbre celebrada en Paris hace diez años se han ido repitiendo los encuentros al menos una vez al año, siempre en Paris como zona neutral. Para nuestra familia favorita no hay problema, ya que se llegó al acuerdo de juntarse tanto para las navidades como para el verano en la mansión que termino comprando Abe. Este era el punto de reunión a mitad de camino entre EEUU y Rusia para poder juntarse todos unos días. Había sitio de sobra para jugar, entrenar y también para no hacer nada y relajarse junto a la piscina. Con tantos papas y tíos los pequeños estaban vigilados en todo momento, jugaban sin riesgos y de paso estrechaban lazos ya que de otra forma habría sido difícil, pues no habrían tenido casi contacto con los dos hijos de Jhon y Sharon, y con la pequeña de Sara.

La ventaja de tener la piscina privada estaba en no tener que dar explicaciones de los tatuajes presentes en tanto niño, pues el recuento era de un hijo de Miguel, dos de Daniel, dos de Peter y Lissa, y uno de Sidney y Adrian, lo que hacía un total de seis. Claro, que eso ahorraba las explicaciones al público exterior, lo que resultaba más complejo era que lo entendieran los dos hijos de Dimitri y Tasha, el hijo de Eddie y Amber, y el de Sean y Jill que no tenían ninguno, y a los que frecuentemente se encontraban embadurnados de pintura. La que quizás lo habría tenido más complicado de entender habría sido la hija de Maria y Christian, viendo sobre todo que sus padres sí que los tenían, pero en ningún momento se le oculto su trágico origen, pues era huérfana tras un ataque strigoi al que se llegó desafortunadamente tarde. Se incorporó a la familia con tres años, y aunque se le integro plenamente, y para ella sus padres eran Maria y Christian, nunca se le ha privado de conocer la historia de sus orígenes. Para lo que han ayudado sin duda sus abuelos, que aunque ya fueran mayores, no dudaron en mudarse de ciudad para seguir formando parte de su vida. Gracias al apoyo de todos, pero en particular de Christian y Kiro que eran los que mejor podían entenderla, era una niña de siete años feliz y sin rastro de ningún trauma.

En cuanto a las empresas de cada uno… la escuela de San Basilio siguió siendo sede de todos los que se querían formar para la batalla, aunque formulas muy similares habían sido adoptadas en otras comunidades repartidas a lo largo del mundo. Sin embargo, para Miguel, Daniel, Dimitri, Tasha y Peter era una ventaja tener el trabajo tan cerca de casa. Quienes participaban solo temporalmente como profesores eran Adrian, Lissa y Oksana, que se turnaban para enseñar lo que sabían del espíritu. Y Christian que ayudaba con el fuego mientras que Eddie ayudaba con los combates. Pero tanto Christian como Adrian como Eddie seguían participando en las campañas junto a Maria y Sidney. Estas últimas, cuando no estaban fuera por los strigoi disfrutaban haciendo investigaciones para los alquimistas. Y seguían acumulando créditos de los cursos más variopintos que encontraban. Para lo que contaban con la ayuda de Amber, Sean y Jill.

Amber había participado hasta hace tres años que se quedó embarazada, ahora estaba feliz ejerciendo de mamá, y trabajando a media jornada en la guardería donde andaban no solo su hija sino parte de los sobrinos.

Las nuevas incorporaciones a las fuerzas contra los strigoi por parte de la familia habían sido Paul y Kiro, quienes se habían convertido en hermanos inseparables, unos letales hermanos que acompañaban a sus tíos siempre que había oportunidad. Claro, que después de tantos años, seguía habiendo strigois, porque parecía imposible erradicarlos, pero los ataques masivos no se habían vuelto a repetir, y era solo gracias a la constante vigilancia de todas las partes que se llegaba a los sitios donde se sospechaba de su presencia.

Nota autor:

Hasta la fecha había leído cientos de fanfics, unos me habían gustado más que otros, pero nunca había escrito nada, vamos, incluso las redacciones del colegio me suponían un dolor de cabeza…

Después de este esfuerzo solo puedo alabar a todos aquellos que se hayan atrevido alguna vez a escribir y publicar un fic, hoy en día valoro muchísimo vuestro esfuerzo!


End file.
